


Breathless Wild

by Flaming_Arrow



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adventure, Body Modification, Cock sleeve, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Monster Girl, Other, Slime Girl, Transformation, Wall Sex, Zelda is a slut, Zelda is a toy, Zelda is a whore, Zelda is the hero, all the way through, blowjob, huge cock, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 153,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaming_Arrow/pseuds/Flaming_Arrow
Summary: She woke up to find that her memory was gone, to learn that her land was destroyed, and to be told that she was the only one with the power, and the abilities, to save what was left. Good thing the Ancient Machines made sure she was ready for every fucking situation!Breath of the Wild with Zelda as the Main Character. A CYOA, details in my bio!





	1. Awakening

“_Wake up… Wake up… Wake up…”_  
  
The voice echoed in her ears, rolling in her head like a soft dream. One that made her murmur and stir, filled with a euphoric feeling of suspension. The voice calling out to her slowly drew her forth from whatever pit she was lying in, a dream without sight, smell, or breathe.  
  
“_Wake up… Wake up… Wake up… Zelda…”_  
  
The name came next, followed swiftly by the sound of water. A water that washed over and away from her, leaving only the chill of the open air to hit her body. It was as if a blanket kept under the stone of the stairs were thrown over her, making her shiver before it warmed her. But it did make her wake and stir, forcing her to rise.  
  
Rise against the stone that was beneath her, the harsh angular grooves her body was fit into. Only after she was able to curl her back, resting on her rear, was she able to feel how perfectly the bed of stone she had been laying in was fit for her. Fit as if she were meant to be lying in it, and her alone. The contours that moved around her, the divots that perfectly mirrored her own curves, and the drain that took away the water that covered her naked… body… naked…  
  
Ah, yes… she was naked.  
  
The thought reached her as her eyes slowly began to adjust to the dark room she was in, realizing that only the soft glow of nearby stones, blue hued and mesmerizing, kept from being totally blind. It shed light onto her paler skin, and all the bare tones of it. Sitting up as she was, she could see everything from the edges of her feet to the tips of her hand, tracing them with bleary, slowly adjusting, eyes. She knew on sight alone her body was gorgeous.  
  
There was not a blemish to her skin, the same almost ethereal paleness that followed up her body, curves that hugged and entranced even her own eyes as they followed them, and the bare pussy of hers, shaven and free of hair, looking back up at her… how strange that she was not insulted by thinking such a thing… should she have been? Or rather, what color was her hair?  
  
Her hand reached behind her head, grabbing at the long locks, long enough that they trailed nearly to the small of her back. They were a golden blonde, and free of any marring as well. After being in the water? That was another curious aspect. There was much that was curious at the moment.  
  
She was in the water and shivered, but didn’t feel threatened she would drown. She was naked and alone, but didn’t feel frightened. She was asleep in rocks and water, but her body didn’t appear pruned or marred. It was all so odd and… and…  
  
Who was she?  
  
_“Wake up… Wake up… Zelda…”_ The voice came again, and now her newly adjusted eyes began to look for it. It wasn’t hard to see the pulsing blue of a nearby pillar, eyeing it and wondering what it was. Worth investigating in the very least.  
  
Her legs swung over the edge of the rock she was in, unperturbed by the cool rock beneath her feet. They slapped lightly at the stone, sounding like thunder to her in the enclosed chamber. Was it enclosed? Yes, it had to be. There was no light and a heavy echo. But that didn’t matter, the pillar did, and she carefully made her way over to it. Her legs were not strong, but they were not weak either. Her body was naturally, or it felt to be, so she had little difficult in moving her way over to the pillar. When she did, she saw that was not an accurate way to describe it.  
  
The pillar, or rather the podium, stood with a flat top on it, holding a pad of some kind that stood up from the rest of it, like a sword stuck up from the earth. It hummed and glowed, and her hand reached out for it, almost as if she knew she was meant to do it. Her hand grasped the flat rocky surface, giving it a quick pull.  
  
With a snap, the pad came free, the hum breaking off into a slowly dying ring. The ring fell off as she held the device with both hands, immediately recognizing how it truly, was not, a simple slab of stone. It had a glass screen, a formed handle, an odd button to it, and many other things she did not recognize. Her hand ran over the smooth glass, away from the curled stone that surrounded it.  
  
Her reward was the screen flashing a brilliant hue like the walls, but with shapes and forms moving across it. They were scattered and incohesive, but matched with rings and charms that kept her enthralled as she watched them. Just barely she could make out her own reflection in the glass, a wonderous blue-eyed gaze looking back at her, but her attention was focused solely on the screen itself and the light that began to form across it.  
  
A light that quickly hardened and shout out towards her.  
  
She was stunned and silent as the beam hit the top of her head, slowly dragging itself down and looking over her form. Instinct told her to hold the device outwards, letting the thin blue line guide its way down her body. It passed by her neck without her feeling any different, and allowing her to watch it move further down her body, stopping not once as it looked over her ample chest, breasts sized comparable to her head, wide waist, able to support her hands with ease, and bare skin, all still giving her only a mild chill at best. She voiced no complaint, instead listening to the device as the light retracted.  
  
She pulled it back to her gaze and listened to it chip and ring like a small bird high in the tree, watching as the light continued to swim across the glass, outside of her vision. Had she been calling it a screen, then that would imply she knew of what this was, and a screen was something different than glass. But screen sounded proper, more accurate, then glass. How her memory knew of this, she did not, as she was more focused on what the screen was doing.  


_Scanning – 100%_

_Analysis – 100%_

_Verification – 100%_

_Confirmation acquired, Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

  
  
Princess Zelda? Was that who she was? She had no feeling of right or wrong for it, only dread, as the name was important. What kind of royalty was unimportant. And to be in this kind of chamber, that only raised more questions for her. But the questions could be answered, likely by the device she was holding. It had done, as it described, analysis on her. To analysis something and devise what it was made out of, it may hold some secrets to her.

_ Operations: _

_[] Camera_

_[] Operation Logs _

_[] LOCKED_

_[] LOCKED_

_[] LOCKED_

_[] LOCKED_

_[] *ERROR*_

  
  
She could not fathom nor divine the purpose of the locked commands, carrying a muter color than the rest of the screen or the higher two options, but they were thoughts for later. The latter option of course drawing much attention, but she could not focus on it, error or not. The other two options were of interest. And though she had little idea of what the camera was, she knew that logs were what were kept for historical reference. That was something she could benefit to use. Her finger depressed it, feeling the screen resist her action, but the light behind it dance at her touch.  
  
The light morphed before her eyes again, the screen shifting from the simple display of touchable options to long scrolling text, each one highlighted by a singular title that seemed to shrink smaller and smaller the longer she watched. It was as if she were watching the text being transcribed to her at a pace that the wind would blush at, but she watched regardless. Watched in fascination, as she couldn’t make sense of them. But it was not stopping, and appeared to continue on almost indefinitely. IT reached a point to where she though the text was replaced for a singular screen of blue, and if that were true, then the rest of the device may be lost to her!  
  
Her finger quickly pressed on the screen, aiming for the words and title nearer the beginning of the works, hoping it would bring the latest entry. It was a vain hope, but one she held onto. Immediately stopping the load of the scrawling words, and bringing up a singular passage to her, one of much more legible text, hued the same as the light, and with a title above it. She read over it carefully.  


_ Sealing the Princess: Final Update and Message_

_To whoever finds this, should it not be you Princess Zelda, know that you have found the last relic of the time before the Calamity fell._

  
One sentence and a title through and dread already began to creep through her bared chest. She bit her lips, finding them easy to fit between her teeth, as she realized she had clicked on what was likely the most valuable log to read. Then again, maybe it would have opened no matter where she tapped. It did not matter, as there was much more to read.

_Calamity Ganon struck faster than any of us anticipated, and it has taken a heavy toll on the princess. With her powers at the last minute, she was able to guard us against the flood, and safe-guarded many cities with her powers. Dormant as they were, horrible as this situation is, I _must _begin by writing that she did activate them. Her powers are real_

_However, though the Sheikah Village and tribe provinces remain well, the rest of the land is flooded with the monsters the Calamity gave birth to. Our own Guardians, fashioned from the earth, have been corrupted all the same, and have forced us all to retreat to our sanctums for protection. Whether this will hold or not, I cannot tell. Only time will show the resilience of our walls against the terrors of Ganon_  
  
She made a silent prayer to whatever deity was watching her that they were okay. Her mind was on their safety more than her powers, as her own name, should she be this Zelda, sounded foreign to her still. But a power to help them would be grand. Their safety would be epic.

_The time for out to return to our homes, however, was not by mere chance. Though the princess did much of the work, praise is given to the five champions who gave their lives to safeguard us into our chambers, using the Divine Beasts to their fullest extent in order to contain the terrors, and then the Blade of Sealing to truly bind Ganondorf away, chaining his corrupt spirit to the castle grounds._

_The castle… the place none of us expected him to emerge from, and yet the wisdom of our princess and her knight used to keep the majority safe. Not all, not the fair Hylian Market Town, but many many others. The cost was still great, higher than we thought. As no one can look upon the power of the five guardians and say their passing will not be missed, nor the use of the Divine Beasts and the most powerful blade in all our writings. All for us and by order of Princess Zelda_  
  
They were dead? Her lips trembled at the thought of it. She did not know who they were and she was still terrified, mortified, by the words she read. These names she hadn’t yet read were making her tearful and mourning all the same. Were they dear to her? Were they close to her? Who were they? Her knight was among them? It was all so much. There had to be answers here. Her breasts shook with her body as she began to roll downwards on the screen.

_The princess is currently in the shrine with which I will leave this tablet. The use of her powers wore her out beyond measure, and to leave her on the surface while Calamity still spreads risks her very life. The loss of her life is the loss of the land, as only the sacred power sleeping within her can possibly reverse the terror that Calamity Ganon has spread, and so, it needs to be her life that is protected. The shrine she is encased in will do just that. To guard her and heal her until it is ready._  
  
The Shrine? The table she woke up on? Was it supposed to do something else? How long had she been asleep for? The questions didn’t cease the more she read, but she couldn’t stop reading. There were answers in here somewhere, and it would take more than the chill over her bare body to make her stop reading

_The Shrine of Rebirth and Resurrection is an ancient room, but one that has power beyond even our understanding. Though the princess may heal quickly, the shrine will protect her until it is safe to emerge. Even then, it will continue to work magic through her, preparing her for the land that Calamity now infests. She will be Hylian, the same princess she was before she had nearly given her life to protect us, but she will be given the blessings older than the words of our people, so that the terror of Ganon will not bring about a more ruinous end. For those who find this, protect Princess Zelda, as she will be the one to protect and save us all_  
  
She didn’t understand. Was she Princess Zelda? Had the table changed her? And if so, how? Was she… naked for that reason? Shaped differently? The same color of her hair? What had changed to make her more capable for the land? What had this Calamity Ganon _done_?_  
_

_Princess Zelda, if you are reading this, I pray to Hylia that you are well, that you are safe, and that you understand both the gravity and enormity of the task before you. Though Hyrule has been destroyed, all is not lost. You are alive, you have been bathed in the Shrine of Rebirth and Resurrection, and therefore will last longer in the wilds now than any of our people or yours. Though I do not know if I will live when you awake, I pray that you find the strength to save this kingdom. Restore what you nearly gave your life to protect._

_~Raur_u  
  
Her breathing was measured and controlled as she reached the end of the log. It was all she could focus on as she reached the end. She had answers now, but still not enough. Far more questions plagued her mind, and it didn’t help that her body began to feel as if it were chilled by the air around her. Feel, but not true. There was… there had to be more to this.  
  
Her allies her gone, her friends were gone, those that wanted to protect her were gone, and she didn’t even know how long it had been since she was put into the chamber. What did the chamber do? Was it… would it help her out of here? How did she get out? She had to, nude or not, she had to leave. If there world out there needed her, se could not cower in a cave like a dingy rat! Princess or not, she _had_ to save the people out there!  
  
Her fingers flipped through the logs, finding again the innumerably long scroll of text, and no knowledge on how to simplify it. She bit her lips in frustration, feeling how easily they stretched between her teeth, but worried more for the nature of the device she held. If it wasn’t willing to work with her…  
  
Her finger tapped on the first message she read again, Rauru, a man whom she hoped to meet. Nothing in the text had changed, but perhaps… there was a way to see what came next? Was there anything else to read, as the enormity of the logs and data shown to her before was still being deciphered in her mind. Rather than up or down, her fingers flashed left. She was immediately rewarded with new text. Her eyes dug into it, reading busily.

_ Operation 1: Containment and Protection: _

_Subject(s): Princess Zelda_

_Discrepancy: Muscular fatigue, mental fatigue, abnormal heart rhythm, sub-par muscular strength, insufficient bone density_

_Danger: Demise presence monitored and present outside of chamber, levels greater than suitable exploration. High probability of fatal interaction presently_

_Process: Increase muscular mass and bone density with nutritional and metabolic substances. Increase neuron interaction to reduce mental fatigue or stress, reduce heart pace necessity and blood flow through increased volume and hemoglobin necessity_

_Duration: ESTIMATE, 78 years_  
  
Seventy-eight… _years_. She stared at the number, unblinking and wondering if she had read it right. All other information in there was forgotten but for that numbers. Seventy-eight years, far longer than she was alive before, she knew. She had no signs of age on her, and that long… anyone who was old enough to be capable of speaking to her had to have passed since then. It was… too long.  
  
They really were gone and… and this chamber had done it by the orders and commands of Rauru. She took slow breaths again, calming her mind, and therefore remembering the other information put to paper by the screen.  
  
She had been altered, as was said by the screen and Rauru. Her bones, her muscles, her mind… stronger, denser, more durable… all elements she could not notice now, as she had no memory of how she was before. Was that because of the mental changes they had done? Was her memory… erased?  
  
No, it could not be, otherwise her processing now would be that of a babe. Memory was off, but she had her mind still. Perhaps she needed… reminders… of what she wasn’t yet sure. But there was more to understand still.  
  
Her muscles were enhanced, stronger apparently, and her fatigue reduced for it. Her mental abilities were apparently more resilient now, if the text was to be believed, as well as her stamina. The hemoglobin, her knowledge of it proof her memory was not erased, was responsible for the movement of blood and energy through her body. More efficient meant longer periods of activity, that was also good. And bone density… perhaps she had less fear of catastrophic injury? That was good.  
  
She let out a slow breath as she flicked the screen, letting it show her the next long.

_ Operation 2: Exterior monitoring_

_Subject(s): Demise Monsters, Princess Zelda_

_Discrepancy: Higher masses, body functions, endurance, reproduction urges, sizes, genitals, majority male._

_Danger: Poses hybridization concerns, sexual attraction due to size and masculine traits, debilitation due to attempted procreation, possible enslavemen_

_Process: Alter Princess Zelda eggs to not accept gametes of Demise creations, reducing likelihood of procreation and insemination, increase elasticity in vaginal, anal, and oral processes to allow for genital insertion and prevent tearing or scarring, higher levels of sexual endurance through hormonal treatment_

_Duration: 14 years_  
  
And again, she nearly dropped the tablet in her hand. Another decade and a half, another near lifetime for some people, and for… for the most ludicrous reason she could imagine! She knew she had to be stronger to survive in the wilds, if the kingdoms were all but ruin and monsters roamed but… but she was being prepared for what now? For possible _rape_ by these monsters? It was one of the most absurd things she could imagine, and she was being nearly forced to read it.  
  
How large were the monsters, or rather how large of insertions could she take? Would it matter which hole? Was she able to handle multiple at a time, those that were fit to be _larger_ than her? Was it even possible?  
  
Her fingers reached for her pussy as it finished up the log, pushing her fingers into her vaginal canal and feeling it out. Pleasure, obvious, immediately spiked into her brain, and her first gasp, a noise she didn’t imagine, pushed through her mouth. It was a heated moan that followed, and one drawn out by the way her fingers decided to explore her pussy.  
  
Twisting and writhing in her own walls, until her fingers were two knuckles deep, and she had to spread her legs to give them access. She felt no discomfort as she did so, only the urge spread her fingers around, feeling liquid spill from her pussy as she did so. She was… what was she doing?  
  
Her hand retracted from her loins fast enough to leave a trail of her gem-juices on the ground, bringing her hand up to stare at her fingers in awe. She had just… nearly pushed herself to masturbate and she felt no discomfort from it. More than that, she felt very little to be upset about. It was almost as if… she wasn’t upset by the interaction itself. It hadn’t tired her. It only made her appear… wet and wanton.  
  
Was this what they had modified? A slick finger ran over the screen to show her.

_ Operation 3: Monitoring Non-Corrupted Species_

_Subject(s): Zora Tribe, Gerudo Tribe, Hylian Tribe, Rito Tribe, Goron Tribe_

_Discrepancy: Increased reproductive urges, increase reproductive organs, increased wariness of outsiders_

_Danger: Likelihood of sexual interactions or force increase, forced insemination by compatible tribes_

_Process: Remove/alter ovulation cycle until significant stationary time has been registered, prevention of egg insemination. Increased attractive qualities in tribes to reduce wariness, including increased breast size, decreased waist, increased hips, angular expression, and softer eyes. Resized and made amicable the entry of genitals into all sexual orifices._

_Duration: 1 yea__rs_  
  
Compared to the monsters and what was stated before, though bad, this was not quite as extreme. She could at least make sense of it, more than her still slightly bowed legs and dripping cunny. The tribes were apparently inhospitable to outsiders, so she was made more appealing to them. How so she could not say. Was her form significantly altered? Did she have what they deemed to be attractive traits. She knew she would to them, and at least not fear being impregnated by them.  
  
However, she couldn’t move past just how blatant it had explained the modification of the shape of her body. It appeared as if she were given the form of a desired whore or slut, from the way the text read, and one that was alright with it happening to her. Perhaps that would make her more welcome in the tribes? The idea of it was by itself.  
  
She did not forget how the thought of having sex with them at all was somehow far from intrusive. She wasn’t perturbed or disgusted. It was just… there… She read on.

_ Operation 4: Monitoring Exterior Environment _

_Subject(s): Desert Region, Mountain Region, Hebra Mountain Regions, Akala Regions, Lake Hylia Regions, Death Mountain Region_

_Discrepancy: Extreme heats, extreme colds, abnormal changes in temperature, moisture, weather_

_Danger: Severally alter or hamper the metabolic process, result in injury or death_

_Process: Increase the homeostasis capabilities of the body through warm blooded modification, heat absorption, release, sweating, and skin texture_

_Duration: 2 Year_  
  
Another two years, but for one that she thankfully could find no fault in. Though it did not make her hips pump in the air or shove her fingers into her pussy, or explain why she was okay with it, she took it in stride. Having more resilience for the outside world was definitely a plus. It appeared to sound less like immunity and more akin to resistance. That made sense, as she did not have the capabilities of other tribes, though she still struggled to place them.

_ Operation 5: Increased Mental Fortitude_

_Subject(s): Princess Zelda_

_Discrepancy: Mental resistance to necessary changes, regressive state to current Wild environment._

_Danger: Refusal to explore, inability to accomplish goals, damnation of Hyrule_

_Process: Following mental changes by altering neurological pathways and hormone production, credence to oxytocin and cortisol. Increased compliance with new interactions, reduced disgust or revulsion to new objects or discoveries, increased curiosity with removal of disgust. Removal of humility and humble nature with alluring personality and determination to replace. Solidified pre-existing personality based upon recorded memories._

_Duration: 5 years_  
  
That was… that explained it. Certainly not what she expected and, to be frank, she knew it should have horrified her.  
  
To better prepare her for the land, the Chamber of Rebirth and Resurrection had decided to… alter her mental state to be more fitting and compliant with what was out there. On paper, and quilt alone, it made sense. The more amicable one was, the less would traumatize or disrupt their goals or journey. A traveler who balked at the sight of rain hardly could make it across the kingdom, but the one who was undaunted by rain, sleet, hail, or storms would likely be the one to sell his product across the land. So, for her to be more complaint with what was out there made sense. And it wasn’t just compliance, as that would spell an innumerable amount of horrifying issues.  
  
It had apparently increased her resistance to change, solidifying her beliefs in herself based upon her memories. She knew that was important. She didn’t know how, or could be sure how, but… even bare naked in a cavern, she knew that it was basically telling her she wasn’t going to easily change based upon what happened to her. She would stay who she was, and that was a good thing.  
  
Yet… to say that the best way to do it was to make her… _okay_ with lewd acts was just wrong. She was fine with being bared and nude, with having her body on display? It appeared so as she was no distraught over being naked, nor for having her pussy played with by herself. And she was still eager to see how much further it could go. So much further it seemed, and thoughts like that were evident of the truth of it.  
  
But rather than scream, she, again, sighed. Sighed as there was nothing she could do. A hundred years had passed, summing up the time of these logs so far, and she had no idea what else or how long was left. To worry now, or rather make herself worry, would only damn her later. So, for now, she swiped and moved on.

_ Operation 6: Release _

_Subject(s): Princess Zelda_

_Discrepancy: N/A_

_Danger: N/A_

_Process: Release and Revive for exploration in the Wilds_

_Duration: 5 Minutes_

_Follow up: Place Slate against central door for exit._

  
It was the shortest, easiest, most desired entry to read so far. It answered a million questions with only a few points.  
  
She was done, the modifications to her body were set, and… apparently, she had a way out now. She looked over the scroll in her hand, even as her eyes adjusted to try and find the way out it spoke of. Holding the slate against the central door, and that would let her out. She just had to… find the door. IF the lights were any indication, which logic said they would, it would be in that direction.  
  
Her feet lightly slapped at the ground as she walked, doing her best to focus on that and not the hundreds of years of modifications done to her body. Not the sexualization of her figure, or the ability to take more monsters and men, or her near infertility to allow for ‘safer’ sex, or the way she was desensitized to it all as well. She just needed to get our first. Then… she’d see what had changed.  
  
The door, as it turned, out was much more obvious once she was standing in front of it. The clear break between the curved stone and light made it a bit more obvious, and she quickly found the solitary blue ‘eye’ looking back at her. She looked at the back of the slate, seeing the same design, and held it up to the door. She ignored the ease at which she held the easily five-pound device outward on an outstretched arm, or the bare skin of her body as she did so.  
  
A ring met her ears, truly dragging away her attention, and was met with the cracking of stone. She backed away, body hitting her own blonde hair, as she looked up and followed the door. It appeared to be forcing itself open, the large circular entryway rising up and past the door, revealing golden light from the outdoors.  
  
It met her feet first, providing a warmth she instantly curled her toes at. She watched it rise with the groaning stone, letting it reach past her hips, her pussy, her chest, her breasts, to her neck, and then blind her when it reached her eyes. She shielded them, looking up and waiting for her vision to adjust. The pounding of stone instead, the door likely locking itself in place.  
  
She could tell little from the new entry way, aside from that the brilliance of the light, the sun, was far stronger than the soft hue of the stone lights. That it was a tunnel, rifled forward towards her, and that there was something beyond there she had to reach. She took steps forward, ready to go on, and she knew her newly adjusted mental state would keep her from collapsing, hopefully.  
  
As hopeful as she was as she walked past the raised door, to feel smooth stone worn by weather, to see vines growing from the nearby wall, to see chests farther up ahead, to see another blue glowing pedestal not as luminescent as the first sitting farther down the tunnel, to where the blinding light originated from, and so much more than she could imagine.  
  
She stepped forward. _CLANG!_ And something immediately surrounded her foot.  
  
“GUH!” It was the first sound she made aside from a whimper or a moan, and it was made as something rough and heavy grabbed at her foot. Looking down, she saw that her foot was, actually surrounded by the object, like a trap in the stone. One that was made up of the same material as the rest of the walls and even the ‘slate’ she used.  
  
She stepped next to it to pull herself out. _CLANG!_ And the latter happened to her other foot.  
  
A groan this time left her as she realized she was effectively being held down, and no real way to escape. Was this supposed to happen? Was it a log that she missed? The idea of it made her look back down at the screen, eyeing it as new text began to write itself with the same blue light. She peered on it as it appeared.

_ Operation 7: Final Testing and Validation: _

_Subject(s): Princess Zelda_

_Discrepancy: Lack of validation to testing and modification protocols_

_Danger: Departure without validation of modifications may lead to irreparable damage. Failure to assess body durability and rigidity may lead to harmful scenarios. Agitation and worry may increase necessary decision-making time._

_Process: Validate significant areas of modification and provide suitable tools on Shiekah Slate_

_Duration: 10 Minute_  
  
Though her mind was apparently made stronger and her will more willing, the text made her pale. It was not at all helped by the fact that she was bound to the floor, naked still, and with an apparently autonomous force working to test her body. She was not looking forward to what came next. For better or worse, she did not have to wait long.  
  
Alcoves opened up in the floors beneath her, stone sliding away beneath her bare pussy to reveal devices. Round cylindrical and doubtlessly phallic devices that rose up with an impedingly slow pace, and towards her currently spread legs. It was not a sight she wanted to see, or endure. Her hands immediately dropped the slate, letting it clatter to the stone, attempting to grab at the devices as they rose up, but it was useless.  
  
Her hands were sliding right off of them as if they were made of ice and not stone. Glowing blue as they were, they were still so hard that her fingers wouldn’t depress them, but unable to get a grip. But having just a hand on them, rising closer and closer to her pussy lips and _apparently her asshole_, she found other worrying details!  
  
They were so large that her fingers were unable to completely wrap around them, leaving her nails to barely scrap against her palm when she held them! They were also incredibly long to, long enough that it took several _seconds_ of sliding before she hit the base of them, and that was when she was bent over at her waist to her near fullest, legs still fully extended to _try_ and keep the rising stone dicks away, and she couldn’t push that away.  
  
They were cocks, stone dicks, dildo devices that she almost loathed she still remembered before her own name. What she _wanted_ was to be impressed that she could bend so agile-like at her hips that her fingers could scrap the ground without her knees ever bending. She wanted to be impressed that her hair remained almost immaculate as it whipped over her head. She wanted to appreciate the apparent strength in her arms, despite not gaining a grip on the cocks. But she couldn’t appreciate any of that.  
  
Because, with as much heads up as the rest of this procedure, the cocks began to push their way into her vaginal folds. A breath of surprise later, met with her lips opening up, her asshole joined in.  
  
“_GHI~~!_” Her mouth let out as she felt the stone objects _force_ their way into her. Her toes curled in their prisons, feet attempted to push her to the balls of her toes in an attempt get further away, but it was no good. Her eyes widened, staring up at the ceiling as her body went ram-rod still, all as _rods_ shoved their way into her vaginal and anal canals, with a deliberately slow and brutal force!  
  
Thank the gods that they were too smooth for her hands to grip, or else her entry ways would have been in true trouble! Not that hey were any better off now. She could _feel_ them spreading the rings of her pussy outwards, forcing her legs to bow what little they could without out right _dropping_ onto the cocks and forcing herself into a state of fucked submission. It was made even worse that it felt like her spine was being scratched against by the cock in her asshole, the smooth stone cool as ice as it traveled upwards.  
  
“_GHI~~ AGH~~ AHHHHHH~~~!_” And the both kept traveling upwards, higher and higher than she believed her body could normally handle! Thoughts, delirious as they were, returned to the Slate and what it said about the modifications it made her. It was about the monsters, about how large they were and… how she had to be outfitted to _endure them!_ Is this what was happening?  
  
She was having comparative monster cock being shoved up her-self Double Penetration style?!  
  
“_AGHHGHGHGHAGaaaaa~~~!_” Air started to leave her as the cocks _continued_ to climb up her. How much further did they have to go. It almost _hurt_ to bend her neck down to check, and all she caught at first was the _distending_ of her gut from how high up the cock in her pussy was climbing, and she knew it was impossible for it to go that far! She had a cervix a-and a womb for it to enter! Yet this was… i-it was scraping so high!  
  
Her hands gripped at her gut, feeling the cock head pushing well into her diaphragm, making her entire body _mush_ as it was treating her like some kind of socket or sleeve to push itself into! That wasn’t even to bring up or remember the one in her ass, _painfully_ shoving itself higher and higher up her passage back there. While her pussy was made for fucking, her ass certainly wasn’t… unless that was what the machine did to her!  
  
“N-NoAGHAGHAghaghaghhhhhhhhh~~~~~~” Her short decry of what was happening was completely drowned out as the cocks pushed forward _another _half foot, suddenly at that. To the point where it almost hurt to look down or move. The slate was far beneath her now, and well outside her reaching range, giving the cocks impaled inside of her!  
  
She could see her once pristine pale skin almost turning red from the pressure exerted on them from the inside, enough to make her take only shallow breaths, and forced out in a wheeze at that. Her tongue was forced out of her mouth as well, anything to make room for the cocks that were drilling her, cleaning her out to make themselves home inside of her.  
  
Drool, saliva, and tears all rand down her face, and that wasn’t to speak of what was leaking out of her from pillow. Thought he cocks were extending from a hole, and her legs trapped in something similar, her juices flowed down and surrounded the poles they were coming from, coating them as if they weren’t smooth enough themselves.  
  
But they did, thankfully stop. With as much ceremony as anything else. She just wished they’d retract.  
  
Because they had stopped when the head of one cock was shoved so high it sat underneath he line of her bust, making her impressive and otherwise lust inducing chest push out even further, and that wasn’t to speak of how the cock up her ass was holding her in place as if she was actually spiked! Any small movement made her guts churn around the pair of them, and it was the oddest thing she _knew_ she could experience.  
  
She knew that, because these were monster cocks and the slate had _told her_ that it was supposed to make them as easy and pleasurable to take. That was why it felt so weird. Not just that she had turned into a _fucking sleeve_ in the ground for a pair of bitch breaking cocks, not that she was tamed like a bitch for the heat of machines to cool off in, but because of what she was feeling.  
  
The pain was there, and dull, and an annoyance. But the pleasure was just _endless_.  
  
“GKHkhkhKHkhKHKhk~!_” _Her mouth practically foamed out as it tried to breath in or out, succeeding only in making the _pulsing_ in her head louder, the pulsing that must have matched her heart rate, and filled her with electric sensations of pleasure. She already knew she had orgasmed _several_ times on these cocks, and in truth it felt as if she still was!  
  
It was just impossible to tell if the tightening of her legs and quivering of her body was because it was trying to make up for what were doubtlessly the largest cocks in all of the land or her bodies attempt to push them out of her. Either way, it left her mind a shamble, barely holding onto thanks to, perhaps, that modification the bed had performed. It clearly had succeeded in the other, or else she would be torn in _three_ by now!  
  
She wished she had the slate, or at least holding it. Maybe then she could at least see if there was any _end_ to this. Maybe it stopped, but they weren’t moving. She couldn’t actually check anything else out! IT just left her impaled, a socket for cocks and… they were moving.  
  
“…_aaaaAGHGHGHGGH~!_” Breath was sucked into her like a roar as the cocks began to pull out, falling back to the floor and _almost_ pulling her insides out with it. It certainly felt like it! It even looked like it!  
  
As the cocks began to fall back to the ground, she could _watch _the cock head that had nearly impaled her vagina pulling out of her, her overly stretched and absolutely drenched folds sliding against it. Her jaw reset as it slid out, as well as the one in her asshole, making her body sag with thanks as they left. The hollowness they left behind was greatly unappreciated, but she would accept it, so long as they were out of her. Then she would just-  
  
**_SLAM-SLAM!_** “_GRAH~~~!_” She stopped talking only to have her head _violently_ thrown back a moment later.  
  
All because the cocks had _violently_ slammed back into her.  
  
She watched her own spit and _something white_ shoot out of her mouth as her head was thrown back, blonde hair spanking her own ass as the cocks shoved themselves _lungs deep_ into her again and held firm there. Her eyes were wide, confused, and terrified as it happened, as she hadn’t expected it at all. Then they started to pull out again, and she kept her muscles tense. A good thing, too.  
  
**_SLAM-SLAM!_** “GRAHUhuhuhhuhhhhh~~! As the cocks drove their way back into her again.  
  
This time, it made her entire body bounce, and lips reshape into a pulled ‘O’ expression, matched by her eyes tearing at the force of it all. So quickly and so suddenly pounding into her, when it was already having made sure to have reached deep enough into her, and now… now it was just beating at her. And she was, unfortunately, correct about that.  
  
**_SLAM-SLAM! SLAM-SLAM! SLAM-SLAM! SLAM-SLAM! SLAM-SLAM! SLAM-SLAM!_**  
  
Her body was flailing on the cocks, her entire torso being dragged down and made into a ‘fucking’ bag by the pair of rock cocks. How her legs were able to keep her upright at all was a wonder she couldn’t understand. Her head was practically being forced back and kept there by the speed and ferocity the cocks were digging into her. And digging they were!  
  
Her pussy walls and asshole were stretched beyond any reasonable measure, and her body was turning itself oblong with how far up they were reaching. Fuck after fuck after hard slap to her holes, plummeting into her with a ferocity she didn’t think any living creature could match, and her sex-addled mind was wondering what the purpose of all it was? Was it really just to see how far they could go? Was it trying to _completely impale her_? Was it going to force the cock out of her mouth with how hard it was fucking her?  
  
When they stopped moving inside of her, again, it wasn’t to her benefit or relief.  
  
The rock-hard phalluses were still buried so deep inside of her gut and asshole that she couldn’t bend or move. It was much fairer to say that the weight and _constriction_ her body had on them now, despite how hard she had been nearly fucked through by them, kept her upright more than her own legs. She could still feel her body slightly slipping down, the cocks _drifting _upwards as she tried to keep her jaw shut tight. That, however, wasn’t to be.  
  
Something started to enter her again, and she was terrified to think a _third_ cock was trying to put itself in her, but that wasn’t the case. It wasn’t hard, it was liquid, it wasn’t coming next to the cocks, but from them, and knowing that told her what it was, and there was precious little she could do to stop it.  
  
Like a broken damn, the cocks came in her.  
  
Only seconds after they started, she felt her cheeks bulge and fill. The moment after that, synthetic cum, hopefully at least, burst out of her mouth and nose, as if she were violently regurgitating the semen. It spilled forth and over her breasts, hitting the stone cavern floor and nearby wall with the force she was giving out. It made her throat raw and red, rolling her eyes into the back of her head as it over took her senses. She was cuming again and there was no use in denying it. She was cuming and cuming and she _couldn’t stop because it was cuming through her and she was shaking on her hips and she was… was…_  
  
Falling.  
  
_SLAP! _The sound hit her before the sensation, and the sensation was one of harsh rock underneath puddles of cum. Her body fell into it, unable to keep herself upright, and barely able to still tell where she was. She needed time for her eyes to roll back into place, to adjust for the amount of cum stained over her body and… her body… her mind was still recovering.  
  
Her arms basically swam through the cum puddles to grab at her body, feeling up her stomach to her breasts, smearing the cum that had been blown over her, feeling for the ruination of her body. Sagging skin, teared skin, anything… but… she couldn’t feel anything. It was just the same as when she had come out of the bed, except… she as obviously covered in semen.  
  
Her hands went further south, no longer caring for what had happened to her, sort of. She cared, _immensely_, but she wanted to know what happened to her pussy and asshole. How hard they had fucked and ruined her like a sleeve. There was… there was no way they would be okay. Her fingers found her slit, ready to find a _cavern_ for her pussy instead. But… she was wrong.  
  
Instead, she found a slit, and actual small puffy slit that was made for fucking. And… felt like it was the same way she came out of the bed, when she fondled herself after she read the log. Her fingers trailed further south, dragging a cross the cum that painted her skin, and feeling for her asshole. Her lungs cried again, but she held in the moan, especially because she found the same thing.  
  
A small tight asshole, rung to barely fit her finger, and not the fist sized caver that had just fucked her up straight and like a sleeve. It was… it was amazing! Almost as amazing that, despite the shocks of orgasms and cumming that still trickled through her body, her mind was, otherwise, alright. Well… debatably. She was tired and _worn_, but… she only felt as if she had run a hundred miles, and from the inside out.  
  
Her body squirmed as she tried to right herself, finding her breath still hard to take and, obviously, tainted with the smell and taste of cum. She could still feel it running through her, realizing that it meant she had, quite literally, been fucked through. She had been fucked so hard by both cocks and then blown up with so much cum, that it exploded out of both of her holes. And she was left a literal discarded sleeve because of it.  
  
She blatantly ignored the _heat_ that came out of her pussy as she realized that, focusing, instead, on the one source that may tell her just what the _fuck_ had just happened to her. Why had she been shoved with so large of cocks? Why was she destroyed like a cum rag? Why was this… validation?  
  
Her arms reached for the slate, wiping off the cum that had covered it and doing her best to ignore the fact that it was cum that may have been blown out of her pussy or asshole, or spewed from her mouth. It would still take her sometime to rid herself of all that was in her at the moment, and she swallowed to keep more of it down, not looking forward to her first lavatory visit…  
  
The text, however, was what was more important, and she tapped onto the Operation Logs again, past the sheen of white that covered it, to find it. Sure enough, past the wall of text that emerged, she clicked on the highest left point and found a new log for her to read. Through bleary and slightly cum-stained eyes, she read.  


_ Operation 7(b): Test Results _

_Subject: Princess Zelda_

_Testing Results: Sexual orifices able to handle the insertion and average-velocity fucking of fully-grown Lynel. Anally and Vaginally checked in tandem. Elasticity and channel modification confirmed for asshole and vagina. Able to regurgitate semen anally inserted and expel semen vaginally inserted. Returned to proper body proportions following five minutes of rest time._

_Observations: Recommend against dual insertion in order to maintain vitality. Reduce sexual activity following a ‘through-fuck’ for twelve hours to ensure complete recovery. Pleasure sensors and receptors higher than anticipated, recommend avoiding highly pleasurable sex or enticing situations._

_Secondary Recommendations: Releasing lock on secondary Shiekah Slate operations_  
  
There were more questions in there, and ones she couldn’t even voice with a cum-stained throat and desire to vomit the rest out. The knowledge that she was still laying in a pool of what was likely a mix of the cum that came out of her mouth did not help, nor knowing that her pussy and asshole were, effectively, remodeled to fit a Lynel, whatever such a beast was. It had to be gigantic to work in such a way.  
  
Her breath returned slowly, still tasting of cum and ruin, and not knowing if it was good or not. It wasn’t actually, she knew, but it was a benefit that she didn’t feel destroyed or absolutely hopeless. That reminded her of another thing the machine had likely worked on.  
  
Her mind, however, strengthened and hardened, put that information away. For now, she was curious about the features it mentioned. She remembered the locked features from earlier, on the menu before the logs, and she scratched at the screen to bring her back, bringing up the main menu, as it could be called. She peered through it, staring at it as her eyes adjusted rapidly.

_ Operations: _

_[] Camera_

_Take detailed photos of all objects/landscapes/individuals in front of Shiekah Slate_

_[] Operation Logs _

_Recount historical documents/activity relating to the Shiekah Slate_

_[] Stasis_

_Freeze the forces and velocity associated with an individual or object_

_[] Bombs_

_Create a spherical source of light that explodes upon demand_

_[] Magnetism_

_Manipulate and lift metallic objects/structures by command_

_[] Cryogenesis _

_Create a frozen sheet of ice protruding from a significant water source_

_[] *ERROR*_

  
Though her legs were still shaking, and organs attempting to realign themselves, Zelda was thankful that she could made out the ‘locked’ options not. Especially with text descriptions to them. It certainly was more of a boon.  
  
And perhaps, to her chagrin, she could admit that the increased durability of her mental faculties was a good thing as well. As she currently felt only anger and revulsion for what was done to her, and the synthetic cum stains that worn lines on her pussy and ass. Anger, but not grief or debilitating mourning. Rauru would have his words, should she find him, or the Shiekah, if she discovered them. But for now… it had done its job. Unethically, but successfully.  
  
The newer operations to her, even if she analyzed them on shaking legs and feeling cum drip from her holes, fake as it was, were things she would have to invest and explore later. Not to mention the last option currently still errored out. It was something of a concern, but there were far greater concerns for her. After he apparent sexual bout by a machine of ancient age, ruining her virginity, if she had it before this.  
  
No… for now, her fear and concern were on the edge of the tunnel, and what she would find beyond it.  
  
Her legs stood on uneasy ground, shaking as she felt the residuals of her orgasm still sparking through her. Though she was aggravated by the knowledge that she didn’t want this, it didn’t stop her. That mental fortitude, if that was indeed what it was, preventing her from giving into it. Instead, she marched through it. Naked, cum, stained, holes stretched, and welcoming the wilds beyond.  
  
She had a journey ahead of her and, apparently, a demon to slay.


	2. Acquiring Tools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll Winner: Find Tools and Food

Only two steps outside, and for the first time since she woke up, Zelda was almost thankful that she had lost her memory.  
  
Forgetting the harsh fucking she had just gone through, evidence of her body’s apparent modification, and the fact that she was still nude, more evident by how her long hair lightly lapped at her backside and nipples protruded into the air, she was thankful that she had forgotten most of what occurred to her before, if only for this sight. Not the sight of herself, but what was beyond the cave.  
  
For standing on the edge of the cliff that was just outside of the chamber she emerged from, overlooking the expanse of the wild she was warned of, was a sight she didn’t believe words or images alone could ever describe. If it was true that the Calamity had ruined the land she saw before her, then she truly was incapable of even imagining what it was like before.  
  
For she saw nothing but a breath-taking wilderness before her.  
  
One that had its horizon etched with rising snow-peaked mountains, segmented by a grand burning volcano, then haloed by clouds and avian structures twirling high above and far out of her reach. They sat at the ends and edge of an endless terrain of landscape and structures, of rolling plains that appeared to appear and disappear beyond her sight, only to be surrounded by misty forests and burning sands that made her sweat at the sight alone, unclothed as she was.  
  
And that was not to mention the movement of it all, the smallest waves of the trees, rolling waves that swept through the grasses, and made the otherwise picturesque sight come to life before her, demanding that she take in a slow breath of air, savoring the beauty that her eyes were being gifted with, and keeping deep in her memory that this was what was left following the ruin and damnation of Calamity Ganon, and that before this, it could have been so much more. And straining her eyes, focusing on that far horizon again, she believed she saw what was both the origin and ruination of the doubtlessly perfect sight before.  
  
The large castle that appeared to almost pierce the landscape like a bloody sword through divine alabaster clothing. Dark and misty with lavender hues, feeling tainted even from the miles away she stood, and making her chill on sight where even the breeze hardly affected her. Aside from her jutting and sharp nipples that appeared to almost point at the tower as well. She stared at it, remembering the logs of the man Rauru, and what he spoke of. Of the Calamity, of her.  
  
She, Zelda, as she realized she should name herself should others attempt to speak to her, realized that no matter how magnificent the sight, it was something that was apparently in danger. Danger that could potentially ruin the awe-inspiring horizon and land she gazed upon. It was her duty, a princess long forgotten or not, to end this before it became a dire straight of misery upon the land again. And to do that… she had to find out where to go.  
  
No, that was one of the tasks, but she had many others. She brought up the tablet again, staring at its screen as she tapped across its menu. As she suspected, given how it made notes of her body from when she was being fucked endlessly and brutally by the machine, it had a new log feature. New as in she had not seen it, or new now that she was outside the chamber, Zelda was not sure. And in her mind, it mattered little. She only passively noted that the new fortitude of her altered state gave her a thought.  
  
Instead, she tapped on the new Log post, simply labeled Missions  
  
_Missions:_  
_1.__Destroy Calamity Ganon_  
  
It was not very helpful or informative. She licked her lips, still standing naked on the edge of the cliff, the cavern behind her staring at her otherwise large ass, and her hair waving like a wind-guide. Her eyes, however, still a bit tear stained, looked down at the blue screen and its ethereal text. Tentatively she raised a finger to the screen, tapping on the missions. She was rewarded with another muted beep before the text changed again.  
  
_Destroy Calamity Ganon_  
·_Awaken the Divine Beast Rutah_  
·_Awaken the Divine Beast Medoh_  
·_Awaken the Divine Beast Naboris_  
·_Awaken the Divine Beast Rudania_  
·_Find the Holy Arrows_  
·_Fight Calamity Ganon_  
  
There was a lot more now, and she read over the descriptions carefully. Zelda immediately picked up on the similarities and differences between them. The final point, in a nonsequential list, was the task that led to the true completion of the mission. The preceding points were there to either provide assistance or help her gain the tools she needed. The fifth point, however, was the only one who spoke of an actual tool. Though Holy Arrows escaped her memory, the idea of arrows at all did not, and she could recognize they were likely powerful weapons.  
  
The Divine Beasts, however, were more confusing tasks she could not honestly say she understood the extent or meaning of. Not only what were these divine beasts, but why they required awakening. Would they be allies to assist her, the odd name for tools, or perhaps even individuals that were sleeping like her? Just as before, she tapped on one, Divine Beast Naboris in the middle, and saw more text follow up from it. She settled onto the ground, ignoring the sensitive feeling of the grass tickling her ass, and especially her asshole and pussy. Her lower lip was between her teeth while her _lower_ lips wet themselves, but she ignored them.  
  
_Awaken Divine Beast Naboris_  
_Divine Beast Naboris rests in the Gerudo Desert, guarded and used by the Gerudo Tribe. It is a great structure that is capable of shielding itself from all elements and weather, as well as attacks or assault, from above or below. With merely the depressing of its feet to the ground, walking to create a canyon, it can summon forth lightning of great enough force to shatter hills, buildings, or perhaps even mountains._  
  
_The Divine Beast, like all others, has gone dormant since the Calamity, not awakening for anyone who dares to enter them. Because of this, monsters have made their home and corrupted them, making the operation of them dangerous. Divine Beast Naboris is filled with Lizalfos and Keese, and is denoted to have made them both electrically charged, resulting in high rates of injury and electrocution for those were attempt to rid them from the beast._  
  
_To awaken the Divine Beast, the Shiekah Slate must be inserted into the central pillar, resulting in a recovery mode. _  
  
That was a fine amount of detail, and Zelda nodded her head as she read through it. So they were giant weapons then, but more like carriages with special abilities then arrows or swords. To rid the land of Calamity, or perhaps to guard against it, awakening them would apparently be necessary. That wasn’t unexpected, as the monster that had sent the world to ruin had killed many and ruined the land, according to Rauru. These beasts… they may be the method to prevent that, or distract it.  
  
Either way, it was clear where Zelda should begin. To awaken the Divine Beasts was a priority, as it meant that she would have not only allies, but perhaps even the assistance of the clans the belonged to. Or groups, she wasn’t sure what was the right word yet. But Naboris was with the Gerudo… and she knew little about them. It was assumed that the others were with other clans, the Zora, Ruto, and Gorons if she recalled from the earlier logs. Where the Divine Beasts were and what they did, that would require more reading. However… that could wait for now.  
  
She had just woken out of what could best be described as a vegetative state, and with a body that was incredibly altered from where it was before. Not including the physical changes, and the cum that still stained her front and ass cheeks, then her increased mental fortitude, which reminded her of just how important it was to have the proper set of tools before taking on a task. How she knew that was another story, but this current one was not only ongoing, but present.  
  
And in this story, she was naked in the wilds. But not only naked, unarmed and without food. If she was going to traverse these lands, she was going to need to acquire said tools, or the ability to make them. Though the Shiekah Slate had given her the ability to create odd devices and products, none of them were to help her make a fire, cook a pig, climb a wall, or anything else she knew, by evidence of the breathtaking sight of the Hyrule land alone, would require. She couldn’t hope to cross a desert let alone traverse a mountain range without being prepared.  
  
So tools came first and, if she was lucky, she may be able to find a currently living group of people that could assist her. The system and Rauru’s message both spoke of people still existed around here, as there would really be noting left to save but the land itself. So if the people were alive, then they would likely have tools to assist her, perhaps even gift to her. And if that required a trade of some sorts, then she at least knew she had the capability and new found willingness to do so.  
  
… It took her mind almost a full minute to catch up to her train of thought, realizing she had little issue with offering her body for use in order to gain some tools. Whoring, in other words. But, then again, the logic was sound.  
  
She had nothing else to sell, and depending on charity in a ruinous land, or ruined beyond its previous splendor, was not something Zelda could count on. She needed to trade, and if that began with doing lewd acts, well, at least she was made prepared for it. That was, of course, the last consideration, assuming all else fell through. Plus, she may need clothing first so they did not jump at her without consideration for a trade. Good will may be just as rare as fine charity.  
  
So to begin then, she could find an encampment. Camps were proof of not only people living, but also of supplies in such excess they had to unload them in order to relieve the stress of travel. All the better if they had been there for some time then. As it would mean she had considerably higher chances of excess tools or good to share and barter for. Perhaps even a bed to lie on before the fucking, if they were interested.  
  
Zelda shook her head, long blonde hair waving for the effort, as she refocused on finding just that. She lowered the Shiekah Slate as she began to follow the grassy terrain, raising to her feet as her chest was already moving. The feeling of the open air across her bare breasts and pussy was chilling, if a little exciting, as she could feel both nubs becoming curiously hard as she continued her walk. Though it was unstated, she suspected her breasts were also altered in some way that required less girding, as she had no thought or need to keep her breasts upright as she walked. The sway hardly bothered her.  
  
Even as she stepped over stones and around falling logs, it was her ass that apparently made her swing more. Though she had little in her mind to compare to for a counter, she believed it wasn’t of extreme size, hopefully. Enough that when her hands was palmed open and shoved over it, the edge of her palm could settle just at the small of her back, and her middle finger was able to align itself with her puckered and already used asshole. That left another whole underside to her ass cheek for groping with her other hand, were she flexible enough, and with no overlap. How curiously large.  
  
Yet, as she was keen to realize after falling from a short jump, gave her a sufficient amount of cushion when she hit the ground. Likely also for any forced fucking sessions she underwent. Though she sighed up at the sky, already canopied by the diminutive forest she had found herself trekking into she knew that having more fat in her ass would reduce the velocity and force of impact if a monster did indeed tried to rape her. Still not a thought she took pleasure in, but one she recognized all the same.  
  
Her hand played with her hair as she walked a bit further into the forest, stopping not only when her arm was out stretched, matching the length and ends of her long locks, but also when she caught sight of a fire. A fire that was burning in the day, carrying smoke into the air. Her footsteps, still bare footed and loathing the sensation of rocky soil and dirt beneath her, hurried towards it. Only past a small line of trees did she see the edge of a small water basin, a pond more than a lake, but a water source nonetheless. That was excellent alone, but it was offset by what was next to it.  
  
A fire, as in a camp, and one that was just beside the pond. Her mind focused on it immediately, taking into account everything she could reasonably make out, a small smile pulling at her cum stained lips as she saw it all.  
  
There was a small tower made of wood, perhaps thrice her height high. There were several logs lined up and piled atop one another, like a barricade, before the waters edge, with a long piece of cloak nailed to the top side of one and pulled down with rocks holding it away like a small canopy. Stakes were buried into the ground around the remainder of the camp grounds, sharpened to a grand point and pointing outwards from the center of the small camp ground threateningly, for obvious protection.  
  
That wasn’t to even mention the fire itself, though not large or anything that would require grand effort, she was sure, still sized enough that it could provide easy amounts of warmth, and included the existence of cutting instruments around the sight. Overall, from some distance away, still hugging the tree lines with the glare of the small lake beating against her, Zelda knew it was a camp if she ever had seen one before, and likely a permanent estate.  
  
However, that was where the excitement for it began to end. The small she had born on her face fell like her dropped hair as she took in what else littered the camp ground. Not objects, but occupants. They weren’t like here. As in they weren’t Hylian. They also weren’t any recognizable or even identifiable things. They were… monstrous.  
  
Nothing like her, and so far away from her that it was impossible to imagine their almost overly extended orange arms as similar to hers, or the almost knubby legs they had as strident as hers, or the large bellies they carried, harshly contrasted by the thin chests they had, anywhere near hers. It was as if every scale that could be used to describe a Hylian was reversed for these creatures, including how they acted.  
  
They were sneaking around their own camp, jumping around the fire with likely a corpse or a fish roasting on it. Though faintly, so faint that she could hardly smell it from a distance away, she could make out what smelled like burning flesh. She wasn’t disgusted, as that was no different than meat or chicken. But the idea of it being made while monsters, as they doubtlessly were, were jumping around it, was far more horrifying.  
  
She had little idea of just what the creatures were though, and that was causing her a level of strain she couldn’t handle well. Zelda knew that while avoidance of danger was always best, there were only four or five of them now, so now would be the best time to study them. These _were_ the beasts that had made the Wilds such a dangerous place, so much so and enough that her body was altered to deal with them. In a defensive manner.  
  
The issue was, Zelda didn’t know what kind of monsters they were. There was no telling about any of them aside from the quick observation she made, and that told her nothing of their sleeping patterns, tools they used, comradery, or other parts of their physiology she couldn’t see. Their loin cloths did hang till they dragged on the floor, and their horns were indicative of thick skulls.  
  
However, how was she supposed to learn of them while naked and alone in the wilderness, decades after her comatose state had begun? She bit her thumb in thought, hating the taste of the pseudo-cum that was fed back into her as she stared ahead. Perhaps if she did not know, someone else did. Someone else who _had_ observed them… made notes on them… drew pictures them…  
  
Another idea hit her, and Zelda silently pulled back up the Shiekah Slate. One of the modes on here was a camera, described as taking still imagery. Perhaps that could be of use. For a reasons he rationalized as she dove through the lights of the screen.  
  
Her fingers played across the screen as she reached the modes again, choosing the top option available to her. Camera. It was a long shot, but if the Shiekah Slate had been collecting information about the outside world, and had modified her body to be prepared for it, then perhaps it had a designation or information about these creatures. If not… then she was merely going to be practicing the craft of the object.  
  
She held it up, watching an almost perfect replication of the monster on her screen, shaking with the same jittery nature of her hand. She focused on one of the creatures, the only one that stood still atop the short tower they had constructed. The other three were dancing around the fire, so where hard to capture. The high one though… holding a bow… maybe she could get a…  
  
_CLICK!_ She blinked at the drawn-out sound once more.  
  
The Shiekah Slate, now diverting to a new screen aside from the Camera, showed her an exact replica of the creature she had photographed. She looked at it with careful detail as she ducked behind a tree, ensuring that the beasts did not see her do so. Though they were letting out those awfully high pitched, almost celebratory sounds, she believed they hadn’t seen her, yet. Her blue eyes remained focused on the Sheikah Slate as it reflected her face for a moment, showing her rather bountiful breasts bounce and cum stained down her front, before moving back to the image. That… and much more.  
  
_Bokoblin (Unaltered):_  
  
_This common species is a nuisance all over Hyrule. Some have unified in the time following the Great Calamity and have formed factions of bandits. While not very clever, they are at least intelligent enough to hunt beasts and grill the meat for food. Though they're typically ferocious carnivores, they actually enjoy fruit as well._  
  
_Despite their high levels of apparent stamina, they are quick to tire from basic activities, such as hunting or building, and will tend to become lazy afterwards. It is recommended to handle them one by one, in order to avoid being surrounded, it is recommended to either separate or tire them out individually. _  
  
A small smile was on her face as she looked down at the contents. Maybe as not information as she would have liked, but certainly far more than she was expecting initially. That was nearly none. For now, she at least had information regarding the monsters, though some of it was learned through her observation already. However, it was good to know that their stamina was low. Perhaps then the three dancing around the fire would suffer from fatigue first.  
  
Then again, that did require her to at least get close first, and she was still not only unarmed, but naked, and doubtlessly easy prey. They were burning something they had killed, so she couldn’t underestimate their strength either, no matter how much she had been modified. That meant stealth first, until she had tools to reliable strike with. And though a sword was unlikely to be of great use to her… a bow and arrow needed more accuracy than strength.  
  
Then with that in mind, the one atop the tower really was her first target, as taking it out would at least allow her to gather its quiver and bow to strike with. The issue was… he was isolated up there. And alerting him would doubtlessly get the attention of the others. Then again… looking over the notes of the information, they were not incredibly intelligent, so it is likely that it would try and find out about her first before attacking, perhaps.  
  
It was a gamble, and one with her life already so soon after leaving the supposed safety of the chamber, but with the Great Calamity as somethin she had to prevent from reoccurring, and the vicious Ganon from returning a greater obstacle… then it meant she really had to risk her life. Some more in the present so she had to do so less in the future. That made sense, and she found it easy to steel herself for it. Even if the act of doing so made her breasts bounce and let some of the cum in her ass slide out. She hoped that wouldn’t be a long term issue, as she slide a hand through her hair.  
  
For a moment, she let herself enjoy the feeling of it. Her own long blonde locks that seemed to feel like silk in her hands. It was a more comforting touch she took a moment to enjoy, compared to the roughly ankle binding and machine fucking she had to endure before. That said, it wasn’t one she was allowed to feel for long. She couldn’t save Hyrule my admiring her hair or her newly formed boy, sex-ready and bombastic as it was.  
  
She needed to plan a way to get that Bokoblin with the bow away from his ilk, and looking at the kin that were still dancing around the fire, she knew it was just a matter of time. Time until they got drowsy, lost their energy, and she could approach the one still awake. So she waited.  
  
Waited as the dancing began to move from cheerful and almost swinging limbs to just twirls and light bobs of their head. Move from loud cheers of excitement at their supposed kill to a small groan as the fire continued to burn. Burn the meat and the food, but the monsters did little more than watch. Slowly then, as if the dancing was a part of the cooking, one of them pulled the meat off. Once it was out of the way, it was gone the next moment.  
  
Well, not quite so fast, Zelda corrected, but the terror in speed in which the three of them tore into the cooked flesh, their large mouths taking monstrous bites out of the flesh, wasn’t something to easily ignore. If that amount of attention was applied to her… then this would be a truly miserable end to the hundred year of trials the land had gone through, not to mention a waste of all the modifications her body had endured. For now, she had to wait.  
  
Waiting at this moment allowed her to watch the three Bokoblins around the fire yawn loudly, scraps of food and spit falling from their maws as they made their ways around the still burning fire. And then they fell, with as much ceremony as the meal itself They practically fell over as if they were tripped one by one. It was interesting to her nonetheless, and Zelda wished she had something to write with, as well as trusting her naked flesh not to protrude her nipples quiet so much. Her pussy was still wet.  
  
Still, she watched the Bokoblins for a minute longer, seeing that they were lying down and falling asleep next to the fire and mid-day sun. The sun that likely wouldn’t remain in its position forever. Whether these creatures became more or less active at night, she had no clue. But they were asleep now, or on their way.  
  
The one in the tower was not, its crooked bow in hand as its small beady eyes continued to look around the camp for intruders. If it was jealous of not eating, it didn’t show it. However, it was alone now, which meant that if Zelda wanted to do something, now was the time. And though she loathed the idea of it, she knew what she had to do.  
  
She had no tools or trusted abilities to kill the monster from afar or near, still naked and slightly cum stained from the fucking rocks of the Chamber. That said, her best bet was to tire the Bokoblin out the same as its brethren. There was only one trusted activity she could think of for tiring the monster out. The same way she had so nearly been tired out. And to do that… she had to get the monster near her.  
  
She couldn’t chase it around without waking up the others. She couldn’t attack it without risking being killed. But if she kept it distracted, until it was tired out from the intimate activity, then it was possible. So, it settled the deal.  
  
Suck or fuck, Zelda just had to get the monster to cum.  
  
No sooner did she have the thought than did she realize the monster that was standing on the tower was still swinging its meat around with every twist of its body. The doubtlessly large cock that was hanging just above the edge of its loins, making the thin piece of clothing squirm as it pushed against it with every swing. Big, huge even, and hanging towards the ground without even being fully erect. Would it grow larger when it was harder?  
  
She shuddered at the thought, ignoring how her hips shook and she bit her tongue at the same time. If there was anything to test… now was it.  
  
Zelda waited for the beast to turn around, then she moved. Quickly. Her body was low to the ground, down on all fours, breasts grazing at the grass with how they hung. The stiffness of her nipples did not help. They practically made her moan as they were being tickled by the grass beneath her, and that was just hanging. Still, it was the worst position, though it doubtlessly was more compromising from behind.  
  
With how her legs were bent and spread, she knew her naked and shaven pussy and asshole were on full display for anyone behind her, showing off her fuck holes for any eager monster, creature, or other divine rock construct the Chamber wished to use on her now. She was sure the wetness was from her body still trying to clean the cum off of her and nothing more. Still, horrific as a picture of her now would be, it was no reason to hesitate.  
  
When Zelda began to crawl across the grass, blue eyes focusing on the Bokoblin as she did so, she was amazed at how quiet shew as. Quiet, as well as fast, ignoring how her naked flesh chilled itself in the shadows she hid in, then baked in the sun. The cum that still stained her back didn’t help, and she left a trail of it like her breasts were painting with them. Still, it wasn’t a good reason to stop, and she had to hurry.  
  
She soon found herself just at the edge of the tower, the overhang of the wood hiding her from the Bokoblin’s sight. The others were still asleep and rolling in the dirt. That was good. Then, she had to climb. She wondered how effective that would be.  
  
A hand on the wooden post, giving herself a slow soft pull, she realized it took little strength to pick her frame up. That was excellent news. However, it also left her breasts to smack at the ground as she moved, and she hide to bite her lips to hide her moan. That was bad. After this was over, she was going to have to find some kind of clothing. Later though. For now, she had to deal with the Bokoblin.  
  
Though only a few times higher than herself, Zelda was able to quickly ascend one of the supporting posts up to the edge of the wooden platform. She could hear the beast above her, moving around as it searched the woods. It was likely amazing it hadn’t found her yet, but that was no excuse to do nothing now. Nothing was a good excuse for inaction.  
  
So with that determination, Zelda wrapped her fingers on the edge of the board, swinging her hips out so her breasts wouldn’t hit again, and keeping her pussy from dragging on the wood. With that set, she pulled herself up, looking over the edge.  
  
Almost instantly, the Bokoblin was looking at her. That was horrible.  
  
Her mouth fell open, and only her endured mind kept her from falling back to the ground, fingers tight on the wood. The monster, however, almost jumped when it saw her looking around itself and fishing for something. She realized after a moment it was likely getting out a warning call!  
  
“No, no, no, no,” Zelda hastily whispered, pulling herself up fully. The creature was slow, and she was fast, or at least faster. Either she always was or the modifications were doing their job, as she was up on the platform in a moment, on her knees and naked before the Bokoblin. It had the shell it was going to use to alert the others out, and Zelda knew there would be a fight.  
  
That was until the creature looked at her again, then down at her. Then it kept staring down at her. Zelda realized what it was looking at quickly as well. What else was there to see beneath her neckline but her bare breasts, pussy, and cum to match. That wasn’t even to think it could see her ass hanging between her legs, bent and separated as they were. Why had she knelt like this?  
  
Looking up again, the creature tilting its head at her, she realized why. It was one of the modifications the chamber had made. She was built to endure the wild, but that included more than physical endurance or mental fortitude. It included instinct.  
  
And, instinctually, a weak female was supposed to present itself submissively to a male. Whether she agreed or not didn’t matter, because it worked on the Bokoblin.  
  
Worked well enough that it was lowering the shell in his hand, and was instead leering over her with a predatory glint to his beady eyes. It should have made her nervous, but instead, Zelda only felt intrigued. Experimental even. Was it her breasts, her pussy, her hair and appearance? Maybe the cum that stained her? It was impossible to tell.  
  
What she _could_ tell, by sight alone, was how the Bokoblin fished out his cock with his now free hand, holding it up and almost pointing it at her. The size and presentation now dragged Zelda’s attention to it, more than the monster itself.  
  
She was right before, it was thick. Thick and long. Long enough that now that the monster was holding it, making some odd and indistinct grunting noises it hung off one side of its meaty palms, with still plenty of slack between the other side and its loins. It flopped back and forth in the Bokoblin’s hands, the shelled head of the cock almost appearing to be dancing like the monsters were around the fire before, except, of course, for her and not the food.  
  
Her head bobbed with it without realizing it, an action that made her prodigious chest bob up and down in motion with it, a mesmerizing dance that she just had to follow. It was clearly entranced with her as she was with it so… it only made sense to present more of herself so that it could understand just what she wanted, regardless of what she _really_ wanted.  
  
To do that, Zelda put her hands under her breasts, feeling the synthetic cum that had been blown through her ass and out her mouth rub on her boobs. She cupped them, holding up the firm mounds as she continued to follow the cock in the monster’s hands. She spread her legs as wide as she could, making sure it could see her pussy and how wet it was. Wet enough to have almost cleaned itself of the cum that had been shot into it as well, and letting only her clean mound present itself to the monster.  
  
Her ass rested on the backs of heels of her feet as she balanced on the balls of her toes. For a moment, Zelda was impressed with her new form of balance, but was further entranced by the cock that was, indeed, growing in the monster’s hand. And it was growing, large enough that Zelda was trying to imagine how it would fit in her.  
  
She opened her mouth without thinking, trying to get her lips to form a shape that could possibly match the cock that was pointed at her. It might be able to fuck her pussy or ass, just like the rock dicks from the chamber had, but seeing it face to face rather than simply rising from stone and abusing her body like a sleeve, it was...  
  
_SLAM!_ “GLMPHPH!!~_” _Zelda let out a moment later, head impaled on cock.  
  
The action was so sudden, so _intense_, that the air was shoved out of her with a gurgled and chocked moan. Her eyes were wet and wide with tears almost immediately, cheeks hollowed and lips expanded to their fullest to just _allow_ the dick in her mouth room. And even then, it was a horribly tight fit!  
  
Her hands immediately released her breasts, holding onto the creature’s knees to steady herself instead. Her ankles buckled, leaving her falling to her knees and holding herself up right. Still, with the monstrous dick in her mouth, impaling her about half as well as the rock cocks from the cavern. Perhaps that was a blessing. Not nearly as large as them, but impossible for her to call it small.  
  
The cock that was perhaps only two thirds the way down her throat, a full _third_ of it left to fuck her with, and yet she could still tell it was further enough down her maw to have her throat nearly ballooned outwards to compensate for it. So long and _obviously_ hard that her head was forced to lean back and compensate, giving a straight channel from her open maw to her gut! And worst of all, she couldn’t move!  
  
It was like the rocks that had pinned her legs before. Except instead of holding her down around her ankles, the monster was keeping her from rising by putting its cock into her. She couldn’t squirm down and away or up and out. She was trapped between her knees, slowly soaking through her own dripping pussy, and her mouth and cock being fucked like a sleeve, no different than her ass and pussy before.  
  
And the Bokoblin leered above her. Perhaps it was cackling, but she was taking great effort to hear it. It had hands on the side of her head and holding her still, cock obviously in place enough to fuck her with. The taste that pervaded her mouth now was evidence of just how clean this act was, and she hoped the machine’s upgrade to her body in this regard was just as effective. She had no time to think of it though.  
  
Because a moment later, Zelda felt herself rising. More like she was being pulled as the Goblin pulled its hips back, _dragging_ the cock out of her esophagus and feeling like it was pulling her gut up with it. Heavy drool hit her head through the action, and she knew handfuls of her own were also falling to the ground, mixed with the cum the cock was dragging out.  
  
_SLAM!_ “GRHPHMMPM~~~!” Only to slam it all back, making her almost _smash_ to the ground of the tower as well. She ignored how much cum practically shot out of her pussy with the blow as well. Her eyes rolled at the action, trying to align themselves as the stench and musk, not the mention the _force_ of the assault, kept her from keeping her equilibrium.  
  
It was _not_ helped by the monster wrapping its gnarled fingers into her blonde hair, holding her near ethereal locks like a leash as it pushed its cock into her, deeper than before. It did that, before starting to draw itself out again. Zelda tried to fight the pull, but soon found the Bokoblin truly was _possessing_ her at this moment, as the hands on her head did a better job of holding her back.  
  
_SLAM!_ And the cock plunging into her did an amazing job of holding her down. Especially with how it made her breasts shake with the force of it, practically make her ass jiggle with the blow. It was a vicious assault, and she was doing everything to keep herself conscious through it.  
  
_“GLAH~ GLAH~ GLAH~_” The sounds started to come out of her mouth, a forced sound of her lungs expanding and contracting, as the cock was pushing and shoving air in and out of her as readily as the cum. Cum and precum and her own drool. Her throat was being covered with it as well as it was being converted into a sleeve of some sorts.  
  
Her hands kept their grip on the knees of the monster as it continued to berate and fuck her mouth, her enduring the stench and taste of its meat as she was made into a sexual relief hole for it. A mouth that likely wouldn’t be able to form _words_ for sometime after this with the size and strength of the cock hitting her mouth. Balls slapping at her chin now the effort was so great.  
  
And it kept going. And going. And _going_. Going until… until…  
  
_SPURT!_ Zelda had no more warning this time than she did for the rocks.  
  
_“HPMPHPMPHMPMP~~~!!_” Her voice moaned as cum was practically drained into her gut. Filling her as if she had drunk from the pond itself. It filled her fast, too fast, and she soon found it chocking her throat as well! “_HPMPHGLAAAAaAAA~”_ She wished her sounds were of letting air in. But instead, it was the sound of cum shooting out, past the smallest edges between her stretched lips and the Bokoblin cock in her mouth.  
  
And where it didn’t sneak out there, it shot out of her nostrils, hitting the dirty pubes of the monster fucking her throat and forcing her to get a facial even as she drunk the deepest blowjob she believed a living creature was able to give! It filled her as she felt her pussy _clench_. Clenching so tight her eyes went cross as she endured the spiking pleasure that shot through her head! She wasn’t even aware when she had started to pinch her nipples until she felt that force more than the cock in her mouth.  
  
_“BWAHAhaahaaaa~~_” Her voice weakly let out as the Bokoblin withdrew from her, trailing bottles worth of cum with it. It spilled from Zelda’s throat, hitting the platform and mixing with the synthetic cum that had been shot out of her pussy and ass, and then the clear juices of her _own_ orgasm. It was intense, and she ran her tongue around her lips as she remembered it. Lips that _were not_ able to shut or close, fucked open like she thought.  
  
She stared at the creature as it sat back and away from her, cock slowly shrinking to what could still be _hardly_ considered small, before flopping back like his brethren. Zelda wondered if she could entertain herself with the cock for a while longer, before she remember, or perhaps realized, the true reason why she had let herself get throat fucked like that. For the bow it had and-  
  
_POOF!_ It was perhaps her throat was fucked so thoroughly, as it kept Zelda from gasping as the monster blew into smoke. Smoke… that dissipated into the oddest objects.  
  
The bow it was holding, arrows it likely possessed, and some guts and horns.  
  
She knew little of this new land, but Zelda was well aware that was not normal. Not in the slightest. Perhaps… there had to be a reason for this. She had hardly fucked the creature to death, not when _she_ was the submissive bitch to it… as was needed for the situation. For it to fall asleep and let that happen… something else must have occurred.  
  
But that was a thought for later. There were _other_ Bokobins for her to deal with, and they were not going to let her fuck them one by one. She had a weapon now, and she had to use it. Use it… passed all the cum she was covered with up, down, and within.  
  
There was much she was going to have to do in terms of securing the camp, and she couldn’t use the excuse of her orgasm, sex, or the cum that stained he weapons as excuses. The Bokoblins were stupid and sex crazed… and asleep. And she was prepared.  
  
The bow was almost slick with semen when she managed to pick it up, not so much disgusted as she was disappointed with the way it nearly slide from her grip. Using it would be awfully difficult, but she was not in a state to beg for more, especially after she had been _given_ so much. Enough to make her hear feel heavy and gut the same.  
  
Instead, swallowing another load after her lungs were full, she wiped what she could from the bow and headed down the ladder, carefully. She may have climbed up in an unorthodox manner, but there was no benefit to risking health now that the watch was gone.  
  
Zelda notched an arrow as she carefully approached one of the resting Bokoblins, taking aim at it with measured steps until she was standing just behind its head. It didn’t so much as stir in its dream like state, snoring loudly and ignorant of her. It had its head on a rock, an arm over its gut, and legs spread to let its equally massive cock lay out on the ground. She furrowed her brow at the sight, before forcing her arms to move the arrow to its eye.  
  
_SHWING!_ The arrow hit home through its skull, making the Bokoblin stiffen like a rock. It’s other eye opened, staring at Zelda’s naked and cum stained form for a second, before going slack with a gaping maw. Just like the one she had sucked off, it vanished in a small poof of smoke. And, the same as before, it left behind an item for her to take. A set of five arrows… and that was it?  
  
Zelda stared at the pile of goods, confused. That didn’t make any sense. Including the bow in her hands, cum stained as it still was, and the arrows she had gotten, just as slick, and then the piece of meat she had received, though had not eaten, just the set of arrows from _this_ monster seemed to be much less for her to receive. Was it chance based? Was it related to what their duties were?  
  
The questions were in her mind as her fingers, waving them away so that more of the cum from her hand job and sucking fell away, grabbed and notched a new arrow. She ignored the drops of semen that fell from her chin and across her breasts, especially the way her nipples remained almost permanently erect. Would that happen for the rest of her journey, or only so long as she was naked. That wasn’t important, or the way her pussy was wet and wanton.  
  
What mattered were the other monsters and what _they_ would give. She had a theory… and she found it best to test by approaching another of the Bokoblins. Maintaining her low position, pussy nearly dragging across the ground and her ass doing just that when she took long strides, she approached one of the monsters resting on its shield. Its head waved back and forth as it slept, the etched wood it rested on waving with it.  
  
Zelda aimed carefully, holding the bow out from her chest so the cum covered string wouldn’t hit her breasts when she unleashed the arrow. With a bit of her lip, disposing of the thought of cum that covered it, she let it fly.  
  
_SHWING!_ And just as before, the arrow notched itself in the monster. This time, though the creature stiffened, it had time to have its cock spring up like a frightened snake. Zelda’s eyes widened at it, _loathing_ how her pussy basically shook and hips bucked with the idea of it inside of her. The thought didn’t last, dispelled with the monster.  
  
_POOF!_ And it its place fell just a shield, and only that. How curious.  
  
Though her body mourned the loss of the cock to fill her up, and she loathed her body had any such instincts, cum covered and showing the evidence of her new forte, her mind was on the return of what she got for the monsters. She had killed two of these beasts cleaner than most hunts, and she was rewarded with nothing but minor weaponry.  
  
The Bokoblin that perished from fucking her too hard had left her not only the bow and arrow, but also bones and flesh to work with. Strengthened as her mind was, she knew that there was much she could do with it, and with the rest of her body’s modifications, the idea of eating the meat, once cooked, was hardly a poor one. The tools and food would be appreciated.  
  
However, she could not ignore that the last two Bokoblins she killed by arrow shot had left nearly nothing for her. A shield from one, which it was resting its head on, and only a set of five arrows from the other, held in its hand like toothpicks in his maw. That meant that these beasts left _more_ behind if they perished not through violence, but sex. It was one of the most curious things she had realized thus far. Yet, still, it was not something she could call as hard fact. Occurrence in short size was not a fact, but a likelihood. She needed a larger sample size of data to confirm it.  
  
So, Zelda knew that would entail having to see just what the last Bokoblin, the one splayed out on the ground before the now doused fire, left for her if it was perished through sexual measures as well. She swallowed again as she stared at it, watching its monstrous cock waved back and forth under its cloth, so large the helmet of the dick stuck out towards her. Zelda told herself she grimaced in disgust, not disappointment.  
  
She carefully set the arrow and bow down, feeling the cum slide off with the same effort. Zelda swallowed heavily, tasting the same cum from the first Bokoblin she had sucked off sliding down her throat. It wasn’t the most pleasant of sensations, but her steeled mind made it easy. And in comparison to her jumping this one, it would be much easier.  
  
Easier, as she crawled across the grass, the fire drying out the cum that clung to her skin and hair, as she made her way to the legs of the orange skinned monster. It, and its cock that was still so prodigious it had to let its knees splay out away from one another. She licked her lips, wetting them and removing the semen that was still clinging to her lips.  
  
She slid forward when she was close enough, moving between the beasts legs and letting its remain it is fitful slumber. It wouldn’t be asleep for much longer, even if it had a high chance of still being in a fit. That did mean that she had to manage this carefully. Carefully as she saw the other Bokoblin handle its cock.  
  
The way it had pulled it out, jerked it a few times as it stared at her, and she had kept her mouth open and wide for it, leaving herself low to the ground and submissive. Though the that made her pussy clench a little tighter, warm as well, it also reminded her to do the same now, just for the Bokoblin.  
  
Her hands touched its cock, immediately realizing how she still couldn’t wrap her hands all the way around it. It also made the beast jerk a little in its sleep, though nothing that worried her. She was in control, holding its most precious body part in her hand. And what was more, as her other hand began to massage its balls.  
  
They were both extremely warm to the touch, as if she could feel the strength in the dick. Imagining it as it turned her throat into another sleeve just like the first one, thrusting into her as she was lying down on the ground, toes curling and ass jutting up into the air for a better angle. A nude and freshly remodeled lewd princess fucking and sucking a monster for a bit better material from it. It made perfect sense.  
  
Zelda let her one hand massage the beast up and down as its cock twitched in her grasp. Only a few strokes and she could already made out the meaty member starting to wet at its bulbous head. No different than the other, and oddly similar to how she was feeling below. Though this creature was still asleep. Asleep as she began to work her way into making it pass out from sexual exhaustion. If there was a time to stop, this was it.  
  
However, that would rob her of the chance of seeing if it was true that sexual activities with the monsters gave her better gear and smoke from their destroyed remains. If she failed to do that, then the journey would be much more difficult to her. All knowledge was helpful knowledge after all.  
  
So, without any more preamble, she opened her mouth and eagerly took the head of the beast into her.  
  
The cock tasted awful, the same as the one in the tower, but she at least didn’t have to worry about treating this monster to its needs, for fear that it would wake up its ‘kin’ if that was a word that could be used for it. Instead, she just had to make sure that it was satisfied to the point of dying. Again, she thought it humorous, wondering if he would think it worth it or not.  
  
_GRIP!_ But with a wide-mouthed glare at her, its tiny eyes looking at her with a lecherous leer, and its meaty hand on the back of her head, shoving her down his cock, Zelda began to wonder if it wasn’t the other way around. Even if the monster was lying back, she was lying on her gut, with the grass and wet dew tickling her and only her breasts to pad her prone posture. That, and her head was literally being forced up by the cock in her.  
  
Still, Zelda blew out a breath of air as she relented to the monster. She had literally asked for this. Her head fell deeper on its cock, neck straightening as its dick began to balloon her esophagus out, making her gag for breath as she forced it deeper. The cackling moan of the monster was evidence enough it enjoyed the contact, and the way it spread its legs to let her get a better position. Again, once more, Zelda wasn’t sure if she was thankful or horrified by the realization of it.  
  
She ignored the thoughts as she focused instead on the cock in her mouth. Though it was, again, much smaller than the huge cocks that had basically blown through her pussy and ass, nearly turning her into a part of the spire, it was still large enough to make her throat swell and force her jaw out to its fullest. If her body was unmodified, it was unlikely to imagine she’d be able to suck this in without suddenly dying of asphyxiation.  
  
“_GLA~ GLA~~ GLAAAHH~~~_” The hand on the back of her head helped in a way she was certainly _not_ grateful for, as the additional force made her mouth fall that extra inch closer to its balls, shoving out another pocket of air and making a wet glrching sound. The Bokoblin seemed to howl with delight, clapping its feet above her head as its stubby legs wrapped around her. She was literally trapped in its lap with a cock in her mouth holding her down.  
  
She glowered up at the beast, determined to make it suffer for the joyous expression it had. To do that, Zelda began to suck harder. Feeling her expandable chest rubbing against the ground, flicking almost at her hard nipples, in time with her head bobbing up and down, with the weight of the meaty hand on her head. It was nothing more than a large hat with how much strength the Bokoblin was putting into it, but it was still enough to keep her from easily rising.  
  
And that was still a trip that made her back arch and hair scrape along the calloused legs of the monster, her throat shrining as the prodigious cock was pulled out of her, own to swell again as she fell back down, the cock burying in her again. She could see the trails of her own saliva, and the _other_ monsters’ cum, trialing over the cock she was giving a blowjob to.  
  
The monster only began to roll its head as it enjoyed the woman who had awoken from a near dead state fellating it, enjoying the act and leaning back on its other hand. Zelda didn’t fight it, unwilling to risk it doing more. She did _not_ enjoy this, no matter how modified her body was for it, in either direction. She was doing this for the sole reason of seeing if she got more out of the beast if it was exhausted by sex rather than battle!  
  
But when the beast began to growl rather than moan, haunching upwards, Zelda new something was happening.  
  
_“GLRPH~?” _A wet gurgle came from her lips, curious, as the beast put both its hands on her head, curling upwards and looming over her. And she was still trapped, impaled on its cock, as it had sight of her nude and sex-stained backside. “_GRLPPPHHPHPH~~~~_” Wet spit flew out of the little space her lips had to offer as the monster bucked into her mouth.  
  
_SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM SLAM_. Repeatedly at that.  
  
Zelda’s neck was being slammed and forced into a harsh arc as the beast began to pummel its dick into her mouth and down her throat. Slamming it in and out of her with a speed she thought akin more to a bird flapping its wings than a monster thrusting its cock! Her hands left its thighs to hit the ground, trying to lift herself up and support herself as the beast continued to fuck her. She had to pick her back up, as its attack was making her spine feel it was about to snap with the bending!  
  
That only made the monster start to roll back, and Zelda forming an almost bowed expression, head held upright with a forcibly straightened throat, spit and cum flying out of her mouth and nostrils with every heavy thrust the beast made into her. And it kept going. Harder and harder and harder! She could even feel its balls slapping her chin, perhaps even bruising her.  
  
However, when the sensation of the flapping balls stopped, but the heavy friction of the thrusting cock her mouth continued, she knew what was coming next. Zelda shut her eyes, clenching her throat what little her expanded muscles and skin would allow, as the beast howled above her, gnarly fingers twisting into her otherwise golden blonde hair.  
  
_SPRUT **SPURT!** _And then he came, like the rocks and cock before.  
  
_“GRRRRAARARAAA~~_” Her legs immediately stiffened as the sensation hit her again, making her scream around the cock and giving out little more than a lust induced hum. Her jaw was _in_ the loins of the monster as she was given the injection of semen once more, and that gave her the close sight of watching cum shoot out of her forced open maw again, and out of her easily cum-drenched nostrils.  
  
Her pussy leaked with need behind her as the beast pulled her closer, making her bare toes curl into the dirt as her ass was still thrust high up into the air, the only position that _let_ her impale herself as deeply as she could on the Bokoblin cock. And the cum that entered her continued to fill her gut, almost as if the need for food was unnecessary. Even with the ‘meal’ she knew that wasn’t true.  
  
“_GLPHPH-BWAAAAaaaaa~~~~_” Zelda finally managed to force out, her head pulling off of the monster cock as she drew herself up. Her hands pushed off of the collapsed legs of the monster, its grip weakening to nothing, and letting its prodigious seed spill out of her mouth like a well spring. She had no intention of keeping it in, not when the whole _point_ of this was to get close to their food. And, at this moment to see what would happen to the monster she had sucked dry.  
  
It had better be dry as well, as Zelda panted heavily as the wind chilled her naked flesh some more. Her breasts hung beneath her as she stared at the orange skin of the beast, flopped backwards and massive clock going flaccid from its release. She watched it for a moment longer than perhaps necessary, observing the shimmering line of her spit and intestinal juices over it, mixed well with the cock cum and monster baby mix that was over it.  
  
_POOF!_ Until it disappeared once more.  
  
Her hands hit the dirt this time, still keeping her ass up in the air as the monster completely vanished. Zelda watched a couple handfuls of cum fall out of her mouth and hit the dirt beneath her, mixing with the pussy juices and other fluids that her body had let off. Without any clothes, it was difficult to tell what was sweat, spit, or tears. Maybe all three. Then again, that wasn’t all that she saw. Because just like the other monsters, this one left behind some of its body and magic.  
  
And just like she thought, it left behind more than before.  
  
A purple gut of its entrails. A pair of horns. Five arrows. And a round uncooked sack of meat. Her mind still spun with the curiosity of how the sudden loss of energy resulted in these things being left behind, where as she knew that any kind of hunting would doubtlessly involving cutting and cleaning of the kill. These monsters, however, always left behind something. Still, it also confirmed her previous thought.  
  
_Much_ more was left behind when they were tired out by sex.  
  
Zelda pushed off the ground, her front groaning more than her back, likely due to the amount of cum that was sloshing in her gut. She swallowed again, trying to keep it down, and she patted her breasts, ignoring how it made the heat in her pussy just that much hotter. Certainly didn’t help that her nipples made her entire body burn when she flicked them. She pushed that all aside and focused instead on what she had gained from this, aside from the knowledge that sex was king.  
  
A bow that appeared in fine condition, well carved and set with bones for rigidity, fifteen arrows remaining for use, a shield, and enough food from both the beast they cooked and the flesh of two monsters to last her at least a couple of days. That was a fine catch as well. Before she dug into the meat though, in her newly ‘liberated’ encampment, she needed to make sure she was prepared to. Mentally was no issue, as she had found it little more difficult to suck the cock of a monster as it was to shoot it in the eye while sleeping. No, this was a more physical requirement.  
  
As modified as her body was, she wanted to taste meat, and not just the cum that stained her body inside and out.  
  
Zelda shook her head, feeling her long blonde hair wave behind her as she did so. Her breasts joined the motion perhaps a bit too large to be left out to wave. Though still of good nature to hold themselves from being distracting, in combat at least, it didn’t mean they wouldn’t wave with her body. She needed to gird them eventually, as soon as she cleaned the cum off of them. Them, her thighs, her ass, and her head. She was painted with the cum by now.  
  
Another sigh left her lips, nearly creating a _bubble_ of cum from her nose. She grimaced as she watched it blow, lifting up and wiping it away. Were she of less sound mind, she doubtlessly would be in tears and vomiting at all of this. Perhaps what the Chamber had done to her was necessary. Still, she couldn’t go back there now. She had to clean herself off, and thankfully, there was a pond nearby for just that.  
  
A shallow pond, easily seeing the bottom of it, but with water that was at least clear enough to promise an easy time scrubbing the grim and cum off of her. She rolled her head, testing how well her throat had recovered from the couple hundred cock thrusts it had just endured. Much like her bowels to her pussy, they didn’t feel any different than before. Then, again, again, there was plenty of cum drenching her body to show just what she had endured recently.  
  
“GRaaaaa~,” Zelda let out a slow drawl sigh, putting down her new acquisitions as she approached the pond. There was nothing to shed and she had little doubt the water would be a relief compared to the monster flesh she had been forced to grind against, as well as the rock pillars she had fucked just recently. When her toes first touched the edges of the pool, she could tell instantly that it was much better.  
  
But it was still cold. Cold enough to make her body shiver, drawn up with goosebumps and pull out a small ‘eep’ from her throat. One that may have been adorable even with the cum that painted her face and stained her otherwise golden hair. She grit her teeth, the same ones that had just had Bokoblin cock running against it a few minutes ago.  
  
She took steps into the pond, submerging herself in the water. Though she knew she had taken baths before, especially if she was royalty, she was still amazed to feel her chest almost hold her up with how fatty and prodigious it was, not to mention her ass holding her rather well. Though they were not so large as to be obstructive, let alone, eye-catching, she could tell they had to be resized somewhat, as the Shiekah Slate told of how she was remodeled to be more fitting to the other races.  
  
Still, Zelda put those thoughts aside for now, focusing on scrubbing her skin and fishing her fingers into her pussy and ass to draw out more of the cum that stained her. She could tell it flowed out of her like a punctured satchel of food, endless falling out and staining the pond. She didn’t care much, as there was little other life she could see, and her cleanliness at least made her feel better about fucking monsters. She tightened her hands around her hair, squeezing the water out of it, and letting clumps of semen fall all the same. Alabaster liquid slowly fell off to reveal her still, remarkable, pale and near ethereal skin.  
  
No matter how much fucking or sucking she did so far, she didn’t look any worse for wear. Putting aside she was still naked in the wilds and alone. Save for a Shiekah Slate and some meager supplies. Zelda sighed again, flipping around until her breasts, and her hardened nipples, poked up towards the sky. Her pussy shivered at the cool sensation of being drenched, but she kept her moan away for now. No need to encourage anything _else_ to fuck her quiet yet.  
  
Zelda leaned back in the water, ignoring the literal staining that was occurring to the water surface around her as she drifted over it. She let the cum on her slide off and the stains inside of her get forced out by her body, keeping her blue eyes up at the equally blue sky. The pond could clean her off, but she couldn’t pretend that would be all that she did.  
  
She had found food, found out about some monsters, and found not only one, but _two_ good ways of taking care of them, as well as benefits for each method. That only meant she had to decide on something else now.  
  
Not only what to do, but where to go next?


	3. All-Sight Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll Winner: Find the Tower

Zelda licked her lips, tasting the cum that was still flowing out of her maw. It was a taste she was quickly becoming accustomed to through her adventures in the wild, having found her third encampment of Bokoblins today. Not even close to being as well guarded as the first she had found, and all too easy to distract the pair of monsters that guarded their fire and prey.  
  
The first she had always sucked try, knowing that her position on her knees was easier to recover from, and allowed her to grasp at the bow and arrow she had, as well as the arrows, to dispatch the remaining monsters after she had fucked one to death. Well, orally at least. She had yet to have any of these monsters in her vaginally or anally, because she could not imagine what they would do to her with her back literally turned to them. With the ferocity they hunted with, it couldn’t be good.  
  
So, she took to settling on her knees, spreading her thighs to show off her wet pussy to them, and inviting them forward with a small grasp of her lips, opening her maw up to invite their cocks home. Home enough that they were eager to enter and blow out her throat with great vigor. A vigor that always robbed her of breath and left her moaning against their cocks, vibrating against them.  
  
More than once, they had shown their dicks to be the most variable part of their anatomy. All too large to compare to what she believed was normal, for certain, but inside of her maw, the length they reached to and girth that stretched her out became all the more obvious. Especially when it was to the point that she had to shoot the stragglers of the group because her throat was fucked so hard hollow that she couldn’t bend her head without serious effort.  
  
If any of them could speak, Zelda was sure they might have been possible to comment on staring straight into her gut, and their cum that was all but spilling out of it. Despite all of the fish and meat she had collected, she had yet to actually sample any of them, too full of cum to even have the space for it.  
  
So, again, Zelda rolled her tongue over her mouth to remove some of the excess sperm that was falling from her. Even if it felt like her gut was bloated to the point of looking pregnant, the princess could do nothing about it. Instead, in this new encampment she had taken following having her hair pulled and face fucked with the intensity of the stone cocks from the Chamber of Rebirth and Resurrection, she settled on her back and looked at the Shiekah Slate.  
  
She did this with the remnants of the monsters lying around her, obviously not going anywhere, and her cum stained front drying in the sun. A cum-stained front assault that had her gut nearly sticking out as far as her breasts with how full it was. She needed a moment to let that collect and digest, whether it be effectively done or not. Though she was programmed, for lack of a better word, against insemination by the monsters, she had no knowledge of what the colossal amount of cum dumped into her orally would do.  
  
So the Princess, if she truly was one, decided to swipe and navigate through the Shiekah Slate as she let her body recuperate. That process involving her jaw still fucked wide open, tongue force out as more sperm slowly dripped from her, and gut churned beneath her. She groaned and moaned with it, wet pussy clenching with every small noise it made. Perhaps it was fine, as it at least kept her sexually satisfied, but that was a worry for another time.  
  
For now, she had to assess what was important. First and foremost, she clearly had an effective strategy for dealing with the Bokoblins, at least until she had enough armaments to handle their vastly superior numbers and schlongs while she was naked and perpetually aroused, or so it felt. It was hard to judge just how endless it was if all she allowed herself to do was orally satisfy those who approached her.  
  
With great effort, Zelda shook her head, making her sore and overly fucked through give small pangs of pain in response. Her head was already leaning back into the grass to make up for the straight shot, literally into her gut.  
  
Her eyes focused on the slate again, looking for what else she needed. Clothes may be important, as even the monsters she had sucked beyond dry wore loin cloths, but she was plenty warm enough and the weather had yet to serve her wrong. Perhaps a boon of her changes or the blanket of cum that seemed to drape over her whenever she was done with her ‘capture’ of the camp, though with varying amounts of fucking involved so far. Until it rained, thundered, or even snowed, she was making due with her nudity.  
  
It was assuredly important she also find the Divine Beasts, as well as other people to talk to. That would require clothing, as she couldn’t imagine them being accepting of her aid, stature, or well-being if she showed up with wantonly fucked holes and cum dripping off of her. Then again, she still didn’t know how the rest of the wilds fared in this apparently dilapidated land. She was at least sure that she was walking amongst ruins, debating how old they were.  
  
While she was turned over and fucked upside like a sleeve earlier, she had her ass resting against a stone column, one carved and shaped to be that of a wall, or perhaps a pillar. Weather and erosion had been as kind to it as the Bokoblin screeching at her pussy as it fucked her mouth was. Not to mention the moss and damage it had otherwise sustained. It was, simply put, in ruins.  
  
Zelda was sure there would be many more structures such as that and spread out across the land as well. Though she had not confirmed it, it wasn’t hard for her to imagine the spots she saw in the lake and rivers to be the remnants of bridges torn down through battle or time. That left her wondering just the extent of the damage. Then more than that, to the actual land.  
  
The ruins she had emerged from appeared capable of monitoring the land, in some way, so she was searching the Shiekah Slate for that information. She found it incredibly unlikely, if not impossible, that it was erasing the data. But despite that rational information, she could not find logs of the land anywhere through the texts.  
  
Scripts of how old the ruins were, information regarding her ‘self’ before she was put to sleep, the Bokoblin she had pictured, the ‘powers’ of the slate, which were impressive she would grant, but nothing about the land. No landmarks listed, no information about roads, nothing beyond the acknowledgement that they existed, and that was it. It truly was a tiring effort, and simply because every few moments she needed to swallow as her jaw and throat reset themselves.  
  
It was when she was finally able to reset her jaw, swallowing once more so her teeth could reconnect and tongue push itself back into place, that she found a curious log near the beginning of the long chain that dominated the touch screen. It followed on other ruins, shrines and monuments located throughout the wilds, and denoted a curious note to it.  
  
_Collection Platform: All-Sight Tower_  
  
_Estimated height: 200 meters_  
_Estimated range: 500 kilometers_  
_Status: Active Collection; Awaiting User Input_  
  
_Purpose: While embedded in the ground, the All-Sight tower observes and monitors the natural activities of the wild, both involving and non-involving the Calamity. This includes feeding grounds, terrain alterations, hunting areas, habitats, and cultures of Hyrule._  
  
_Current Denotations:_  
_Gerudo, Gorons, Zora, Rito, Provinces, Monsters, Game, Vegetation, Weather_  
  
Zelda hummed, blowing one last bubble of cum out of her nose, popping it, before slowly rising to her haunches. Her stomach was shrinking dramatically, returning her skin to the pure alabaster it was before, even if it was cracked now with dried cum. Her eyes stared at the screen and pondered this tower. It sounded as if it were an external means of storing data relating to the lands, and perhaps even sent some of this information to her Chamber? It was a possibility.  
  
It was the Awaiting User input that made her curious, as that obviously indicated request for her or someone else to interact with it. Considering the time it had been collecting, and there were no logs she had seen immediately about that changing… it was possible that it was something she could be benefitted to find. If nothing else, it was a tower, and very tall one at that. Shy of a quarter of a kilometer into the air…  
  
But Zelda hadn’t seen anything like that around her. No tower at least when she emerged from the cavern. Was it somewhere behind the chamber she emerged from? She clicked on the log again, seeing the screen flash once before her, before the text and script vanished as if water was taken to it. In its place was a blank screen, full of nothing but the usual dark of the unused Shiekah Slate. That… and then two dots located not far from one another. One blinking like her heart, pulsing outwards with a golden light, and the other a rotating dot, constant and endless.  
  
Perhaps it was all the sucking she had done, but it took the princess a moment longer to understand just what it was she was looking at. When she did, she smiled brightly, licking her teeth to remove the jizz spackled there.  
  
A map… she was looking at a map. An unfulfilled map, granted, but one that showed her where she was and where this Tower was likely located. If nothing else, that promised to be fruitful. Perhaps more than just information, this tower could help her fill the map, or at least start to. Geography was important for exploration, so if they could fill in her terrain, it would be a great boon!  
  
Zelda let out a huff as she pushed herself to her feet, the sound of cum cracking as she rose an audible one, compared to the far off tweeting of birds and calm wind. She waved her hair, letting her blonde locks free themselves from the torrents she had been drowned in before. There was still enough covering her front to be mistaken for a ratty blanket, coming off in arm full as she swiped at her chest and stomach, ignoring the way her thighs quivered as she hit her erect nipples. Concerns for another time.  
  
For now, she needed to find this tower.  
  
Her eyes were on the screen as she turned, taking steps forwards and watching closely the difference in space between her and it. At first, it wasn’t obvious here was a change. A few feet and no movement. It was after she breached the edge of the small camp and walked into the woods, looking around to ensure there were no more monsters around her, that she saw a change in the screen.  
  
She was moving away from it. Zelda pouted, an expression that almost mirrored her face when she was holding in the buckets of cum shot into her by the bokoblins. This time, she released it with a breath of air, not chocking cough or hard swallow. She turned on her heel, grass crackling beneath her as she made her way backwards, watching again as the blipping dot on the screen slowly reflected her change in path, thankfully.  
  
Curiously, though she watched to ensure she didn’t fall into any pits, water, or traps, avoiding the trees as well, the tower was much closer than she thought. Her dot was rapidly approaching the circle that continued to spin on the screen, and at a rate she could visibly track now. That was a good thing, but it only made her more curious as to how a tower so tall was somehow unable to be seen.  
  
She stopped only when she heard of another monster, another Bokoblin, as that was all she could find in this wilds so far, standing atop a small hill and holding a rather ornate bow. Zelda considered it, feeling the cum in her gut slosh just enough to tell her that offering to suck or fuck this one just wasn’t worth it. Drawing back her bow, produced from her Shiekah Slate, she easily took aim and fired a shot, hitting the large headed creature in one of its button eyes. It fell to the ground without a whimper, large cock falling out of its loins and making Zelda sigh at the sight. She continued on.  
  
At last, for a bit longer. Because in no time at all, she came to a collection of rocks and stone. A small one, granted, in comparable to the mountains she could see, snow-capped as they were, but still large enough that she knew climbing them, especially without any equipment would be treacherous. That said… it was also where the circular point on the map was indicating. Her curiosity won out as she began to stalk around it, searching for something to indicate further directions.  
  
She did not, thankfully, see anymore of the monsters lurking about here, as she was unsure she would be fortunate enough to sneak up on them. What did she did find, looping around the stone collection, was a small chasm. Not a cave, as it lacked any sort of depth to it and the end was well in sight, but one she could at leas spy.  
  
And inside was a familiar sight. One of carved rocks, ethereal blue lines, and a hum that almost made her cum, stained body sleepy. The realization bolted her wide awake.  
  
Her feet hastened her into the chasm, sliding painfully down the bare rocks and sure that her swiftly recovering body would make up for it in a few moments. For now, she was focused on the familiar lines she saw, looking about the pseudo-cave for any sign of this tower it spoke of. Clearly underground, there was none. None but the still elaborate carvings the decorated the land around her, and a small slot in the wall. That was given attention, as all detailed appeared to swirl towards it.  
  
Zelda approached cautiously, well aware of the last time she trusted the stone with her body, it had fucked her ass and pussy so suddenly and simultaneously, that she had blown the fake cum out of her mouth and resembled more a sleeve than a woman, let alone a princess, should she be one. Her steps, however, didn’t make any slots lock her legs into place nor pillars arising to her holes, wet as they were.  
  
Instead, when she got in front of the oval shape in the wall, she saw that it was rather ordinary in effect. Ordinary in so far as nothing perverse or outright restricting launched out her. Her fingers traced the hovel, feeling the dust collect under her fingers, smearing it between her digits. Obviously much dryer than the cum that stained her, but sill a bit moist. Then her eyes looked at the bottom of the hole.  
  
There she saw a small slot, or rather an extruding piece of stone. Too small and perfectly shaped to be some piece wedged and left in the stone, but again, too small to be something of major or vast importance. Hardly the meters called to be the tower. It was a confusing one… until Zelda realized how old the log was.  
  
She pulled her Shiekah Slate, looking at the log’s position as she stared at it. It was amongst the first that were put to the screen and its memory, and among the last for her to read as she recovered. If that was the case… and the tower wasn’t present here… was this long made from when the tower last stood? Was this hole she was in all that was left of it? The possibility was not a small one, as time, especially a century’s worth, would not be short on changes. Her body alone had much to show for that.  
  
It was a troubling thought, and one that had her thumb running down the edge of the slate as she thought on it. Having to worry about time like this... suddenly it was a concern of her she didn’t have before. If that was the case… then perhaps she should make haste for the different villages, for fear that they may not even be there anymore.  
  
Zelda though this just as her thumb rubbed over the edge of the Shiekah Slate, stopping as she found a small hole embedded into it. She turned it to her eyes a second later, staring at it, then back to the oval in the wall and the small stony protrusion. That… and then her mind recalling the pedestal she had picked the slate up from before. That one… that it was locked into.  
  
Zelda held the slate out, aligning the slot with the protrusion and wiggling the slate on top of it. It was fit almost perfectly with the oval… and the slot was about the right size… if nothing else, it wouldn’t hurt to try. She gave the top of the Shiekah Slate a small shove.  
  
_SNAP!_ The sound of it locking into place echoed in the small chasm of stone.  
  
That, followed swiftly by the text, ethereal blue and ringing with the sound of crushed leaves, meeting her gaze.  


_All-Sight Tower Activated. Standby._ _  
_

  
It was all the warning had before Zelda felt the rock about her begin to shake.  
  
Her body immediately pressed itself against the tower wall, feeling the very beneath her quake. Her mind, hardened enough to be unperturbed by the assault and fucking of monsters, looked on the situation with a curious tone. She noted the coincidence in timing, meaning the likely causation by the Shiekah Slate, and the increase in force, indicating the approach of something large.  
  
**_BOOM!_** Only for her to let out a yell of surprise as the rock around her finally exploded.  
  
Dust and the cracking of stone filled her hears, sending her to her bare knees and curling into the ground, breasts pushing against her thighs and ass nestled the same between her ankles. Her hands were to her hears, trying to mute out the deafening sound of scrapping stone and high volume that rang out around her, but doing little aside from having her focus on staying low to the ground.  
  
It did not help that the explosion was matched _swiftly_ with a vast breeze that nearly ripped across her skin, enough that she grit her teeth, flexing her arms to resist falling over and being prone to whatever was near her. If she were any higher off the ground than she was, she surely would have fallen over into a messy heap.  
  
But as the shaking continued, the cracking of stone began to give way to mere rumbling, and the breeze moved from swift and harsh to swift and _cold_. None of them were assisted or dampened by her utter lack of clothing, and the now dry cum on her did nothing to shield her from them. Zelda kept her low posture though, sure through her newly modified and instinctual mind that this was the right thing to do.  
  
Then, it stopped.  
  
Zelda let out a slow breath of air, hearing herself let it out and realizing of just how cold the air was around her as she took a new breath in. Her eyes blinked open, staring at the ground beneath her, lowering her hands to it and pushing off, keeping her legs bent, exposing her pussy and barring her ass, as she started to look about where she was now. There was no stone, there was no land… in fact, there was hardly anything around her.  
  
Everything appeared to be far beneath her.  
  
Under her, as in at the _base_ of the _tower_ she was now standing in. She kept herself from daring to move close to the edge as she realized that, instead staring out over the railing of the stone monument and eyeing the horizon once more. The same sight as when she had emerged from the Chamber, but with a larger a scope, a higher height, and truly taking her breath away. Far off mountains that appeared to stretch even higher than she already stood, lakes now sitting in the midst of plains, a stormy desert hardly visible over the cap of some highlands… it was all so beautiful…  
  
And she was still freezing. Zelda put her arms around her shoulders, rubbing them and regretting for not the first time her lack of attire. She should find something soon, or else she would be in trouble as her adventure continued.  


_Downloading Analysis. Please Wait_. 

  
Zelda watched, still rubbing her arms against her shoulders, ignoring her erect and nearly hard as rock nipples as the Shiekah Slate’s screen vanished, replaced instead by the crying eye she had seen embezzled across many of the stony surfaces so far. It swirled like the light, pulsing like her dot did on the map, and hummed through hit all. It was a confounding noise, but one she listened to regardless, trying to ascertain just what it was doing.  
  
She shifted on her feet, turning around and pushing her back to the stone to keep herself far from the ledge. Her breath was short as she felt the chill of the air. Cold, doubtlessly, but she couldn’t help but note that this high up should have made her feel colder. At worst, all she had were some goosebumps and very tight breasts, large as her nipples still were. This high should have caused some form of hypothermia. Yet… she didn’t have anything of the sort happening to her. In fact, it was just uncomfortable, how odd.  
  
She clenched her thighs to keep the breeze from causing a wind-chill against her pussy, still wet from the lacking of fucking she had endured, and hopefully would not receive _this_ high up in the air. She focused instead on the far off lands, looking to see if there was anything out there she could focus on, perhaps something that would give her a better idea of where to go next.  
  
The rumbling volcanic mountain was one obvious choice, though she knew it would need some kind of protection to traverse, especially while she was naked. Then there was the desert, which housed a very similar if not worse problem. Sand was always an issue, and naked as she was… it would get everywhere, and hardly be considered a comfortable experience with it. She licked her lips and thought of the ways to prevent that while allowing for sex… and came up short.  
  
That said, the idea of the tropical region, just visible with a twist of her head, may be better. Humid, doubtlessly, but there could be much to find there, and perhaps even something of grand importance to her journey. If nothing else, it was the most likely to have survivors of the Calamity, which would be fruitful to her. It was just speculation though.  
  
_Bing!_ But not for long though. Her eyes and head turned at the sound, looking at the slot in the wall to see the Shiekah Slate, screen flashing in front of her and showing new text across it, pulsing with the same odd pattern as everything that had come before.  


_Download Complete. Please Retrieve the Shiekah Slate_.

  
A satisfied smile played at her lips as she pulled it out, feeling another snap as the stone and the slate were disconnected. The light continued to bloom and glow from the tower, and she kept her hands along the slate, and her back against the available wall. Railed as the edges of the tower were, she certainly didn’t trust rock that had already been beaten and worn through time to keep her alive. Not after the last time she had encountered it, it had nearly fucked her to death.  
  
Still, that wasn’t important. At least not as important as the curiosity of what had changed as an effect of this tower rising, and accepting the stone. It had to be something drastic, she was sure, and she hoped it didn’t require more testing of her body. Hopefully not… but she would do hat was necessary if it was a requirement of the device.  


_Map Updated. Information Parsing_. 

  
The word ‘parsing’ escaped her, but she understood the map. Especially in regards to her earlier predicament of the map screen being void of detail. Her fingers tapped on the screen, bringing it back to the map she was on before. Before… it was a blank screen that only showed her pulsing dot of gold. That, and the circular indicator for the tower. Now, however… that wasn’t nearly enough.  
  
Now she could see a topographic view of the land around her. One that, while not as breath taking as the land she saw with her own eyes, was still a sight to marvel.  
  
She could clearly see edges of the cliff she had emerged to stand upon, and even the darkened top of the rocky cavern she came from. That, and the green grass that billowed, circular indicators for the small forest of trees she had traversed through, then short columns of gray that must have been the indicator for the stone as well. That wasn’t even to mention the small blots of red and black that must have indicated the camps she had been to, be those spots the monsters or merely warnings of their presence.  
  
But then she looked out past the land she had already traversed, and looked instead to the lands that were beyond, hoping to see more than she had already collected. And she was not disappointed.  
  
Her finger tapped and swiped on the slate, feeling the glass move with her finger as she saw the light do the same. The land she had walked, familiar and topographical, changed instead to that of the desert region, the one she saw with a singular lift of her head. There, she could see much more on the screen then she could so far away, even give how high up she already was. And here… she tried to venture what else there was to see.  
  
The endless tanned areas were doubtlessly the sand, peppered very sparingly with the efforts of either stone pillars of their own, oases, or even… skeletons? It was difficult to tell, but the shape of them seemed to very much be skeletal in nature, and visible from a view of what was meant to be the entirety of the desert… it certainly indicated a grand shape and size to the beasts. And if that was just their remains, then the body they came from could be even greater. Zelda double tapped on the screen, attempting to get a closer look.  
  
Instead, the screen blanked at her, making her blink. She shook her head, momentarily phased by the sudden disappearance of the map. Her confusion didn’t last for long, as shortly after, the familiar text reappeared. This time, with a small image to the left. An image like the distant sands she could just barley see, but this time, framed by text and with far greater detail. Detail so great Zelda was nervous her finger would burn if she touched it.  


_Gerudo Wasteland_

_Native Residents: Gerudo Tribe, XXXXXX, XXXXXXX, XXXXXXX_

_The Gerudo Wasteland has remained unaltered for approximately 2,000 years, differing only with the discovery of new ruins, creation of the, or the unearthing of skeletons and other structures in the sands. The entrance to the Wasteland is insolated by both the Highlands and Mesas. Temperatures range from high hundreds during the day to low teens at night, due to the reflective and non-insulating nature of the sands. The highlands and Mesas are known to be cold at all times._

  
  
Zelda stared at the text for a moment longer than she admitted she should. Not because it was inappropriate, but because it gave her details she couldn’t see. That, and it appeared to still be incomplete, if the native residents part wasn’t clear enough.  
  
Interesting… Zelda noted internally.  
  
So this tower… this All-Sight Tower as it had called itself, it was capable of discerning this kind of information and storing it. Accessible through the map and, though perhaps elsewhere, allowed her to gain a large amount of information from it. It certainly was more giving than she initially thought, and it only came with the apparent requirement for having her to be in this tower… that was a worry for later.  
  
For now, she looked at what else in the desert was worthy of study, aside from the sands itself. Perhaps if she were to indicate a specific area, she would obtain a similarly specific answer? It was certainly not something that would do any harm or damage to the Shiekah Slate, she was sure, and she only needed to find something curious enough to check. Her mind immediately returned to the skeleton, finger lightly dragging until she was over it again. A double tap, a blank screen, and text began to appear again. Once more, flanked by an enlarged image of the skeleton, and one that let her see just how monstrous it was.  


_North Dragon’s Exile_

_Referred to as a Dragon’s exile, named so after the legend of the same name. The dragon Dinraal descended here after angering the patron goddess Din. Here is where it left to burn the land and scorch the large inhabitants of the desert, before showing its worth of heaven. The large skeleton, suspected to be Molduga, is supposed proof of the legend._

  
Curious… how very curious. Zelda had her fingers lightly against her pursed lips, staring at the screen and absorbing the information. There certainly was much less information here then before, but that was to be expected when it was covering an entire region to a small area of only a notable, apparently natural, skeleton. She wished to see it now, if only to ask someone nearby of the legend that came with it, affirming the story of the Shiekah Slate. Just one more place that made this adventure worth traversing… beyond the need to help the land.  
  
That said… she needed more than basic information and legends. Zelda knew this, because aside from the information regarding the heat for the desert, and doubtlessly cold or humidity in other such locations, she didn’t know what would happen. The answer… could be easier than she expected, however. It began with finding the Gerudo themselves.  
  
As she searched the map, she thought of why. Knowing that if she chose the right people first, perhaps with tools, strengths, or abilities, it would assist her with dealing with the Divine Beasts easier. And knowing more about the would assist in that. As the map had noted them as resident, it must have information on them as well. Her head nodded as she trained the logic, blonde hair lightly waving through the effort and the wind.  
  
She stopped when she saw a large tan square on the map, far larger than any of the other ruins. It seemed obvious enough to be a refuge. She double tapped it again, and was greeted with more sights.  
  
The sight of a wall that stood out in the sands, one that had only a singular doorway in it, and held back architecture beyond that all seemed to be fashioned from the same tanned stone of the desert. Fashioned and with more life than anything else the desert would hold. She looked at it, staring and marveling at the detail involved. Not to mention the high tower that stood out behind that wall, and seeing the oasis that fell from above it. How marvelous.  


_Gerudo Town_

_Residence and main home of the Gerudo Tribe. Moving slightly with the sands, it is a residence that allows only women within, banning all men and monsters. Mainly trades with jewels and training, otherwise avoided to the warrior mindset carried by majority of its members_.

_Its residence is made up of Gerudo, a female only race capable of reproducing with anyone and anything, lacking the zygote reproduction block of most other species. A warrior race that value strength and skill above all else. Rely on others for crafting, weaponry aside._

  
Zelda nodded at the information. Not as informative as the Gerudo themselves, but it gave a lot of information about their town. That was a close second, and she supposed it made sense it didn’t have more. She needed to photograph the Bokoblin to obtain information about it, and this didn’t appear to have pictures of the people either. Disappointing, but not surprising.  
  
Still though… it looked as if there was more to read.  


_Monster Protection and Trapping_

_Given the Gerudo biology of being only female, many of their higher ranking members have penises that are comparable to their size, denoting a higher stature in society. They are mostly seen as worthy of remaining longer in the walls and hunt the monsters when needed. Women without cocks are more trained and encouraged to be alluring to let the monsters fuck them, but still capable of handling themselves extremely well._

_A common trait for the Gerudo is to have groups of non-dicked women letting themselves be fucked by monsters, then letting the stronger warrior women kill the stragglers, before fucking the women themselves to remove the seed from them._

  
Zelda’s mind was hardened, but she still blushed at what she was reading.  
  
The women were… half women? The cocks that she seen on the Bokoblins was the defining trait of male hood and masculinity. It was a sign that they were not capable of bearing children, but rather gave women, such as herself, should she now be possible in her modified body, to carry them. Yet, this Gerudo race, denoted as being only female, had cocks on some of their members? It was perhaps the oddest thing she had heard or seen yet.  
  
But more than that, they were given a higher point of existence within their community, where those with the dicks were allowed to stay within while the women who did not have them, such as herself, were seen mostly as collection tools for monsters. Perhaps… that made them better warriors? Zelda couldn’t dedicate much thought too it, just imagining what else as done to these women who lacked cocks against the other members of their society who were, for lack of a better word, all to willing to fuck them over.  
  
The women, such as herself, and lacking a cock to hump and fuck with, being used as warriors to fuck the monsters, then letting the other women, or half women, kill the remainders, then fucking the seed out of them… One couldn’t be used to that extent_ without_ being a hardened warrior. Empathy likely wasn’t high, nor charity.  
  
Zelda’s finger flicked the screen, letting it drag her over the map again. She flicked it… then twisted it. It was after that she realized that the screen lost detail… because it was zooming out. More was seen, the entirety of the desert and wasteland in fact. But there was still more. Far more she had to see.  
  
She looked at the scree, seeing it showing much more to the upper left. More white that is. Though the map was peppered with it here and there, the amount in this region, outlined by the dark lines, was far more predominant. Mountains then… or some other white architecture. No… mountains, for sure, she only needed to glance up to see them. So tall that they were above her gaze, even with their far off location. She could not mistake it.  
  
Zelda flicked her fingers again, zooming in on this region, enhancing the details. Crevices and boulders started to take shape, more circular patterns like trees. The etches of rivers as well, traveling from thin lines in the mountain to mighty streams, large at least. And as she focused… she began to see more ruins as well. Even here. She tapped the region generally, curious of it.  


_Hebra Region_

_Native Residents: Rito, XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXXX_

_The Hebra region has the highest altitude on average of all of Hyrule, creating a region of assumed cold. The residents have therefore taken to depend on their avian traits to resist the cold, but also develop tools to either enhance, create, or keep in heat, while also finding means to resist colder temperatures. The region is also predominantly mountains and plateaus, creating large drops and pillars. The northern region is less in habited and sparse with ruins or historical meaning, as it has more commonly been a plain of isolation than inhabitation.  
_

  
More useful information, Zelda was thankful for. A little sparse and general, again, but it at least gave her an idea of the residents, as well as the kind of mind set they had. Then again, the _real_ mindset would come from investigating the people themselves. The Rito this time, as they were the only one listed. Zelda scrolled the screen, looking south as the description of the Region indicated. She was quick to find what she was looking for. Tapping it and bringing it up.  
  
She was immediately presented with a large pillar, one that looked more akin to a carved spire than anything else. It aimed high and was curved, twisted even. Along its massive length, almost phallic in design, were the peppering of thatched roofs, wooden walk ways and many other signs of it being an inhabited village… but easily hundreds of feet off the ground… much like she was now. How curious, and amazing as well. She read the description with eagerness.  


_Rito Village_

_The Rito Village is the main resident of the Rito tribe, the Avian members of the avian members of Hyrule. Their ability to fly lends them to be both excellent hunters, bowmen, gatherers, as well as scouts. Their position of Rito was designed along a spire thought to once be the main resting place of a Divine Beast, but since has been vacated. The houses were built far enough off the ground that all visitors require the aid of a Rito in order to visit._

_The Rito are hard to trust, but are eager to trade, due to their nature of looking more for tools that they have difficulty fashioning. Because of this, they are often considered master traders. Though they are capable of using bows and arrows, their craftsmen are more appreciated due to their rarity and great skill. They will enjoy fish as well as poultry, but will appreciate longer lasting tools their tribesman cannot make. Of high skill, low strength, but great caution for themselves and others._

  
How interesting these Rito were then. Tool dependent, but only capable of making one. It brought the question if they were the fashioners of their home if they thought such things such a rarity. Further, thought they valued food, were others so willing to trade with it? Zelda was not even sure, unclear on how trade would work in this post Calamity world, not that she had a reference for how it operated before.  
  
Still, there was more to read, as before. A long sigh left her, swept in the wind of the high tower she still sat nude in. She kept reading, preparing for the information she now fully expected.  


_Monster Protection and Trapping_

_Due to the general hesitation of the Rito to endanger their members, a sacrifice of their vulnerable and thin-boned nature, they are not wanting to engage monsters. However, they can make excellent use of hunting monsters with their high vision. A requirement of this, at times, is to use female sex excretions in order to bring them out, be these kept or generated by tools commonly traded._

_They are also more prone to trapping then other races and will depend upon other races for these habits as well. Though some modifications are commonly made to make them capable of the colder climates. A common trade is to hire other races to act as bait for them to hunt, paying portions of the hunted monsters, either by those that cum to death, or are killed in their simple nature,_

  
Zelda sighed once more as she read it through. Twice. Not as offensive or ludicrous as the Gerudo and slapping their women in their own walls to be fucked to the point of pregnancy, but certainly hiring other women to act as live bait is certainly troubling. Then again, they would likely value other trades as well, as they appeared to be a more economically minded people than the Gerudo, perhaps because they could cover far greater distances than the women of the desert. It was a sound theory at least.  
  
The Princess noted it, but knew that she could think long on the. There were other regions to explore. Rather than moving out and seeing entire screen, Zelda merely flicked the screen to send the screen sliding to the right, exposing the far right edge of the map. The transition from endless alabaster white to a heavy mix of fiery red and lush green almost made her believe she had made an error.  
  
But no, the screen was still responding, and she tapped on the screen to show the area to her.  


_Eldin Region_

_Native Residents: Gorons, Koroks, XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX_

_The Eldin Region is known for both its treacherous environment as well as mystery. Due to the proximity of Death Mountain, fiery explosions are common, also resulting in most travelers avoiding due to fear of being struck by the debris. Though the theorized range of the mountain is all of Hyrule, it has yet to expel past the edge of its native region. It is flanked by both the Great Forest and Akkala temple, the former being mysterious woods that few, if none, have successfully traversed due to heavy magics, and the latter a fort hold that fell at the end of the Calamity._

_The Gorons host the region of Death Mountain, their rocky structure immune to the intense heat and very resistant to the damage of the region. Koroks, mythical and hardly seen creatures, live in the forest, seen only on occasion and never in a way that is easily replicated by means of art. Because of this, they are assumed to be a fairy tale._

  
Now this was interesting information, full of far greater detail. It showed just what she had to be wary of in this region, as well as bit of history to it. Not a lot, not nearly enough to know of any historical architecture or reason for its constant eruptions, and lack of extended damage, but enough to make her wary of it for a first trip to visit. Still, that was only the land, she needed to know more of the people itself, and it appeared there were too.  
  
Unfortunately, it didn’t appear there was anywhere of interest in the forest, not as far as her eyes could track. She tried wiping away any cum in her eyes, but found that all that cracked her was down her front or in her hair now, nothing in her vision. She blew out a frustrated breath at that, annoyed that there was nothing in the forest. It was so like this one at least… or the one at the base of the tower.  
  
The mountain was just as difficult, almost at least. It was different enough to see the spires of rocks jutting from the ground, caverns and pools of magma that collected to form islands in the treacherous lands Enough for her to know that she could not dare to venture there nude, not without some form of protection or mask. This was not what she could do covered in cum. It would bake her.  
  
But in that mess of stone, there was something new to see, and she eagerly zoomed to it. Near a bridge that appeared to be made of metal, crossing over and towards the top of the high mountain’s volcanic center, she saw small huts of stone, or so they appeared to be. Paths differently covered, bridges similarly made, grouped together, it was indication enough for her. Tapping on it, she brought forth the information she wanted.  


_Goron City_

_The Goron City is one of the most secluded and well protected villages in all of current Hyrule, due to the climate being treacherous for even most monsters. The few that are either immune or thrive in the high heat tend to avoid the Gorons as well because of their vast strength and durability, able to endure the pools of magma that spill from Death Mountain. It is not uncommon to see most Gorons taking baths in magma, as they describe the magma as both a pleasant temperature, but also thick enough to let them float, an otherwise impossible feat due to their rocky bodies._

_They tend to focus more on trade of mining, as Goron strength, yet diminished intelligence due to a lack of threats for outside, has led them to sell the gems and stones they find while doing so. These are commonly used as protective charms and bracelets by other smiths, though Gorons are also among the best weapon smiths in the land, able to fashion hammers, drills, blades, and carts. Beyond this, however, they struggle to learn new concepts._ _  
_

  
That was _very_ informative, and Zelda was nearly hooked literally on every word. IT sounded as if this race was of brutes, but those with a purpose they recognized, encouraged, and grew into a strength none could match It was almost heart warming, even to her air-chilled body. Though theirs likely had little issue with any form of temperature, cold aside. Given they could survive magma.  
  
However, that led into the secondary part of the information, and one that Zelda knew she had to read. She hoped there would not be a great deal involved in it, as she could not imagine the Gorons have much threat of monsters harming them, rocky as they were.  


_Monster Protection and Trapping_

_Gorons do not suffer as greatly from monsters as other races. However, Gorons currently reproduce asexually, by injecting their sperm into receptacles, this done at specific times when they are ready. But, because this leaves them vulnerable to monsters, they are common to try and relieve themselves with volunteers from other races, so they don’t have to fear their loins being damaged._

_They have been known to use female Gerudo and Hylians and sexual sleeves over their cocks as they move, then offering them to monsters before their brothers can assist them. They do not actively hunt monsters for this reason, so will generally have women for easy use to dump their semen in before going out, so they do not expose their most important parts. Women are commonly locked in walls during these times, or worn while the Gorons are working._ _  
_

  
And there it was, another extreme example of what was happening. At least they didn’t go out and actively hunt like the Rito and the Gerudo. But it wasn’t any better, as Zelda had vivid memories know of the chamber doing the same to her. And now it looked like other women were put through much the same. If even worse than that… Zelda sighed as she scrolled down, putting out of her head best she could being fucked like a piece of disposable garbage.  
  
Her scrolling stopped quickly when she reached the green plains again, separated by mountains and vast lands. Unlike the desert, this was full of pasture green, but littered with ruins through out. Like crushed pepper over it and so numerous that it was impossible to see it as anything else but a once prosperous region now devastated by the Calamity. Zelda could now see what the logs meant about a ruined land, even as she tapped on it.  


_Central Hyrule_

_Inhabitants: Shiekah, Hylians, XXXXX, XXXXXX, XXXXXX_

_The remains of the Kingdom of Hyrule, and focal point of the destruction that had been wrought through the rise of Calamity Ganon. Full of strong and durable monsters, it tends to be avoided despite its central location of the region. It has vast plains that allow for horseback riding at great length, and also encourage for faster modes of travel, but with the risk of monsters or other foes attacking. The weather and temperature of the region is mild compared to others and possesses no immediate harm or discomfort to any race, hence its central location._

_The Hylians who once inhabited it are separated into small corners of the plains, in alcoves and points of difficult travel, but giving them defense against the monsters. Further, they have means of escape with their stables. Shiekah, however, tend to keep an even more secluded nature and are among the most difficult to find, as they do not converse, trade, or traffic with any other race actively. At present, though Hylians are the most experienced travelers due to their ability to survive most areas, Shiekah are the opposite because of their isolation tendencies. _

  
Zelda read the words carefully. Reading and understanding that she was, unfortunately, correct. Correct in what happened to the land that looked so lush, yet was littered with the remains of battle and death. Nothing present of the nation of Hyrule, and she atop a high tower, nude still, looked down upon it. Now she saw the same ruin, no longer as beautiful as she saw it before. That, and then the castle in the far distance.  
  
The castle that loomed with a destructive might, and one that resembled only a dot of warning on her map, indicated by the red aura around it, despite its black steeple and lands. Zelda tapped on it, with narrowed eyes and preparing for the worst.  


_ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR_

  
The worst was delivered, and she let out her frustration with a sigh. A place such as that… of course it would go unmentioned. She did not need the Shiekah Slate nor any information to know it was housed to the worst of the lands offerings, and perhaps even the resting place of Calamity Ganon. For if she recalled the scrolls and logs correctly, it was also where the hero had fought to his last breath. It was not a location she could stare at for long.  
  
Her eyes instead looked down at the screen, curling her feet closer to her body as she searched for the city mentioned by the menu, short as it was. She carefully scanned the map, ignoring the ruins she saw as being too open for cover or shadows as the Shiekah said… but then stopping when she saw small spires in a nucleda. The buildings in there were obvious… and she tapped on it.  
  
The image of a lush village immediately filled her screen, and she stared at it with a sigh. Compared to the horrors she imagined had ripped through her land… this was far gentler to stare at. Gentle in that she could see trees drifting with pink petals downwards, matched by crimson houses and alabaster walls, all hidden within a village on rising hills, full of wild life running through out.  


_Kakariko Village_

_The home of the Shiekah and their soul inhabitance. Visitors to this place are scarce due to its difficulty to reach and lack of outside knowledge. Self-sustaining, the Shiekah in habiting are known to be self-reliant and in connection with the land, hence why they have a deep connection with the Hylians, beyond the similar appearance. They used to serve the Royal Family before all its members except Princess Zelda were killed in the Calamity._

_Though they are a race of stealth, they are extremely intelligent and versatile, able to be on the front lines of a battle as well as stealth and, because of this, are more pragmatic with approaches to their struggles. They can make traps, inventions, and weaponry, as well as agriculture. However, they are not the experts in any except stealth, and not all their members are capable of producing the arts._

  
One part of that stuck with Zelda as she read it. Protectors, as in her protector. As in… they were secluded because they thought she was dead, or perhaps waiting for her to return. It was a thought… and she was thankful her mind was hardened, yet again, so that it did not burden her with stress. Though she could not forsake them now, especially when they have some answers.  
  
However, that remained to one more point of contention she had to look into. They were secluded and isolated, but they were not inherently unknown. And the monsters appeared to be capable of exploration. As such… she had to read on.  


_Monster Protection and Trapping_

_Due to them being isolated, monsters tend to miss the Shiekah, however, their self-sufficient state means hunting them for supplies as well. This usually means trying to scout and hunt them while they sleep. As monsters give more during the throes of an orgasm, female Shiekah are encouraged to wait until the dangerous members are dispatched, then they take reigns and fuck them, usually at 2-3 at a time. This comes after usual months to years of training._

_While all Shiekah are trained to avoid monsters where possible, as well as fighting and hiding, female training includes a course for the men to attempt to rape them at any moment, and often leads to them being punished if they cum first. Because of this, women are either heavily guarded or not at all, depending on the situation. Further, they are aware of manners to entice differing kinds of monsters._

  
Bad, obviously, but not as bad as Zelda first thought. Whoring for lack of a better term, certainly, but not at least binding the women up and letting them being fucked, or being used as live bait. They were protected until they hunted, and it read as if they did so in groups. Still… it did still sound as if the females were almost free to use while they were around the village, if only to prepare them for when they found these monsters.  
  
Looking at herself, Zelda realized she had little to contrast there. She was closer to a comparison, free to fuck as she had been for the monsters. A sigh ran through her lips again, tasting a bit more of the Bokoblin cum that had yet to leave, and the mass amount over her chest and pussy. She would fit right in if she went there, and likely be fucked if she ventured in like this, possibly.  
  
But that did leave one more area for her to look at, and she tapped on the last outlined area after only a glance, receiving the image of what she both did and did not expect. Jungles, rivers, and waterfalls.  


_Lanayru Region_

_Inhabitants: Zora, Hylians, XXXXX, XXXXX, XXXXX_

_The Lanayru region is a high humid environment predominantly uncultured or explored compared to the rest of Hyrule. Villages present are in open areas that are free of vegetation, such as the water’s edge to the ocean or high cliff tops. The humid region also leads to heavy forests that have fines and abnormal vegetation, resulting in constant storms of thunder and dangerously slippery terrain. It is not an easy to explore area._

_The Zora, mostly existing in the rivers and lakes outside of their kingdom, are amphibious by nature and massive in stature compared to other races. They are hostile to outsiders without purpose, but are friendly to those with reason. The region around them, outside of the water, leads to most visitors being perceived as threats due to the strength required to enter the domain._

That was both sensical and disappointing to read. Though Zelda wasn’t too shocked by the idea of high humidity or heat near water, as it was where she knew most collected, it didn’t sound attractive to explore, especially if it meant the cum she had spill over her remained tacky and sticky constantly. At least dry cum was easier to pull off.  
  
Her fingers dragged over the region, letting the slate trace her finger as she looked for an area of interest. Not as many ruins as she expected, but just as the guide said, the trees that she could see hat canopies that were comparable and beyond the mystic forest to the north, but without the mysticism that lead to ruin, apparently. That was a boon. What was more important, however, were the current structures. And, with a bit of luck, Zelda believed she found one. Believed, because it was hard to judge topographically if it was a building or not.  
  
Tapping it though, she received another cut away to a massive and ornate structure of ethereal blue. A structure that looked like the skeleton from the desert, but larger and with scales lining it, a maw open up to reveal a waterway inside that was impossible to see all the directions and paths of. Rather, it looked to be something almost magical by gazing upon it, one that looked to be out of place of the ruin of the rest of the world.  


_Zora’s Domain_

_Zora’s Domain is a large glass structure made by the Zora’s. It is entirely water proof, with many rivers and pools existing within it, and sitting at the base of several waterfalls and ravines. It’s position is dangerous to reach, but very safe once inside, because it is protected by Zora, high heights, and the ability to eject anyone unwanted through the water ways. The Zora present are capable of moving through the water trails very easily and with no difficult due to their amphibious nature._

_The Zora, per their hostility of others, tend to lurk in the rivers and waterfalls of their home and emerge only when invited by a willing participant. They are capable of surviving in any amount of water and swim through them as effectively as horses on land, as well as up waterfalls with their strength. Their craftsmanship with fragile structures, as well as fish they can catch and trade, make them sought out for food._

Zelda nodded her head once more with the information. Perhaps not as telling as the Goron or Shiekah Section, perhaps because they seemed to be more welcoming once you had a good place to bargain from. True, she had nothing now but open holes and the slate she couldn’t part with, but they did seem to have a much more secure location than any of the others, bar the Shiekah. That did leave her to wonder about the obvious.  
  
So Zelda read on, wondering what depravity they went into.  


_Monster Protection and Trapping_

_Because of the long life of Zora, they try to do everything to resist harm to their members. And, though they have no gestational period due to laying eggs and spermatids for reproduction, the females do have a uterus for collecting semen, commonly to be attractive to monsters, which the males they hunt with will swarm and drown if applicable. If they are an aquatic monster, then they will be hunted without the desire to reproduce with them._

_ecause their protection is so sought after, they tend to wear more armor than most other races, except for the well-armored Hylians. This includes guards for their body, plugs for their holes, and locks to keep them on. Commonly these are given to males to ensure the females are not ‘unlocked’ and attacked. But this usually is not an issue, as the fucking that ever ensues is oral, due to the natural lubrication of the Zora._

  
Actually tame, very tame, tamer than Zelda thought it would be. It seemed at worse they wore odd clothing to make themselves harder to approach, and tended to have bait be limited to large groups. That was the least offensive of them all, but it did come with the price that outsiders didn’t appear to be factored into their habits.  
  
Zelda looked at the least, scrolling through and around the screen as she outlined them all. Gorons in Eldin, Gerudo in the Wasteland, Ruto in Hebra, Zora in Lanayru, Shiekah in the Central region, and Hylians… mixed around and traveling. Perhaps they had a town for her to click on, but it wasn’t obvious for her to see, not nearly ornate or easily viewable as the others.  
  
Zelda sighed at that, sure that if shew as able to find a town she could at least find out more about the habits of _her_ people and how they dealt with monsters. Travelers that they were, did the commonly fuck to get more out of them, or were they a mix of gatherers and traders like the Rito. Perhaps wandering warriors like the Gerudo. It was a curious question, and one she couldn’t develop a clear answer to.  
  
It went without saying that this was information mostly about the land and the races that inhabited it, and plenty enough for her to make a decision. The finer details of each race, the Gerudo, the Gorons, the Zora, the Rito, the Koroks, the Shiekah… that would all come to be known when she met them. There was only so much she could understand through books. Even now, with a lapsed memory, she knew this.  
  
So now… the question wasn’t what to gather… it was where to go. Where she went would change what she would collect, what she would learn, and what allies she could make. And she was sure, very sure, that it would alter how easily she interacted with the rest of the wilds. Perhaps with what she wore, what she ate, or what she fought with. And then… whatever else the wilds could change in her.  
  
The Gerudo, strong warrior women, nearly like herself, but with some possessing cocks that made them allowed to use her with a higher stature in society, using others as bait or fuck points.  
  
The Rito, perhaps having the most to trade with initially, and she could sell her body to do so, at a danger to herself, but with much to find.  
  
The Gorons, so strong and durable they could trade gems and armor, but would likely use Zelda as a ‘Rock Sleeve’ and stored away when not in use.  
  
The Shiekah, with their high skill and training, constant with the free-use like fucking of their women, though with the benefit of being retainers of Hyrule.  
  
The Zora, with their abundance of fish and protection, at the cost of skimpy wear and equipment, not to mention possible hostilities.  
  
So many options now, but where to go?


	4. Rune Experimentation (Stasis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll Winner: Kakariko (Shiekah)

Zelda trekked down the road, map in hand across the Shiekah Slate. The drift down from the tower was a longer one than she imagined, forcing her to rest at the base of the tower of the night, but awakened to the new morning full of energy, supplies in hand in in her Slate, and prepared to journey towards the Shiekah home of Kakariko Village. It was a decision made through logic.  
  
The Gorons may have offered fine tools, but she was ill-equipped for the volcanic landscape that doubtlessly made up their home, making any actual trek into it beyond difficult. The same issue found its way with the Rito, their home in a more frozen landscape than that of the Gorons. The Zora were a strong possibility, but they were also the furthest from where she had started according to the map, making it a difficult trek to make. The Gerudo were a high possibility though, hampered by their region being of heat and cold, where she was not prepared for either, let alone sure of how to walk through a desert region.  
  
The Shiekah, however, held the same namesake as her slate. They were closest on the map and perhaps even the most likely to be able to give her answers. She had to be prepared for their apparent training regiment, but if the monsters were preparing her, it was one that she would be prepared for.  
  
So, to Kakariko Village she would go, with the hope that she would find the first part of her journey there. Be it information, assistance, or even just direction.  
  
Zelda was sure of it, even as her bare feet walked across the ruined road, past the “Outpost Ruins” and “Forest of Time”, so marked on her map. She was walking parallel with a river now, the “Squabble River” as the map denoted, and one that appeared to journey on for some time. A quick observation that it was divergent from the “Hylia River”. She smiled as she took in the information, happy to feel she was learning of important things.  
  
Of course, this was _after _she had let a few Bokoblins smash in her throat to let them disappear into that blue smoke again. It was a bit trickier in the ruins she had passed through, the mass of them working in an almost scouting routine, but once she observed their patterns, and had their cocks down her throat, they were much more compliant and willing to fuck her. Her breasts had clapped against her chest so hard while a few of them fucked her brains in that she thought for sure it would attract the attention of others. That thankfully was not the case.  
  
Instead, she had to quickly catch her breath and throw up the near bucket’s worth of cum they had dumped into her before moving on to the next monster in her path, all the while ensuring that she saw them before they saw her. She still did not know what the monsters would do if they attacked her physically rather than sexually. At least if they attempted to rape her, she could come out on top. And her pussy and ass had only so far been used by the rocks of the mine.  
  
Her mouth, however, had tasted more monster cock than it had actual meat in the past few days, her throat billowed out so much she was amazed the Chamber of Rebirth had been able to heal her the way it had. If she had been any less of a woman, or modified in some way, then she may have already been fucked quiet literally to death, or at least been made a slave for them. And that was unacceptable.  
  
Instead, Zelda made sure to always look up at the monsters as they smashed their balls against her chin, grabbing her head and controlling her movements, knees scrapping against the ground, and more than once holding her ass and breasts in opposite hands to keep them from swinging. It didn’t help that the dribble of fem-juices from her pussy made traction difficult, or how often she had to wipe away the cum that stained her face with leaves.  
  
But it was a price she had to pay, if she wished to help her kingdom. And so now, cleaned off again and having emptied her gut of as much of the monster cum as she could, she was on her way towards Kakariko Village once more. Nude as the day she was born, trekking towards the mountains far above her, and heading towards the village.  
  
She stopped, however, when she saw someone up head. Not something. Not a monster. Some_one_.  
  
Someone who was walking with his head down, kicking the dirt more than he was striding over it. The pack on his back nearly the same size as himself, and combined with the heavy clothes he wore, making him appear almost small in comparison. It was difficult to judge from so far away, but as he came closer, it became easier to see just who he was, or rather what he was.  
  
Not a monster, far from it. A Hylian in fact. A Hylian, like _her_. Except, of course, clothed. Clothed and with slightly darker skin than her own. Hair that barely passed his fore line, contrasted highly with her hair that spread down to the top of her ass. He also came with a figure only slightly muscular, again against Zelda’s own beautified figure literally made for survival of the beasts and Wild.  
  
She watched him for a moment, a small smile spreading across her lips. She had not seen any mention of a Hylian Village before, but here was still a Hylian. So perhaps… there was hope to be had. She was alive, and so was he.  
  
Zelda walked forward towards him, pace increasing across the dirt road and calling out to him. It brought his attention up towards her.  
  
He nearly jumped when he saw her.  
  
“Whoa! What in the name of Hylia!?” The man yelled at the sight of her, quickly putting a hand over his eyes. Was she hideous to him? Looking down Zelda realized that it was far more likely that her breasts and pussy were on full display. She sighed, sure now this was the ‘mental fortitude’ working against her. “Y-You okay lady! W-Were you attacked by monsters or something?!” Well yes, she had been.  
  
She didn’t want to frighten the man, but she told him such, about how she had to deal with a few encampments since a couple days prior, and now was now making her way towards a nearby village. She did notice that though he was holding a hand over his head, his pants appeared to be strained, holding back something. Something that was putting the Bokoblins to shame.  
  
“W-Well… _amazing_ that you were able to escape them! Those monsters are… they’re _monsters!_” Zelda had no argument with the statement. “H-Hold on! I can’t let a fellow Hylian just walk around naked like that! We’re so small in number now, a-and don’t have a home like the rest of the tribes… I gotta help you!” No home? What did that mean.  
  
Zelda asked him about it, even as he turned her back to her and started to dig through his pack. It was an impressive sized backpack he had, and his unwillingness to look at her was doubtlessly due to her nakedness. Those were unrelated. However, she did not mind if he did, but still needed to know about the lack of home for the Hylians.  
  
“You don’t know?” he asked over his shoulder, again, refusing to look at her naked form. If that was going to be a common reaction, then it would be difficult going forward. “Maybe… Maybe you’re from a camping family. Yeah, that would explain it.” The man mused to himself, even as he discarded large items from his pack. An axe, some meat, a sword, and gemstones as well. Rather impressive. “The only real Hylian Village left in all of Hyrule is Hateno Village, far east of here. It’s not as well secured as other towns, but it survived the past hundred years at least, or however long we have left.”  
  
Zelda nodded her head at the statement, forcing herself to pinch her nipple as she did so. It was so taunt that it almost begged her to do it, not to mention that her pussy was still dribbling lightly as he spoke to her. How curious that was, perhaps it could be something to remedy later, or with him… or by some other manner.  
  
“A-Anyways, here, you need this.” He spoke as he held up cloth over his shoulder. And it was cloth, just as simple as that. Zelda reached out for it, holding it in front of her and letting it unfold. It turned from a piece of well folded cloth into a full dress, one that would cover her body from shoulders to knees, to patterned with alabaster and gold designs. It was, in all honesty, a rather impressive dress. “I-I found that… a while ago… some girl who… couldn’t survive the monsters.”  
  
Zelda’s hands tightened on the dress at the words. Now it carried a heavier meaning to it. She should not have been surprised, as this was what was told about this land, stained by the Calamity. But still to hold something like this… it was sobering to say the least.  
  
She put on the dress with haste, hoping to ask this man more questions and sure he would not respond well until she had done so. It folded over her breasts in an uncomfortable way, however, far too tight to make it a fitting piece. It did hang past her waist line, but with the tautness from her chest, it raised it up far higher than it was likely intended. She didn’t know the girl this belonged to before, but her physique must have been far smaller than Zelda’s.  
  
“You good?” He asked before looking back at her. His eyes were focused far lower than her face when he did. “Okay, um… I _guess_ that’s considered covered.” He was still bent far over as he spoke, and even then, Zelda could more than see the cock that was pushing out against his legs. The little information she could recall from the Shiekah Slate off hand was honest then, seeing as he was pushing out a cock that was far larger than the Bokoblins. And if it was meant to be on average smaller than others… Zelda might have a suspicion why her pussy was leaking so much now.  
  
Still, she had to ask some questions. And she began with the area they were in. She knew it was named the “Duel Peaks”, but little else aside from that.  
  
“This region?” He responded. “Oh, well, I travel through here a lot, but mainly on just this road.” His hand waved back and forth as he spoke, even as his eyes never left her body. He already had no need to imagine what she looked like under this short dress, but she let him anyways. “I-I’m a merchant, _traveling_ merchant cause… no place gets enough traffic to stay in one place. Except H-Hateno but… but their kind of… let’s call them full.” Zelda didn’t understand why that was difficult to say. But she accepted it.  
  
She asked him about this region, why was he traveling through here as opposed to any other part. There were other regions she knew of, according to her map, and yet he chose this one. There had to be a reason for it, the same way that she was deciding to pursue the Shiekah’s home before any others. That made the man look up with a slightly brighter smile.  
  
“Right! Right, i-if you’ve if in one place you… might not know.” He mumbled something after that, about Hylia or some other. Zelda still did not understand, but let the man scratching the back of his head speak. “Well, I-I guess the biggest reason is that its kind of the safest, b-but only sort of There are monsters, because there are monsters everywhere, but there are a lot of place to hide, too. A-And the Duel Peaks are great to look _at_. Breaking weather, too.”  
  
His hand swept up the tall spired mountains behind him, the very same that Zelda was approaching. They were tall, far higher than the All-Sight Tower she was in before. Split down the center so far that the trail they were on separated them, as well as the river that ran parallel.  
  
“There’s an old legend that… a-a _dragon_ split the mountain, to help people walk through them. And cause of that, o-or _because _of that, he protects people in the area. More superstition than fact but… well, monsters are real.” A true fact, though she could not attest to the history of the mountain, only trust this traveler’s word.  
  
He had offered her clothing, ill-fitting as it was, so she had no reason to complain, not unless he wished to fuck her. Then she would do so… if with only slight hesitation. Her pussy was still wet enough. Not to bring much away from how her nipples were still close to breaking the fabric of the dress, and only a slight flexion of her back would make it possible. The man must have noticed, because his pants appeared to be in the same danger. She wondered if her pussy was the next target afterwards.  
  
“A-A-Any ways… Th-there’s a large…_ new_ rock atop one of the mountains a-and no one knows how it got there. Maybe… a-a couple of days old but… but everyone at the stable is curious about it. A-and I’m just… careful about it.” He pointed towards the top of one of the mountains, and Zelda stared at it. She could see glowing orange on the rocky peak of one of the mountains, realizing what he was referring to.  
  
If it was at all similar to the lights of the All-Sight Tower, then it likely was much the same. She pulled out her Slate while the man pointed at it, aiming it towards the top of the mountain and flicking thrice upon the screen. It zoomed in, showing her the strange new structure the Hylian was referring to.  
  
She saw that it was a monument much like the tower, and the Resurrection Chamber as well. One that was carved with the same stone, had a very odd door atop of it, and hummed with orange lights. It was not a tower, but perhaps not a chamber, too small for it. A shrine then? That may be the case. And it was colored so clearly for her to see. Perhaps it was something she could gain information or strength from…  
  
“A-Aside from that… the only really important, um… _area_ I guess around here would be the Guardian Graveyard. That’s… in the Ash Swamp.” Guardian Graveyard? Zelda had no indication of what that was. “Basically, its where a lot of the, um, _Guardians_ are located, but dead. Because they don’t move anymore. If you’ve never seen one before… good for you. Don’t try and find them.” Zelda slowly nodded her head, unsure of why that was bad. But the Hylian didn’t appear comfortable with the subject either.  
  
There was more to see than just Kakariko it seemed, and enough that the man hadn’t even mentioned the village. It made sense, as the Wilds on her map were far larger than just five towns, including even the ruins that made up a majority of the land. So, for there to be more to see and explore was something she could not forsake. If she only had bows and arrows to protect her, and then sexual deeds if sneaking, she would need much more to fend off the forces of the Calamity. That said, she wouldn’t mind if there was another force to take her at the moment, preferably by force.  
  
“Well… it was… good to, um… _see_ you… all of you,” he mumbled the last part, but Zelda heard him clear as day. She could recall no part of her body modifications that affected that, but she let it slip. “The name is Cambo by the way… so um, if I see you again… yeah.” He bowed his head at her, turning away and walking down the path she had come from.  
  
Zelda watched him for a moment, feeling more of her pussy juices leak down her leg as she did so. It did not help that she was unsure the dress she was given would survive the stretch across her breasts, let alone the sharpness of her nipples pressing into them. She had to bite her cheek to ensure that she did not speak out of turn, just yet.  
  
Instead though, as the kind Hylian trotted away, she pulled up the logs from her Shiekah Slate, searching for more information about her changes, hoping to find something that may give her some insight as to what was happening. Yet, nothing she saw was obvious or immediately answering.  
  
Her breasts had increased in size and sensitivity, her ass the same, her waist line decreased to accentuated her hips, and all of that giving her an hourglass body that was doubtlessly the reason the man was unable to take his eyes off of her, without forcing himself at least. The dress she wore covered that, but it did little for her body otherwise.  
  
Zelda sighed at it, sure that there was little else to gain from it. She _had_ at least learned more about the region, Cambo having been kind enough to tell her of some areas. But he seemed sure there was not much off the beaten trail, with only a few scant areas for her to explore. And there was much still left for her to see.  
  
Her eyes looked back and forth down the trail, seeing Cambo already a distance down the path she ah dome from, and no one approaching from the Duel Peaks. She looked to the hill at her side, shrugging the shoulders of her new dress as she walked up it.  
  
The hill was far from steep, grass growing over it and paralleled by some small rock formations, but it was enough that she knew anyone from behind her would be able to gaze at her pussy and ass, not that it was much of a bother. Her eyes were on the top of the hill, seeing a truly steep cliff on the other side, but before that, a small grove of trees as well.  
  
She birthed the top of the hill to see the small plateau, far enough off the beaten path and with no monsters as far as she could tell. Trees were around her, with a few apples growing from a few of the more girthy and gnarled pairs. It was a calm area, and one she took some time to relax in. The heat of her loins, however, did not help.  
  
Instead, with a frustrated sigh, she settled on her ass by one of the trees, looking through her Shiekah Slate as she did so. A puddle was starting to form beneath her, her wanton lust of her body almost uncontrollable, and she began to look desperately for a solution through her scroll. The logs, however, were almost too plentiful for her to ascertain anything truly gleaming from it. Only ideas.  
  
Perhaps this was the Chamber’s method to make her more compliant with the wishes of others? Maybe this was a survival instinct, as it believed she had a greater chance of fucking the man than beating him, though she doubted such with her growing archery skills? Or perhaps it had to do with the procreation of Hyrule, and its desire to see her give birth? Then that would require her to be in the same area for some time, as the previous change log had stated.  
  
Zelda looked down at the Shiekah Slate, zooming out of the options to the Runes section once more, the area that had been populated following her hard fucking and literal through put by the stone pillars. She bit her lip as she remembered the amount of synthetic cum that had been blown out of her mouth by the one that had fixed its way up her ass. Her pussy had fared little better, but that ended in her womb, not out her throat. Her hand massaged her neck as she remembered it.  
  
Those ruins were curious though, bombs, magnetism, stasis, cryogenesis, logs, and a camera. The logs were of no help right now, the bombs and cryogenesis sounded heavily situational, as did magnetism, but stasis… that had possibilities. None of which could help her understand why her pussy was as wet as it was.  
  
Sure, even as she fed a few of her fingers into her snatch, she recalled that she had gotten wet while blowing the monsters before, letting them fuck her throat until she was a sleeve on their cocks, covered in their cum like a second layer, but this time it was as if the sight of a Hylian man alone was enough to drive her to depravity. And if those logs were honest about all else, she was a princess. It did not sound like the behavior of royalty to spread her legs for any man.  
  
Then again, the kingdom had not only fallen, but she was letting monsters fuck her throat without consequence, besides their own death. She had collected their tools and many parts from it, but beyond that, not much else. Her virginity had been taken by the act of those rock pillars following locking her into place, but now what.  
  
A sigh left her lips, mixed with a moan, as she pulled her wet fingers from her pussy. Her thighs were now drenched with her own juices, not to mention a small rip already starting to spread at the dress she had been given. It appeared more like a night gown than anything else, and her bare nipples were easily cutting through it. Perhaps more modifications, perhaps a lack of durability with the outfit, she could not be sure.  
  
Instead, Zelda focused on what she was sure of. Looking around her to see what were things she could focus on. The mountains that had a high prize atop of it, the land around her that was yet fully explored, the Kakariko village beyond her sight, but home to the Shiekah who held the same namesake as her Slate, and a monster roaming before her with a large club in hand.  
  
The latter deserved her immediate attention.  
  
Namely because the beast had seen her as well. Further unfortunately, she had not gotten herself into a position to offer her mouth to him like she had his brethren, and the beady eyes that stared at her seemed uninterested in her now that she was clothed, lightly as that was. Such a point was undeniable when it raised its club and began to run at her.  
  
Running at her with a dick that was raging between its legs, swinging like the club it thrashed in its arms. It was very easy for Zelda to see that being hit by either of those things would cause her immense pain.  
  
Zelda did not panic, however. The mental fortitude, quickly becoming the most useful of the modifications she realized, steeled herself as the beast charged. Her bow was not drawn, she had no swords or clubs out of little desire, and she was unable to grab a shield crouched on the ground and back to a tree.  
  
So instead, out of either instinct or panic, she raised the Shiekah Slate towards the beast, letting its back face it as she stared at the luminescent screen, the howling of the monster echoing behind it. Her fingers danced to the golden rune, clicking on it as it faced the monster.  
  
_CHING!_  
  
Golden chains surrounded the Bokoblin in a moment, freezing it mid snarl. Snarling, club raised, and its cock still taunt and aimed at her like a vicious arrow. Zelda stared at it for a moment, hearing the ringing of bells from the Shiekah Slate. Her eyes were forced to look down at it, not bothering to move away from the vulnerable position she was in.  


_1:00_

_0:59_

_0:58_

_0:57_

  
A timer then, and when it was done… Zelda could guess what would happen. She looked back up at the Bokoblin, hanging in the air above her. She didn’t have much time to act… so now would likely be a good time to experiment. Experiment and test this rune she had yet to use. As well as the heat that she had apparently gained while in the presence of Cambo. If nothing else, it would surely kill the beast, right?  
  
The beast that had a pair of clubs, both likely meant for her, but only one she was interested in. The one that was still long as her forearm, nearly as thick, and frozen mid-pulse. Frozen mid-way, just the same how the best was frozen in the air, odd as it as to see. An impossibility, her mind spoke, and yet reality, reminded by her eyes. A reality that she had to confront.  
  
Zelda approached the beast, knowing the timer was short, quickly opening her maw as she knelt beneath it. As she had done several times before now, she wrapped her lips around the head of the cock, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on it, bringing it further down her throat. There were no hands on her head this time, nor cries of delight from the beast, so she made movement herself.  
  
Her hips guided her, cock too far down her throat to bend her neck, as she let the head of the dick spear well into her bloated throat, pushing out her chest some distance as she continued to fuck her mouth over it. Slobber fell from her lips as she reared back and forth on it, the bells of the counting clock emanating from her Slate as she did so. The heat of her conversation with Cambo burned and mixed with that of the monster she was fucking, complete with her hair falling around and staining itself with her drool.  
  
Eventually, she had speared herself over the cock to the point that her chin was bouncing off of the monster’s balls again, the same way that it had done dozens of times before now. Except the balls of the beast did not slap at her, frozen in time. It felt like hitting stone, and she could feel the warmth of them every time her nostrils were buried into the nethers of the red skinned monstrosity.  
  
And when she did, she felt her ribs push out ever so slightly, a testimony to the size of the dick that was putting its way through her. It was smaller than the one the Hylian had sported, though she didn’t see it, and far smaller than the rock pillars who had tested her before she left, but it still made use of her mouth like the wet socket for its release. A release, Zelda realized, she was reaching a timer for.  
  
Speared as she was, she was just able to lift the Slate to her peripheral vision to see the timer counting down on it, glrching sounds coming from her throat as she looked at it.  


_0:05_

_0:04_

_0:03_

  
Her eyes widened as the timer was nearly finished, looking up at the beast and seeing it flashing rapid gold colors. Zelda dropped the slate, grabbing at the thighs of the monster and preparing herself for what was to come, not nearly enough time to draw back and out of the dick.  
  
_CHANG!_  
  
What happened next was perhaps too fast for words.  
  
The beast howled above her, body rocking as though it were being shocked and convulsed with a force that Zelda couldn’t see. It dropped its clubs, arms waving rapidly, even as it fell to the ground, dragging Zelda with it. She had little choice in the matter, more of a sleeve and toy for the monster she had frozen now. And that was not all.  
  
It was cuming in her, violently and with great volume. She felt her gut distend almost immediately, her own pussy wetting itself again as she felt the amount blow into her, pushing her back off of the cock with the force and earning a near tidal volume of the sperm to spray from her suctioned lips and nose. It ruined the cock she was on, her face, and the clothing she was wearing. All of it while the beast flipped her around as it rolled.  
  
Then it vanished into smoke like the rest before it, and she fell to the ground with a wet splat. A splat that had her coughing almost violently around the forced fucking she had made herself to endure, semen dripping and falling from her lips and nose as it emptied itself from her gut. Her jaw fought to close itself, her modifications assisting her in ways she never thought she needed. It took a bit of time for her eyes to refocus, but her mind thought as it did so, lying in the pool of cum as she had done almost uncountable number of times now.  
  
Her dress was ruined, that was a sure fact, enough that it would be better to remove the rag than anything else. A shame that she had made such poor use of a gift from a fellow Hylian, but it was unavoidable now. Now though, she had to think of what the Stasis rune had taught her, given what it had done.  
  
Froze the monster in the air for a solid minute, leaving it completely frozen from all forces, then following the progression of the minute, unfreezing it and letting all of those forces come back in a hard-singular blow. The beast had writhed with all that pleasure at once, and she had been fucked by a singular long orgasm into her as well, while the beast was implanted at its deepest into her.  
  
Her hands reached up to the dress, giving it a small tug and tearing it from her body. It had little use now, and it did show that her strength was indeed increased by the chamber, even if the act let her breasts spill free to show the modifications to those as well, and all the changes there from.  
  
With a bit of effort, she got to all fours, stretching her back and letting her boobs point at the ground, pussy still wet but a small sense of satisfaction having run through her. That was pleasing in the very least. She wiped more of the monster cum from her face, finding the slate not far away. She crawled to it on all fours, grabbing it and spinning it around, the screen facing away from her. It didn’t appear damaged either, not that she expect it to be.  
  
The Stasis rune was a powerful spell cast from the Shiekah Slate, and one that made her wonder about the other powers that were present in it. Perhaps the bombs could be just as capable to blow up an encampment, or the magnetism to lift the greater ruins and structures she saw. It was difficult for her to imagine what else could become of the cryogenesis rune.  
  
Her eyes scanned over it, letting her throat settle and cum drip to the ground once more, wondering where the rune or spell had projected from. If she knew that, then perhaps she could aim it as accurately as the bows and arrows she used. Perhaps it could allow her to use her sexual deeds less frequently, so that she may-  
  
_CHING!_  
  
Golden chains surrounded her in a second, and Zelda was left frozen and unable to move.  
  
Immediately she tried to write in place, knowing full well that she had accidently used the run on herself, but it was of no use. She could not struggle from her placement and even her gaze was locked forward, unable to spin her eyes for even a bit. What was perhaps worse, she could not sense or feel anything! Not the wind that had teased her cunny, wet as it was, or the soreness of her throat, going through recovery. She was literally frozen still and unable to move.  
  
Perhaps by a blessing or a curse, the Shiekah Slate itself was not frozen in her grasp. Loose as her grip was before, it started to slip from her hands, her body not falling with it, trapped upright just as how the Bokoblin was frozen in midair. It slid to the ground, hitting the grass and flipping until it showed the screen upright to her, something she could barely make out of her peripheral vision, eyes still unable to move. And there she was just able to make sense of the timer.  


_4:24_

_4:23_

_4:22_

_4:21_

  
  
So long… why so much longer?  
  
She couldn’t let out a sigh to calm herself, but her mind, thankfully once more hardened from panic or fear, kept her calm, vulnerable and on display as she as. Ass and pussy wet and literally frozen as if set in stone for any to approach. That, and her upper body much the same, even her normally jiggling breasts held like frozen mounds as she was stuck in her mythically chained state.  
  
The time would run out though, that was a given. She was in one of the most vulnerable states since she had come out of the Chamber, but she was not harmed yet, and there was only so much time before something could happen. She only needed to wait, naked, alone, and with the clock to her freedom counting down in front of her, ticking away.  
  
“_SCREeeEE!_” Until she heard the screech of a Bokoblin.  
  
She still couldn’t adjust her eyes, let alone run, as she heard the beast approach. She could only make out its barest details as it birthed itself from the trees around her, almost as if appearing from nowhere. It walked out with the same physiology as the others she had seen, a large head with beady eyes, exaggerated movements with a large club in hand, and tongue hanging out much like its cock. That same brutally sized cock swinging between its legs.  
  
Except for the difference in color. Not the bright red that the others were, but a stained blue, and one that had the eyes to match. Zelda had no indication if that was important, until she recalled what the Shiekah Slate said about the first Bokoblin. Unaltered. This one… may have been altered in some way… and she was still vulnerable.  
  
“_SCREeeeeeeaaa!” _Even when its eyes fell on here, screeching like it had before. She couldn’t even grit her teeth as it walked closer to her, baring its open mouth and exposed cock to her, swinging the mace around above its head. She braced herself as it all but ran at her, jumping into the air above her.  
  
Then it landed, and she didn’t feel anything.  
  
She didn’t know if that was a good or bad thing. The Bokoblin was clearly trying to attacking her, screeching as she saw its free arm shoving at her, the club poking at her face, but neither moving for it. That position was not helped by the fact that its cock was also dragging around in front of her, tip of its now erect dick scrapping across her face and possibly staining her eyes. But again, she didn’t feel anything, she couldn’t even move.  


_3:55_

_3:54_

_3:53_

_3:52_

  
  
Her eyes were able to just see the timer, even with the Shiekah Slate prone beneath the spread legs of the Bokoblin. It had four minutes to go, and she didn’t have any ability to increase the time. Why did it have to take so much longer for her? Especially when there was a clear and present danger in front of her, pushing and poking her with more curiosity than harm now, thankfully. Though she did not know if it was for better or worse that its cock was all but slapping her across the face.  
  
What was worse, she _knew_ she was going to feel all of this once the timer ran out, and then every poke, push, and dick smear was going to hit her all at once. She couldn’t even tell yet if it was going to be a painful or pleasured response. Whichever it was, she doubted it would be pleasant to experience. But all she could do now was wait, unable to even grit her teeth.  
  
She watched the Bokoblin grunt and continue to walk around her, quickly leaving her vision. Zelda knew there had to be something she could do once the timer ran out, a plan she could make to ensure the quick defeat of the creature. Sex was the likely choice so close, but she may need to quickly notch an arrow. Then again, if the effects hit her all at once, she doubted she’d have the strength, let alone mental will, to fire so quickly. Not before the monster struck her again.  
  
“ScreeEEEEeee,” the beast continued to let out behind her, and Zelda wished for once that she could understand their language, if they had one. Perhaps that was something note even the chamber with a hundred years could deduce. Perhaps one of those shrines that appeared so similar to them may have answers, but it was hardly going to help her at this moment.  
  
Right now, she could only imagine what the Bokoblin was doing behind her, ogling her pussy and ass, like both in mid-drip from the ecstasy and pleasure she had been forced to endure. Once by the presence of the Hylian and then for being the sex outlet for the previous Bokoblin she froze. Now she was the fleshy statue, and one of the beasts of the Wilds was examining her, screeching at her.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP!_ And, from that sound, something far worse to her.  
  
The sound was doubtlessly flesh upon flesh, the same noise she had heard up close and intimately for the past few days. A part of Zelda, frozen with her ass up and for the taking, desperately hoped that it was the beast merely spanking her, perhaps enamored with her rear end. It wasn’t an impossibility, large as it was and almost to scale with her chest. But the reality and far more likely outcome was what she had to plan on.  
  
That the beast was fucking her, and it was doing so with great gusto.  
  
_SLAP! SLAP!_ Zelda couldn’t moan, twist her head, or even fight away as she had her body quiet literally used for the monster’s benefit. She couldn’t feel its dick penetrating her, surprised there was room for that in the first place, or even make sense of which hole it was fucking. Pussy or ass, the stone pillars had proved she was durable for it, but only with an individual thrust.  
  
Now her hole, whichever one _was_ being fucked, was being fucked and going to make her experience all that raging pleasure at once. She had little idea on what that was going to do to her when this was done, or if her vision or ass would recover as efficiently as before. With the sounds alone to go on, she let her peripheral vision make sense of the clock again.  


_2:02_

_2:01_

_2:00_

_1:59_

  
  
Two minutes now, two minutes of the fucking to endure, if the beast would still even last that long. She hoped it wouldn’t, blow its load as quickly as possible and reduce the number of thrusts she was going to have to experience all at once. Her body may not be up for it… and she didn’t know what would happen when it did.  
  
Would her nerves fry from the extra exposure? Would her senses be able to handle it? She didn’t know, and she had nothing she _could_ do except for wait. Wait as she listened to the sounds of the Bokoblin beating one of either of her holes in, and unable to do anything but wait for it to cum.  
  
Maybe she should be glad for this preferring it hit her a few times then fuck her rather than beat her until the time ran out. She could more likely take the fucking than a beating… maybe. This would be a test of that. Even if she could only stare at the grass and timer ahead of her, waiting for the shadow of the blue monster behind her to finish grinding its cock into her holes, then she would be alright.  
  
“_GREIIHI!!”_ The sound came with more slapping, but then the sound of cuming.  
  
The sound of cum being squeezed out of one of her holes… splashing across her legs and the ground beneath. It was the same sound as when the pillars had fucked her, and when she had made one of the previous Bokoblins cum without her mouth. It was a gratifying sound to hear now, knowing that it was unleashing the collective of its balls inside of her, finishing itself off.  
  
_“GRIII!” SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_ Until it started to fuck her again!  
  
Zelda may have had the first laps in her mental fortitude at the abuse her body was undergoing, realizing that this monster was different from the previous Bokoblins she had seen! All of the others had killed themselves fucking her mouth until they came, but now this one had fucked her pussy _or_ reamed her ass, and it was still going. It was still fucking her and she could hear now the wet schlorps of its cock rubbing through its own cum as it fucked her.  
  
She still couldn’t feel, only imagine as the cum was sprayed and painted over her rear end through the brutal fucking, like her slobber over her face as a monster cock was being shoved in and out of her gullet, slathering her in the mixture. And now her hind quarters were being abused in much the same way. Though she knew they were better equipped for it, she could feel _nothing_ as it occurred, and was forced to only imagine how this monster was able to last for twice as long at least.  
  
And what was worse, what _this_ was going to do to her. She hadn’t even taken into account he built up momentum of it constantly pounding her. Was that going to affect her after this? It was almost as terrifying a thought as the pleasure she was now _sure_ was going to rip her apart. And all she could still do was wait… and wait longer.  
  
_SPUUUUUURT!_ Until the sound of more cum being shot into her echoed out.  
  
It was a sound she was amazed to hear so quickly after the first, but reveled in when she realized the slapping stopped with it. Stopped at the same time the death gurgle of the Bokoblin came out, finally spent after exploding into her for a second time. She listened for a moment longer, hoping to hear another fortuitous sound.  
  
And it came with a puff, and the sound of bones and teeth hitting the dirt behind her. The dirt, and the absolute monstrous puddle of semen that was doubtlessly left behind. Between the amount that was shot into her and the good amount that was drained out by the first monster she had face-fucked, there had to be a small puddle beneath her of the stuff.  
  
Zelda grit her teeth at the realization then, that she was still stuck in this position after being used like a convenient hole for a couple of minutes by the beast.  


_0:37_

_0:36_

_0:35_

_0:34_

  
  
And it likely wouldn’t be much longer now. Less than a minute, then all her theories of what was going to happen would come out. All these things, and because she had experimented with the runes of the Shiekah Slate. What that meant for the future and how she worked on it was clear, having to get a controlled environment first, where she could be naked as she was now, but without the monsters so close to fuck her if things went wrong. What if the magnetism made her controllable as a doll? That was a terrifying thought as well.  
  
But they were soon to be realities as she watched the time count down on the Shiekah Slate, wondering just what was going to happen to her now. She would have grit her teeth if she had the ability. But for now… she didn’t… and it was still a mystery if she’d have the ability to after this.  
  
Here went everything.  


_0:04_

_0:03_

_0:02_

_0:01_

_0:00_

  
  
_CHANG!_  
  
Stars were dimmer than the lights that exploded in Zelda’s mind.  
  
All at once her body was thrown forward, smacking into a tree with such force she hard its trunk lightly snap, her body sending the wave of pain through her and letting her flop like a jiggling mess to the base of the roots. It was ass overhead, falling down flipping until her breasts cushioned her fall, and the root entrenched dirt was beneath her. Zelda noticed none of it.  
  
Because she was screaming as her ass convulsed behind her, feeling as if a thousand cocks had all run through her at a speed that should have made her innards light on fire. But instead of that, she just saw her stomach swell with cum she _thought_ had been shot out of her, but instead had just been seated inside of her like the explosives she had yet to use! It made her gut distend in an instant, nearly forcing her to vomit the cum that had filled her to a pregnant state.  
  
And that only affirmed it _was_ her ass that had been fucked in, _twice!_ Twice so hard her toes were curling as she had her thighs crossed and shooting out all the cum that had been sprayed into her, every muscle she imagined in use for the fucking session convulsing and electrified with a force that would have meant ruination in any other state. Her innards burned and eyes crossed through it all, to the point that screaming became an impossibility.  
  
Impossible to let out any air when her chest was shaking so violently that she couldn’t control herself, feeling juices of her own cunt spray out as her body _came_ through all of the sensations slamming through her. So hard and all at once that she was curled like a bow, head to the ground, and arms nearly tearing each other out as she felt it. Her breasts were no different, feeling as if they had been tweaked to the point of ripping.  
  
And it all felt so _amazing!_ Beyond even what the rock pillar had done to her, and all because she had to endure the jackhammer of a cock twice, all in the span of a single moment.  
  
When her mind did start to work again, to the point where she could at least breath, Zelda was still seeing double, eyes crossed and unable to pull her tongue back into her jaw, mouth agape as she lacked the energy to even move. Her body still shivered with the rocking of her _unfounded strong_ orgasm, even the smallest twitch of her pussy sending shockwaves through her body. She expected brutal, but this was almost a Calamity in itself.  
  
She was able to spin her head just enough to see the tree she had slammed into had fallen down, taken out by the force of her body shooting forward after being fucked so hard. The fact that it had fallen over and she had hardly felt it could have been a testament to the modifications of her body. But her mind was stuck on the thought that if that happened to the tree, she couldn’t even imagine the state of her ass.  
  
Unlike before where it recovered quickly, she could still feel cum leaking out of it, draining from the long rope of intestines it had been shot into, thankfully too shallow to force itself out of her mouth, even if she believed she could vomit it all up in a second. Instead, she let it drop from her gut, unsure of much else.  
  
Carefully, far more than before, she reached for the Shiekah Scroll, just within arm’s reach, pulling it towards her and flipping it to see the screen. In the unlit display she could just make out her features, facial at least.  
  
Her blond locks, loose and tangled, sticking to a cum stained face. A face that was red as the Bokoblins she had fucked, eyes a twisted blue, and showing off the depths of her mouth with how ajar her jaw was. Her tongue did little to help. Air heaved through her throat, beaten only by the cocks that had ruined those holes before. Truly she was just that right now, ruined. And she had nothing she could do about it.  
  
Nothing she could do… and it would be so easy for another horrible monster to find her now. And if that happened… she doubted she’d be able to recover her senses again. Not when this time was so close. Her hands slipped over her bloated belly, unsure if it was truly her stomach that was filled, or only the expanse of her intestines. She hoped desperately the latter.  
  
Zelda lay next the fallen tree, gasping for air as she imagined a drowning man would. Hands were over her gut, slowly pushing down the distending amount of cum that was in there out of her horribly used asshole, feeling it flow out of her like a spring. She could feel her face twist in a twisted sort of pleasure, incomparable to the _onslaught_ she had undergone when the Stasis rune had undone itself on her.  
  
But she was alright now. Her ass was beaten more purple than red, asshole reamed thoroughly, and likely requiring at least an hour or two before she could move again, but she had not burst into smoke and unmentionable materials like the monsters before her she was just… fucked, chucked, and left to rot. She swallowed again, tasting the cum that had almost blown through her gullet.  
  
To think that a single Bokoblin had done this, blue and darkened as his skin was. The mental fortitude of Zelda reminded her to take a picture of him in the future, to see how it differed from its more crimson skinned cousin. There had to be a difference, as it had blown its load into her not once, but _twice_. And both of them hitting her senses at once…  
  
Zelda was forced to groan, or perhaps moan, as she felt the last bit of cum flow out of her ass, leaving her gut back in its flattened state, curved with the slightest sign of muscles, and her asshole attempting to tighten itself back up again. It would, as she had endured the rock cocks of the Rebirthing Chamber before, so this would be a non-issue, not without some time.  
  
And in that time, she could decide what to do.  
  
She still needed to go to Kakariko, but she couldn’t ignore what Cambo had told her about the shrine atop the mountain. Though the dress she was given was ruined, between the cocks that had split her and the amount of cum that had sprayed over it, it wasn’t the largest change. Nudity was hardly something she was not used to now, though it was obvious that she could not walk into any village or see her people on the road without them being worried for her, or of her. Perhaps the village could help her, or continue to ruin her.  
  
The wilds were still dangerous though, as it took only a singular mistake for her to end up in this state, and she was still recovering. If another monster found her now, she would likely be in for a world of hurt or unending pleasure. She had to remain quiet and hope that they did not have a nose for their own scent, or else she was truly marked and likely fucked for it. However, she had learned of more of the slates runes with it. And Cambo himself told that few ever explored off the beaten trails, so there may be more to find, treasures or gifts that could help her.  
  
There was also some benefit to the shrine atop the mountain though, dangerous as it was to reach. She was unaware what kind of people or things watched it, but her ascent up it would doubtlessly be seen, nudity and all, and a fall from that height would _not_ be recoverable, no matter her upgrades. But the shrine was alight like the Tower before it, and it doubtlessly would respond to the Shiekah Slate in some way.  
  
So now the curiosity was… what was she to do?  
  
She had until her asshole recovered to decide.  


* * *

  
  
**Author’s Note**: As a small aside, for those curious about choosing the path last chapter, I have the regions laid out for certain events to occur, as well as things to find. It is difficult to look at the game and say what has to happen where, but I did try and see what makes sense. This includes a few shrines, memories, and monsters. For example, there likely won’t be Lizalfos towards Kakariko, but there are for the Gerudo or Zora, and more Moblins towards the Rito. Since trying bombs would be more likely towards the Gorons, Cryo towards Zora, and Magnesis towards Gerudo, cause of all the metal and electricity, I figured why not Stasis.  
  
And, although there are shrines for her to unlock, there is a surprise for them, and they are as numerous in the real game. I am not writing 120 shrines… More like 13.  
  
Further, this is how I imagine most of the choices to go, between continueing to pursue the main quest (which likely will have events occur between chosen nodes), exploration (where I look at what’s in the area including fun events, characters, or tasks), then side quests (2/3 being shrines, but then others like the treasure seeking). I’ll try and make them all their own one chapter, so they’re not left hanging and give a significant choice at the end, expect for main quests which usually give the option to run off and have fun.  
  
So yeah, tl;dr, sending her to different locations does this. Different things to choose from on the way. Small improvements to her character over time.


	5. Ree Dahee Shrine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real quick, this is how shrines go. Instead of three pieces for clothing, just one, and while I did move this from the pathway between the mountains to the top, it does have the ‘climbing rope’ instead of just the hat. The kink should be obvious, but I tried to make it usable, but also sexual, so it wouldn’t be silly to have Zelda just fuck around for no reason.
> 
> This is porn with plot, and Zelda does sex either as a solution, a boon, or from rape. Maybe other reasons in the future, but none at the moment.

Zelda would not feign to act that she had been heavily active since emerging from the Resurrection Chamber, as it was easier to refer to as. She had been active, but in the arts of sex and debauchery, to reduce and weaken the monster she had come across. In the efforts of physical activities related to her other muscles, she was sorely lacking.  
  
She had not run any great distances, climbed tall mountains, or huddled in anything less than blankets of fur, stolen from the Bokoblins she had fucked and killed, every night. But now, she was enduring something she found was a beneficial modification of the Chamber she had no issue with. More than that, it was a change to her body she was sure she would have noticed, memories or not. Strength was hardly ever something to be scoffed at.  
  
That was, she was climbing the one of the Duel Peaks with nothing but her strength and determination. Truly nothing.  
  
No rope to secure her, no hooks to hold her, not clothes to protect her chest from dragging at the rocks, and nothing to keep her ass from weight her down. Even her long blonde hair blew into her face more than once as she scaled the mountain, feeling the juices of her pussy and the residuals of cum the blue Bokoblin had shot into her ass leaking out as well. But Zelda powered through it.  
  
Her hands pulled her foot after foot up the mountain, the wind singing in her hair as it tickled her nude skin. She was a speck against the mass of the mountain she climbed, but it didn’t detract her from continuing forward, always catching glimpses of the shrine she was powering towards. The massive structure visible from the ground now far below, but one that appeared to similar to all the other ruins of the Shiekah she had found to be anything else but important.  
  
It felt like it had been hours since she started to climb, but now, her reward was in her sight.  
  
One final pull with her arms, one last shove with her legs, and Zelda dragged herself onto the high structure of the mountain crest. She panted lightly at the top, breasts heaving with her as she caught her breath, air nipping at the ends of her sharp breasts, and making her shiver with the altitude. It was a high height, and one she had to stand up to appreciate, even if it made her body shiver.  
  
But it still let her see the full skyline of Hyrule, the land supposed decimated by the Calamity. Letting her see the Plateau of ruins she had come from, the small forest, trail, and river she had walked, distant mountains that seemed even _higher_ now, and even the lake that was meant to guide the way to the Zora. But that was not where she was going. Wonderous as it all was to see and stare, her goal was first on the Shiekah for their help on the tools they had gifted her, years to decades ago now as it was.  
  
That would come, after she had deduced what to do of this shrine. A shrine that stood taller than her, but still only modest in size, and pulsing with a color very similar to the All-Sight Tower. Zelda approached it, hands at her shoulders to keep herself warm, smothering her breasts with the actions. Her eyes looked over the swirly stone-etched outline of the shrine, before seeing the obvious clue right in front of her.  
  
Another slotted hole, just like the All-Sight Tower. It made too much sense for it not to be the option.  
  
Zelda was quick to unlatch her Shiekah Slate, putting it against the stone and letting it go. As it did before, it was all but sucked into the stone structure, holding itself in the oval slot that had been shaped for it. Lights pulsed across the screen, but without text appearing this time. No, this time it wasn’t text, but direction action.  
  
That is, the door opening.  
  
Door was a loose term, as bars more slide out of place than actual hinge swinging. Like a thousand tiny doorways all falling apart to reveal what was inside, and all with the grind of stone that made her feel like the already split mountain was about to cave. Zelda did appreciate the sight opening up, and took hold of her Slate when it was done, before observing what was inside.  
  
What that was, however, was unimpressive. A single off-colored pad that looked more like a circle to meditate on than a shrine of worship. Her lips curled, tasting a bit of monster cum on them still, as she walked into it. Her feet clapped against the stone. Her eyes looked around, seeing the harsh frost that decorated even the inside of the structure. Her musings stopped when she heard her Slate ping again. She pulled it up, reading it quickly.  


_Now Entering: Ree Dahee Shrine_

_Boom._ Zelda felt the circular pad she was on rock. Her arms went out, bending her legs for support, and looking around the shrine for anything coming out to fuck her or ruin her again. But nothing happened, that limited her at least. Instead, she saw the shrine rising… or more likely her descending. The stone floor rising up, and the platform she was on vanishing.  
  
Slowly, Zelda watching the cold air beyond the door vanishing as she was taken into the hollow shaft of the circular slate, the hum of energy and power moving around her. She took in a sow breath as it continued to pule, hearing it until it echoed alone through her head.  
  
When she was left with only darkness, nothing but a faint light high above her, Zelda took the time to wait patiently. The Shiekah would not device a trap like this or harm anyone with it. There was something in this shrine, obviously now, so she only needed to wait to find it. Wait, focus, and be prepared. Even if she had to flick her breasts as she waited, annoyed that they were still so stiff. It made it very difficult to climb when she was getting turned on by her breasts dragging against rock.  


* * *

  
  
Zelda found herself in a whole new world when light returned to her.  
  
The platform clicked into place like a massive arrow being notched in a bow, making her body shake. But her footing remained sure, her nerves calm, as she let her bare feet tap on the stone platform, and through the small doorway that was now presented to her. She had entered the shrine from the top of a mountain where she could see all of Hyrule.  
  
Now she was standing in a cavern that looked to have bee lit by a sun as blue as the sky.  
  
Elegant and mesmerizing stone walls were built up around her, far past where she knew or believed any normal rooms could be constructed. The ceiling was just as high, matched with the same curled stone carvings as the shrine and tower from before. But now screens were placed upon it, square dials that pulsed with the light of her Slate, but so bright that she hardly saw a shadow in the room she was in. A shadow longer than she believed the mountain was tall, and with a depth she could not see the bottom of.  
  
She stepped closer to the edge of the platform she was on, seeing over the side of the walkway, but finding only the darkest pit beneath her. Zelda hummed as she saw it, stepping back and being careful with her footing. She had been sure footed up the mountain, but it would take only a small mistake to send her careening down now. A mistake such as that would be the end of her journey, and this was not how she would end it. 

_To you who enters this shrine, a trial is offered;_

_Show you know the ways of the climbers;_

_Show you know the struggles of exploration'_

_Show this, and be rewarded;  
_

  
What rang though the air was not a voice, and hardly more than a sound. Zelda picked at her Shiekah Slate, seeing it pulse with the words. How it made the connection, she could only guess. Maybe the forms of technology were compatible enough, or perhaps it was when she put it in the slot of the shrine. It was unimportant, however. Not when compared to this trail, apparent one at least.  
  
She looked down the pathway, seeing the rocks before her both uneven and slick with liquid, what kind she could not be sure. She could see just beyond that a sheer wall that appeared to be chiseled from stone, but with no decoration or design. Though she was too far away to reliably tell, it looked to smooth to climb. What was above that even, she couldn’t say, but the wonder was how she was going to get there.  
  
Namely first and foremost for the large sheen of light that separated her from the rest of the track.  
  
Zelda approached it, watching it tentatively, curious about what it could do. Despite being translucent, it appeared solid, hollowed even, and the idea of touching seemed a poor decision at best. It was, however, blocking her from the apparent trials ahead of her. There had to be something or someway to pass, though she immediately discredited using the Stasis Rune, as there were both no means to hit herself if frozen and no guarantee she’d land safely if she did.  
  
Looking down on the platform she was on, before the wet stone began, there was a ring of light. Rings often started reactions in these chambers, so far for the others she had seen. Carefully she stepped on it, holding her arms out as she did so.  
  
_CLANG!_ Only to let out a sigh as the familiar ankle rock-locks came about her feet again. She didn’t fight this time, only looking down as she waited for whatever was going to emerge from the floor and fuck her. After the Bokoblins she had dealt with, perhaps it would not be worse than wear. However, there were no openings in the floor, and her head tilted as she waited.  
  
_SNAG!_ That was until she found her arms being pulled behind her back, folded forearm-to-forearm, and forcing her chest out.  
  
A sound of distress left her as she looked behind her, trying to see what was binding her. The angle was difficult though, and the locks on her legs did not assist. She did feel something snacking around her, holding her place. It moved down the small of her back, before moving through her ass-cheeks, spreading them like the Blue Bokoblin that had fucked her. She grit her teeth when it slipped beneath her pussy walls, waiting for it to start to fuck her, whatever it was. Thankfully or not, that did not happen. Instead, Zelda saw what was binding her, watching as it coiled up her front.  
  
A piece of rope.  
  
An unassuming but very much self-sufficient piece of rope that was snaking up her taut stomach, making her tilt her head in confusion. That action was made all the more difficult when the, presumably, rope behind her began to move up her neckline, matting down her long blonde hair as if it were a reign for her head. Another sound left her mouth, between a moan of pleasure for the attention and distress, before that was taken from her.  
  
As the rope in her front coiled up, the one behind her wrapped around her face, putting a surprisingly large knot in her jaw, holding it open and unable to shut. Drool spilled out as she was unable to speak through it, finding just as quickly that she could hardly bend, let alone swing her arms, the further the rope coiled around her.  
  
That groan became a muffled moan as she felt the rope tie itself about her breasts, wrapping around her large chest and binding them almost like a girdle, but leaving her nipples exposed when she looked down, an action that required more eye movement then neck bending. In fact, that was true for all her upper body. She was bound tight and unable to bend much at all, not without having the rope start to scratch against her.  
  
_CLANG!_ The stone locks on her, feet, however undid themselves, letting the princess stretch her legs, almost hopping around, in an effort to reach the rope that bound her.  
  
She regretted it almost instantly, as it led to the knots in her pussy and ass grinding against her furiously. Teasing her slit and puckered asshole until she could feel streams flowing down her thighs, and still without a means to placate them. She tried to bend over as well, only succeeding in getting the little slack her hair had to tighten, making her drag the rope even tighter against her body.  
  
She was bound, fully. And though bound, the screen of light faded.  
  
She watched, blinking, as it dissipated, setting forth the path in front of her. It took little negotiation in her mind to realize that traveling forward was the best method, as there were no means to free herself yet, and the trial seemed to be commencing.  
  
Her feet stepped unsurely on the stone of the first section of rocks, feeling the soles of her feet nearly slide as she kept moving forward. It made her gait preciously small, due in no small part because every large lunge she made had the knots in her pussy and even the binding around her breasts tighten, making the skin beneath raw and her loins slick as the rocks she stepped on.  
  
Though Zelda still couldn’t tell what they were slick with, she bent her body and legs what she could to keep her footing sure, shivering as she did so. It was a far more difficult task than she would have suspected, no arms to support her and her larger than average chest, by the Shiekah Slate’s admission, being a weight pulling her forward.  
  
She found herself crab walking over the uneven ground, doing all that she could to keep the knots in her pussy from teasing her too much. Too much more and she may cum, sending her doubtlessly to the ground. If _that_ happened, the idea of standing up again seemed like a far-off dream, what with how ever action made her want to get fucked. Yet no cocks in sight to help her.  
  
But her mind was hardened and her body modified to endure. Though not to endless limits, as anyone could see the ludicrous nature of such, enough that she kept her teeth grit around the ropey gag in her mouth, drooling past it with tearing eyes, all to approach the far-off wall of the shrine. A featureless wall that loomed closer to her with every small step forward, and one she was only too eager to reach.  
  
Realizing only when she did, that she had no means to climb it.  
  
Ignoring her bound arms and limited movement, there was nothing for her to latch to and climb. No footholds, no alcoves, no crevices, nothing. It appeared almost as if a sword had been taken to it rather than a hammer and chisel. So featureless and smooth, and without a means to help her. She moaned into her knot bondage again, body shivering completely as she felt a tremble run through her body. Whether that meant she had cum or not, Zelda could not tell. She only knew it sent her mind away for a moment, and she needed to finish this trial and remove the bindings fast.  
  
That was when she saw it, just at the top of the wall and nearly beyond her sight. It made her lean back and forcing the bindings around her breasts to tighten, even digging the knot in her asshole deeper into her rectum, but she looked up to see it. A light.  
  
Zelda stood still at the edge of the wall, looking up to see the pulsing light above her. Her eyes tracked it, humming through the ropes that bound her arms and left only her legs to move. Move while dragging the knots over her pussy and asshole, leaving her a trail of her own fluids that mixed with the wet stone behind her. She was careful as she followed it, stepping what little she needed until she was under it. When she was… she wasn’t sure what to do next.  
  
_WUMP!_ “_MPHPHPH~~~~~_” That was until she had the answer given to her.  
  
More accurately, forced into her.  
  
Forced into her and up her anus, shoving the knot of the bondage into her. And in doing _that_, made the rest of the bondage tighten around her like a coiled snake. Her back arched as she felt it dig into her, restricting her upper body from doing _anything_ but bowing backwards as Zelda screamed a muffled whine of aggravation into the knot that now pulled at her mouth like a desperate careless lover. A finger in her mouth, pulling her backwards, as hands grabbed and squeezed her breasts as tightly as she believed they could.  
  
Her leg _locked_ around something, without any of the usual stone clamps to hold her in place. Instead, it was the act of something fucking its way up her anus, stopping only a few inches in _because of_ the rope in the way, but leaving her pussy walls quivering and slobber painting her breasts. She was sitting on it now, still screaming as she shook and vibrated on it, having the knot over her cunt starting to dig deeper and deeper, almost vanishing into her ass with the first knot.  
  
It took until she felt air rushing against her sweat and spit covered skin to realize that she was rising. It took her just as long to realize that it was whatever that was fucking her that was carrying her up. Were it like the fuck pillars in the Chamber of Rebirth and Resurrection, she feared she would have been fucked through, left as an ornament on the slab. Now the rope was acting as the barrier to carry her up, and she was desperate to cum all the way up.  
  
She couldn’t see how close she was, not bent backwards and locking her legs around the pillar until she felt them cramp, ready to feel that _after_ she had been fucked by something. That something wasn’t coming though, not with the bondage in the way, edging her in ways she didn’t think she’d still be vulnerable to. It continued on and on and on and on until.  
  
_WUMP!_ The pillar stopped, and Zelda was knocked off of it.  
  
The momentum of the climb suddenly stopping was enough for the princess to fling herself off of the stone rod and onto whatever surface was above the shear wall. For a moment though, she couldn’t move. Not when her body was sweating with need, being rubbed raw by the rope, and her most sensitive cunt and ass being teased relentlessly by the knot.  
  
It was only made worse when the knot in her ass was slowly forced out with the rock pillar gone, feeling like she was losing the only means to getting the sexual gratification. That left her, once more, with a wanton pussy, being relentlessly teased, and no hands to help her. She was sure that if she was left alone it would go away, but much like a damn with a constant flowing river, there was no repairing it while water ran through it.  
  
She got to her knees, hips humping nothing as she found herself in the position the Blue Bokoblin had took her, imagining again it was there, and this time she would have been thankful for it. But it was not, and the trial was still continuing. She had to focus.  
  
Zelda focused those lust strained eyes on the path she was on now, seeing only a thin platform dangling above the terminal darkness beneath, and a large screen at the other side, on that so nearly mirror her Shiekah Slate she knew it would have text on it if she approached. But approaching such a thin walk way while her legs were as sure as twigs beneath a boulder… it was going to be difficult.  
  
She would not be deterred however. Not when she had already endured this much. Groaning and moaning through the robs, tracing her own spit and tears between her chin and the ground, Zelda craned back, feeling the action pull the knotted bondage across her body again, making her shiver once more. The goal was in front of her, so she only had to move.  
  
Unsteady feet stood on the ground, clapping her bareness on the cool carved stone. She began to walk forward, steps slow to ensure she did not aggravate the knots and rope, and not trusting her own body at the moment. Her eyes remained focused, if a bit clouded, on the screen ahead of her. She only needed to reach that, and then she would be safe, and the trial over.  
  
Zelda knew it would be odd from an observer’s view, a naked and heavily bound woman, walking across a tightrope of stone above an empty chasm, liquids spilling from her and all but desperate to let the first cock she saw fuck her, all so that she could reach this screen at the end. Odd, aggravating, and undeniable.  
  
She did not give up, however, and her shivering breasts, large areolas shaking with her every twitch, pointed sharp and sure at where she needed to go. Liquid still spilled from between her pussy and anus, but she did not stop. It was ahead of her, and she would _make it!_ She clamped down on the rope as she felt her pleasure spike through her brain, willing herself to take the last few steps. She was closer, so _close_. And then.  
  
_SLAP!_ A final foot fall and she was there.  
  
Zelda collapsed to her knees when she made it moaning heatedly into the rope around her mouth. She sucked in her own slobber with each heated breath, not able to get enough air through her flared nostrils, and all but humping her way forward as she needed release. The inability to move through this teasing was just too much for her. The trial had to be over now, however. She was here at the end.  
  
Once more, what she hoped was a final time, Zelda got to her feet. She approached the screen, wobbling an amount that would have been unacceptable on the stone bridge behind her. When she was close enough, the hum from before ran again. And it was music to her strained heated ears. She stared at the screen, watching ethereal characters roll across them again, but focusing on them with all her hardened mind could manage through the haze of lust and desire.  
  


_To you who has treaded the wet stone with sure feet;_

_To you who endured the fitted grip without fail;_

_To you who was focused by the mountain’s edge;_

_The present of memories past are now yours to hold and cherish._

  
Zelda gapped slightly at the screen, watching it as it began to pulse. A pulse that seemed to grow as she stared at it, watching like water hitting the surface of a lake. It hit one twice, then appeared like a storm over the screen. Through the gag still stuck surely between her teeth, she let out a whine as her vision began to grow, and glow. Like the sun blinding her at the dawn, she saw only white.  
  
_Then Zelda saw the images of a climber working his way up the rough surface of a mountain’s edge, moving with a speed that was one to marvel at. Rope tied about his waist and chest, holding steady as he used the same gnarly thread to check the loose stone before his hands set to it, watching as his feet found the same holds as they continued up. _  
  
_From a position she didn’t recognize, she saw this climber of the mountain stare at the ground far below, comparable easily to the top of the mountain the shrine was located on, they stared down to the earth that seemed like a distant island, continuing to the top of the summit. A Smile was on his face as he ascended, never losing step or grip on the stone, and breath always sure as they moved._  
  
_Zelda watched, amazed, at how he did this with such ease. She had believed it hours for her climb, and her breath was robbed from her as she ascended, but now these memories were moving at a rate that would be incomparable to her own, and treating these sheer cliffs climb no different than she would a rest in her cot. The man moved up with little hesitation, few breaks, and a brightness to his face that showed the pride for his skill._  
  
_She watched on through it all, even when a woman came into view. The woman being carried up by the man. On a rope. Far beneath them. And bound like she had been through her trials._  
  
_A woman with auburn hair and a face she didn’t recognize, drooling through the taunt tie of a rope that was bound around her mouth, pulling her head back before tying itself further around her forearms held surely against the small of her back. Her breasts, large and stiff, dangled between looping rope, the same kind of rope that trailed between her thighs, leaking just as quickly through her pussy and ass. But not stopping there, the rope bound her feet together. Her feet, her legs, and the rest of her._  
  
_The woman, Zelda watching intently, being hoisted up like a spare back, but bound like a hog with her legs bent over her back until her soles could nearly touch the back of her head. Her body didn’t shiver the higher they climbed, but dripped with sweat. Sweat, slobber, fem-juices, and likely other liquids that Zelda had tasted more than she witnessed. For no juices she had spilled from her pussy were ever so white in color._  
  
_Her observation of the woman ended when the man reached the surface, broaching the top and not stopping before locking his feet into the ground before pulling the woman up. She was dragged and hit the side walls of the mountain as she was ascended by force, but only moaned through the gag in her mouth. Zelda never blinked._  
  
_Not even when she did reach the top, pulled up and held by the man who had carried her with a gentle a grace that bellied _all_ of the clear abuse she had seen. It became even curiouser when the man started to untie her, but only parts of her. Enough so that her legs unfolded and the long string that descended between her pussy and over her ass slackened, letting the woman stretch her legs, sporting the red burns of wear. Marks Zelda knew she was going to bear now._  
  
_But those marks were matched, if not enhanced, when the man quickly stripped his own pants off, sporting his erection to the air. A cock much like and yet vastly different from all the others that Zelda had seen and sucked so far. Thinner than the Bokoblins, but a bit longer, and without the discoloration. She had little time to marvel at it._  
  
_The man turned the woman around and sat her on his cock, making her moan this time with renewed strength. Her head was thrown back as he plowed into her, showing the line of his cock up the woman’s front, pushing against the rope that bound her front. It had to have made the pressure all the tighter. And the way the woman shivered at the action was evident to Zelda. Shivered as she orgasmed._  
  
_It was a sensation that Zelda was _desperate_ for sense the trial began, and witnessing the woman do it made the feelings pass._  
  
_Though she could tell she was still bound from whatever window she was staring through, she felt the release hit her far harder than anything she had been granted before. Beyond the blows that came from the Bokoblins fucking her throat as she teased her clit, and likely in competition with the built-up orgasms that came from her frozen ass reaming by the blue demon. Now she had sensitivity like little else, and a bound sense of movement that made all the fucking seem even tighter than before. _  
  
_If she was falling as she came, Zelda didn’t know it. She only knew the woman and man she was watching, on top of a mountain range, came nearly together. She watched the cum erupt from the woman as the man groaned, the woman hollering as she likely had her orgasms overlain with one another, leaving her an almost wretched mess as the cum drained from the man’s balls, only to swim like a fountain out of the woman’s pussy._  
  
_He held herself in her for a bit longer, letting her sweat stained body lie on his clothed one. For a bit, but then quickly pushed aside. Pushed, gently, then matched by how he quickly undid the ropes behind her back. The order of the actions made no sense to Zelda, thankful her mind was strengthened to find even the plausible confusion in the situation. _  
  
_That confusion was slowly settled, though not completely, when the man undid the main length of the rope, letting the woman’s arms unfold, the knotted rope around her mouth come undone, and her breasts fall down and breath. Confusion that remained for a moment as Zelda stared at the almost violent red lines that now marked the woman’s skin, like brand marks in a tribe or scars for a soldier. And she wore them up her entire naked figure._  
  
_“Damn Kafei, you really didn’t wait, did you?” The woman spoke, and with no loss of breath at that. Despite having cum what Zelda knew to be at least twice, in no less than a few seconds, she spoke as if she had only been disturbed from a gentle nap. “I understand you’re eager to climb the mountain, but there’s no need to rush it this much.” Her hand wiped at her bare pussy as she spoke, feeling the cum the man had shot into her practically coat her._  
  
_“Are you kidding? Anju, this is incredible!” The man stood up, his cock flapping down with the action. Zelda actually saw it hit the woman in the face, but her reaction only seemed to be to push it away slightly, dragging off of it the stream of cum that had still been sticking to its bitch breaking length and girth. “We can finally climb anything we want! This enchantment from the Great Fairy has literally given us the ability to climb however we wish! A-And that sex! You can_not_ tell me the sex wasn’t good.”_ _He pointed to his cock as proof._  
  
_“Sex with you is always great,” the woman retorted with a smile on her face. “And I’m not kidding. One of the biggest reasons I fell in love with you is because, well… you’re _the_ biggest.” Her hand reached out again and cupped the man’s balls, fondling them as they fit in the palm of each of her hands. They were massive. “And doing it after you just sheer climbed from the base? No dihedrals or jugs? That is impressive.” Zelda was impressed as well._  
  
_“You bet it is! And just think. We can do this anywhere in Hyrule now.” The man spoke the words, holding up the rope that had been tied around the woman. Zelda stared at it, seeing it to be a gnarly rope of an otherwise unassuming design. In fact, she would even dare to call it rather plain. It had no special lining or tie to it, no marker, nothing except for a few knots that were made in its length. She had a fine idea and memory of where those went. “All we have to do is tie up and we’re good to go.”_  
  
_“Well, almost that good,” the woman corrected. “It has to be tied tightly _and_ with no slack. Unless you’re going to tell me, you made that up just for little old me?” The wry grin on her face was more telling to Zelda than the woman’s words. And if not that, then how she was running her hand down the collar of her skin, across the red lines that showed where she was bound._  
  
_“Anju, you are not little.” The man spoke as he grabbed one of her breasts, squeezing it tightly enough that his fingers vanished into her supple flesh, the woman groaning with the action. “You are not old.” His hand rose to cup her face, running a thumb over her lips as he did so. That drew a sigh from her now, and Zelda was unsure if her tits were taut from the cold air or the attention. “And I don’t need an excuse to tie you up.” One of those was not like the other._  
  
_“Glad you remember it,” the woman spoke back, licking her lips and running her hand over the man’s thumb. She held it there, perhaps to try and drag him in, but stopped a moment later. “But I do have to admit. I don’t remember ever being able to talk, let alone move, after you fuck me with this cock of yours.” Zelda _knew_ that was an odd thing! She was glad it wasn’t just her lack of skill. “Hell, I’d even say with how tight that rope was, the sex was even better. There something else about it you’re not telling me?” The man didn’t look offset for even a moment._  
  
_“Nope, just what the Great Fairy said,” the man almost literally put his foot down with the words. “She asked for a home for her fairies to live, then she asked what I wanted in return.” The man rolled the rope in his hands as he spoke, and Zelda could see the woman was shivering again. Why that was still couldn’t be said. “So, I asked for something that would keep me from tiring no matter what I did. Then, this!” _  
  
_This, still, was the rope. The rope that Zelda was still able to see was long. Very long. And… oddly like the one she wore. Maybe, at least… she couldn’t see herself right now, but it did look similar. And the blue screen had said this was memory of someone. So, if this was a memory, of the rope, and the rope was blessed by a… Great Fairy?_  
  
_“So now you can climb any mountain size you want without a care in the world.” The woman seemed to add on to the man’s statement. She had dragged her hands back to the head of his cock as she spoke. She looked eager still. “But only if you keep it tied tight around something.” Zelda recalled him saying something like that before._  
  
_“Yup! And I _could_ tie myself up with the rope and move. It would be… well…” As if in answer, he tied it around his arm and let it fall around him. Fall around as in show just how much of him was being covered. Even with a layer of clothes on, it was quite a lot. Enough that it hardly looked to be comfortable, let alone flexible, what with how it tied around different joints of his arms, would make climbing rather difficult._  
  
_“So, I see,” the woman returned. Her expression had yet to change. “So to get around that, you could, well, _actually_ tie yourself up.” He nodded at her words. Zelda wasn’t sure if that was meant to entice the man, scare him, or simply be an observation. It seemed possible to be any of them. “Any reason then why you had me tied up like that?” _  
  
_“Other than I know you enjoy it?” The woman’s quick nod to the man’s almost insulting question showed a great level of trust. Enough that Zelda knew she’d be blushing otherwise. “Because I wasn’t about to ask you to climb up here without the rope, or throw it down and hope you find it. Fastest way for us both to get up here was to tie you up and have me carry it. Bit of a test, too, cause it shows that it works!”_  
  
_“Indeed it did. _You_ were able to climb while _I_ was bound like a hog underneath you.” Zelda’s thoughts of the woman’s position were deadly accurate, it seemed. Even if she was still curious about the man’s cock in her hands. “Not that I don’t appreciate the attention. Is there… any _particular_ reason you wanted to bring me up here?” _  
  
_The question was posed as she let the cock of the man wipe itself over her face, smearing his semen and the juices of her used cunt over herself. She moaned at the attention, and the man only seemed too happy to let his cock be a dirtying rag on the woman’s features. Zelda watched as her hair was smeared and stuck to her, tears and drool running together and hanging from her face with the stickiness of the semen._  
  
_That stopped when the man suddenly thrust, and put his cock in her mouth, nearly impaling her._  
  
_The woman couldn’t move, only hummed loudly around the cock that was gagging her as well as the rope. Her hands grasped at the length of the meat, staring up at the man as he looked down at her. His expression hadn’t changed and, although she was having her lips spread to the point of hollowing her cheeks, Zelda suspected the woman didn’t find any objection with the position._  
  
_“Let me put the rope back on, and I’ll show you _exactly_ what we can do.” She watched as the woman held her hands up above her head, hips already rolling and wet with liquid beneath her. The man dragged his cock out of her, sucking out a breath of air from the woman as she let it slide from her maw. And the moment it left, the rope was fit against her jaw again, putting the gnarled not between her teeth and muffling her._  
  
Zelda blinked back into reality, shaking her head and jostling her blonde hair with the motion. She felt it whip at her body, highly sensitive to the thoughts she had, and feeling the now familiar sensation of wetness down her thighs. Her body was shivering, and she wondered if she had cum _several_ times while reliving those moments. Moments that weren’t her, but were now squarely in her mind.  
  
She looked at the ropes still binding her, the iteration of what the shrine had made her wear. It was similar to the woman, but with her legs free to move. Those free, but with no cock around here to assist her, let alone someone to help untie her. She swallowed on nothing, the forced open position of her jaw letting slobber fall out and drool at her protruding breasts.  
  
Her focus, however, returned to the screen as she saw new text flitter across it. 

_You have learned of the history of the Ka-Ju Rope;_

_You have been granted permission to gain its boons;_

_When you have need of great endurance and stamina,_

_Don these ropes and pass your trails_

  
Zelda slowly nodded at the screen, still trying to make sense of what it said. The meaning was clear enough, but the full purpose of these ropes, didn’t make sense. The assistance to climb seemed completely counter to the need of freedom to climb, and the woman she had seen was less of a climber and more of a pack mule, carried by the man who was with her.  
  
More than that, it also made her wet, willing, and easy to fuck. Zelda knew her situation was little different.  
  
She could feel the stream of liquid lightly spilling down her legs the longer she stared at the screen, shivering even as her own slobber worked its way between her breasts, making her want to smear them in or just get cleaned some other way. Her head craned with her back, but she forced herself to focus, what little she could.  
  
Focus that was too swiftly ruined by the sensation of the platform beneath her lifting up.  
  
She rocked on her feet, spreading them to keep herself balanced. She looked down to see the circular stone, etched and carved like before, picking up and floating towards the ceiling above. She hummed on the rope, trying again to free her arms but succeeding just as well as before. Not at all. Only getting the ropes to tighten around her arms, around her neck, around her breasts, and her clit. Nothing beneficial.  
  
But the ceiling had opened up, and though she was far from where she had originally descended, it was obvious that she was being led out. It was annoying, but she had no means to keep herself safe if she were to jump or find a monster now. Now, she could only wait, and try to think of what to do once she breached the surface.  


* * *

  
The outside air was the same as before, before she went into the shrine. The air was just as cold, and stone around the shrine just as hard, and her feet just as sore as she walked across it. The critical difference, however, was that she descended before naked, with only the Shiekah Slate with her.  
  
Now she emerged with roped tied around her body, wet and slick with all the sweat she had let out and fucking she had endured by the hoisting crane.  
  
Her feet stepped unsurely on the rocks as she moved forward, feeling the chill air nip at her breasts and ass, and all the worse now that she was sheen in liquid. A muffled moan escaped her lips as she felt the rocks bite at her now, everything much more sensitive to her touch. It was feeling she had endured when she had undergone the unorthodox trial by the shrine, and having inherited some faint memories of the people that once lived on mountains like these.  
  
Now she was wearing their garb like a rope wench, bound with her breasts tied, a knot along her pussy and asshole, and every small turn making her wanton pussy run with liquid. She would have masturbated then and there if her arms were not bound as well. The situation was… troubling, to say the least.  
  
She had imagined that the pulsing screen would at least give her some manner of releasing herself from the rope, but instead she only gained knowledge of how to tie it, prepare it, and with the blessing rope being that to make the art of climbing easier for her. It was a fine blessing, she could admit and easily confess, but it seemed unfair with having to walk as she was now.  
  
Her eyes carefully peered over the edge of the mountain, feeling and even seeing the tits of her breasts sticking out with the motion. The ground was far beneath her, and past the sheer cliff of gray rocks that would doubtlessly mean her death if she fell. Bound in rope as she was, a shibari section that would be at home in the camp of monsters, it would be impossible to save herself. And climbing down without her hands, just as doubtful.  
  
Even if she believed, and partially knew, it was true that her endurance had been increased. She had yet to perform any great task with it, more than walking along the cold sky top of the Dual Peak Mountains bound and gagged, but she had no reason yet to catch her breath. A desire for clothing, or at least a fire to sit next to, but not a sense of fatigue. It was odd, and something she would love to explore in a more controlled environment. The mountain top was not controlled, far from it.  
  
Her ass settled on the humming stone of the shrine, letting out a low whine of displeasure mixed with ecstasy namely as she felt her the balled knot at her pussy run through her lips again. Incomparable to the monster cock she was now used to, and even farther from the hoist that used her asshole as a docking station, but still enough to make her overly sexualized body alight with need. Though the requirement of the modification had its benefits, this was not one of them.  
  
The sexualization of her form helped with dispatching of the monsters in a manner that kept their tools in good conditions and left more of their remains for her to forage. Being teased by her own ‘clothing’ if it could be called that, it was not.  
  
Something had to be done, or at least she needed to device a manner to undo the bondage, but none was so readily coming to her mind. A mind strengthened for turbulent moments, but not create vast ideas, it seemed. She let out another groan, accompanied by the shiver of her bare flesh on the mountain’s top.  
  
Something had to happen soon, or else she would risk all simply to walk down a mountain.  
  
“…aaaaAAAAND UP!” _That_ was apparently the announcement of a stranger. “And wow! Domidak was right! This high up, it’ll be easy to try and figure out those clues!” Zelda listened to the voice coming from the other side of the shrine, but hearing them quickly round as whoever spoke made their rounds. “Took a few breaks, nearly lost a fall, but it’s a good thing there’s this building here and…” The voice cut off, and it wasn’t hard to figure out why.  
  
Namely that the woman who was speaking, as her bubbly voice made it evident, she was, rounded the side of the shrine and stepped into view.  
  
She was the first woman that Zelda had seen since she had woken up, and outside of a memory, and she appeared, even if by the standards of no standards, rather plain. Her chest was smaller than Zelda’s, though covered. Her ass was of similar size, protruding only the slight amount, though covered. Her arms and legs were covered in clothes that hid everything from view except for her slightly freckled face, though not covered. Also uncovered was her shock.  
  
“W-Whoa!” The woman shouted, on her hands and knees next to Zelda faster than she expected. “Wow! Geez! I-I didn’t think there were any other climbers up here yet! I didn’t even see you go up here! You must be really strong to have done this.” She immediately flushed Zelda with compliments that the Hylian didn’t follow. Especially not with a gag in her mouth. “Oh wait, is that a Ka-Ju Rope? It is, isn’t it?”  
  
Though Zelda was perplexed how a girl she had never met could know just what this binding rope was, she couldn’t speak honestly or falsely while she was still tied up, now on her ass and all but curling into a ball for warmth. She could endure much, but the cold still affected her body, and her nipples showed it well.  
  
What she could also endure, though for reasons that were similar yet different from the shrine she had just left from, was sexual attention. Such as when this strange woman put hands on her rope bondage, running hands down it and careless as her fingers ran through and around her breasts, over her abs, and even played at her lips.  
  
And it was only so close up that this woman was a Hylian. Like her, like the well-hung merchant from before, and not among the Shiekah, Gerudo, Gorons, or Zora. Another Hylian, and one that climbed high mountains it appeared. She wondered for a moment how normal that was, but was done away with the thought as the woman continued to speak.  
  
“It’s a finely made one, too. Stuff this good only really comes from Hetano Village, and then used for the snuff stuff cause… well… you know that the _actual_ Ka-Ju Rope is just a myth.” The words were telling, and the truth, if Zelda could speak, would be damning. “Man, Domidak said that I needed at least a month with this stuff on before I was fit to climb mountains this size.” All Zelda got out of that was that this was some sort of training program for climbers, though the gaps her in knowledge were still extensive.  
  
None of them could, or would, be answered until the woman helped her. She hummed and made muffled cries against the rope in her mouth, trying to shake her shoulders to get the rope to come off, or get the woman’s attention for it. It did succeed in shaking her more prodigious chest around, and acting like a memorization coin on the woman.  
  
“Hey, I get that you’re probably tying to keep yourself focused and all, but I want to take this off of ya, so I can actually hear you speak. You mind?” Zelda would have sighed, if it wouldn’t come off of as some kind of lurid moan. Instead, she nodded her, long blonde hair bouncing with the effort. “Great! Then hold on one second.” With that, she started to grab at different bindings of the rope.  
  
Zelda had to turn herself over as the woman started to pull at the different interconnecting knots, making grunts of mixed pleasure and discomfort as the rope tightened, biting into her skin as she was subject to the rough treatment. The rope tightening around her breasts and pussy, making more drool spill from her even as she felt her vision begin to shake. She had already cum so much with this thing, and because she didn’t seem to get _tired_ anymore, it was only making her mind shake as much as her flesh.  
  
“_Got it!_” The declaration came as Zelda felt the bindings around her arms loosen. And with that, the rest of the rope began to fade away with it, to her immense relief. It took the debilitating knot off of her pussy and the ropey gag out of her maw as well. She took in a cold breath of air, the air still shivering to her, but now able to actually move her arms. That was the best part.  
  
Of course, she was still naked, on top of a mountain, with another woman in front of her now, and with the rope that had been gifted to her by the shrine’s trail. It was probably still too much to reveal that to the woman, what with what she said before.  
  
_GROP!_ That thought was ruined as the woman put her hands-on Zelda’s breasts, making her body heat and shiver for an _entirely_ different reason. The moan that left her as the dainty yet calloused hands of the woman began to knead her flesh.  
  
“There ya go, gotta keep you warm,” the woman spoke almost casually as she smothered Zelda’s breasts. The princess, former or not, sucked in a breath of air through grit teeth at the sensation. Her hands gripped the stone beneath her, letting the woman have her way with her. “Can’t tell you the number of times my bro would do this to me to keep me warm during our climbs. Have to take extreme measures in extreme conditions, ya know?” Zelda didn’t. There was much she didn’t.  
  
Through grit teeth and rolling pleasure, she knew this was the time to ask them. Even as she looked down at her flesh and saw the rope burns over her body, red marks marring her skin, she knew she had to thank the woman who had just helped her. And to thank her, she needed to know her name. Even as she felt a hand pinch her teat, making her back arch and hips shake slightly, she managed to push out the question, the auburn-haired woman responding.  
  
“Me? I’m Prissan,” the woman responded grinning brightly at Zelda, thumb to her chest and other hand still groping Zelda’s breast. She had to bit her lips to keep herself from moaning. “Know we haven’t met before, cause I would have remembered a Pitch Catcher like you before.” Zelda had no idea what that was. “What? You were bound up like that but don’t know what a Pitch Catcher is?”  
  
Zelda had to say that she didn’t, without recalling the images of what she had seen in the shrine. She had an idea, but it was difficult to judge. It was made far more difficult by the woman continuing to kneed her chest like dough, even going so far as to push her thumbs into her taut nipples and flick them around. She had to swallow several times, through it.  
  
“Guess you’re serious. You’re gonna _have_ to tell me how you got in this situation later then.” The woman put her other hand up now, both of them playing with Zelda’s breasts. This time, adding in the effort of grabbing her nipples and pulling. Zelda had to put her foot down, even if the action drew out a gasp and a fresh squirt of fem-juices from her pussy. “Sorry, but at least this is working! You have to stay warm in conditions like this, especially when you’re going through that Pitch Catcher training, ya know?”  
  
Now that Zelda could have easily guessed. She was far warmer than before, granted, but to say that this was ideal would be… inaccurate. There were more efficient ways to stay warm, but there were no men present to help with that… how did she know that?  
  
Was it because of the memories? Maybe, and the idea was a wonderous one. The shrine had given her a boon of knowledge for climbing, as well as a tool, and now she was benefitting from it. Even if the woman who was kneading her chest was getting very active into it, and Zelda could start to hear her moans.  
  
How odd that her first sexual encounter with a Hylian would be another woman. Odder still that she would be up here at all. Why was that? She posed the question, even as she focused on rubbing the raw marks on her forearms, noticing ho they were slowly vanishing beneath her ministrations and attention. Her body’s modified recovery coming in again.  
  
“I’m up here cause my brother thought it’d be a better position to look out for clues?” Clues? Zelda couldn’t speak that with how she suddenly had her breasts clapped by the woman. Her ass was going raw with how it was grinding on the stone shrine. Prissan didn’t appear to notice or mind. “See, there’s this mystery my bro and I came across during our last climb, and it has clues about where this great treasure is buried at. It’s supposed to involve two twins and rivers, but I can’t remember the rest. My bro is the smart one.” Zelda likely believed it.  
  
_SCHLICK!_ She surely believed it when one of the woman’s hands smoothly slipped down and hooked itself in her pussy. IT wasn’t even comparable to the rest of the cocks she had gotten, or even seen, but the chill of the air and heat of her body, combined with how she had already cum several times in the past few hours, did not help.  
  
She let out a heated moan, head hitting the shrine as she leaned back against it, and Prissan continuing to explore her depths. All she could do was hold herself steady as she was finger fucked by a near complete stranger.  
  
“Sorry, distracted you there.” That she did. “Point is I’m trying to help my bro find where the river’s source is, as he said, and if there’s anything close to it that could help us find the treasure. We do that, and we’ll be rich!” The woman almost shoved her hand into Zelda’s pussy with the declaration. Her skirting back against the stone saved her from that. “But hey! I have an idea!”  
  
Zelda looked at the woman, almost whimpering now with how she was being treated. If she had the Ka-Ju rope on her again, now sitting by her side and in her grasp, she might have been more able to move, maybe. But now, it was as if the strain of all that she had been through was piling up again. So, she could do nothing but listen to the woman.  
  
“My bro might not be that into people trying to get in on our raids, but a Pitch Catcher in training like you would be more than welcome!” Zelda didn’t have much idea why. “You can help me look for clues, help secure the rope as we move, and even keep us warm if we get somewhere too cold! Pussy as loose as yours, I bet that Domidak will love to fuck you up. You’d be surprised how hard it is to find woman to help out with that, everyone else looking to protect themselves.” She spoke so casually about it. It was a testament to how odd this new world was.  
  
But the offer wasn’t one Zelda could just turn away from. It had its promise, and even if the reasoning for what she’d be doing on it was not in line with saving the kingdom… it would be foolish to think she could do _no_ good during it. She could learn of fellow Hylians, as this woman had helped her before offering her a chance to gain some treasure or at least see how her people, if she was royalty, acted in this world now.  
  
She thought on Prissan’s words, lightly grabbing at her wrists to stop her from putting her fingers back into Zelda’s pussy. That was too far for now, and her mind was too submissive to think when she was being fucked.  
  
Zelda took careful note that though the visit to this shrine as nothing of what she thought, she had gained something grand out of this. The Ka-Ju Rope she had now made her near tireless, compounded with her modified body, would mean that very little could tire her out. It may have been inconvenient to wear all the time, but having it for moments of high activity would be a boon. She could already imagine several scenarios with them. Letting herself be tied up and fucked by the monsters like when she had the stasis rune used on herself. The monsters would fuck her, she wouldn’t get tired, then she’d undo the ropes when they were done.  
  
Perhaps she’d be cum filled and stained, and find difficulty with moving, but the fact that she could marathon monsters now, so long as she was bound in the shibari, was without a doubt a benefit. But where to go with this now was the better question.  
  
Kakariko Village and the Shiekah still needed to be found, and she had to be close now. The map on her Shiekah Slate would probably give her a more direct path now that she was so high and off the trail.  
  
Prissan, though a bit eager to play with her and show her to her brother Domidak, did have an interesting quest as well. Finding the lost treasures of an old thief could have benefits, as well as friends in the Wilds.  
  
But there also had to be more to explore down the mountain. Now that she had such stamina to not be tired, what she could find may be endlessly possible. Perhaps another shrine, another clue towards the Calamity, or even just new tools.  
  
The question was what she was going to choose next.


	6. Treasure of the Legendary Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poll Winner: Go with Prissan (Side-Quest)

The trip down the mountain was cold, but not nearly as dangerous as what it could have been. Zelda was thankful for that, as the shrine was both a boon and a curse, what with the item she procured from it. Namely though, only because of the manner by which it was tied to her, on her. Though the memories she had required were taxing only in that she had to search them, what she gained from them were much more than that.  
  
The method of quick climbing was sure to a boon, demonstrated now as she was sure footed, even if bare footed, descending the mountain. Even with her chest falling in front of her, bouncing with every slight descent, she never once questioned where she stepped. Her or her companion Prissan. The memories were a boon to have, but they were lacking in _what_ they were. Or more accurately _where_ they had come from.  
  
Zelda wished that they were her _own_ memories, but they were not. She was rather sure her name was not only _not_ Anju, but that it would be difficult to be both a princess and a climber of mountains without the guard of the castle with her. The few logs she had been able to read through had made it clear that she was, until the Calamity, rather tightly guarded.  
  
It was one of the reasons traveling with Prissan seemed just at the moment. Though she did wish to see the Shiekah soon, Kakariko doubtlessly close by, traveling alone had already shown itself to be more hectic and dangerous than she would have liked. The idea of walking to the village tied up in a knot as she was a damning one, even if it made her cunt clench a bit harder than it should.  
  
That was just the idea of going where she needed to. Before she gathered more supplies, likely from wherever Prissan was taking her, it was unlikely she could survive _another _surprise find in the wilderness alone. At least not if she was to be tied up like a loose-legged hog again.  
  
“We’re almost there,” Prissan spoke up in front of her. Zelda stopped, grabbing an outcrop the steady herself. A bidoigt if the terms were right in her mind. “You can just see the stable ahead of us, right there.” Stable? Zelda looked over the woman, past a particularly large buttress. Doing so let her take in a rather surprising sight.  
  
A large wooden structure jutting up from the ground, at the turn of a river, and by a pair of bridges. One that rose _far_ higher than the shrine she had come from, and sporting the face of a equine being, given its long snout. All of it made of planks of wood, painted and wrapped in strings and flags like a harness. And all of it held together with a strength that Zelda could tell from sight alone. IT had to be, to have survived the wilds that otherwise destroyed all else she saw.  
  
“That’s the Dueling Peaks Stable, main point where my brother and I have been staying,” Prissan explained. “Not a lot of people there, considering most want to get to Hetano village or risk getting to another stable around the Hylian Plains first. Still, probably for the best. Wouldn’t want you walking in there looking like that.”  
  
_That_, which Zelda realized as the woman motioned towards her, was baring her chest and showing her pussy as she walked. It was far more comfortable climbing like this, at least after she saw the same woman’s clothes catch on a few jutting points in the rock surface, but the heat that played with her face made it clear her control was being tested around her. If there were men, and they acted like monsters, then perhaps it would be too much to tempt them.  
  
“Here, I think I can help.” Said Hylian turned to her bag with her words. “I mean, I’m like a double D-Cup, something that I had to get to freaking Rito Village to find out, but if I got those sizes right, you’re like E or something. Which, I don’t know, _may_ be above average?” She said this as she pulled out a long plain shirt, or at least Zelda assumed it to be one. “Didn’t really study all the sizes about cups, especially when they were using scooped out coconuts for sizing. Just letting you know that this will help, but it might be a little tight.”  
  
She handed the shirt off to her, and Zelda took it. It would have been rude to decline it, so with a small word of thanks, she put the shirt over her, pulling it over and pressing it to her body. Her hand fit itself behind her neck, pulling out her long blond hair from the back of the shirt, waving to free herself. Looking down, she saw it did cover most of her, falling to well past her knees.  
  
“It’s a night shirt, honestly. But that’s better than birthday suit attire.” The laughter meant nothing to Zelda. “I mean, yeah, I can still see your girls poking out there, but at least its more imagination than obviousness.” Zelda put her hands to her chest, moving them. She bit her lip at the sensation of her tits scraping against the cloth. It was like the rope, but far duller, and without the burn. “A-Anyways, let’s go.”  
  
There was little more conversation before they reached the stable, the princess enjoying the sensation of bare feet on the ground. The soft earth was kinder to her than the rocky surfaces, but she didn’t stop. She instead followed the taller Hylian towards the stables, watching a couple of uniformed men eye her as she passed. She nodded her head towards them, earning only a nod in return.  
  
How odd, her first civilization found since emerging from the Chamber, and she was acting as if it were normal to do this. Then again, perhaps it would be gaining _too_ much attention if she asked too obvious of questions. Zelda sighed as she stepped into the interior of the steady, hearing the sounds of mounts outside, curious how they compared in size to the rest of this homestead.  
  
“There he is!” Prissan spoke up, pointing across the way to a man sitting at a table. A man that compared in height to Prissan, his assumed sibling, but with a stockier build. Far from outrageous, even muscular at that, but with shoulders wide enough to show he had more muscle about him than Zelda did. “Hey bro! Domidak! I’m back!” The man looked up from the book he was pouring over.  
  
“Yeah, and quicker than I expect,” he returned, before eyes leering at Zelda. She did not shirk under the gaze. Perhaps more of an affect of the physical changes the chamber induced on her. She was sure there was something about shyness in there, but worried about checking while speaking. “Can probably guess your reason for it now. Guess you really wanted to lick another pussy. Even got her wrapped up in your clothes already.” She was what?  
  
“What? N-NO! I-It’s nothing like that!” The girl waved her hands before coughing into her fist, perhaps cursing. “Domidak, this is Zelda,” Prissan introduced, hands towards the princess. The long-haired blonde bowed respectively, noticing how her nipples still pushed tightly against the shirt she was in. A size too small, perhaps, though thankfully still not constricting. “I found her when I was trying to get a better view of the land, like you said, and-”  
  
“Yes, yes, you found nothing,” the man, the elder brother apparently, dismissed. Literally, with a wave of his hand. “Had to of, otherwise you’d be running in here screaming about it. ‘Stead all you got to show is some mild-tittied woman in a Rito shirt.” Well… perhaps her chest could be larger, but Zelda didn’t believe she was only mild. “Wanna explain what that’s all about?”  
  
“I-I found her at the top of the mountain!” Prissan responded, pointing straight into the air. “She was by that shrine thing a-and all tied up! I thought she was abandoned by another party at first, but apparently, she was trying out some rope for Ka-Ju knots, probably to be a Pitch Catcher. I told her what _I_ was doing, _only the small details,_ and she said she wanted to help.” Some word in there did catch the brother’s attention.  
  
“Pitch Catcher, huh?” Apparently, that was it. “Not normal for women to _try out_ for that sort of thing. Usually it’s a bad luck of the straw, like how my sis is better for it than me.” Domidak’s words got the woman next to Zelda to blush a deep red. “So, what makes you qualified to be one? Better than that, why do you want to help us?”  
  
Zelda explained that she wanted to help because of her interest, as well as Prissan helping her out of the knots. It would be rude to accept that help and give nothing back. But as for the Pitch Catcher, she didn’t know how she qualified, only that she was bound in the ropes and could endure them for some time. The words humored the taller Hylian, grinning mischievously down at her.  
  
“You don’t know what a Pitch Catcher is, do you?” Domidak asked. The look he gave reminded Zelda for a moment of the Bokoblins, namely just before they took her bait and started to fuck her throat, screeching in joy. His was the same. “Well that’s a shame. Still, can’t help but be impressed you were trying out for a role you didn’t even now.” He took steps towards her as he spoke, showing the extra foot he had over her.  
  
_SLAP!_ Him slapping her breasts inside of her shirt drew a gasp out of her, just the same as it gathered the eyes of those in the rustic stable, including Prissan. The Princess could see heat staining the girl’s cheeks, just as well as she could feel it on her own.  
  
“You got the chops for it, that’s for sure,” the Hylian noted without a shred of apology to his voice. “No complaints, no argument, and you took a hit like a knight takes a blade. Like a champ.” At least his compliments seemed genuine, even if she was still unsure about what was going to happen. “So, you’re serious about want to help us find the treasure? Think you got a knack for some riddles and exploration?”  
  
It was more of the exploration than riddles part that Zelda knew she had experience with. That said, she couldn’t find the idea of solving a puzzle like some kind of tiresome task. If anything, it excited her to think about it, something that must have showed in her grin, as it made the taller Hylian laugh down at her. Prissan, just behind him now, was pointing her thumb into the air with a bright smile to her face.  
  
“Well that’s good to know! Even if we find the treasure though, you’re not getting much out of it,” he held up his hand as he spoke. “My sis and I have been doin’ the research, the exploration, the resource gathering, and the like. Can’t say you get a full-share for jumping in on the last minute.” That was understandable. One who puts in the most work should be awarded the highest bounty. Zelda nodded her head at the statement, affirming the agreement.  
  
“Awesome! Then it sounds like we’re all good~!” The cheer in Prissan’s voice was loud and obvious, drawing a groan from her brother. “Then we’ll get started first thing in the morning! Bro already has a good sot to check, and it’s maybe a day away from here, right?” Zelda turned back towards the man.  
  
“Yup, that’s right,” he returned with only a small nod of his head. “Course, that depends on how affective blondie here is going to be at the Pitch Catcher. Be important for us for keeping our pace up and staying away from the monsters.” Zelda was starting to wonder more and more about this role.  
  
“She’ll be fine, trust me,” Prissan put hands around Zelda’s shoulders, stretching the shirt she wearing, till the point that her shoulders were exposed. “With that she’s got packing under here, I bet you could snack and plan away while she handles the monsters. I’ll even help her! Because, you know, I have a lot of experience with it.” Domidak nodded at the words.  
  
“Don’t worry, I expect it,” he rolled his head. “Well, better get to rest now then. Want to head out before dawn, so that means early sleep. Can’t afford another bed, so you two just share, kay?” IF there was room to discuss it, Domidak left precious little time for it. He instead only turned from them, shutting his book, and marching off towards his bed.  
  
“He really likes you, I can tell,” Prissan spoke up. Zelda looked at her, only to see the woman staring noticeably down at her. “Must be because of your tits. You have _great_ tits.” Suddenly the idea of what the man meant by pussy to lick made sense. “But that’s not for now. We gotta sleep, like bro said. And for _that_, we have to share a bed. So _off we go~!_”  
  
Zelda wasn’t sure if she was thrown, spun, or picked up and dropped into the bed. She only realized she was on a softer cot than anything she’d slept on in days, and enough to make her relax in it. That was for the moment before Prissan settled next to her, the woman climbing onto the bed with her, and taking up all the available space. There was precious little room to move.  
  
That meant a majority of Zelda was flush against the woman, clothed as she was. It didn’t help because of how unclothed _she_ was herself. Only a bare nightie, as the Hylian woman called it, and tight enough to show her tits around. Her pussy faired better only because she wasn’t upside down. That seemed to be something that Prissan was quick to rectify.  
  
Because the princess sucked in a cold quick pocket of air when the woman wrapped her in a tight hug, pulling her close and burying Zelda’s head between her breasts. It was admittedly soft, but also far warmer than most fires. It also didn’t help that Prissan’s hands were noticeably curious, reaching further south and into the folds between her legs. The sound of liquid being moved came just before the feeling of pleasure ride into her mind.  
  
“MMmmmhh, so warm,” Prissan hummed above her, chin resting on the back of her head. “I just know you’re going to be a great Pitch Catcher tomorrow. You’ll do great.” The words evoked no confidence in the woman, who until this point had been only fucked while she was in those ropes, and seen memories of much the same.  
  
There was nothing she could say now, however. Between her moans being slowly rolled out by the woman kneading her pussy like a dough, she only curled in and let the woman have her way, spooning her from behind. She let her, for she suspected this would be the kindest amount of sex she would receive.  
  
She had wonders about what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

  
The memories of the climbers, short as they were and clearly not all extensive, had dubbed many climbing terms. Among them though, Pitch Catcher wasn’t among them. She thought it could be because it was lightly used, but Zelda still couldn’t think of it. Not unlike terms like stag, belay, catcher, flake, font, or other terms. That said, she was able to deduce what it _likely_ meant.  
  
Pitch Catcher, Zelda was sure now, was a term that was synonymous for ‘_Convenient Sex Tool’_, is she could forgive her poor manners in her own mind.  
  
She had her suspicions the night before, but they only grew when she woke up naked on the bed, the nightie Prissan had given her gone, forcing herself to cover up for fear that the owners of the stall would be disappointed in her. Instead, however, Domidak had lifted her up by the arm, all but pushing her outside, still naked, and having to endure the chill of the still dark morning air.  
  
There, she saw Prissan by a couple of mares, tall horses that Zelda was enraptured to see. The first living creatures she could interact with without conversation but also without threat of violence. It struck her that they were more clothed than she was, in harnesses and saddles, but they still allowed her to run a hand down their hide, feeling the soft fur and hearing them rumble in return.  
  
That was until Domidak muttered something about getting _her_ ready, then quickly pulling her arms behind her back. Zelda wrenched them forward, pleased to hear that the supposed increase in muscular mass the Chamber has spoken of was tested and proven true. That was, until the man smacked her ass with a harsh clap of his hand, making her hands land on her own rear end, and giving him room to secure her arms once more.  
  
Zelda did not know _how_ they got the Ka-Ju rope, either because Prissan saw how she stored it or merely searching her person while she slept, but Domidak was quick to tie the rope about her forearms, securing them behind her back. From there, hew as just as quickly to cross both ends of the rope over and back around her stomach and spine, forcing the gnarly rope to dig into her skin once more, knotting together where they met. Even more so for the ends that looped and _tightened_ around her breasts. It made her already self-hanging chest hold out even further, sticking up with a sense of weight she didn’t know she possessed.  
  
That sense of amazement disappeared, namely when one loop of the rope went under her crotch and over her ass crack, burying the horrible knots in her pussy and anus again. She whined, standing on her toes when it happened, but that was only room for the knot to fit around her mouth once more, burying itself in her, pulling her jaw open, and turning a moan into a gargle of slobber.  
  
Through all of that, she looked over and saw Prissan giggling at her, laughing from atop _her_ mare as she was tied up and secured so tightly Zelda was sure the only things she could freely move were her legs, and swinging those only made the knots at her body shove and scratch at all the worst parts.  
  
She remembered Domidak giving a sign of affirmation before picking her up, as carelessly as he had led her out of the stable, then putting her gut in front of the mare’s saddle. She didn’t know _why_ she was there, not until Domidak got up, baring himself at her, and making Zelda realize something she was _shocked_ she didn’t realize before.  
  
He had no pants. He had a large cock. And with him seated like he was, it was shoved into her face, pushing harshly against her cheek. Even worse, the rope that had bound her was lain across the reigns and harness of the horse. The end result was Zelda being secured like a mount atop of the long neck of the horse, head in front of the cock of Domidak, and unable to do so much as tilt her face away from it.  
  
When he put his hand on the back of her head and _pulled_, it became obvious what he wanted.  
  
“_GLRCH!_” The sound of air leaving her lungs, a familiar sound next to all the monsters she had let face fuck her, was an understandably familiar one. This time, however, instead of it being the part of a ruse or plan to gain the upper hand, it was with her bound to a horse’s top, and having the cock of a man, the brother of a woman she agreed to help, shoving his cock in like a holster.  
  
Holster it was, because pushed it in to the base, where he ground his pelvis against Zelda’s chin, making her let out slobber and pockets of air to make room for the length of the cock entering her. Though not as large as the monsters who had taken advantage of her, still far more and large enough to have her breath, just barely, through her nose, lips trapped in an oval to make room. And what was worse, too bound by rope to make a motion against it.  
  
“Man, the bitch is even better at this than you were Prissan,” Domidak compliment her, in a sense, putting a hand into her blond hair and gripping it. It kept her jaw at the base of his cock, pushing out her throat and making her gag, chocking on literal cock meat. “Yeah, I can think a thousand a one times better now. Even better than _that_ now that I can actually bounce ideas off of you instead of just spunk in your cunt.” More degrading comments Zelda did not, and could not, argue with. “Gotta start moving though, if we want to make it there in good time.”  
  
_WHIP!_ The cracking of the whip didn’t just spur the horses on. The motion brought the wave down and slapped at her ass cheeks as well, making Zelda jerk _hard_ in her already backwards bent and bound position. She could do nothing for the sting of her ass cheek, bared up and giving the man a fine view of her asshole and the knot over it. She was more surprised he hadn’t’ started to finger or ream her, like the monsters had before.  
  
Instead, he started to speak.  
  
“I did a lot of searching through the riddle last night, and since we made good headway to know _this_ is where Misko hid the treasure, around the mountains at least, I know it has to be here.” His voice rumbled through Zelda, namely through the cock shoved in her mouth. Her tongue slobbered over it as he talked, only encouraging the man to _pet her hair_. She shivered at the touch, unsure if she should appreciate or scorn the advance. She was already acting like a cock-sleeve, assumingly taking her sister’s position.  
  
“Are we sure its this way though, bro? I thought it was going t be another river entrance?” Zelda had no idea what they were referring to, not that she could even tell where they were going. If it wasn’t the dark pubes of the man or his cock and balls, it was the saddle he was sitting on that dominated her sights.  
  
“Nope, this is it. The two bridges _are_ the two brothers. It’s why we couldn’t get it. They’ve just been rebuilt so much they don’t _look_ old enough for a legend. But knowing that we are, all we got to do is cross them, get rid of the monster encampment we were told about, and we should be there.” As he spoke, Zelda could hear, mostly as a vibration through her gut and breasts bound tightly against the horse, transitioning from dirt to wood, or something just as stiff. “Leaving this early, we’ll make great time. And a Pitch Catcher like this is gonna help us a lot. She’s got good quality Ka-Ju rope.” The compliment came with a buck of his hips.  
  
That only made Zelda gag some more, slobber falling out and staining her chin. Tears still collected at the ends of her visions, the same time her toes curled, careful not to squeeze her thighs. If she did, not only could it hurt the mare she was bound to, but it could force the knot in her pussy even further into it, the bound portion over her anus just the same.  
  
“You may need to slow down bro, your horse is really fast.” The muffled voice of Prissan reached Zelda, long ears against barely catching through the sound of her own grunts and moans.  
  
“Nah, not the horse, just the Ka-Ju rope. Like I said, it’s good quality. Even the slut that came with it.” _SMACK!_ The bare-faced compliment came with a bare-handed smack to Zelda’s ass, nearly making her cum again, but still edged only further by the knot in her pussy. Nothing more came of it.  
  
She didn’t how long she was bound like that, a traipsed-up toy that was keeping the cock of Domidak warm as he conversed with the horse he rode on and his sister. She was aware that he did so with no effort or pause, seemingly at ease as he spoke. Perhaps night turned into the break of morning, the scenery shifting as well, but she couldn’t tell. She couldn’t tell anything.  
  
Not until she heard the slight sound of rushing water. She figured they were traveling next to it, the river that Domidak had mentioned. That only told her where they were going, but not how close they were. It couldn’t’ be far, or at least hopefully not, not with the condition she was in. Some relief was given to the princess though when the horses stopped.  
  
“Kay, this should be good,” Domidak spoke. “Prissan find a good position, I’ll get her ready.” The command to his sister came as his cock slid out of Zelda’s mouth.  
  
It dragged her tongue with it, chin pressing harshly against the top of the muscled mare’s back, slobber and hair staining it, and not even her own blonde portion. That was still collected around her back and down the sides of her face, what was gripped by the man who had face-fucked her for what had to at least be an hour.  
  
She had very little time to recover after such, however, with the reigns on the horse being undone from her, and then being all but carried. Being thrown over his shoulder, facing the back of the man and ass being present to all who faced him, it as a degrading position, and on she could only lightly kick her legs and shirk her shoulders at. It did little good.  
  
“I get your nervous but stop struggling,” the man mentioned to her. “I gotta scout where I think the treasure is, and you and Prissan are gonna keep the rest of the rowdy locals under control.” Zelda knew well enough what they were. He had already mentioned it earlier. “I’ll make sure they ream your ass, just in case your trying to keep that pussy safe for the first guy you want to fuck a baby into you.” She couldn’t even look at his face to see how honest he was being. She currently wasn’t prepared for that, not with the chamber.  
  
Her musings were destroyed, however, when the man flipped her back over, making her world flip with it, before she was settled on her back, staring up at the sky. She saw trees around her, the Domidak standing in front of her and Prissan cleaning off what looked like a flat flab of stone. Zelda had a good knowledge of what that was going to be used for.  
  
It was confirmed when Domidak wordlessly put her on it, gut first and spreading her legs. She barely had time to bring them back together before he tied one of them to a nearby root. When she began to struggle against them spreading them again… _SMACK-SMACK!_ She was reminded she volunteered for this, and let him tie her up again.  
  
Tie the princess of Hyrule, bound on her gut on a slab of stone, legs spread out and letting all who saw her see her ass and pussy.  
  
“Yeah, that’ll work,” Domidak spoke behind her. “Might want to get next to her, too Prissan, just to keep any bigger groups of the Bokoblins busy.”  
  
“R-Right,” Prissan sounded no more ready for this than Zelda was, but she heard the girl strip of her clothing al the same. THE sound of fabric being shed and pushed away from her, before she was able to twist enough to see the woman who had played with her in her sleep laying down on the ground next to her. Face up, breasts bared, _unbound_, and showing off her pussy. “I-It’ll be okay. We just gotta fuck like three or four Bokoblins till they’re dead, then Domidak will know where the treasure is, I promise.” Zelda had no faith in those words. Not from a naked woman baring her pussy like a free hole.  
  
Then again, her position differed only in that she didn’t know what she was promising before-hand. She saw Domidak walk in front of them, or her rather, and hold up a map. She could still see his cock, wet from her sucking, present forward.  
  
“Right, like sis said. You keep the monsters busy, and I’ll be back soon. Gimme like… an hour tops. Just need to check some clues.” Zelda widened her eyes at him, struggling against her bonds, but it only turned her muffled arguments into moans of masochistic pleasure, drowned by the ropes pulling at her skin, tightening around her breasts, and making her legs cramp from the strain. “Seriously calm down. The monsters will fuck your ass loose enough for you.” She already knew they would, but she didn’t have any control to stop them. “Aaaand looks like they’re here.” What? “Look like they’re a group of orange ones, which is good for you. Better than finding a silver one in their group, huh?” _What_.  
  
“_GREACACAHH!!_” The sound of a Bokoblin charging at her was heard from behind, and Zelda had no way of knowing if it bared a weapon or not. Instead, blue eyes wide and terrified, she looked up at Domidak, letting gout muffles of concern as she wished to be free. The man only shrugged his shoulders down at the blonde, passive about it.  
  
_SCHLURP!_ And Zelda’s reward for his inaction was a cock up her ass, making her send out a relative handful of slobber out of her jaw.  
  
“GEARA!! CHCHCHHCH!!” The familiar sound of a Bokoblin behind her was all that Zelda heard past the feeling of its massive cock spearing her asshole, balls bouncing off of her cunt, and whipping past the knots that were binding her. Clearly it had no issue with shoving the ropes aside and going at her, either too lubricated by her own asshole to worry about it or thinking the pain was worth the pleasure. Either way, Zelda could do nothing as she felt the beasts ‘hands’ dig into her side and start going at her.  
  
Her body was being bounced up and down on the rock she was bound across, pussy slamming into it as if there was cock to satiate it. It instead only led to the knot of her bound Ka-Ju Ropes digging even _deeper_ into her, and at many points hitting her clit, making the princess’s head spin at the feeling of it all. Up and down weren’t even directions she could make sense of, head spinning like it was.  
  
“Wow, this slut was a good find. Not many girls are into this kind of thing, but pretty damn obvious she is,” Domidak spoke casually as she was being fucked by the beast behind her. The orange skinned Bokoblin continuing the _ream_ her asshole while she was tied up to the trees, breasts swaying what little they could between the gnarly rope and knots of the Ka-Ju binding about her. “Makes it easier to think while it keeps fucking her. Even better, you don’t have to take the fucking alone.”  
  
“_GAUH~!_” Zelda didn’t even have time to wonder what Domidak was speaking about, not when she could turn her head and see a Bokoblin mounting his sister as well, cock spearing her pussy and making it almost visible as it ran up her stomach. Prissan’s legs bowed up, her hands were at her ribs, grabbing what had to be the head of the cock beating at her mercilessly. Zelda muffled a moan as her own felt like it was going just as deep.  
  
Even with her body straining the Ka-Ju Ropes as she was fucked, she barely had time to register just how _deep_ the Bokoblin reaming her was going until it grabbed her bound hands and pulled back on her. It made her back bow up, revealing her chest to the open air as her ass was used as a dump for the monster cum, ass a convenient cushion for it to be beaten against.  
  
Her pussy _ground_ against the rock, forcing the knot in her pussy to dig deeper and deeper into her. IT was only comparable to the nearly ribbed cock that was shoved balls deep up her anus, feeling as if her stomach was being bloated with the size of it, and all the while sending a river down her legs, filled with sweat, tears, and cum with it all. Her breasts clapped against her all the while.  
  
“_GRACHACH!!” “GAAAA!” _The Bokoblins seemingly called to one another as they continued to smack their hips against Zelda’s ass and Prissan’s pussy, beating them senseless with the fucking. Zelda couldn’t even let out a moan with the gag in her lips, surprised her teeth hadn’t already bitten through the rope, or that her hair had yet to be used as a leash.  
  
“GAUGH~! YES!!! AUGHG~~” Prissan, on the other hand, sounded as if she were devolving from the onslaught of the fucking. Though her head was shaking from the ferocity her body was being fucked, sure her mind was bouncing all the same, she couldn’t ignore the cross-eyed look of pleasure across the woman’s face, her grabbing her own breasts and mashing them together as her pussy was being beaten in further and further.  
  
Zelda had thought that her own modifications were what made her more capable of taking cocks, which only raised the question of this girl being able to take them a defect of the years passed or some modification she had taken herself. Whatever it was, it allowed that cock head spearing her pussy to seemingly travel up to the edge of her breasts, showcased by the girl smashing her breasts over the cock pushing her front out. Her lolled out tongue did nothing to hide her twisted expression of pleasure.  
  
Zelda’s was hidden by the ropes pulling her head back and keeping her jaw locked open, like a bitch on a leash. Her hair was the reign for her, but the Bokoblin reaming her ass didn’t need it. Not when it was all but drilling her from the head of its cock the base of its balls up her asshole like a cunt. She could feel her back being _straightened by the fucking, _wondering if the beast came if she would even need to eat again. The idea of it was a far off one.  
  
_SPURT! SPURT! _Especially when the beast came inside her.  
  
Filling her up and grinding is hips into her with a force that was far stronger than any of its individual thrusts. Her skin was already being ruined by the rope digging into her and scratching at her with ever motion, but the Bokoblin was going to leave bruises where it was holding her ass like a handle, especially where its balls were beating her.  
  
Of course, it made her cum as well.  
  
Cum in the strip of rope she was in, feeling the utter relief wash through her, even if it all hit a head at the knot over her pussy, drenching and staining it what it could. She felt the river at her pussy become a waterfall for a moment, body writhing on her knees as she couldn’t lower herself, not with the Bokoblin gripping the rope at her arms like an easier leash than her golden hair.  
  
What seemed like hours seemed to pass like that, Zelda being fucked up right and the Bokoblin fucking Prissan beating her pussy in with just as an unrelenting force. IT was far longer than Zelda expected, making her worry that these were more of the off colored ones she had seen before, but the one next to her was orange. She could only hope the one fucking her was colored the same.  
  
Worry not that she was getting tired, because despite the fact the fact that her pussy had clenched _at least_ half a dozen times now, the near mute grunts from Prissan showing she had done the same. It didn’t even occur to her how these monsters were surviving like this. Fucking them endlessly, on and one. Just going and going, and making the girls cum just as hard.  
  
Even if she was unbound, Zelda wasn’t sure if she could escape, at least with Prissan. She felt energetic, despite her body screaming at the pleasure, and she cursed the Ka-Ju ropes for it. She felt she could fuck for hours, and it looked like she _would be_. Just fucked endless up her ass, filling her gut up with more semen than she though the Bokoblin could reasonably give! Was this what was going to happen to her if she was caught with her pants down and the ropes on her, fucked for eternity? The idea was one that was stuck in her head, like the cum that was collecting and spitting out of her anus the longer the monster fucked her.  
  
_TWACK! _Or the arrow head that apparently was in it. One Zelda saw only as the monster rolled out of her, cock with it, and puffing into smoke next to her. _TWACK!_ It’s brethren in Prissan didn’t last much longer.  
  
“God, that’s some effective Ka-Ju rope,” Domidak spoke as he approached them. Zelda looked up what she could, cum still flowing out of her ass now that the plug in her was gone. Prissan herself didn’t relax. Had to be the most active Bokoblins I’ve ever seen. Least they were busy in you than with me, much better place for them.” He spoke as he walked around her, undoing the latches of rope that bound her legs.  
  
Zelda was able to pull them together, feeling the hot cum slather themselves between her thighs as she did so, the veritable stream of it still flowing out of her ass. How one monster, how on anything, could produce so much was a true mystery. Prissan, didn’t seem to be of mind to even ask how herself.  
  
“Alright, you two get up and hurry up, cause I think I found it.” The groan that came out of the man’s sister was like a breath of life to her, getting her to stand on wobbly legs, quiffing out a rather large amount of semen. She bit her lip, thighs stuck together, as she did so. Zelda rolled off the boulder, arms still bound behind her and the rest of her body tied up tight. She didn’t expect either Domidak or Prissan would free her until they were done. Her decision and her loss.  
  
They walked a short distance through the woods, noticing a rather large set of bones jutting from the ground as they did so. Zelda noted them, curious, but without hands free to access her Shiekah Slate to tell what they were. Only noting that they were there in case it came up later.  
  
What they_ did _stop at was a river’s edge, one that Prissan didn’t hesitate to jump into, cleaning herself off as well as waking herself up. Zelda watched for only a moment before joining her, the cool sensation of the water much preferred to the near hour of ass fucking she had endured. She swore that if it weren’t for the modifications of her body, she likely would have an open ass still. How Prissan was walking was a mystery beyond her.  
  
“Would you two sluts get back up here?” Domidak, however, called to them. Zelda still loathed the term, but his sister, oddly, followed his command. Zelda followed soon after, stopping at the edge of the river, and the water fall that fed it.  
  
It was a giant thing, at least more so than any others Zelda had seen up close. Water splashed as it hit the beginnings of the river, acting like a constant wet mist in the air, painting her body with the cool beads of mist and stream, tingling across her sensitive body, making her moan into the knot forcing her jaw open. Her thighs quaked at the sensation, but she could still do little else aside from take it.  
  
“Okay, it _has_ to be up here,” Domidak spoke as they stood next to the rushing waterfall. Zelda let the moment sit, enjoying the feeling of the water hitting her nude body, sore from the fucking and still tied tight from the ropes. From the way Prissan was stretching her arms out at her side, letting the same rivulets of water wash down her body, it was a sentiment shared. “_My cave rests above the river’s source_. It took _forever_ to figure out the twins were the freaking bridges and _not_ the mountains, but now that we got it, _this_ has to be it!”  
  
The man pointed up, up the admittedly far away beginning of where the waterfall descended. Zelda noticed before how it came from the side of the rocky surface and not from its top, as she would expect from most waterfalls, so the conclusion that the treasure was in there was a safe one. To get there, however, and then descend, where other matters entirely.  
  
“The treasure has to rest in some cavern or alcove where the water is coming from. It’s high enough that we probably don’t have to worry about other monsters, and the Keese will stay away during the night, so now’s our best time.” While Keese was an unfamiliar name to Zelda, she understood his reason for hurrying. “Guess that means were going to have to climb now.”  
  
“Yup! And we’re ready for it!” Prissan cheered now. Zelda looked at her just in time to see her swing her arm back. _SMACK!_ And then land it on her ass, making Zelda jump forward a bit against the ropes that still bound her, slobber and muffled moans left her through the knot in her mouth. “And with our very own Pitch-Catcher here, it’ll make motivation to the top even easier!”  
  
“Long as the treasure is up there at least,” Domidak returned, voice serious. “Otherwise I’ll have to fuck her throat until she’s bloated like a Hinox.” There was the degrading threat, and Zelda only rolled her head with the comment, blonde hair trailing around her body. The Hylian, however, instead folded up his map, putting it into his satchel, before turning towards her. “Gotta get started now though. So, bitch, on your front. Now.” Zelda only tilted her head, confused.  
  
She did as told though, confident that the pair of explorers she was with had more knowledge of what to do. Arms still tied around her back, making the movement of her chest difficult, if not painful, Zelda got to her knees before laying down on the ground, the moisture of the river seeping on her. It felt honestly nice, having a bit of water worm its way between her marred skin and the ropes that bound her.  
  
_SCHINK!_ It didn’t last.  
  
With only a moment’s prep, Domidak, assumingly grabbed her ankles and lifted them up. It forced Zelda’s head into the ground, smooshing her breasts into the dirt and making the alright tied taunt rope wrench a little harder at her. Even worse, it made the knots trailing at her pussy and anus to rise up again, making her squirm pitifully against her bonds. IT did as much good now as when the Bokoblins were fucking her and Prissan earlier.  
  
“Hold on, not gonna take long,” Domidak spoke casually to her. Casually as he grabbed at some spare rope at the edges of her crack, pulling them up and tying them around her ankles. Zelda felt them click together, the strain of the rope audible. Even more so when she felt the portion tied in kind with the bonds about her forearms, bending her legs back and making her bow almost painfully at it. “There we go. Nice and tight like a stuffed bitch wants to be, right sis?”  
  
Zelda gave only strong muffles of discontent as she squirmed on the ground, her bare stomach scratching at the loose soil next to the river, feeling her pussy leak ass the knots and bonds of the rope dug into her skin. It drew small trails of tears from her eyes, forcing her too look up. There she saw Prissan above her smiling as if nothing was wrong.  
  
“Yeah, bro does this to mall all the time. Makes it easier for him to focus on climbing.” It did what? “So just relax, enjoy the ride, and know that I’ll be watching up from the bottom, okay? And if you _really_ want to let yourself go, just scream as _loud_ as you can!” She gave the words like a command, giggling as she _flicked_ the knot in Zelda’s mouth.  
  
It made the princess lean back, the breath of a hair more than she was currently forced to. Even relaxed, the most she could manage were small twists like a worm, hardly enough to be considered anything but a bound package. The sight that left through the muzzle of a knot came out as a harsh moan, doubtlessly because her cunt walls and anus were clenching tightly in response to the sensations, but getting no actual relief.  
  
“Now that the bitch is ready, time to conquer this bastard of a climb.” The words came as she felt a hand grab at the rope behind her, holding it up like it had before, guiding her. This time, however, it picked her _fully_ off the ground. Carrying her like a satchel next to Domidak. Her legs and back _screamed_ as the rope dug into her, the only form of support as she was carried about like that.  
  
It wasn’t a far trip, thankfully, her being dropped unceremoniously at the base of the wall, but it did little to relieve her. Even less so when she felt the rope being tied again. This time, however, she could see it being tied about Domidak’s waist, pushed out over his pack, and effectively tying her to him. It was much like Anju and Kafei in her memories, and she knew it was going to be the same.  
  
“That should be enough horizontal give,” Domidak spoke. “Couldn’t have your body dragging on the walls. Btu if this rope is half as good as the actual Ka-Ju ropes, then you’ll be fine. Gonna need it for the satchels anyways.” The satchels, or backpacks, were over his back and giving the rope the extra horizontal difference. Zelda could only tilt her eyes to said, moving her head even a little making the collar mark of the ropes burn into her skin. “So up we go.”  
  
She had no time to react at all. No real time at least. Zelda just barely heard Domidak started to climb again when she realized the pull at the ropes was happening again, and she was being hoisted into the air. Hoisted, back bowed, and pussy and ass wrought with knots. The rope knot in her mouth even pulled back cruelly, forcing slobber to fall from her lips. Her face was stained red through it.  
  
And the ground began to leave her, the more the man climbed. The man who he and his sister had bound her, leaving her tied like a slave for half the trip and now like a captured hog, being raised for the slaughter. The climb, her memories told her, was a challenging one. Because much like her memories, and with the dominative side of Domidak, Zelda allowed herself to be hoisted in the same manner Anju was. The differences now, small as they were, were the manner and people involved.  
  
This was not a climb of passion as was for the couple in her memory, the woman entertained and the husband eager to please. This was her as a tool for the man, after already being fucked by monsters and sucking him off to focus his mind, not to mention tasting Prissan’s pussy as well, blushing and careful as she was. Also, said woman as climbing beneath her, face red from every reason except fatigue, Zelda was sure.  
  
The princess in hiding was sure of it when she saw the juices leaking from her pussy, past the tight and gnarly roped bound around her, falling down and hitting the woman’s cheeks and hair. She never spoke a word of discomfort, and in fact, only licked at them. It was little comfort to Zelda, bound and helpless as she was by the Hylian’s desire.  
  
Hog-tied with her legs bent over her back, the Ka-Ju ropes tight around her front, and being lifted into the air with only the waterfall and river to give her comfort in their climb. The further they went, however, the less of a comfort it became. Because though water was soft, she doubted it would be able to slow her down if she were to drop at the heights they were bound to reach.  
  
With her chest barred she could see water and sweat leak off of them, though in comparable to the amount her pussy was leaking. It only reminded her about how red scarred her skin was going to be after this, the gnarly ropes of the Ka-Ju binding her and making her whine the higher she climbed. Her bod was shivering now, and she knew it was because the tighter the rope got, the more it dug into her skin, and the deeper the knots shoved their way into her holes, she was getting more and more turned on, and still no way to relieve herself. It was aggravation at its finest, and absolute worst.  
  
“Got it!” The voice suddenly echoed from above her. “Hold on for a second now!” The command came as she suddenly felt the rope pulling her _much_ faster than before. Zelda whined against her bonds as her arms and legs were pulled _much_ faster over the broached top of the wall, nearly making her scream as she felt the knot at her pussy slip past her walls, shoving itself like a the head of a dick in her, and all while the rest of her body remained tightly bound and nowhere to move.  
  
When she was pulled up over the edge of the mountain edge, she was treated no kinder. Her body was rolled back onto the stony surface, harsh surfaces scratching at her and making her whine out even more. The relief of the rope at her back being released didn’t even begin to help the tightening that had been forced around the rest of her. Before she could at least struggle, but now… now she could only slobber through the knot in her mouth, well, mouth and cunt.  
  
“And here!” Came the voice of Prissan behind her. “And… hey, I don’t see a cavern?” Her focus, however was not on the sexually bound princess at her feet.  
  
“Don’t I know it! Basically, through the hog up here when I saw it.” Domidak returned with as much care for her as well. It only got worse when they started talking.  
  
Zelda watched them step _over_ her, the bare pussy of Prissan leaking on her face and Domidak stepping on the rope binding her ankles to her arms, making her groan a bit more. They were still speaking, and Zelda was trying to keep herself calm as remained bound at the edge of the cliff, and able to only suffer through the torment of her non-existent orgasm.  
  
While the two continued to talk, tears started to spill past her eyes, willing to twist her legs a bit more to get _some_ kind of relief. Any. If they wanted to set her up for another Bokoblin to fuck, fine, but… but she _needed_ something, because the Ka-Ju ropes was making ignoring the sense of release impossible to ignore.  
  
“Oh, dang it, I forgot!” Prissan’s voice came moments before she felt the woman’s hands on her body.  
  
_TWIST!_ And then a second before she put her hand to Zelda’s cunt, twisting her clit with a force like she was reamed with before.  
  
IT was only because of the ropes binding her that Zelda didn’t writhe and flop straight off the edge of the cliff face. Instead, she only let her pussy clench _harder_ around the knot at her cunt, even more so at her ass. Muscles tightening even _further_ than they had through all the tight abuse they were going through. It felt like her mind was being scarred like her skin, red lines of pleasure being drawn through it, and it was making her drool like a babe, bound like a cow on the ground.  
  
“There, that should help.” Prissan spoke, petting Zelda’s hair. The princess could barely recognize the action, only continuing to pant in her arms. “Now, I’m going to get you out of this, part of it at least. Hold on a second.” Zelda had only minimal feeling as she felt the ropes around her loosen. “Maybe once you’re free, you can help us, right?”  
  
“Bitch had better be better for something other than fucking if she _wants_ part of the treasure,” came Domidak’s hard return, expectedly. In fact, she can bring down this wall, then maybe we’ll take the rest off.” The rest became clear as well.  
  
The ropes undid themselves thanks to Prissan, and Zelda turned on to her ass, legs spread out as if inviting nature itself to fuck her. She would have taken it, though the knots in her pussy and ass made that difficult. The were still the gag in her mouth, tight bindings at her breasts and across her cut, and of course, her ass was not let alone.  
  
But she did see the wall they were referring to, or why they apparently were suspecting it. It had al long harsh crack through it, but not enough to be mistaken for rubble. It was more like something had been jut through it, but how or when, she did not know. That was not important. What was important was that, if Domidak was correct about the riddle, then there was likely treasure behind them.  
  
Zelda looked at her hands, flexing them and dealing with the rope burns that annoyed her. They were cool to the air still, and much relieved. To the point she was unsure if the wetness at her loins was just because of the climb and restriction she was under, or the sudden sense of freedom. Regardless she was turned on, but that was for later. For now, she wanted to speak, and pointed towards the knot in her mouth, holding it open still.  
  
“Prissan will take care of that once the wall comes down,” Domidak snarked back without missing a beat. “Last thing I need is to hear you talk while you work. So, get to it. Faster you get the wall cleared, sooner you can get your fucking session, with or without the ropes.”  
  
That was far from preferred. But, for now, she produced out her Shiekah Slate, going through the runes available to her. _Bombs_ was highlighted, much like _Stasis_ was when she played with it a day or three before. She didn’t have time to experiment with this one, but the description for it seemed rather straight forward. She clicked it.  
  
_BING!_ And a bomb appeared in her hand.  
  
“WHOA!” Domidak and Prissan let out, the siblings in line with one another. Zelda looked to them, hoping she could smile, but instead merely let more slobber fall down her chin and settle on the edges of her breasts. She rolled her head, blonde hair wave, annoyed by it, but that was for later.  
  
For now, she put the bomb into a crevice of the fractured wall, bare feet clapping on the stone as she stepped back, hiding behind another outcrop as she did so. The pair of Hylians did the same, putting hands over their ears. Zelda didn’t have the same luxury, large as hers already were, and instead merely pressed the button.  
  
**_BOOM!_**  
  
The world rocked for a second.  
  
She hugged her bare breasts to her knees as rubble flew past her, the sound of the explosion distinct a thunderous. Rubble and debris flew past her at a speed unfounded, making her gurgle against the knot in her mouth, which made even more liquid seep onto her already sweat drenched skin. The stone beneath her shook on top of it, making her fear that it would fall away at any moment.  
  
Thankfully, it did not. And instead, Zelda was able to peek out from behind the outcrop, looking what was left of the wall. What was left… if it had been a wall at all. For there wasn’t a wall, but a hole into the mountain, water rushing past it and past her feet.  
  
Past that… there was only the obvious.  
  
Treasure. Treasure chests, gold, Rupees, and more tools than Zelda thought ever could be reasonable found in a hovel of a cave all lined the interior of the new hole. That had been covered up a time since long ago, and housed all that was in it, like a memorial to what they were. She stepped out and towards it, the water from the river sweeping over her ankles, and letting her almost moan past the gag in her mouth. She did it. _They_ did it! They had… they had found the treasure and-  
  
“We did it! We did it!” Domidak was jumping about with his words, all the while he rushed past Zelda. The princess was nearly knocked sideways, the speed the man ran into the room. She got up in time to see him jumping into a pile of rupees a large enough to fill three stable pens, at least compared to the ones she saw before. “We’re rich! _I’m_ rich! No more treasure seeking and adventure! Just the good life in the better parts of town from now on!”  
  
His laughter echoed in the cave, rolling through it almost as loud as the bomb itself. Zelda shook her head, blond hair tingling against her back as it waved. A hand on her shoulder drew her attention, looking to see Prissan’s breasts hovering in front of her, before looking up at the woman, a smile bright on her face.  
  
“Great job, Zelda!” The girl returned, helping the princess stand to her feet. Said princess still spoke through a gag in her mouth, moaning as the sudden motion made the knots at her pussy and tight rope around her breasts snag harder. Her legs were still shaking, and not from the bomb. “If it weren’t for that bomb of yours, we wouldn’t have been able to get in! But before I forget, and I’ll forget for sure…”  
  
Prissan pushed Zelda’s shoulders, getting the princess to turn around. She felt the ropes about her snag tighter for a moment, before the feeling of them coming undone around her torso became evident, allowing her skin, and lungs, to breathe fresh air again. Her tongue pushed the gnarled rope out of the way, a mouthful of drool falling out with it. The moan that came with it was no different, even if she looked down and saw the red marred skin of the rope about her, she knew it wouldn’t last too much longer. Not with her supposedly benefitted healing.  
  
“There we go, good as new. Might take a couple of days for that to go away, but it’ll be worth it trust me. I mean, just look!” The Hylian’s good cheer was countered by her hunched staring forward, legs quivering herself as she look at the cave. “All that money… _Domidak is right! We’re set for life!_” She finally yelled out, running full tilt into the cave as well.  
  
Zelda watched as the woman swan dived naked into a pit of coins, avoid the steel chests around them. Her breast breached the surface as she came up, wobbling around and eager to cover herself with the precious gems. Her brother had not stopped his laughing since. She watched the pair of them, unsure if they were expressing the normal reaction to treasure or not. She couldn’t be sure.  
  
Maybe it was because she still had far too much ahead of her to possibly see all the treasure as anything but a burden, or maybe it was part of her previous life, and the vaults of Hyrule were far deeper than a singular thief’s efforts. Whichever the case, the prodigious blonde only sighed as she looked at them, thumbing through her Shiekah Slate instead. A few pictures were taken, memories and logs of what she had done, but little more than that. For now, it was all she needed, just a footnote to the quest.  
  
_FLAP! FLAP! _That was until the sound of some large beast flapping its wings and landing behind her caught her attention.  
  
Zelda nearly _jumped_ forward, feet clapping loudly against the ground as she got distance, fingers hovering over the runes of the Shiekah Slate, as she turned to face the creature that had landed behind her. The rope was secured, but a beast so close would _clearly_ be a threat!  
  
That was until Zelda saw it, _truly_ saw it. When she did, she reconsidered it being a monster.  
  
Though clearly not a Hylian, she couldn’t see the bird-like creature standing at the edge of the waterfall as some terrible threat.  
  
“Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” the bird spoke, large avian wings held up like hands. Zelda didn’t speak, running through just what the creature was. It took her a moment to realize it, remembering the log notes form the All-Sight Tower. She felt a small amount of shame for being startled by her, and she was sure a she.  
  
A female Rito, and a rather colorful one at that.  
  
Auburn colored feathers that were tipped white along her long wings, wings that fell well to her ankles when she stood tall. Ankles that were much like the few birds Zelda had seen before, even with the Rito tribe member sporting the beak to match. But more than that, she had a height to her _quite_ unlike any of the avian creatures Zelda had seen to date. There was a reason she fell back in shock at the size of her power. Not stocky, not large, but _tall_.  
  
“Sorry again, sorry,” the Rito woman continued to speak. “I-I was just flying by and I heard the explosion go off, and I came down here to see what was going on and-”  
  
“And you found us discovering the treasure of a lifetime,” Domidak interrupted her. The content state in his voice, mixed thoroughly with the usual snide Zelda had come to expect from him, was unmistakable. “Just us, all alone, with some of us putting in more effort than others, which reminds me.” The quick change in conversation came with Dalton whistling, likely to get her attention. She turned, just in time to see something being thrown.  
  
Zelda caught it with an outstretched hand, almost immediately recognizing it, at least on the surface.  
  
A quiver, full of arrows. Enough to make it feel heavy, rattling against one another, and with a soft cover over the top of it, preventing the fletched shafts from falling out of the position with a single wrong tilt of the otherwise hollow tube. By eye alone, she could count at least a few dozen of the arrows in there, a respectable number.  
  
“You said way back at the stables you hunted with a bow if you had the choice, so you get some quality fletching form the great thief himself!” Domidak threw up his hand in the air, complete with a thumbs up. “Can’t swear to anything I haven’t dedicated my research on, but a lot of Misko’s projects were about using some crazy archery skills, sometimes flat out called magic.” That was impressive, giving the already well-designed quiver a new lease to the princess. “They’re all yours, use ‘em however you want.”  
  
The princess smiled at the man, though still unnerved by his outright crude and mean gestures so far. He was at least one of his word, no matter how blunt and direct it was. She thanked him, bowing her head only slightly, though still exposing her body to the only clothed member of their party, discounting Prissan bathing in gold and the Rito covered in feathers and some hard leather.  
  
The Rito, Zelda noticed again, who was actually clothed. She had hardly noticed the light amount of leather girding her chest and around her waist, namely because it blended in so well with her feathers. It made sense there was no covering for her wings, but she was curious about the purpose of the rest of it, as she was sure that hiding any amount of her body would make for difficult flight.  
  
“Um, excuse me?” Said bird spoke up again. Zelda craned her neck to look up at her. “I think I may have misheard you but… did you say Misko? As in the great thief Misko?” Zelda nodded her head, staring at the narrowed avian gaze. The affirming gesture made the bird let out a coo of joy, one that Zelda was almost surprised to hear. “That’s incredible! I thought he was just a story, like the Moldugas in the desert or Great Dragons of the goddesses!” Zelda had heard of none of those.  
  
“And its every bit as good as those stories!” Domidak yelled out again. “Look at all this treasure, and all for the brave explorers that found it, here and ready to spend it on the cushiest lifestyle the Wilds can give us!” Zelda wasn’t sure _how_ grand that would be, but the laughter of the man, joined by Prissan apparently trying to swim through the gems made it appear to be rather bountiful. “All we need now is someone to help us spend it, or get it out of here. Course, that makes you flying in here a rather surprising boon. You wouldn’t happen to have any friends back at the nest who’d help us sort all this stuff out, for a small fee of course.”  
  
“O-Oh? Oh! Yes! I know a few merchants who could help!” The Rito returned, bouncing on her clawed feet. It occurred to Zelda that she wasn’t quite aware or adapt yet to understand how light the bird really was, though it could also be her excitement making her light on her toes as well. “A-And this is a story I get to talk to every about! Where it was found a-and the people who found it! I was hoping to find just some more stories, but this is even better!”  
  
More stories? Zelda was curious about what the Riot was talking about. She voiced her query to the bird, making her let out a very avian-like squawk in return. That was before she actually answered.  
  
“Oh! My apologies, I didn’t’ tell you. I-I also didn’t introduce myself!” The Rito stood back at that, extending one of her wings out and bowing. She was so tall a shadow was cast by her, still a bit above Zelda’s eyeline bent at the hip as she was. “My name is Frita of the Rito, a-and I’m looking through the Wilds for legends and stories to tell. While most of the people at the village barter, I’m looking for stories to share.” That seemed like a rather broad yet humble goal. The admission made the Rito chirp at the praise. “Thank you. I-It’s my hope that I’ll be able to help my father with his stall, as stories help bring customers in.”  
  
“Not as well as money does!” Domidak spoke again. “That, or some grand thing to sell. And last I saw your village, you had some great pussy and ass out for rent. Even cocks for the more desperate.” They had what? “Heck, I had to give Prissan five hundred Rupees so she could fuck her ass on one of the dick marchers you had out there. Still a good five-hundred, but man.”  
  
“Hey!” Prissan spoke up. “I-I know I did that, but it was only after _you_ spent _a thousand_ to fuck one of the Gerudo in the stalls.” The Gerudo? Zelda thought they were talking about the Rito.  
  
“She was out looking for a husband and I was showing her what to expect. It was a win-win!” Domidak spoke back, lifting his hand out of the pile of jewels he still laid in. “That said, I can guarantee _that_ blonde ass in front of you would get a crowd. Got fucked by at least two monsters over here and she can still swallow cock like a champ.” Zelda bowed her head at the memories, even more so when Frita, the Rito, started to examine her.  
  
“W-Well she is very pretty,” the compliment started. “Blonde hair is that common, and she has a smaller figure. Breasts are a little above average, but if she’s fucked monsters, then she can’t be that tight and… Oh! Darn it, I sound like my father again, rambling,” the Rito spoke as she shook her heads. Her feathers quite literally ruffled themselves as she did so. “My apologies, a-again. I spent so much time with my father that I tend to think about how he analyzes product.”  
  
The princess _wanted_ to correct the Rito that she was not product, in any sense, but she couldn’t deny that she had been fucked, and was quite good at sucking, as there were many monsters’ innards in the supposed empty space of the Shiekah Slate, proof of her deeds. However, what the Rito_ also_ said was intriguing to her. Namely about the village.  
  
“Going back to the village?” She returned Zelda’s question with one more. “Well, I suppose I’d have to, especially if there are going to need help moving all of… this. My father would be upset if I didn’t try and secure this deal for him.”  
  
“It’s as golden as that hair in front of you! Worth million times as much.” Zelda glowered at the insulting words once more, but ignored them.  
  
“So, if you’re asking to join me… then I suppose I can help you. I-I mean, _you’re_ probably one of the reasons I heard this come down. I-I saw you tap something on the slate.” One of her feathers indicated the Shiekah Slate. She must have very good vision, given her ability to see it. “I’d be more than happy to take you there if you’d like.”  
  
“Go for it, Zelda!” Prissan’s eager agreement almost shook her. “I mean, you were talking about going to Kakariko before, but at least there’s more to do at Rito Village, and _actually_ know where it is. I bet you could find a _ton_ of stuff there.”  
  
“Or get _done_ by just as much,” Domidak added on. “Seriously, you could put up a contract for a day and pull in a good number of rupees! Never gonna compare to _this!_” the Hylian added with a splash of his arm, sending the gems falling down around him. “But hey! A girl’s got to eat, and spunk only gets you so far.”  
  
“He is right… crude by right,” Frita returned, and Zelda was glad to hear it. “But I don’t want to pressure you into it. Y-You can come with me a-and we can talk! If you’d like. Or… or you can search for Kakariko Village, which I _think_ is real. At least it should be. Most people don’t _want_ to talk about it though.” From what Zelda recalled from the All-Sight Tower, she had an idea why. But it’s all up to you. I mean, you can choose.”  
  
Zelda did have a choice, another she had to make.  
  
Clearly her work with Prissan and Domidak was done, the couple likely to spend their time counting their coin and wealth. She had an adventure to conclude, and with a new set of tools at her back to assist her. She was sure there was much more the wild for her to find, if treasures such as this were within its depths.  
  
She could see herself now, trying to find her way out in the woods, coming across some must cavern, and searching it to find an unopened chest, containing another fantastical weapon much like the arrows, caked in a legend she’d need to search more to find, and enjoy experimenting with before she found it.  
  
Then again, she had already put off Kakariko Village now for some time. Though she was surely they were hardly expecting her, it would be just as crude to not go there soon. There had to be something there to help her with the Divine Beasts, and it was where the supposed creators of the Slate and their technologies dwelled. She had to get to them sometime.  
  
But here she now had a Rito offering to fly her to her to her own home. One that appeared necessary for Frita to make, if Prissan and Domidak wanted help with their treasure. The Rito Village was somewhere she needed to go, and being carried there would be a boon to any amount of adventuring, Zelda knew. So now the question was up for where to go now.  
  
Kakariko Village, the Rito Village, or the expanse of the Wild once More? Which would Zelda choose now?


	7. Village of Assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poll Winner: Kakariko Village

There had been quite a few detours, Zelda had to admit, but she was happy to say that she was back on the road for Kakariko Village. At least she assumed she was with the map on the Shiekah Slate to guide her.

A road that was hidden in the valley of moss-covered mountains, beyond the stables that she had been ridden across before, and over a stony bridge, but a path nevertheless. Though she had issues with imagining how no one could explore such an area yet, she put such thoughts out of her mind. She had to be more focused for what was coming around the bend, and less about why it was still a relative unknown. Such a concern now was how her previous companions were doing.

Though it was a stretch to label Prissan and Domidak as such, they did at least give her a new quiver and fine set of arrows, stored away in her Shiekah Slate. Wherever they were going to do next, she wished them luck. Frita appeared to be a nice Rito as well, and Zelda was glad she had finally met one, but she was not about to be flown across the land when she had yet to see it on the ground. She was still gathering her bearings.

And though she was naked still, the Ka-Ju ropes stored away in her Slate and keeping her from being bound again, she felt a new sense of freedom as she wandered forward. Perhaps it was the giddiness of being able to see a village of elders, or perhaps it was excitement for what was to come when she reached there, but either way, Zelda felt her spirits a bit higher than before.

She walked under large wooden archways as she made her path down the gnarly root, seeing them stretch far higher than she thought necessary, but still bearing the marks of age. Worn red paint and even the marring of arrows and swords chipped at their sides. Be it a testament of time or a recent battle, she had not the experience to tell. All it told Zelda was she was getting closer. Her bare feet clapped a bit faster down the path as she realized it.

It was almost awkward feeling the stones under her, but it didn't compare to a Bokoblin's cock in her ass or drilling her mouth. Much less what other terrors she had yet to see across the land. Those, once more, were not her concern. Her only concern, be her the hero who was meant to save the land or the princess that was destined to bring it light, was to find the Shiekah in their village, and request from them help. She shook her head, long blond hair waving, and continued her trek forward.

_SMACK!_ She yelped as something clapped against her ass.

The blow nearly made her knees buckle, but Zelda turned with bow drawn faster than she knew many could expect. Her speed allowed her to trace a figure, one clearly not a Bokoblin. Her arrow was taut on its string, aimed at the thing. But it was too fast.

Keen of eye as she was, it was scaling the mountains like Frita had the air, and was hiding in alcoves with every swing. Any moment she had a shot, it vanished in the shadows and rubble, popping out like a frog on a Lilypad, dashing out of sight. In no time at all, it was gone. Zelda sighed at the sight, but please she had not been suddenly fucked again.

She turned around and surveyed her ass cheek, supple as Prissan had called them, but clearly not so large that the blow had made her wobble. And though she did not recognize a size for the being that had struck her, Zelda could still very clearly make out a hand print along her cheeks now. One that was only slightly larger than her own, and very nearly covering half of one of her asscheeks. She blew out a breath of air, miffed at the sight. It certainly didn't' help that it appeared almost _intricate_ with its design, though she was sure that was the length of travel and skin of her ass messing with it.

The supposed princess found her lips between her teeth as she poked it, cooing as the red flesh bore the mark of abuse. An abuse her heightened and altered body diluted with pleasure, and clearly for her benefit. At least now she would only squirm if she sat down. Perhaps clothes _would _be of some assistance. A concern for later though.

For now, her concern as entering the village, remaining a bit more vigilant now as she did so. Bow out, trusting the path she walked, and keeping track of any movement that wasn't the sun. Her steps were all that echoed brought the walls as she moved, quiet with her bare soles. But in little time from there, the valley opened up, and she saw what she had been looking for.

A village, large and in the crevice of mountains. Kakariko Village.

Huts with large stained walls, hidden partially by the large overhangs of straw thatched roofs, resting almost like boulders across the land, but bearing footpaths and small streams through them. Tiny bridges leading from one home to another, standing on stilts above the dirt and all of them appearing to move as if influenced by the wind. A calm and serene village. This was it.

Zelda felt her excitement sore, walking forward into the village. Though it was assembled in only a larger part of the mountain valleys, a sense of warmth washed over her, different from the heat that came with the endless sex and monsters. One that made her calm, relaxed her, and told her of the necessity to continue forward. Blue eyes traced the houses as she walked, seeing only the smallest of windows in their sides, hidden by the roofs that hugged them more like blankets but spying not a soul as she passed.

She heard them inside their homes, chattering like those in the stable, but little more than that. Perhaps they were busy with some other venture, perhaps this was a time to eat, Zelda did not know. She knew, however, it would be rude to simply enter. So instead, she continued through the village, looking for either someone to speak to or a home that appeared appropriate to enter. The latter came first.

Her eyes beheld another house like the others, but resting high above them. Not single thatched roof, but with spires that rose above it, and centered at the back of the secret town. So high and with a bridge of red wood carrying stairs up to it, across a stream and seemingly on its own island. Though she had been to no other settlements yet, Zelda had little doubt that was where the leader of the village would be. She steeled herself, puffing out her chest and flexing her smooth body, as she made her way up to it.

The wood clapped beneath her feet, the mist of the stream mixing with her sweat, and fingers careful as she traced the wood of the front door. A bit taller than her, far wider, and doubtlessly having behind it someone who would, if not explain to her, assist her. Her hands pushed the doors opened; her steeled mind prepared.

And she beheld a woman sitting alone on a chair more akin to a throne.

She thought the woman old only for a moment, and because her lifted and tied hair was so white. Seeing her face, however, dispelled such idea. Smooth as Zelda thought her own skin was, and with red eyes sharper than many arrows she had collected. Her youthful form was even more apparent with the skin tight outfit she wore, molding to her body and almost appearing more like painted skin then a proper outfit. Zelda observed all of this while she was naked herself.

"So… you've finally come," the woman spoke, and Zelda gave her full attention. "It has been over a hundred years since last we've seen each other. And, though I imagined it would be me who would age, I am more impressed you haven't changed even a day." Her smile was as sharp as her eyes, brokering a peace between inviting and tempting.

But Zelda was _more_ confused. Did she know this woman? Had she met her before? If she had, it would have had to of been back when she was in those hundred years and… and how was this woman still alive? She didn't say a word, but the woman appeared to understand something was wrong.

"What is it? Did I leave so little an impact on your life that you cannot even remember me?" Though she could not, Zelda doubted _greatly_ it was because her impact was minimal. Otherwise, her _life_ was little concern for her now. "Or is it… something else?" The woman finally had her smile fell, and she stared at the princess a bit harder.

That was the time for her to explain, and she was quick to relate what had happened. How she had woken up in the chamber and found the Shiekah Slate, and had only its knowledge to guide her. Her memories, beyond the simplicities of walking, breathing, and thinking, were gone to her. She wasn't even sure of her own name. The woman blanched before answering.

"Of course, I should have known," she spoke simply first. "The Chamber was untested, and to depend on it to preserve everything was foolish. Least of all asking you to gown yourself." So she… cared that she was naked? "Please take no offense. With how the world was and is now, a woman as beautiful as you walking the Wilds nude is hardly the most surprising thing you will see. Not once you have met the Lynel Beasts after raiding a caravan or paid visit to the Gerudo Tribe." And Zelda had done _neither_ of those.

The woman smiled briefly again, standing now and showing her superior height to Zelda. Considering how the only people that Zelda was taller than up to this point were the Bokoblins she let fuck her, it was hardly so daunting a sight.

"Forgive me. My name is Impa of the Shiekah Tribe, head of this village and former caretaker to your upbringing." Now Zelda _loathed_ her lack of memory even greater. "Do not be surprised too much. Us Shiekah age slowly, and have long been caretakers to the Royal Family. I can say with certainty that so long as you are here, you will be safe. IF not because of them, then because I must atone for what happened all those decades ago."

Ah, Zelda didn't _fully_ understand, but there was a general understanding she had been harmed. The notes from the Slate had said as much, proclaiming how she was in need of repair before modification because of the changing wilds? Perhaps those changes affected the Shiekah as well, as the other races were included in reasons for her delayed awakening.

But… a moment… wasn't she supposed to be safe? Zelda brought up how she was attacked on the way her, ass slapped in fact. She turned to show her rear to the woman, hardly more opposed to that after being fucked by a pair of Hylians and used as bait for the monsters while it happened the Ka-Ju ropes may not have been on her now like then, but she could still show what was wrong.

"Oh," came Impa's amused reply. Zelda twisted to see her expression, spying the village elder almost _admiring_ her rear, thumb and forefinger lightly pulling at her chin. Though it would not have been the first thanks to Prissan, the sight of a woman who was, supposedly, older than even her birth year was troubling, especially with the admission she really had been asleep for a hundred years. And here the red-eyed woman still was, admiring her ass. "That is quite the mark you were struck with, by one of our village scouts as well."

Scouts? Zelda recalled in the Shiekah Slate that there was such secrecy about Kakariko, so scouts to look for danger was hardly a surprising idea. What irked her more was that a scout had seen her and, rather than escort her, had decided to smack her and run. The admission of it made Impa laugh jovially, throwing her youthful face back, clapping a long arm against her thigh.

"Your highness, I do believe this is another tainted memory of yours. Scouts have always been present for our village, and only strike those like this for those that _are_ welcome." Her hand motioned towards the five-fingered palm print on Zelda's ass. It almost felt like a mark of shame. "It denotes, unfortunately so, that you were not keen enough of senses to hear him approaching, and as such were likely to lead enemies to our village. The mark is made to denote that you must stay here for some time."

Zelda didn't understand. If the mark was supposed to show she wasn't, for lack of a better word, _sneaky_ enough to make her way here, then why was she allowed to stay? Though she didn't want to go, the smarter decision would be to throw her out. She asked as much, earning a soft sigh from Impa.

"Because you are the Princess of Hyrule, your highness," Impa replied without an air of deceit. "But, even that aside, it is because the mark is a test. Think of it akin to a lock on a door. It has locked you in this village, and should you try to leave without it being removed, then you will be pulled back in. If your concern is for another coming into the village _because_ you have stayed. Well." She shook her head, alabaster hair waving with the motion. "Do not forget that, as I said, we have scouts. They would have been dealt with."

That made far more sense, but Zelda was still confused. She was locked in the village, apparently akin to a prisoner, though the humble way Impa spoke to her and the lack of possible threats made such an idea rather lax. What that meant then, she wasn't sure, aside from perhaps a threat of not gaining something else. She inquired as much, and received her answer from her former caretaker.

"Still, I cannot believe you may be able to do much from being trapped in our village. You were never the kind of ruler to sit on a throne and await results, and such a possibility of that now is even far less likely. For you to be able to do much, you must gain permission to leave the town once more." That was alright to go unsaid. "To earn such, you must find the scout that marked you. I know not who it was, only that they will be waiting for you somewhere in town. You must find them and mark them in turn. Then, you will have permission to leave."

So that was it. Well, Zelda was under no illusions it would be easily done as said. There would need to be some kind of effort on her part, but that was meant to be the test. She bowed to Impa, taking the challenge head on. Impa smiled in turn as she turned to leave.

"And to you as well, your highness. I wish you luck in finding the scout." Zelda nodded once more before leaving the home of her former guardian.

The town was still as serene when she looked upon it again, even if she was daring to look into the homes now as she walked through them. The shadows were just as suspicious, seeing as she did not know where the scout would come from, and If this was merely a game of hide-and-seek, or some other unspoken trial.

Her mind mused about climbing the pillars to find her, but put it out of mind. She needed to stay in the village until she was done, and the scout was going to be here, as Impa had said. If the town was meant to be in secret, it was unlikely that she would be so easily seen from above. In fact, if she were trying to keep herself well hidden, it was more likely she was going to be in a place that was harder to see from any angle. In simplest terms, inside of one of the homes.

Zelda nodded to herself, blonde hair bobbing and chest mirroring. She looked for one of the larger homes first, senses instructing that there would be more room to hide there. And a scout, as she understood when she scouted the Bokoblin camps, needed room to move. Her eyes fell to one home near Impa's abode.

'_The Curious Quiver'_ the sign said above it. Marking it more as a store to her than a home. Memories or not, she could not see someone marking their house in such a way. She approached it, opening the door to peer inside, carefully as she did so. It was narrower than Impa's home, but with small quivers of arrows lining the walls, the one side she could see at least.

Carefully still, she walked in, seeing just as many arrows on the opposite end. Different heads and fletched tips, a bow here and there, but little more than that. All arrows. And, to her credit as more of an archer than most else, she was intrigued by them. The arrows from the Bokoblins were steel tipped and flew well, and the arrows from the Thief's Stash, though unfired still, almost appeared to have a swirled head to them, greater than sixty in number. These, however, were hot to her eyes, even from some distance away.

"Welcome! And _oh~_." A voice called to her, and Zelda looked to see a woman standing opposite the side of a counter, painted red eye about her forehead, and with the same lightly tanned skin and alabaster hair as Impa, though far shorter and less toned. "You must be the _stranger_ we were told was marked. Flaunting a body like that, not like I can blame anyone for giving you a good spanking. I bet it was _quite_ the feeling, huh?" The woman giggled at the words, even as she bit her lip.

Zelda walked closer, slow to step as she looked around the store. She still couldn't see anyone immediately suspicious, but she hadn't when walking through the valley either. The Shiekah she spoke to didn't sound perturbed or insulted by it.

"You know, I'm curious about a bit _more_ than just quivers, namely what can go into them," the woman continued to speak, and Zelda listened, long ears trembling as she did so. "I bet you could gather any _number_ of arrows to jump into yours, perhaps even looking around her for the right kind of notch. Maybe you want to fletch an arrow yourself No blame if you did so, though I can offer a special discount on any of our specialties. Flame Arrows can do a fair number on a number of monsters out there, especially those by dry wood. Just ask you _good friend_ Rola if you'd like any help." Rola was her name then… but more than that…

Flame arrows? Ah, she must have meant the arrows against the wall. Zelda was intrigued by them, seeing as they still looked hot to the touch, making the idea of carrying them a bit dangerous. Then again, if it was to light a fire or distract a Bokoblin, it could likely do some good, not to mention that she was in less of a need of a kill shot if she could light one on fire. Perhaps she _could-_

_WUMP!_ Her breath was thrown from her as she was suddenly bent over the counter in front of Rola. She had a moment to catch her breath, before a hand grabbed her blonde hair and pulled it back, arching like she was being bent backwards and making her legs extend to reach the floor. Her hands grabbed the counter to push back.

_SLAM!_ Only to let out a breath of air as a cock was _reamed_ into her asshole, trapping her. She hardly expected it to stop there. It never did.

Soon enough, she felt a pair of hips slamming against her ass, reaming the cock up her colon, stretching her out in the way her modified body always forced her to experience. So many manner of cocks having been shoved up her, and they all still made her body stand on end and roll her tongue out, pleasure pushing through her mind as well as the pain! And the humps were clapping against her loud enough to sound like shouts in the air.

"Oh dear, looks like you were caught again!" Rola practically cheered in front of her. Zelda looked up at her with panting breaths. Even as her vision was rocked back and forth towards the Shiekah woman, said woman only appeared to put her elbows on the counter and _watch_ her getting fucked, grin on her face as it happened. "And I _knew_ I was right! Look at that expression on you~. You look like you're only a few good fucks away from one mind-breaking orgasm. Probably enough to put out my fire arrows as well." She chuckled at it, even as Zelda tried to gain some form of superior position.

But the hand that was pulling her head back with every thrust, like a leash around her neck _harsher_ than the Ka-Ju ropes, was making it rather difficult. Whines escaped her lips as the cock scratched at the back of her spine, feeling almost as if it were trying to give her one of the most brutal massages. It had length and girth less than most of the other cocks, but with her body, still more than enough to make her _squirm_. And the scout fucking her knew it.

_SMACK!_ It was not helped by the beating that hit her ass either, making her feet jump and _sheathing_ herself on the cock head even further. Hips ground against hers, and her body was forced to bend forward and back by the 'fucker's' command. She felt drool slipping past her tongue with the action, something that Rola apparently matched.

"Oh yeah, maybe not the biggest cock in the village, let alone Hyrule, but it's all about technique, isn't it?" She questioned, not that Zelda had either under her name. "Fucking _just_ the right number of rings up your ass and stopping right when you're about to clench. Makes what comes next even better~." How she knew that was a secondary question to the bigger one. _What_ was coming next.

Next, as Zelda soon found out, was to grab her hair with both hands, _wrench_ her back until she felt like her hair was going to tear out, then _slam_ hips against her until her ass felt like it was about to lose a size or two of its fat.

That made her cum, hard. Namely as her womb felt like it was fucked with the action, the cock just long enough to tickle it from her asshole. That said, it was impossible to escape between the counter and the person fucking her, and she let out a high whine as she did so.

Then… the scout was gone.

It really was that quick. The cock was out of her and Zelda, on weak legs and unsure position, slipped back and fell to the ground, knees hitting her own pile of juices and whatever cum was shot into her before she fell onto her back, staining her hair and feeling the liquid paint her almost. She breathed heavily, tongue rolled out, and looking at the doorway upside down. She caught only a _foot_ of the retreating scout, and nothing more.

"_Wow~_, that _was_ a show," Rola admitted from beyond Zelda's vision. "I did promise a gift or discount, but I meant if you fucked me. Just for that though, I'm thinking I can give you some fire arrows. Just enough for little sweet _fuckable_ you." Zelda would have thanked her, if she had her breath yet. That required a few minutes.

After those minutes though, Zelda was able to slowly raise herself up, turning back to face the counter and seeing a bundle of said arrows lain out for her. Her hands clenched at the counter top, focusing herself as she grabbed them. She offered a thank you to the store owner, hoping that her staining the floor with her fem cum would not be worse. Rola only laughed, heatedly.

"I _told you_ sweetheart. This is the _Curious Quiver_. I was looking for a new fletching idea, and I think now all I need to make the next great catch is, well, _a bit of force_." Zelda noticed then that she couldn't see her hand, and her face was rather flushed. Perhaps that was normal once you watched someone getting fucked in front of you. Zelda, ironically, had only experienced that while _she_ was being fucked.

She still offered her things, putting the flame arrows in the Shiekah Slate, and left. Perhaps she was wrong about the shop in that the scout would be there. It was more likely the scout was keeping track of her. In which case… she needed to be smarter about how she drew them out. Perhaps entering another store would be best, as entering another home for a family would be awkward, especially if she was fucked over their table.

Her feet carried her further through the village, back up the path she entered from, and feeling her own femjuices seeping down her leg. The orgasm had only slightly subsided, and she had much further to go. She steeled herself, though having to find the scout if she wished to continue her journey.

It took little time for her to find another shop, up the road further and one she had passed on her way here. _'Enchanted'_ apparently, though she could not tell what it was, in terms of what it was selling. A quiver was obvious, and she was sure most stores that sold produce of some kind would be just as evident. Enchanted, however, did little for her. It wasn't her concern, however. What Zelda needed was to find the scout, and she suspected she could at least trap her here.

She put hands on the door pushing it open, ready to survey the shop and be able to find the scout when she entered.

_SWUMP~ "GLRCH~"_ Only to come face to face with hips in her eyes and a cock in her mouth.

The princess hardly got further than the front door before she was assaulted with the cock, slamming into her with such force and suddenness that she titled back. Tilted, then finally _slammed_ into the ground, pinned with the cock in her mouth. She flailed, arms and legs free, but unable to kick or pull the scout that had buried its cock into her, especially their deft moves.

Moves that had them flipping around Zelda like a top, spinning the cock in her mouth and literally drilling out the slobber and moans from her throat. THE action must have been like a drill because she was drilling into her mouth with a fervor she couldn't imagine! Much like the harder cocks she was forced to fuck, it penetrated into her and forced her throat back, having her all but swallow the cock as it vanished down her throat, making the princess tilt her head back and stare at the covered ass cheeks of the scout, all while they hilted themselves into her.

"_GLYCH~, TDALDC~" _Unholy sounds left her mouth as the cock continued to fuck her, tongue spinning around and trying to right itself, even as it fought gravity and the spinning she had been put through moments before. Her hands reached up again to grab at the cock, but was unable to do more than that.

It was hard to push against someone who had hands around her head, grabbing your hair, upside down and all but tying them to their legs. Zelda was literally flat on the floor flopping like a fish, almost as drenched as one, and being throat fucked through her. Her ankles banged at the wood of the house, trying to find purchase, but any amount to push, only forcing the cock deeper down her throat, chocking her and forcing more slobber to spill down her face.

The slobber that mixed with the tears in her eyes, eyes rolling back as she was finding the pleasure just as invasive as the tight position, she was in. Fucking her over and over and…

_"MPHGPGH~~!_" Her body let out with a _thunderous_ shiver, namely as the scout reached over and decided to start fucking her pussy with their fingers. She could see their ass lift up, _feel_ the cock in her throat bend, pulling her own face up without missing a beat, then starting to bury fingers into her snatch and twisting her clit. They didn't compare to the rocky cock that had fucked her outside of the Resurrection chamber, so far, the only thing to fuck her pussy…

But the scout had skills with their hands as well as the cock that as possessing Zelda like a toy. Enough that they made her clit bounce, twist, and _writhe_ with the rest of her body. As if it were some kind of control point for her pleasure, flicking it with the thrusts and twisting it as they _ground_ their hips against Zelda's cheeks. Her lips were slobbering as above so below.

And she still came. Came again as the cock was forcing her jaw so far open, she thought it would stare there even after the fucking was done. Forcing her body to bend and move with it, burying her head between their thighs, smothering her through it all…

Then just like before, they were done. No more effort than that.

They stood up and turned before Zelda's eyes could straighten. Her arching back fell against the floor with a wet _splat_, the reward from all the cum and sweat she had let out. Her eyes were able to see the scout _swing_ from the highest point of the rafters, disappearing out of sight. She couldn't even hum as she watched them disappear, clenching her fists against the wood and feeling her cunt want to actual be fucked. It or her ass, not just her reamed throat. A throat that, as she suspected, couldn't shut.

Zelda flopped about as she tried to right herself, tongue almost slapping her own face as she couldn't keep it under control. She swallowed wetly, airy as well, hoping that her guts wouldn't start to be as affected by this as she was. IT took _great_ effort for her to balance just on the back of her elbows, and even though, it made her fucked throat _groan_, sending waves of pleasure through her still. For not the first time, she was still wondering if all this pleasure, enough to have her _take_ the abuse was a preferable change to the actual pain.

"Um… h-hey there," a womanly voice spoke up, earning Zelda's attention. Seeing a woman standing across the open store front, past the display cases and before a table of some kind. The princess took note that, apparently, it was a clothing store, but also how uneasy the woman appeared to be. She could offer no blame, even if she looked as if she were grinding her own thighs together.

She wanted to ask what she needed, but that required fine motor control. She had cum once, but only _during_ the fucking. She had to cum again, as was the unfortunate trade between the pleasure of the fucking over the pain. She wanted _more_ of it.

"Hey, I understand you're the outsider, seeing was _what_ I just saw happen," the woman almost whispered her face so red. Zelda hardly blamed her, as she felt her face flush as well, stained with the juices of the cock and slobber reamed into and out of her throat. "But I can't have you walking around the store cum stained like that. Hard to sell clothes that have juices over them." Oh… well, that made far more sense.

Zelda apologized for that, though not her intent. In fact, pleasured as it was, she rather wished she _hadn't_ been fucked at all. At least then she could have a conversation with the woman about clothing. IF she had worn some, perhaps she wouldn't have been assaulted as greedily as she already was. It was too little too late, however, and she knew she had to go.

It was easier to stand now, though edged to an orgasm as she was, fingers still playing with her cunt and clit. Her throat still continued to swallow, tightening up after the cock had fucked its way well past her esophagus, missing her gut like the Bokoblin cocks had and still shorter than Domidak's cock when it was tied to her throat.

She kept making the motion as she walked through the village, an outsider naked as the day she was born, stained in juices above and below, and blonde hair a doubtless mess between aforementioned juices and all the ways the scout had grabbed her hair to control her. If not only to just ream her ass then to fuck her throat. Perhaps she should cut or tie it, so it was less tempting for those to grab and fuck.

The princess couldn't even push out a sigh, coming out as a '_glrch'_ as she tried to tighten her throat again. The cock was harder than she expected, something she had a hard time thinking of even with her hardened mind. Perhaps because she was too tempting a target to fuck, or because of something else. It mattered little for now. What mattered at the moment was finding a way to lure the scout out again. She had been wrong about where she was twice now, and paying for it both times. It forced her to think of a new plan.

If she could not find a way to get them to come out naturally, then it would make more sense to tempt them to come out somewhere they _very_ likely weren't. As they were not a monster, and less likely to act like one, then that mean they likely would not return from where they had already been. That was one option, a superior option, however, was treading near their leader. It was unlikely to the princess at least, imagining a soldier coming into a king's quarters. So perhaps if she entered Impa's home, the scout would be slower to enter. Slower to enter would mean easier to trap.

She nodded her head, satisfied with the idea. It would still require a honeytrap on her part, the only thing she was aware now could temp the scout, but her asshole had already well recovered from the fucking, thanks to the cock being smaller than the other items that had been fucked into her. She flexed her ass to check, bouncing and her chest bouncing with it. Slobber and cum dripped off of her in the same vein.

Zelda put that out of mind, walking up the steps to Impa's house again. There was far less hesitation as she opened the doors now, entering even with juices staining her. Impa regarded her as she entered, sitting still on that high chair and looking at her with a more humored expression than bemused.

"I can see the scout has bested you a few times now," Impa spoke, the humor far more prominent in her tone. "I suspected they would. I mean no offense your highness, but all members of this village have been training to be one with the shadows and nearly beyond reproach. Though active in life, you were far more one of the mind than body." Was she? Zelda did not expect to be told such a thing, not after she had been orally and anally raped.

It did make sense though, and was why the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth had given her a sturdier frame. Though the only benefits so far were the ability to endure sexual deeds that would likely mean death for others, and recovering quickly from them, she could not discount her ability to climb up mountains so easily, or her ability to walk vast distances with little rest. That was a benefit then. And it… oh… she saw it too late.

She saw Impa grin at her, looking over her shoulder, namely as Zelda was pulled into her thoughts again. She felt a hand on her back as soon as she was about to turn, but didn't have the strength to spin around and stop what she knew had to be coming next. Instead, she tried to walk forward and avoid the blow.

_SLAM!_ The scout, however, found it far easier to fuck her ass standing up instead, pinning her with a vice like grip in her own-body. The breath of air that was fucked out of her was just as much of exasperation as it was pleasure.

She was fucked on her feet for a moment, bouncing on the cock with legs spreading as they failed to hold her up, balancing more on the cock of the scout balancing her with a hand on her back and another on her hips. She arched a bit, almost showing off her chest to the woman who had raised her, but eyes too crossed to make out more than that. She may have tightened her asshole up again, but that only meant it was _tight to fuck_.

Her legs failed her finally, and she slipped forward towards the ground. _WUMP!_ But the cock in her didn't stop fucking her. Rather the scout _followed _her towards the wooden surface, hips slamming into her ass cheeks and grinding them as they had before. There was still less fat there than she would have preferred at this point, as she could feel the harsh thrusts of the scout not only through the cock nearly _poking_ her gut, but also the slams of the hips nearly impacting her hips from the other side.

She was all but _dragged_ across the floor as her ass was continuously fucked, unable to stop the orgasms that hit her through them. Rolling waves of pleasure that left her collapsed on the ground, scratching at the wood as she was fucked on and on, juices staining her skin and a hand on her back keeping her face pressed into it. Zelda's tongue had rolled out and she was tasting herself through it all.

Whoever this scout was… they were beyond what she believed she could best. Impa almost confirmed it with her next words.

"Ah, so it was _Paya_ that smacked you," Impa noted to Zelda, even as she was pushed to all fours and ruthlessly fucked up her ass by the person behind her, Paya apparently. "How surprising! My granddaughter volunteered for the scouting position after the towers rose, and perhaps now I can see why!" The elder laughed on still, even as Zelda knotted her fingers into the carpet at her feet.

She was all but _prostrating _to Impa as the woman behind her continued to fuck her, with a likely fake cock of some kind, else she not be a woman. That mattered little next to the fact that there was still a strong hand up her back, holding her face to the floor, and another at her waist, pushing and pulling her back and forth on the cock, her asshole ringed out and stretched for its length.

The only sanity she kept through the ordeal was because the cock was _not_ sized like the Bokoblins and far from the other rocky structures that had impaled her before. Closer to Domidak, but that was all she could say. She couldn't say more as she fought for a way to escape from this! Pleasant as it was to experience and clearly pleased as Impa was, Zelda did _not_ wish to be a cumrag for her _granddaughter_ in Kakariko!

She counted the thrusts into her, 23-24-25, counting up and keeping track of their number. She had before when she was fucked in the arrow shop, in the clothing store, in the gallery, and now, back at Impa's front door, she was being fucked again. She kept counting 36-37-38, waiting for the right number, enduring the way her sphincter was widening with every thrust, how each one drove her a bit deeper, and the red hand print on her ass _had_ to be tied now with some mark of red hips against her now as well.

Zelda still counted on 51-52-53, waiting for just the right moment. The moment like the last few fucks where the woman did as the rest of the monsters had. Let go of her, grab her waist or head, and grind against her as they came. The woman would to, and she knew when. And though the experience was not one, Zelda could guess, many would brag to others for, Zelda _had_ fucked many monsters and steadied herself through their abuse.

That was why she kept counting the thrusts, waiting for just the right moment. And it was coming… soon…

_"HUNGH~_" And so was _Paya_.

As soon as she heard it, Zelda kicked out and shot forward, earning the surprised glance from Impa as she _tore_ herself off of the cock that had been all but implanted into her asshole. Her rear _breathed_ with relief, but she didn't let it slow her down, even if she needed a breath of air first. She still turned, pulling out the Shiekah Slate, and aiming it at the woman who had fucked her.

Said woman, gowned in the same black and white attire, face hidden by that pull-over mask, was slower this time. Because, just as Zelda knew because she didn't have a chance to cum. That gave the princess all the time she needed.

_CHING!_

Golden chains surrounded the figure for a moment before vanishing, freezing her in place. Zelda, let out a sigh, relaxing for the first time since she had left Impa's home _hours_ ago. It gave her a moment to stare at the woman who had not only marked her ass with some Shiekah Palm, but also fucked her ass, her mouth, and even fondled her breasts like putty over the time she had been in the village. Miffed was a _very_ kind word to use.

All that being known, Zelda could still see the woman was quite attractive, covered as she was. Her figure was impossible to hide, with breasts the same size as hers, if a cup smaller, and a far thinner ass. Zelda believed her hand could easily grace the entirety of one cheek. But the rest of her body was lithe, completing her almost ethereal look with alabaster hair that hung behind her, caught in the magic of the Stasis Rune like her clothes. All that, and the cock still firmly between her thighs.

"Well done, Zelda," Impa complimented, allowing her to face the Village Elder, standing now with her arms crossed over the nearly battle-like attire she wore. "I am pleased to see though muddled your mind is, you do not lack in the wisdom or intelligence you were known for." Her sharp red gaze turned back to her grand-daughter. "Paya is a diligent one, and I am proud of her, but if you wish to remove that mark, you still need to pay her back in kind."

Zelda realized what Impa meant, and looked down at her Shiekah Slate as she remembered the clock she was metaphorically on.

_0:40_

_0:39_

_0:38_

_0:37_

Zelda stared at the time counting down. She didn't have much, let alone enough to make the woman cum with any kind of guarantee. She couldn't tear her clothes off or take the cock from her, as her previous experience had shown, only deal blows to her until she came out of it. But if she couldn't fuck her or abuse her…

Her hand traced her red rear, pinching her lips as she remembered just how shocking it was to be smacked once, and marked like this. Perhaps she didn't have the strength of a warrior tribe, but her body was modified, hardened, and making her capable of being fucked by nearly any size cock for nearly any amount of time, fatigue the only thing keeping her from invincibility.

Paya didn't have that. She only had her nerves, her body, and she was trapped in Zelda's magic. That meant that she would feel everything Zelda did, and not have anywhere to put it.

The princess was quick to approach the side of the covered woman, looking more like a statue now than anything else, and stopped by ass. She wanted to marvel at it, tease the girl, but that would threaten her time. She needed to act, act fast, and make the punishment harsh enough to make up for the mark on her ass. And she had a good suspicion on how to start that.

_SMACK!_ And that was by smacking the girl's ass.

There wasn't even a ripple as she hit it, nothing but a _DING_ as the impact was made. Impa raised her brow, but didn't say a word. Zelda raised both her hands again, far from done. She knew how the Stasis worked, having been subject to it herself. She had been anally reamed then fucked so hard she blasted into a tree, tore through the shirt she was given, and utterly destroyed the rest of the wildlife with the amount of cum that exploded from her.

_SMACK-SMACK-SMACK-SMACK_ _ **SMACK!** _

She was almost excited to see what was going to happen to this Paya. Maybe she was a sweet girl who was excited to see her, and had done her duty to the village. Or maybe she was much like her grandmother, and was eager to not only prove but test those close to them. Either way, Zelda was not letting up.

Her hand clapped harder and harder against the black clad ass of the assassin, not moving an inch even as she felt the sting of rebound against her palms. She didn't let up, letting all the abuse she had fucked into her over the past few hours taken out in these precious few seconds. She knew she didn't have many left. Almost as if requested, she looked over to see Impa holding the Shiekah Slate, screen towards her. Zelda took the counting number as a challenge.

_0:05_

_SMACKSMACK_

_0:04_

_SMACKSMACKSMACK_

_0:03_

** _SMACK_ **

_0:02_

** _SMACK-SMACK_ **

_0:01_

Zelda didn't hit Paya again. She took that last second as time to step away. She didn't know if the girl was going to fly, scream, or have her clothes burst into a thousand and one shards. She only knew she didn't want to be close when it happened.

_CHANG!_

As it would happen, it was all three.

_"EEEEIIIGGAAHAHGAIGAIAHIGHAIIIIIII~~!_" The incompressible whine from Paya came as she was _slammed_ into the ground. Hard enough that the wood beneath Impa and Zelda's feet cracked with the effort, shattering and letting her see the undergrowth of the small island she was built on. Zelda had milliseconds to recognize the sight, before the much more eye-catching appearance of Paya took her attention.

_RIIIiiIP!_ Namely as her attire, made clearly for just her size, was _blown_ into dozens of pieces across the floor. Zelda had thought the tearing of her borrowed white shirt was traumatic, but this was left to be like a bomb had been blown through it, leaving behind only the ass of the girl she had spanked. And ass with cheeks that shook, bobbed, waved, and _nearly blistered_ at the collection of impacts that were hitting it all at once.

That, and her howling. Howling that came with the same nonsensical noises Zelda _knew_ flooded from her mouth when she was being fucked by Bokoblins and other monsters, echoing past her lips when her chest was being beaten in or throat punctured through. And this woman was getting it from having her ass spanked _hundreds_ of times in less than a minute.

Any sympathy she might have had was put away, temporarily, as she remembered the harsh mark on her _own_ rear end. Not only that, but being fucked so thoroughly by the woman for so long that if she had _not_ been modified by the chamber, than she might have succumbed and passed out in any of the homes she was assaulted in.

At least Paya was in the presence of her grandmother as she roared an orgasm, for better or worse. It was better than a stranger.

Her grandmother standing above her, arms crossed, as she was all but embedded in the ground, pants beaten off of her, and screaming in an orgasmic bliss. Zelda had no doubt she was there, seeing as she had not spit or degraded the girl in any undeserved way, but she could see streams drifting down her thighs. Truly something worth watching. If not only that, then watching the oddest tattoo of a seed on her ass shake and writhe with the abuse her cheeks had endured.

It too much longer than Zelda expected, but the girl was finally winding down. Even if she still had the mask over her face, it was clear she was closer to swallowing it than putting git back on. Even her cunt was dripping, making the princess believe it would take only a swipe to send her into another fit of uncontrollable pleasure. A nastier side of her wanted to try it.

But seeing the woman who had spanked her now kneeling, feet through the ground, cum stained, and looking up at her grandmother as she reached bliss, was likely punishment enough. Though no memories of her father were with her, Zelda did not think herself kind to having him watch her.

"Paya," Impa spoke, earning the girls' attention. "You have completed your task, and you have done it well. Please rest upstairs. I am sure you are… fatigued from that display." The girl's head fell with the words, though Zelda could not tell out of shame or embarrassment.

With some effort, complete with her still shivering limbs pushing her, Paya was able to free herself from the floor. Her cheek spread as she hit the surface, giving the harsh idea to the princess she had cummed so hard she had no feeling in her limbs. Such a thought was given more credence when she stood, knees buckled together for support, and wobbled towards the stairs, her ass cheeks a deeper red than the crimson tattoos her tribe wore. Zelda watched, caching many glances the girl gave back to her.

"I am proud of her," Impa finally spoke. "A grand daughter that is not only diligent, but willing to risk what she knows is precious. No afraid, though shy." She hummed, nodding her head with closed eyes. A moment, at least, before opening them and grinning towards Zelda once more. "She reminds me much of you, before you decided that clothes were an inconvenient option at least." The princess puffed her cheeks at the comment, earning a harsh bit of laughter from the Shiekah Matriarch. "I just, princess, _I jest_," she waved off. "It has been sometime since I may joke in such a way to you. The girl I watched grow up so many decades ago."

Her laughter faded into a somber tone at that, and Zelda watched her as it happened. Watched as the woman, for even just a moment, appeared to be her age. Old, haggard, and holding onto life if only to pass on a bit more knowledge for those who were meant to replace her. Her or Paya, she did not know. Only that Impa, this Handmaiden, was a woman of great strength and purpose.

"It has been too long since last I've seen you, Zelda," Impa turned her red eyes to her. Soft and somber, no longer sharp and humored. "The last I saw of you was after the hero gave his life to quell the beast, and you were injured horribly to limit its corruptive spread." She had what?

Zelda relayed the curiosity, knowing only that the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth had modified in some way to prepare for the Wilds, not sure what had happened beyond the obvious destruction that had occurred. Obvious with the memories of the climbers and mountainous ruins she had witnessed.

"That is far better than the destruction of the land. Better this than to have every blade of grass burned and ray of light smothered," Impa let out in a tone that brokered only misery. Zelda felt it as deeply as the cock Paya had used to fuck her with. Perhaps not the best metaphor for the moment, though she was still naked. "I have long dreamed of seeing you again, speaking of what we could and would do when the day came. But I suppose with us so worried for you being able to survive, we did not think to have your mind checked before your body."

The woman stood and walked closer to Zelda, around the hole she had beaten Paya into, and extending her arms out with clear intent. Walking with extended arms, a warm smile, and slowing as she approached. Zelda had been embraced many times already, but always with the intent to fuck her. Now there was no such invitation she could see.

She fell into Impa's embrace, the woman wrapping her hands around her, and massaging her golden hair with maternal care. A soft warm feeling that made the misery of being fucked and forcibly recovered again and again easier to bear. She was unashamed to hug the woman as well, sighing against her chest.

"I am happy to see you are well, Zelda," Impa repeated again. "All those nights I was terrified you had passed in that chamber, and now I can see you are well and recovered, only looking for answers and assistance. This… I far prefer this than the alternative." She did as well, and nodded as such against her chest. "That reminds me. I have something of yours."

The woman released her, walking back to the chair, still akin to a throne, she had sat on when Zelda had first walked in. Carefully, she pushed it aside, grinding it against stone and moving with seemingly little effort. All patience, no force. It clicked in place before the princess realized it, and saw the Shiekah Leader reaching under it for something. A chamber, she realized, hidden beneath the throne, and exposing something she did not expect. Something that Impa presented in outstretched arms.

"Though your beauty is blinding," the woman repeated. "I know that the old you would have blushed and screeched should she have been seen by any other but Link. Though the world has changed, I do not believe that means this belongs with anyone else but you." This was a set of clothing that was by far the most well-tailored and designed that Zelda had seen so far.

A navy tailored outfit, gold embroider and with large cuffs that hung at the edge of the sleeves and the top of the chest. A set of long black tights that hung to what appeared to be her leg length. Boots resting atop them. All of it appearing, by sight alone, to be her size.

"The royal outfit, for the royal princess," Zelda explained. "They haven't changed in a hundred years. Though you may have… I have been told that a Great Fairy has already blessed these to accommodate you." The title shocked, as memory or not, the idea of a being like that blessing an object no small task. "You needn't worry, your highness. I can say with certainty I was not the only one who wished for you to return. Just among the first to welcome you back." She handed the clothes off to Zelda. As she spoke.

Though she had been nude for nearly weeks' time now, Zelda knew that the clothing was not something to store. She hastened to put the pants on first, feeling the tight elastic material, made of something that smooth to the touch as a rock in a river's stream. Black covers over her skin and racing from the tops of her ankles to the edge above her hips. The hugged her as tight as Impa's embrace.

The shirt fit over her just as snuggly, but the material far more durable than the leggings. Thicker, coarser, but still bight and vibrant to her eyes. Cuffs pulled back to let her hands stretch free, and the edge of her neck barely visible through the 'V' shape that was cut into its top. she traced it with her fingers, marveling at the touch.

And finally, were the boots. Simple, yet impressive. Fitting her like a pair of gloves would, and raising her a good inch into the air. Still far beneath Impa, but a bit taller and feeling a bit stronger for it. She sighed, feeling the tight material hug her almost possessively, but feeling both energized and safer wrapped in them.

"A fine fit, as I expected." Impa nodded in approval. "And though it may seem rushed, and I have many things I wish to do with you, I am at least aware that you awakening means that time is short." Her tone darkened, mind retuning to the reason Zelda had come here. She couldn't forget that herself. "Though I do wish to give you these clothes, I can be bold enough to say there is likely something else in this village that will assist you."

Other things? Not Impa herself? Zelda was curious why that would be. She was her old caretaker. If anyone would be best to help her, it would be her, _especially_ since Paya had beaten her ass so red, and fucked her just as readily.

"Paya did as was required of her," Impa defended. "But there is little more I can tell you that is not already buried in that device." Her hand pointed towards the Shiekah Slate, hung precariously on Zelda's hip. It looked off, but felt sure as stone. "As we agreed, time is of the essence. So, though I will counsel and assist, new answers will need to be found elsewhere. I only meant to suggest there may be some here."

The princess was admittedly a bit disappointed, sure once Impa had introduced herself that all answers would be given, but she supposed that was too much to ask for. She did not know all of her memories, and it would be unfair to have her take care of her once more. She had already done a fair deal since she had awoken, and it made little sense to depend on someone else now. Zelda asked what ideas Impa had, and the Shiekah Warrior returned with answers.

"A few, though I am sure they all may be able to help you." Zelda listened intently as Impa folded her arms again speaking to her. "There is a man in our village who is aiming to catalogue the journey of the hero, a testament to the one who held back the Calamity from consuming us. Speaking to him may help to rouse some of your memories." Zelda widened her eyes, agreeing with such a sentiment.

Being able to remember more of her past would be very helpful.

"However, my sister in Hetano Village has been studying the Ancient Technology that, for lack of a more proper word, failed to protect us that century ago." Zelda wasn't quite sure what she meant. "She may be able to help you with understanding more of that Slate, as well as giving guidance on the Divine Beasts." Well, that last one was just as valuable.

The Shiekah Slate has made it clear that she was to stop them, or put them to rest. To use them later, but to stop them from disrupting the land at the moment. That was her task, her goal, and she would not push it aside callously.

"Finally, there may be a Shiekah who could use your assistance. Though far from ideal, assisting my people now would go far to remind them of who you are, and perhaps as a consequence, encourage them to help you beyond my words." The love of the people, as she was sure the saying may go. A curious suggestion, but a far better one than to simply spite the villagers she had met… while Paya was fucking her throat and anus earlier. "It is up to you to decide what you wish to do. I will be here to assist you, whatever you choose." She put a hand to her shoulder, bowing as she did so.

Zelda bowed respectively in return, thinking of the options and unsure what was the most appealing to her ears.

Trying to recall her memories of not only her past, but perhaps even the hero?

Looking to learn more of the Shiekah Slate, and better still, the creatures she had to quell?

Finding peace with the villagers whom she would need once peace was restored?

They were all important… but no one greater than the other… so what would she chose?


	8. Difficulties with Clothes

Zelda took in a deep breath of air as she stepped outside Impa’s home. It was the same she had taken in all the way through the canyon and to this abode, and all the while she searched for the girl who had slapped, fucked, and brutalized her ass, but it was also different. Not a different smell and certainly not a different taste, but still… different. She thought slowly about why.  
  
Perhaps it was because she wasn’t planning on heading off anywhere quiet yet. It was the first time since awakening she did not have a destination she was hurrying to or a person she was desperate to meet. Perhaps it was because she was among allies now who not only knew who she was, but dressed her in a garb of her like. But, far more likely, it was likely both.  
  
The thatched roofs of the Shiekah houses lining the small rolling hills of the hidden village, mist curling between the homes like whispers from the wind, and giving her a sense of peace yet unfounded. It was enough to bring a smile to her face, peace with it.  
  
Her hands settled on her hips, atop the black pants that came with the outfit Impa had given her. Her old outfit in fact. One that her old guardian, finally thankful to see her, said was her from a time long past, and one she often wore when exploring the land of Hyrule. Before the Calamity, before the collapse, and when she was adventuring to learn of the land, this was the garb she wore. This was what she loved, and wearing it again, Zelda could understand why.  
  
The white undershirt stretched across her body. From the nape of her neck to the end of her waist and spreading out a bit beyond the edge of her wrists. It even accommodated the change to her breasts, or so was told to be different by the Shiekah slate. The blue overshirt she wore over it was just as forgiving, not crushing her chest into her and letting her large chest hang out. E-Cups if what Prissan said was accurate. E-Cups that accented the embroider pattern over the blue material, stopped only by the rings of gold that rapped around the attire. It hid her chest well, but that was all it hid.  
  
Her nethers, well-fucked as they had been, were kept from view by a pair of black pants. Thin, form fitting, and rather tight. Less forgiving than the shirts she wore, but still blessed enough that she didn’t feel as if she were fighting the clothing when she swung her legs. More than that, she no longer felt the nip of the air at her pussy, which was even better. It ended at her ankles, but for anyone staring at her, the ends of her pants vanished into the pipping of her leather boots. Boots that felt just as snug as her shirts. Perfectly at that.  
  
For not the first time, and hopefully not the last, Zelda looked herself over. Standing at the step of Impa’s door, looking herself up and down, enjoying the feeling of clothing once more, no longer acknowledging the need to cover up before she saw another. Perhaps not a feeling that gave her discomfort, but it was far more efficient. And, if her former caretaker’s words were to be believed, then she was quite beautiful to gaze upon.  
  
She said that before suggesting where she should go.  
  
‘_I am aware that others saw Paya punishing you in their storefronts_,’ Impa had told her, though with no sense of disappointment to her voice. Zelda watched her fold her arms over her shapely chest, smiling down at her through the curtain of her alabaster hair. ‘_If you wish to become more acquainted with the Shiekah, I may suggest speaking to them first. They would be eager to meet you now._’  
  
And Zelda had seized on that. It would be good to meet others, especially those who were not looking to immediately trade with her. There was never a small benefit to having allies, at least as far as she could stretch her mind. If not goods and services they could provide, then perhaps advice on where she should go beyond Impa’s own.  
  
She was still a memoryless princess garbed in her old traveling attire, having fucking and sucked many monsters since awakening spare a week ago.  
  
Her boots clicked on the wood as she walked down Impa’s store, looking out over the village and spying the shop she wished to go to. _The Curious Quiver_, as that was where she was first fucked right in front of the woman, who had been rather heated herself about the display. Perhaps a conversation could be held about it. On her way there though, Zelda noticed something else about the village.  
  
Namely the life that appeared to almost flourish from it. Not as if it were dead before, but all those who were inside just hours prior now populated the roads between the homes.  
  
She spied a man painting on an easel, hair pulled back much like Impa’s but far taller and with his own lithe frame. He eyed the statue in the center of a pond, where he was keeping a squinted eye trained. In front of it ran a pair of children, playing a game of tag or something similar, chasing one another with giddy cries. Zelda smiled as she walked by them, turning her attention to another man standing in front of a training dummy.  
  
He was practicing his sword swings in front of it, something that Zelda knew she could use as well. She had yet to so much as swing a blade thus far, depending far more on her archery skills. It reminded her not only that she had yet to fire those arrows gifted to her by Prissan and her brother, but also the store front she was going to. They did have flame arrows, apparently.  
  
Zelda was in front of the store in no time, walking up the few steps to the porch before pushing the door open. The same woman was behind the counter, face tinted a bit red and staring forward with an almost practiced smile. It beamed when Zelda walked into the door.  
  
“Oh! It’s you!” She replied, Zelda recalling her name, Rola. “It is good to see you again, and dressed this time.” The princess nodded, sure that if she were not of strengthened mind, she may have balked at the forwardness. “Though you do have your curves still showing, a fine job at that.” The meaning escaped Zelda, until the woman patted her rear with muffled claps.  
  
It forced her to turn around at her own ass, putting hands beneath her cheeks and slightly lifting them. There wasn’t much room for them to move, as her rear was as shapely and lifted as her chest, but she did lose sight of her fingers given how far it stood out. She doubted the black tights did much to adding thickness. Was that a bad thing?  
  
“Oh, don’t worry yourself dear, it’s a compliment!” She threw up her arms with the statement, laughing as she walked around the counter. “I’ve always wanted to see another woman strut their stuff in this town, so many of them afraid of the usual trails that come with the guardians and eager men. And seeing as you have your clothes on, I’m going to guess you were able to give that young Paya a taste of her own medicine.”  
  
So, she knew who was the guardian attacking her. Not unbelievable, but she was wrong that Zelda returned the favor. She had spanked her, hard, until her clothes had practically exploded off of her, fake cock and all, but she had not fucked her, let alone reamed her asshole or forced a blowjob. Rola laughed at the admission.  
  
“I think making that girl’s clothes tear from how turned on she was could be considered _more_ than fair payback!” The woman’s laughter mirrored the bright grin on her face. “Ah, but girl, it’s great to finally meet someone like you. Though I may be being too unappreciative to call you a girl. You _are_ a woman after all. Cause only a woman could get fucked like you were and keep walking.” That was good to know, and Zelda thanked her for the compliment, assuming it was one. “And not only that, you’ve got a body I know _anyone _in this village would kill to have or fuck.”  
  
The words came with hands on her chest, squeezing her breasts harshly. The duo layers of shirts she wore kept the grip from being as possessive as Domidak’s from before, but it was still strong enough to force a quick gasp out of Zelda, head falling back a bit and rising to her toes, pushing herself into the woman’s touch. Just another aspect of the transformation of her mind and body playing against her, for the moment at least.  
  
“Oh? And an _eager_ one, too?” She almost questioned, raising a brow across her tanned features. “Is it as above so below?” The phrasing didn’t mean much to Zelda.  
  
Until the woman’s hand slipped to her crotch, grabbing at her cunt like a leash. Zelda’s legs almost immediately spread, letting the woman grab at her almost greedily. Fingers roamed over the thin black fabric of material, playing with her cunt just beneath. Even if her legs felt as if they were moments away from buckling, they didn’t give in. Instead, Zelda only put a hand on the woman’s shoulder to steady herself as she played away.  
  
“Now _that_’s a wet cunt if I ever felt one,” the woman Rola spoke on, almost complimenting Zelda. And I bet I know how to make it feel even better. Her hands left Zelda at the words, making the princess gasp, mixed with a whine of need. The gasp took over, however, when the woman put her hands on either side of her pants and pulled.  
  
Not even an hour wearing them, and they were already being pulled down, revealing her cunt and ass to the woman in front of her. The Shiekah licked her lips as she looked up at Zelda, past the valley of the princess’s breasts.  
  
“Knew you had a cunny worth staring at. Bet you get _notched_ all the time out there, huh? Men and monsters lining up to put an arrow in your quiver.” They were, remembering the Bokoblins and Domidak who had all fucked her in some way. But it was more often her throat or ass they fucked, not her cunt. Not to mention that even if they did, Zelda had been altered by the Chamber to be more resistant to fatigue from sex. Rola almost looked surprised by that. “Really, then how about we have a little wager, just to see how _resilient_ you are.”  
  
She stood up and walked away, leaving Zelda pants in the front of the woman’s store. She didn’t move, though it would have been easy to pull up her leggings and do so. Mainly because she was here to gain good graces with the Shiekah she may have offended. Leaving now would only great more mistrust, or at least ruin an opinion. The woman returned swiftly, thankfully, and holding a device Zelda only partially recognized.  
  
The woman was holding a belt of some kind, one with two loops and protruding objects through the middle one. A half loop about the belt, leather clad, and with metal rings that seemed to be embedded into the half-circle, perhaps to reinforce those jutting pieces of fabric.  
  
“Know what this is?” Rola asked, which made Zelda shake her head in response. “It’s a toy I got from a trade with the Zora. They need the fire arrows for hunting some prey, and instead of rupees, they gave me this. Best trade I ever made, seeing as it prepared me more for the monsters than all the other ways the guys fucked me around her.” Zelda did not think it would be kind to say she was approachable for such a thing.  
  
She also didn’t say anything when Rola walked back up to her, undoing the strap of the belt before fitting it around her waist. Zelda held up her arms, to the wry grin of the darker Shiekah woman, who laced one of the belts between her legs. It was only when the protruding objects were aimed at her nether holes that Zelda realized what they were meant for.  
  
_GLRCH~_ But she could only let out a wet gasp, throwing her arms down, when the woman _hoisted_ the belt up, _plunging_ the pair of oddly shaped toys in to her cunt and ass. Far from the largest she had ever taken, they still made her legs bow, unable to pull her thighs together. And what was worse, they _sat_ in her, holding themselves tight in her, keeping her from going far.  
  
_CLICK!_ Then she heard the belts lock together, putting them in place. Zelda looked down, mildly upset, but not horrified, as the woman looked back up at her. Though she had only glanced at the children playing outside before, the look she wore was more deserving on their faces then a grown woman.  
  
“Fits like a glove, don’t it?” She commented, patting Zelda cunt with the touch. It made the princess jump with the contact, feeling the rods inside of her _bend_ with the belt. How thick were they? Comparable to her wrist maybe, seeing as she couldn’t bend forward or back without stretching her guts or crushing her womb. “Yup, this baby gets all the attention in the world. And I know you want to have it.” Zelda didn’t want it. “But since I’m bein’ so nice, how about I throw in a couple of quivers of flame arrows for you?”  
  
The woman spoke as she walked to the nearby wall, sporting the bundle of arrows tied together at their shafts, fletching down and arrowheads up. Zelda turned to look, shifting on her feet as she did so. The woman practically _bragged_ about how she could stretch her legs in stride. Zelda couldn’t even turn without her cunt clenching, sending a bolt of lightning through her body, one that stuck with the cock in her, and grew worse as the _other_ in her ass shifted with it.  
  
“Aw, hard to turn in that?” The woman practically cooed with delight. “Don’t worry, you’ll get used to it. And seeing as you are going out in the Wilds, I’m sure you could use something like that Zora make good stuff.” She couldn’t tell if the Shiekah was being helpful or not. “Just come over her and take the arrows for yourself, and I’ll help you get that off.” She wasn’t being helpful. _That_ became obvious when she showed Zelda the key she as holding.  
  
The princess let out a long breath of air, shivering with her chest. She raised one foot and stepped forward, then had to clench her jaw as pleasure rolled through her like a rock down a hill. Her eyes waved for a moment, body adjusting and legs shaking. Legs still bowed out because forcing them together for a _natural_ stride just shoved them in deeper, grinding against the walls between her cunt and anus. One hand fell to her snatch as she took another careful step, feeling the cock buried in her shift with the movement. She looked down at it, noticing the slobber rolling down her chin first.  
  
Then she saw the faint outline of the cock in her, pushing out against the pair of shirts she was gifted. Be it because there was another in her ass at the same time or not, Zelda knew she was wrong with her guess before. They were _much_ larger than the width of her wrist. Her fist was a more accurate term. Fair then that they weren’t as long, not that the one in her cunt could go much further than the entrance to her _womb_.  
  
“C’mon, you can do it!” Rola practically cheered for her, like Zelda imagined one would a child trying to take their first step. Seeing as she grasped when she let her foot fall, sending a vibration through her ass that _shook_ the one in her ass, it didn’t help. “Take a few more steps and I’ll help you out of that.” Biting her lip, Zelda did just that.  
  
One step to make her eyes shiver.  
  
A second to make her body shake.  
  
A third to make her cunt clench.  
  
Then a fourth to make an orgasm _slam_ into her mind.  
  
She stopped in front of Rola with her mouth open, panting heatedly with screwed eyes, and trying to swallow the drool she let out. The woman patted her shoulder almost comfortingly, and Zelda couldn’t stop her as she pulled her pants down again, revealing the belt she had worn. Zelda looked down at it, seeing the woman try and fit the key into the lock.  
  
_CHINK~ CHINK~ _Except it wasn’t going in. It kept acting like it was hitting a dead end.  
  
“Oh dear, looks like I made a mistake,” the woman spoke, looking up at Zelda on her knees. The grin she wore, wide and broad spoke of _no_ mistakes the princess could see. “Guess when I let Claree take it last time, she took the key.” Zelda didn’t believe her. “I told you that this works wonders against monsters, seeing as if they smell a woman, they’ll spend more time trying to fuck you then fight you. Plug your holes and don’t fight back, and they’ll throw you away before they try and hurt you.”  
  
That… Zelda couldn’t fully believe, especially after the woman had just locked her in this odd contraption. If her mind was not hardened, she would have easily swung out by now. For good chance she was more resistant to fatigue then before, or else her legs really would have collapsed by now.  
  
“Seriously, you think all us Shiekah are fighters?” Rola questioned. “Nah, most of us who don’t fight just know how to win a fuck. Even if I lost this one.” The woman took the arrows and handed them to Zelda, the princess taking them with shaking hands, heat of her mouth almost comparable to the arrows. “They’re yours, free of charge.” Then what of the belt and cocks? “Best bet is to go check out Claree. She runs the clothing shop _Enchanted_ just up the ways. Think you were there before.”  
  
She had though, how this woman knew that Zelda couldn’t say. What was far more concerning, however was that to get there, she would need to walk past the villagers she had seen before. Men and women who would _doubtlessly_ notice if something was wrong with her. Rola only grinned.  
  
Grinned as she grabbed Zelda’s tights again, _pulling_ them up until the Princess beeped, bouncing on her boots. She edged the belt into her cunt and anus harder, making _another_ rolling orgasm hit her. Her boots sounded as if she were dancing, shivering as they were. Her mind beat at the idea of sucking a cock, traitorous as it was once she was turned on. Rola, noticing or not, only spoke further to the princess, hands on her back. When had she gotten behind her?  
  
“Nah, you’ll do fine,” she faulty encouraged. “Like I said, women do it all the time. Can’t help it if you’re as sensitive as a Moblin’s dick. That’s your problem.” Moblin? Zelda had never seen one of those before. She couldn’t ask what it was, not when her breath was leaving her. _Especially_ not when the woman started to push her towards the door.  
  
And Zelda walked like a Bokoblin, hips gyrating as every foot fall made the cocks attached to the belt _stuck_ up her cunt and anus _shake_.  
  
Then she was standing on the front porch of the store, holding the flaming arrows, and wearing a face that she didn’t believe was appropriate for the Shiekah to witness. Especially not when she walked into the Curious Quiver grinning and proud only to walk out panting and moaning. Rola patted her hips when she was behind her, making Zelda jump again.  
  
“See? You look great!” She lied through her teeth. “Now just hop scotch over to _Enchanted_, and I’m sure Claree will help you right out of that.” _TWACK!_ The order was given with a spank to her ass.  
  
Zelda jumped as the cock in her went forward another inch, cheeks clenched, grit her teeth, and she whined a hard orgasm as eyes turned to her from the rest of the village street. _WUMP!_ And the door shut behind her.  
  
For a solid moment, Zelda didn’t move. She just stood on the door stop, feeling her pussy, plugged by a cock, and asshole, reamed by another, flexing and almost trying to _eat_ the dicks that were caught in them. Her hands carefully, _oh so carefully_, filed away the flame arrows in the Shiekah Scroll, next to the odd arrows from the Thief. She did so with shaking hands and trembling arms.  
  
It was only after all of that she realized she was still standing with her knees almost as far apart as she could, just like the monsters when the crouched around a fire. With how tight her outfit was, it wasn’t hard to see the belt that was wrapped around her waist, or the one between her thighs. And the eyes were on her. Staring.  
  
Zelda bit her lip as she took the first few tentative steps forward, trying to recall in her mind just _where_ Enchanted was. Last time she found it before Paya had face fucked her. Now she was trying to find it while she was being _constantly_ cunt fucked and ass reamed. It wasn’t something she thought she would struggle with, not after she had endured the almost body-deforming cock pillars from the chamber.  
  
But on step five, Zelda clenched her teeth, pulled her head back and shivered once more. Her knees finally drew together, shoving the cocks even _further_ up into, and making her cum again. It was on that orgasm that she realized how bad this was.  
  
She had been modified for size and assisted to last until her partner was finished, no matter of the race or size. But cocks like this, these toys… there was no end. And worse… her mind made the pleasure _compound. _Whenever she came, her cunt squeezed tightly, the same with her anus, hard enough to make whatever was fucking her to cum as well. But fake cocks didn’t cum, and she was stuck with them in her.  
  
Hazy eyes looked forward across the small dirt path towards the shop, up a hill and past Impa’s home. She saw several Shiekah members standing there, a few watching her. Some were playing around, others were still standing guard, but there were more than a few pair of eyes on her, pointing at her. They were people of the shadow… and she was panting with cocks inside of her.  
  
The princess swung more than bent her legs as she moved forward again, bit by bit. And each bit only made the cocks jiggle inside of her. A few Shiekah women she didn’t recognize, red eyes painted on their head, grinned as she took trepidations steps by, thighs shaking as she made each careful step forward. Her boots practically slammed into the ground with each stride.  
  
And every few steps, she came. Again and again and again.  
  
Zelda wasn’t even sure if she was halfway before she felt her mind starting to haze over. Not with unconsciousness, far from it. But just unending pleasure. She didn’t get fatigued from sex, that was true. And the logs had shown it. But she didn’t stop getting turned on either. She just… _kept feeling good_.  
  
So good that she was close to tearing off the clothes and demanding the village fuck her, letting them use her none stop and just letting her orgasms _end_. Once they were all satisfied, then she would be too! But she was almost there, right? She knew she had to be. The Enchanted shop wasn’t a far trek before, and then she was naked. But then… she didn’t have cocks tied to her cunt or people watching.  
  
Then… they were testing her… and they were now… and she _could_ do this like before!  
  
No… No… she couldn’t do this. She wasn’t used to it yet. She didn’t even think she could before.  
  
She only had confidence with climbing now because of the rope, shooting because of her skills, and fucking because of the chambers, but as much as the chamber had prepared her for fucking and endurance, it had done _nothing_ for helping her to hide her orgasmic pleasure!  
  
She wasn’t like any of these other Shiekah women, quiet possibly hiding toys inside their own cunts as they walked down the street, giggling even as they pointed at her and giggled. Zelda couldn’t do that. They walked without their legs bowed, like she had to. They didn’t blush and pant, like she was doing, and they certainly could keep their focus ahead, which she couldn’t.  
  
How could she? This was the fault of the Chamber. She was being forced to _enjoy_ the pleasure more and more, like it was some kind of complicity feature in her body. Every scrape at her inner walls building up to a release that was just greater and greater, her mind melting with the rest of her body, fingers clutching at her shirt and tights, _steeling_ herself not to tear them down at this moment and rip the belt right off!  
  
She couldn’t because if Rola was telling the truth, then the men would _jump _her! That wasn’t bad… but she knew it wouldn’t gain respect. It hadn’t for Domidak, and it hadn’t for Prissan, hardly.  
  
Maybe if she had gone to the Zora Village first, maybe then she could have gotten used to tools like this. Just like how since she came here first, she had gained arrows to use, her old garb, and even the Ka-Ju ropes to help her.  
  
But she wasn’t prepared for this yet. She needed help.  
  
“Princess?” And it came where she least expected it. Turning her head to see who had called to her, Zelda was surprised to see the woman who had abused her first when she entered the village staring at her. Attire still form fitting, mask across her face undone, and showing a woman blushing only half as much as Zelda felt she was. “Oh princes… y-you’ve been tricked, haven’t you?”  
  
Tricked? Maybe. She knew that free-use was something that was more practiced in Kakariko Village thanks to the All-Sight Tower… but now she realized it must have applied to those who were naked. Otherwise… it looked like women were just tricked and fucked. She’d already been fucked twice in this village, thanks to the woman in front of her.  
  
“H-Here, I can help you.” Paya spoke as she took Zelda’s arm. She pulled before the princess could object.  
  
It made her fall forwards, face into the dirt and ass up into the air, showing off to everyone behind her the size of her rear, behind the black tights she wore, and the belt of the dicks she had in her cunt. Especially as she came again. Just barely, she believed she could make out cheers from behind her.  
  
And all the while, she drooled into the dirt and grass, smearing her face, as she came beneath her clothing.  
  
“P-Princess!” Paya seemed to yell now, picking her up with surprising strength. Her legs were still bowed, one hanging beneath her so the cocks had room to move. “Don’t worry, I-I can help!” She didn’t know if she could, but she didn’t have a say in the matter.  
  
With the speed Paya was running, Zelda came again and again.  
  
[break]  
  
Zelda was on Paya’s bed, and she was still orgasming. Her legs were spread as far as she could manage them, tights down to her ankles, and showing off the belt that was affixed to her cunt and anus. Her hands were hat her face, breathing heavily and playing with the front of her shirt, doing her best not to rip it off and tweak her nipples. It wouldn’t do any good.  
  
“I-I’m almost done!” Paya let out meekly, a far cry from the girl who had raped her thrice in the village. “I just need… to fit the lock a bit better.” That was uttered as she played with the lock at Zelda’s belt, face inches from her covered cunt.  
  
Zelda didn’t care, she couldn’t. Her mind was hardened to everything _but_ sex. And that only made her last longer and longer, so she couldn’t pass out. She just had every orgasm buildup upon the other, over and over. She wished she would pass out, foregoing the Shiekah’s doubtless idea that would leave her vulnerable. In the state she was in now, there was no way she could fight, let alone flee.  
  
Instead, she let her hips shake when every small breath made the rings in her anus or cunt squeeze the cocks, making them pushing around inside of her, and having her cum again. It was vicious how it felt, wondering how long the women had to train to possibly endure something like this. Days? Months?  
  
_“Done!_” Zelda wasn’t willing to find out. The cocks were practically ripped out of her.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ And they let out a gasp of air as juices _flew_ from her cunny, a dozen orgasms building up and out all at once. Zelda whined into a pillow as her mind finally felt that final release, her body shaking but no longer being tweaked and pleasured endlessly by it. Instead she just let her hips shake, exposed to the woman who had helped her, as she tried to drift down from her high.  
  
“P-Please relax, your highness!” Paya instructed as best she could. “I-I-I am _so_ sorry for… for how Rola treated you!” Alright or not, Zelda couldn’t give a response otherwise. She was still trying to breath. “She has a habit of tricking women into wearing Zora gear that’s… that’s been modified, instead of the usual protective equipment they sell. She enjoys them but others… w-w-we don’t usually.”  
  
So, she was uncommon. That was good to know. Zelda shaking jaw managed to shake out a response, pulling the pillow off of her face and managing to catch the first few glimpses of breath. She spoke on to Paya about how she was treated when she was naked to know, and wasn’t sure if she’d be better of naked out there or not. She said this as she grabbed her tights and pulled them up, shaking as they strayed over her still quivering thighs.  
  
“Y-You would!” Paya all but shouted. “Th-The men would… _th-they’d jump you_, c-constantly!” Well… that would be bad. “I-It’s true that sex is… more promiscuous here, from what Grandma has told me, b-but we still don’t do it that free. You have to be… be _sneaky_ about it.” Like catching a woman off guard when she was without memories, spanking her, then fucking every one of her holes. Paya’s face flamed at the words. “I-I didn’t mean it like that!”  
  
Zelda waved off her concern, seeing that she was upset by it. Instead, the Shiekah sighed as she looked at Zelda, moving to sit up on the bed. She could tell the girl was admiring her, blonde hair trailing behind her and her outfit surprisingly durable for the age it had.  
  
“She certainly… um, used you well,” Paya’s surprisingly shy voice return. Zelda nodded, feeling her pussy still shiver from the vibration of the belt she wore. She had cum, several times, but it was still sore to the touch. “That’s normal. It happened to me all the time. Before I started to sneak more, a-and practice not being caught… or tricked.”  
  
Tricked? Zelda didn’t think she had been tricked at all. She hadn’t been caught doing anything, except for the fucking that Paya had given her before. The granddaughter of the village head nodded her head at the words, and she explained in short time.  
  
“Y-Yes, you see princess, the Shiekah know the monsters beyond the village mountains tend to… procreate as well as attack. It is a simple matter to train for battle, as everyone does. But in case we are caught… we also train for, um… defense.” Zelda read between the lines and understood what she meant. She didn’t need to spy the harsh blush across her face.  
  
Just as well, she remembered the section from the Shiekah Slate as well. The openly practiced fucking the unprepared as a sort of public use training, ensuring that they would be able to defend, or at least resist, the sexual advances. It was only after remembering that that Zelda realized that she, perhaps, had been tricked. What better way to gain something form someone then to offer them something miniscule in return?  
  
She had not only been face-fucked and reamed by Paya, not to mention spanked, just for being caught, but then the pair of store hands had made her wear an item of masturbation by Zora design and then walk around the village while orgasming every fifth step. All the while many others watched and complimented, likely giving more credit to the women and their sneaky ways than the princess who had been duped. She felt like a fool.  
  
“I-It’s alright! Really!” Paya quickly turned around. “W-When I was of age a-and I started to try and go out… I was fucked… a-a lot.” She pushed her fingers together as she spoke. “Because I am a Shiekah, no one stopped the men when they were fucking me when I bent over to clean the floorboards, or the women from pushing me to my knees and sucking their cunts. It was only after the first month I started to work at night and sneak during the day.”  
  
It sounded almost painful for Zelda to hear, imagining herself roaming the Wilds at night. She had refused to do so specifically because the terror that could lurk beyond her sight may want more from her than just her body. They could ask for her life. The rapidly flailing arms of Paya, however, told her otherwise.  
  
“No! I-It’s what we’re supposed to do!” She started, explaining quickly after, face still flushed red to match her tattoo. “Because we are a hidden village, w-we act in ways that can’t be seen. Tasks at night and hiding in the day, monsters have a harder time finding us… s-so it works out well. And after I did that, the sex went down… not gone, but down.” She mumbled softly, something Zelda’s long ears just picked up. ‘_Grandma Impa fucks me when I’m in bed a lot_.’  
  
A confusing thing to hear, obviously, but from the way she tilted her head, Paya understood that she was heard. It led to her letting out another adorable squeak, something Zelda didn’t expect to note from the woman who had spanked, reamed, and chocked her with cock.  
  
“Sh-She does it because she has to!” Paya returned. “I-I am expected to be the next village head so… so I have to know how to defend myself... e-even at night. Anyone else who tries to enter is… well… grandma is very strong.” Zelda could tell that was a truth, especially as she remembered Impa’s frame. “So, um… I-I guess what I’m _trying_ to say is… we may try and trick you o-or surprise you, but we won’t… no one will _hurt_ you.”  
  
Her eyes were sincere, and Zelda never thought they would. In truth, it was rather the opposite. She felt so good that her body was almost rejecting how amazing it felt, having her pussy played with and being all but paid for it. There was a term she was sure went with it, somewhere on the edge of her mind, but in this new wilderness, following the Calamity, where the act of sex was all but openly discussed, she was sure that the same barriers no longer applied. If they had, surely being a princess would bring far harsher restrictions for the act. Perhaps, but without her memories, she couldn’t judge.  
  
“In fact, your highness, I know no one wants to hurt you.” The sudden change in Paya’s tone caught Zelda’s attention. Not as much as her eyes becoming lidded, grin lurid, as she edged closer to her. Zelda, already sitting on the bed, was edged back as the taller Shiekah woman put herself on either side of the princess’s closed legs, pinning her without a hand. “Someone as beautiful as you, like a ray of morning sunshine, everyone would only want to satisfy.”  
  
Her hand rose up and slowly caressed Zelda’s cheek. The princess let it, feeling the warm sensation roll at the touch. Paya had a soft hand, despite how hard it had clapped her ass before. The fingers turned into her palm, cupping Zelda’s face slightly. Joined by her thumb, tracing her lips.  
  
Before the princess herself was aware of it, her jaw was opened, lips parting, and the thumb of the guardian slipping into her lips, tracing her teeth and playing with her tongue.  
  
“And, _oh~_,” Paya cooed as Zelda started to play with the digit in her mouth. Drawing her lips over it and sucking. “Perhaps… perhaps unlike us who are taught to… _resist_ temptation. You have been made to… _dive_ into it~.” The suggestion made, even in a time of lurid thought, was one that Zelda’s hardened mind took credit to remember.  
  
She had been remade to be more complicit with other actions. Justified so that she was not hardened against others, and to keep her open to those who needed help. But now, it made her easy to approach, easy to touch, and, evidence by all the times she had already, easy to _fuck_. That sentiment increased as her head started to slowly go back and forth over the thumb, lips hitting the palm of Paya’s hand, treating it like a dick. Small, miniscule compared to the beasts and fake rods she had sucked, but still hard.  
  
“_Ah~ Yes~_” The Shiekah acted as if this were a heavy turn on for her as well. “You _must_ think tha-_Agh-t~_.” She emphasized Zelda’s turned state, even as she thread a finger into her own tight pants. “So because… because I have always been the one fucked. Now… Now I get to do the fucking~.” Her confidence was growing in tandem with Zelda’s arousal.  
  
An arousal that was getting the thighs of her black leggings wet, the tight material already so closely showing off her cunt, now starting to run down her thighs with the liquid. Her tits pushed harshly against the fabric of her shirt, nipples sharp as her head continued to bob back and forth over the woman’s thumb. Her thighs squished together, spreading the juices further down her attire.  
  
_WUMP!_ It stopped when something hit her face, drawing the thumb out of her lips with a wet gasp. She already knew what it was.  
  
She was unsurprised to see Paya’s fake cock pushing against her forehead. She had seen it before it had fucked her mouth before.  
  
“So if you are so _eager, princess~,”_ Paya spoke with eyes curved in delight, smile to match. “I encourage you to please me even more.” The Shiekah’s hand swept down the long end of her cock. Zelda followed the gaze with the one eye not covered. Enough to see the sweat staining the other woman’s face. “This is of Shiekah Technology similar to the Guardians. It lets me feel everything l-like my own cock. So that we… know how guys feel. And I feel like… _using you_.”  
  
It was when the other hand grabbed the roots of Zelda’s blonde hair that she realized her trick had already been cast, and now she was trapped.  
  
Trapped as her hair was pulled back, her mouth forced open by the action, and the head of the fake cock put at the edge of her lips. After that, she was barreled down it the same as before, with air letting out a wet _grlch_ of resistance before her cheeks were hollowed and throat filled.  
  
Zelda’s eyes bulged all the same as Paya’s hands grabbed her hair with both hands now, pulling her down the base of her cock and off of the bed. The woman fucking her face got on the edge of her toes to get a better angle, forcing Zelda’s head to fall back all the same. Making for a simple straight path down her throat for the woman to fuck. And fuck it she did.  
  
“_Oh!_” she mewled as she kept pushing her hips forwards, barely stopping even when her cunt was rubbing against Zelda’s chin. “I _knew_ it felt amazing before. But to do this without rushing… it’s almost like something else entirely! Being able to j-just fuck your throat and… and _watch_ you without having to worry about you running away~.” She didn’t know… Zelda supposed.  
  
It was the only thought her brain let pass as she had the cock shove down her throat, only to pull until the head was stuck between her teeth, jaw forced open due to the size of the dick. Still not as large as the Bokoblins who had reamed her before, but still large enough for her to remember that her stacked hands were a better comparison than anything else. Stacked fists with the girth.  
  
A girth large enough that her throat made it feel like she really was being deprived of oxygen, a point emphasized by the way the Shiekah woman grabbed her head and used it like reigns to pump in and out of her. Her head rising and falling on the cock, eyes forced to watch the abs of the woman come and go with the dick in her mouth. And all the while she could only put her hands on the woman’s thighs and resist what she could. As she had emerged from a chamber only a week ago, and this woman had trained for it all her life, the competition was not a great one.  
  
Slobber fell past her lips and over her shirts, dripping into them and staining them with the drool of her fucked throat. Slick globs of the saliva falling and hitting her chest like spurts of fountain, revealing parts of her skin where it hit her white shirt. Her chest felt fuller without the ability to expand, her back arching as her breasts were smashed between her shirt, her chest, and the cock that was barely passing the bottom of her throat.  
  
“_Oh~ OH~_” Paya continued to coo above her, Zelda barely catching a glance up to see the woman’s head pulled back, alabaster hair beating at her like a curtain, no doubt her own blonde hair was doing the same. “You are _such_ good fuck! I-I can see why men would want to fuck you! A-And monster and everything else! You’re so _tight!_” Zelda could only barely hear the words of encouragement as she was pulled back and forth over the cock, dealing more with the long trail of juices flowing out of her cunt and down her pants.  
  
She didn’t realize how much they got in the way until now. Before, they _hid_ what she as doing, ant the boutique or at the arrow show. But now, they were stopping her from enjoying herself. She was being used as a sleeve by the woman who was fucking and still so soon after she had been fucked so hard by the other woman. By toys or tongue, and now a fake cock down her throat.  
  
“The men must have thought you more capable, but they were wroooong~_”_ she sang the word as she drilled her mouth. _Hard_. Hard enough that her head was finally pushed back a little more, and her chest felt like it was about to pop out of her shirt. “Let you walk around and admire you, thinking you weren’t to be touched. How _wroooong~_” Paya almost sang.  
  
Zelda just made out the woman’s own tongue hanging out of her mouth as she kept her head titled back, thrusting forward into her mouth. Zelda’s body started to shake with the forces, the bed underneath her far from being spared. The cotton was being shoved around as well as her ass, the pants she wore almost feeling as if they would tear. If not from the fucking, then from how her juices must have been straining them. And her cunt… it wanted another cock.  
  
“Fucking your mouth like this, the same way I reamed a hole in your ass.” _SMACK!_ Zelda looked up, bewildered, as she felt a slap across her face, cock still lodged in her mouth. It took her a moment, even with the continuing thrusts, to realize it came with Paya’s hand slapping her face, and gripping it. “Just like how the monsters would treat if you walked up to them, or worse were ambushed. Is this what you dream of princess? Is that what you wanted while you slept away in that coffin of yours?” The change in the woman was drastic, but Zelda’s steeled mind kept her from being appalled.  
  
Instead, she diligently let her head be pulled back and forth, knowing that she could outlast this woman. She did monsters in the woods and she would this bitch… even if that was a harsh word. Impa’s granddaughter, fucking her throat like a sleeve, and grinning about it as slobber fell from her over and over again. She wondered if the woman would stop if she came… or if the fake dick would keep pushing into her throat ceaselessly.  
  
“You love this~. I know you do~.” The Shiekah woman sang a bit more. “So much that… that… that I’m going to… too_oooooH~~~!_” Her hips thrust forward until they ground against Zelda’s cheeks, and she was choking on the cock. “HAaaaaAGH!” The sound was one of pain and pleasure, the same way that Zelda felt.  
  
Her back bent in such an ill natural way that she had the foot and a half of cock down her throat, straight as an arrow, even as she bent and sat on the bed. With her position, she almost missed it. What was happening to Paya as she tried to fuck a larger hole out of her throat.  
  
She saw it, however, when the woman drew back. The cock popping out of Zelda’s mouth with an audible sound, and letting her strained throat breath. All the while her jaw was left shoved open, the slobber of sex down her attire, and glazed eyes looking up.  
  
Up at Paya as she was held up by a cock so large it split her legs apart, visible across her stomach, and made her convulse in the air. All of it while a pair of muscled and skin-tight clad arms held her legs up and above her head. When they had flipped her up there, Zelda didn’t know. She only recognized the guardian and watchful eye of the girl now was mounted on a dick so hard that her body looked more akin to a sleeve. The slobber and tears that fell from her face certainly helped.  
  
“Always be wary, Paya,” the voice of the one fucking her spoke. Zelda didn’t know the voice, not even when the man looked over the well-fucked girl’s shoulders and at her His eyes, red as all the other Shiekah, stared at her agape throat, drool still falling from it. “And you may wish to as well. Impa told us to be kind to you, as you have just awoken. Paya, however, has always been an… eager girl.”  
  
_“HHHAaaaaaagNGNGN~~_” The sound came as the girl felt another few inches over the cock. The fake one over her count shook with the rest of her body, looking almost as if it would cum itself. But it was overshadowed by the dick in the woman’s organs, fucking her so thoroughly Zelda doubted she’d be able to speak.  
  
“There there, I’ll only cum in you once today, alright?” The man spoke almost gently as he squeezed her legs a bit tighter, forcing the woman down until she was mounted on his dick like a sock. She didn’t let out a noise after that, only a face split with so much pleasure, Zelda couldn’t even imagine the shy girl in her place. “As for you princess, I’m sorry you had to see that. But Paya has been… let’s just say it’s all or nothing with her, and we’re trying to get her to have some moderation.”  
  
The Princess, wearing her ruined garb, valiantly tried to shut her mouth to answer, but only succeeded in flexing her throat, forcing out more of the fluid that had spilled into her, and out of her gut. She shook her head at it, a bit ashamed.  
  
“Hey, don’t worry, I know your throat was full a second ago. Impa and Rola get the same way when they get surprised, once in a while.” Zelda, unashamedly now, wanted to see Impa in such a state. “That said, did have a message for your from Impa. Wanted me to give it to you, and to interrupt Paya if she was distracting you.” As he spoke, he let go of one of the girl’s legs, but it didn’t seem to lower. Perhaps it couldn’t with the size of the dick in her.  
  
Big enough that Zelda wondered if her own modified body could handle it, able to stretch to accommodate the more extreme cocks in the wild. Paya had this one up to just the underside of her breasts, a spare few inches away from starting to push her breasts aside. And all of that was while she still had on that tight clothing from before. If she was naked… maybe that cock would slide even further up into her. Zelda could just imagine it now, having herself sit on that cock and carried like that-  
  
“Here you go,” the man spoke, making Zelda nearly jump. She controlled herself, especially when he handed her a note. “Message is on there. Now that that’s delivered, I gotta take Paya back downstairs. Impa wanted to talk to her, too.” Where the princess thought he might dismount the woman embedded on his cock, she was mistaken.  
  
Instead, arms still wrapped around her legs, he carried the bent woman through the door to her woman, Paya letting out sounds more akin to a running river than a woman in coitus, as she was carried cock first out of the room. Zelda watched, pitying and envying the woman. She took a long breath to control herself, thinking later on how to clean her outfit. She unfolded the paper from Impa, reading it thoroughly.  
  
‘_Dear Zelda, I write this to you knowing that Paya will need discipline at this time. She is not quite while she enjoys herself, and therefore, must be given another session.’_ That was more than she expected to read, but she ready on, working her jaw to shut. ‘_I am pleased that you were welcomed among the Shiekah and though troubled by our habits to prepare and strike sexually in this new world the Calamity created, you showed strength in not being erred by the sensations. The you from before Ganon’s return would have been frightened at even the idea.’_  
  
That was hard for her to believe, almost at least. She knew that Chamber of Rebirth and Resurrection had done much to her body and mind, but to know that she was always opposed to sex? It was almost an odd thought, considering how now she could only open her mouth and suck on cock or eagerly shove the belts and toys into her cunt and ass, much like the anal plug she had now.  
  
‘_Further, do not be frightened by damage to your attire. It was prized before because the Great Fairy of the Akkala region blessed it for you, making it impervious to wear.’_ Such a thing had to be read twice. Zelda looked down at her slobber covered attire, stretched painfully by the way her thighs had rubbed her leggings, her cunt lips just visible at the dark seam of her waist. ‘_Wash it when you may, and do not suspect it to endure the many landscapes of this land, but know that it will not shatter by a lack of care.’_  
  
That was… excellent to know. Zelda reconciled that she’d go into the water soon to wash it off, perhaps even herself. Cold water would likely do much good for her at this point, especially if she was worried about the stains on her clothes… or stench on her skin.  
  
‘_I do know that you cannot stay here, and I’m just as aware you may be looking to leave soon. After you have recovered or not.’_ Zelda worked her jaw once more. ‘_A place I may recommend is the Akkala province, far to the north east of Hyrule. There is where the Great Fairy rests, as well as another Shiekah of our tribe. One who has forgone much of our teachings, instead favoring the technology few of us use. He may be able to assist you with the Divine Beasts.’_  
  
Zelda had almost forgotten about them, and was ashamed of herself for it. But the possibility of someone helping her with them couldn’t be overstated. Further, the Great Fairy was there as well. Though a thousand and one ideas flowed through her mind, agile and hardened, she could not imagine the meeting with such a being coming to be anything but lucrative.  
  
‘_Hetano, however, is where my sister still rests, and one of the last Hylian settlements in Hyrule. You are their princess and, even if you may not wish to name yourself publicly to them, meeting them would not be against your best interest.’ _That was very true. ‘_Also, though the Divine Beasts may not be a consideration, my sister also may be able to help with the Shiekah Slate, perhaps to help you on your journey.’ _Another bountiful thing to hear.  
  
The Divine Beasts in the Akkala region, or information regarding them at least, sounded much more important than her slate, but if the Shiekah Slate was akin to the beasts, then it could be said that examining it could also help her. Plus, her people were there. There could therefore be much more for her to learn.  
  
‘_Although, if you are still interested of the Shiekah ways, you may be able to traverse to the old Research Center in the Ridge Region.’_ Zelda recognized very few of those words. ‘_It is where you spent much of your time before, and I am sure that if you were to return, there may be some lingering memory of what you lost. Or, perhaps you may find something new to assist you. The technology of our people has lasted a long while. You would be able to use them should you find them.’_  
  
That was also tempting. The Shiekah Slate was among one of her more used tools. To gain more of them, or to better use them… that would be truly handy to have. Perhaps even an ability to help her with monsters that did not require the need to suck, fuck, flee or shoot. Idealistic, perhaps, but it would be non-ideal to simply do nothing.  
  
‘_Whichever you decide, your highness, is a decision up to you. Know that my doors are always open, and you stay welcome.’_ The message was read with grace, and Zelda bowed her head as she read the note. She did so… doing away with the knowledge that Paya was being fucked by that man’s monstrous cock and whatever Impa was doing to assist floors beneath her.  
  
Instead, she thought on where to go next. Akkala region for the Divine Beasts and Great Fairy? Hetano Region for the Hylians and Shiekah Slate? Ridge Region for the Shiekah Technology and lingering memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was accidentally skipped during first submission.


	9. Guardian Beam

Zelda made her way out of the village hours ago. Now, she was on the path she had already tread, but with a new destination in mind. One that, according to her Shiekah Slate, was along the same footpath, but only staking a slight detour. She was almost humored by the idea if she’d see Prissan and Domidak on the way, but a stop at the stable showed her they were either already on their way to the Rito Village, or still enjoying their treasure.  
  
She, on the other hand, had no such treasure she was getting ready to pursue. Not in the traditional sense. For now, she was heading towards the village Impa’s sibling resided in, Hateno.   
  
It was described as one of the few villages that still housed Hylians, the rest being nomadic since the Calamity. It was new as well, lacking the history that all the other races had for their homelands. Unlike the Gerudo in their desert, Gorons on Death Mountain, Rito in the Sky, or Zora in the rivers, the Hylian’s home of Hyrule Castle had been all but demolished. So, a village was where they resided now.  
  
Apparently, it was one grown up because of Impa’s sister. The mysterious benefactor who was described to her as ‘someone you have to see to believe’. The princess was giddy with the idea of it, being able to meet someone so mysterious that her old mentor and guard spoke of her only in mysterious light.   
  
Though she knew Akkala had much to offer her, she did want to learn more about the Divine Beasts now, as Impa’s sibling would provide. She also hardly wanted to go back-tracking a majority of her journey so far, if only to see a location that may have value. No, it was better to move forward, and on this path, she may have some hope of finding more of what she needed.   
  
It was why Zelda was rather quick as she walked past the old stable, past the waterfall she had been carried up, still feeling the burn of the Ka-Ju ropes, and looking out for monsters as she walked. Though she knew how to handle them now, with Flame Arrows, the Thief Arrows, and much else at her disposal, it was quicker to just move past them. And there was still a great deal amount of ground to cover.  
  
She knew she had much to go when her map on the Shiekah Slate was pulled up, showing her the distance she still had to walk. It was far longer than what she thought, but still doable. Past a mountain range and training arena, and the apparent Guardian Graveyard she had been hinted to previously. The latter was where she was going to have to pass first, and it was where she was now.  
  
And in the middle of the rocky outcroppings, standing well above twice her height, the former princess of Hyrule could understand how the place received its name.  
  
The stones that lined the plains around her tall and ominous, each looking like they had long spindly tentacles, etched and ribbed, protruding from their bodies. Some were broken and decayed from time, others looked as if moss was growing on them. But easily most frighteningly of all, a _grand_ majority of them looked as if they were capable of movement, or preparing to. The term _guardian_ was a deserved one.  
  
So many of them looking as if they were only seconds away from reaching out and climbing over one another, ready to start traipsing across the land with their octo-set of limbs. Tall structure and presumably didact eyes able to look about, though it was only her imagination.  
  
Zelda only sighed as she passed them, nervous for what _would_ happen to her if one should awaken. She instead adjusted herself, a little upset at the frequency with which her new set of black leggings rode up into her ass and snatch. More than once she had gone back to pull them down, only to find they were practically riding so far into her butt that her ass was split down its crack. It was even worse for her pussy, where she was sure it had to be on display.  
  
It was far more comfortable then nakedness, however, as the road was kinder to her feet now than when she was bare. Even more so when she walked onto the grass, listening to nature. No longer concerned for stepping on a sharp rock. Though her tits did feel a bit squished, especially with how tight her shirt was and sharp her nipples got. A necessary drawback, however, to being jumped and raped.   
  
Zelda’s long blonde hair waved as she continued on, tapping on her Map and planning out her route. If she hurried, or found a steed to ride with, then she may be able to get to Hateno before the end of the night. That was a hard maybe. More likely she’d be spending an evening in a Bokoblin camp, as soon as she cleared it out of the troublesome inhabitants. Thankfully she-  
  
**_BONG!_**  
  
The princess nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
Her eyes flashed at the noise, looking around for the bell or gong that made such a deep vibration in the air. She could hear monsters in the distance roaring at the sound as well, but she couldn’t see any responsible for it. Quickly drawing out her bow, she looked around for the enemy, ready to start making an opening for escape. She saw a light to her side, and she turned to face it-  
  
Only to find herself staring at one of the _Guardians, _decayed stone, staring at her with a large red eye.  
  
_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ And it had that eye _visibly _trained on her. That was bad.  
  
The princess ducked behind another column, _another Guardian_, but one that wasn’t aiming its ominous sights at her. She sucked in her breath, breathing heavily, as she heard the creature start to whirl, the beeping dying down to nothing. It didn’t mean she had to move though, not yet. Instead, the Princess carefully climbed the rock she was on, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her ass was being hugged again by her tights, but she let it, far more focused on the monstrous… rock.  
  
She was able to spare a stray peak, enough to see that though it had the hard texture of rock, it wasn’t granite or igneous rock. Not with light that blue, and not with red lines, especially colored with details of gold… it only occurred to the princess now that there was likely more to these guardians that pillars of stone. This was called the Guardian Graveyard by the locals.  
  
Except not all of them were dead. One was trying to find her, whirling around on its center point, eye blinking as it searched for her. That was… not something she believed arrows would work on, flaming or otherwise. In fact… Zelda was having a rather difficult time imagining much of anything being able to get through to it. It appeared almost to be made of solid stone, even offset at that.  
  
Carefully, to not alert it, she drew out her Shiekah Slate, angling the lens to take a picture of it, no different than with the Bokoblin. It was centered in the picture screen with relative ease, and she tapped it, taking the necessary image. As soon as she did, she ducked behind cover again.  
  
The same as with the Bokoblin, the image she had taken appeared in front of her. A close up of the Guardian, decayed and stationary, looking around with a solitary red eye. One that Zelda knew, before anything was written on the screen, would be capable of inflicting a _great_ amount of damage. She had to be careful, even more so when the information started to pour in.  


_Decayed Guardian_

_The Sheikah of ancient Hyrule developed this as a weapon to combat Ganon, but it was destroyed during the Great Calamity. Ages of weather and neglect have left it in a state of disrepair. Approach with caution; some of these derelict models have been known to awaken from stasis and attack when approached._

  
That was what she expected, but a little more as well. Shiekah technology… why had Impa not alerted her to them then? Did she believe they were destroyed? That seemed the most likely, and the princess bit her lip as she stared at the screen, wondering what more could be inferred from it. She tapped downwards, pulling up more information.  


_The powers of Calamity Ganon have warped the normally destructive laser sights for alternate purposes. Their exact use is still unknown to most, and cannot be calculated or stated with absolute certainty. High probability exists that it does not inflict serious injury or harm, but is capable of either immobilizing or altering those struck by it. Avoid at all costs._

  
More warnings, but Zelda wasn’t about to turn away from a warning like that. Just avoid it’s eye sight, and it wasn’t instantaneous, or else she would have already been struck. So, in that case… she just had to find her way out of its sight.  
  
The Princess looked at her map, spying the path she expected to take to Hateno. It wouldn’t work the same, not without walking right by that monster of a thing. However, if she took a long way around, and managed to create a distraction with another monster… no no, she just needed to stay low. She couldn’t guarantee it would look at Bokoblins either way. There were, thankfully a lot of Guardians between her and it. All she had to do was breach the next hill, then she could get away.  
  
Zelda was quick with her actions once they were decided, unwilling the risk the thing firing at her recklessly. So, she got to her feet, lined herself up, and dashed for the next Guardian over. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_. She made it before it got further than that. A part of her almost wished she knew how much time she had between shots, but realized it was better to not risk it.  
  
Instead, she waited another moment, hoping the Guardian would lose sight of her once more. When seconds passed and the sound of whirling air left, she took off again. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. _It was a closer this time! **BEEP**. Zelda jumped for cover when the larger tone went off, huddling behind the guard what she could.  
  
She waited, pushing her back to the decayed golem that was her cover, listening for the gears and whirring motion again. Her heart hammered in her chest, trying to keep her mind straight as she listened to it. Her thighs pulled in tight to her chest, smashing her tits tighter against her clothes. She didn’t care to adjust, not now. The princess only waited, on and on… but nothing came up, not yet… just more beeping… then nothing. She breathed a long sigh of relief, pushing the blonde hair that had fallen over her face.   
  
She swallowed, hardening herself for what she believed was the ‘pillar’ to run to. Once she got beyond that, she’d be able to continue straight without concern, hills and other decayed guardians cover from this living one. She imagined it was because of the modifications to her body she was treating this so lightly, but she was just as sure that her modifications would _not_ protect from something like that, not with what the Shiekah Slate had warned her.  
  
Instead, the princess righted herself again, aiming for the next run. Her legs kicked off as quickly as she could, running once more. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP- BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**BEEP-BEEP** _She got behind cover by the third one, her sprints taking more wind out of her again. She kept herself there, hand on the stone and thankful for its protection. She heard the Guardian winding down behind the stone, taking its lack of beeping as blessing.  
  
Zelda took out the Shiekah Slate and checked her path, confirming where she had to go. Not much farther up ahead, but definitely within doable range. She started walking immediately, keeping an eye out for more foes. Thankfully, no monsters were in her eyesight, and the Guardian that had popped up was the only one.  
  
_“NeeeeEEeeeigh~!_” Until she saw a chestnut horse trot up to her. She had to blink at it. Where had that come from?  
  
Then it pushed its snout into her face, towering above her. Why had it decided to do that? Its tongue lapped out for her, and the thick appendage covered her face in slobber. It was far from dignifying, but… the creature nuzzling her neck, feet taller than her, was easily one of the most surprisingly intimate actions she’d received thus far.  
  
A gentle laughter left her as she began to pet it in turn, the neighing and snorts of the steed making her heart flutter. Yes… it was fine to indulge in this. In fact…  
  
Zelda produced an apple from her supplies, letting the horse nibble on it as she stroked it’s fur. It was thick, muscled, and slopped at her hand with the food. She smiled brightly at it, watching it eat away. Her gaze was curious though, looking to its back. There wasn’t a saddle, not surprising, but even as her hand went further down it, it didn’t seem to try and push her away. She was standing beside it in no time, putting her arms around its neck, ready to try it.  
  
A breath of air was let out as she jumped, just barely managing to swing her legs over the steed. It shifted with her on it, her own fingers threading into its mane, but it didn’t buck her off. It let her sit there… and it was comfortable. Not amazingly so, but natural at least. Yes… this was good.  
  
With this, Zelda realized as the horse began to trot forward, she’d make it to Hateno in _much_ less time. That was a boon if she ever heard of one. She pushed on its neck experimentally, feeling the strides increase, going from a trot to a slow gallop. Her grin was bright as the wind began to brush past her own blonde locks. Her discomfort for the clothing riding up her crotch was put away for the excitement.  
  
For now… this was all she needed.  
  
_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Until she heard that noise again. Her feet clenched the steed, making it gallop faster, even as her eyes looked for the near Guardian. It had to be decayed, and if it was, then she could hopefully just run away from its sight. The steed was fast enough, she knew. Quickly, Zelda’s eyes found it.  
  
The Guardian sitting on its side, looking around with a loopy gaze, and beeping as that dark laser started to center on her. But there were more Guardians just up ahead. She knew she was going to get behind them soon.  
  
**_BEEP BEEP BEEP------ BOOM!_** Until that sound came up, and she let out a gasp even as the horse bucked to run faster. She had to gasp when the legs of the Guardian tore themselves from the ground.  
  
Tore from the ground, standing on eight tentacles like legs, robotic and long, and looking about itself with a mad fury as it began to grow taller. And its sight was still on Zelda. She turned back ahead, her steed, barreling for the wall in front of her. No, the _gate!_ It the first of two markers for Hateno! She could cross it and.  
  
**BIIIING!** She let out a scream as she was hit. Feeling it smack into her back.  
  
The horse she was on picked up pace, either because of her scream or because of the blow to her, sending her chest into its neck. She was thankful for it, even as she gripped the mane for dear life. Her hand reached to her back, trying to feel for what had damaged her. If she was sporting some sort of wound or _worse!_ The Shiekah Slate said something would change but… she didn’t feel anything on her back, not until her hand drifted south.  
  
Zelda let out a gasp, between panicked and surprised, when she felt her ass. Her _much_ larger ass. So much so she knew Impa was telling the truth now with her clothing, seeing as her leggings weren’t ripped by the sudden increase in mass. Where her hand once covered maybe a quarter of her cheeks when pressed against them… not it felt like her ass would _swallow_ hand if she pushed hard enough.  
  
Even looking back, she could see her asshole sticking out _inches_ further. That was… far more surprising than she would have though.   
  
She ignored herself for now, sure that her increased ass size was not the largest of worries she could have. Instead, she was looking at the Guardian as it was still looking at them. Looking… and moving. She would have cursed if she knew a word strong enough to describe her momentary terror. Her Shiekah Slate came out, looking to photograph the Guardian, this one obviously _not_ decayed. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_, even as it started to threaten with that beep again!  


_Guardian Stalker_

_The Sheikah of ancient Hyrule developed this as a weapon to combat Ganon. Its eight legs give it extraordinary mobility compared to most current vehicles, and its powerful laser provides far greater offensive capability than conventional weaponry. Destroying the legs severely reduces its mobility_

  
She had no tools to destroy its legs with, and its laser was… not destructive, at least not in the conventional means. **_BEEP BEEP BEEP_** And it was getting closer! She put the Slate away as she guided the steed to bank, losing the sight of it for a moment.  
  
A moment that sent them through the wall, into a cavernous trail heading forward with all due haste. Any peace she may have had was thrown away as she heard the _lumbering_ motion of the Guardian behind them. She couldn’t see it, but it felt like a mountain falling behind her. The steed neighed, keeping up pace, and Zelda reading through the Slate now that she had a moment to breath.   


_The powers of Calamity Ganon have warped the normally destructive laser sights for alternate purposes. Their exact use is still unknown to most, and cannot be calculated or stated with absolute certainty. High probability exists-_

  
  
She cursed now, exactly the same as the Decayed Guardian, but _mobile_. That was bad. It only got worse.  
  
_BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ Worse as it started to barrel through behind her, eyes on her again, and making the princess scream as she turned back to see its grand ominous eye staring at her. The pace of the horse increased, and she was hoping it would be fast enough. Even if the cover was thinning and the trail was straight even still -**_ BEEP BEEP BEEP------ BOOM!_ **It wasn’t.   
  
The princess let out another scream as something seared her back, but with all the same influence as before. She was hit forward, she felt her body burn, but the worst she suffered immediately was a soreness that still spurred her steed on. She found her strength, the resistance from the Chamber, and pushed herself up.   
  
Only to find the changed wasn’t her ass, it was her chest.  
  
Her chest, protruding out to a _ridiculous _level. It pushed out so much she couldn’t even see her inner thighs when she looked down. How her clothes remained in one piece was a miracle, but how the was able to breath was even more difficult! Even in the chase, she raised a hand to her boob, pressing down on it and _immediately_ getting a groan of _utter pleasure_ from it. Enough so that she had to push her head into the mane of the horse again. The Guardian was _still _chasing her. Even now.   
  
Even as she rounded a river, watching a nearby _camp of monsters_ duck into a carved-out skull, she knew it was bad. She had to get to Hateno quickly, or else the corrupted Guardian would do… something to her. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ And its chance was coming up.  
  
Zelda pushed the head of the steed down, making its pace increase far faster. She could see the texts of a ranch camp up ahead, the same training ground that had been listed in her Shiekah Slate. That was good! As it meant she only had a forest to get through before the village, but… but she still had to keep up her pace, or else she would be in serious danger!  
  
The were clearing the pathway, they were getting to the forest, she was almost there! **_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-----BOOM_**! Then it struck again.  
  
“_NIIeIEIEIEEGHGH!_” This time hard enough to send the steed barreling forwards, pushing Zelda off of it, screaming for more than one reason. Screaming as she barreled over and hit the ground, trying to right herself but finding it harder to keep her balance. She rolled, chest and ass expanded _smothering_ her as she did so.   
  
She righted herself what she could, standing up and _trying_ to keep balance. Her eyes found the steed, already righted and galloping away. She watched, terrified, as it made quick tracks from her. She couldn’t even hope to chase after it. Not when she was finding it difficult to not fall forward on her face or flat on her ass. Her legs were shaky and uneven. And…  
  
And they didn’t even _look_ like her legs anymore. They were just so… odd looking. Like they were shorter at the shins, and thicker in the thighs. Matching more of her ass than she though, with her hips _jutting_ out as well. She could have balanced her _bow_ on it it was so large, and just trying to take a step with her legs felt almost impossible.  
  
But she had to, she _really really_ had to. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_. Because the Guardian was coming! Zelda made tracks for the forest as fast as she could, wobbling more than anything else. **_BEEP BEEP BEEP_**! And she got there just in time.  
  
In time to run between the trees, dodging between them and trying to put as much between her and the Guardian as she could. Even now, she could hear it practically tearing the trees out of the ground as it made to approach her, forcing her to do all that she could to make distance from it. It wasn’t easy, and her new legs were making it more difficult, feeling weight and thick. Her ass and breasts were even _more_ difficult.  
  
Every step forward sent her chest waving up and down, and her ass felt like it was _intentionally_ trying to drag her back. She had to pick it up with her hands at one point, terrified of how difficult it was to move. How did anyone manage with something like this? _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ Let alone how she was going to escape! Her mind flashed through her Runes, the Ka-Ju rope, _something_, but she couldn’t think of anything that could help her! Maybe if she had the Zora equipment, she could have had something to help her! **_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-----BOOM_**!  
  
Instead she was hit again from behind, sending the princess tumbling forward into the grass, her ass weighting her down and her chest so large her face wasn’t even contacting the earth. She coughed into it, head ringing and ears flopping over… wait…  
  
A pathetic mewl left her as she lifted her hands to her ears. The long-pointed appendages now floppy and large. So large that her hands fit around them, grasping at them like they were the size of her fists, and even _larger_ still. And furred, so lightly that… oh… oh no..  
  
She was… she was becoming a monster. The Guardian was making her a monster!  
  
Zelda pushed off the forest floor, not willing to wait to see what would happen. She made her way forward, the Guardian trying to find her through the thicket of trees still. She couldn’t wait. She _had_ to move, even if her body was transformed as it was, she _had_ to hurry!  
  
And breaching the forest, she finally saw what she wanted. A village on a hill, _Hateno!_ It was so close and… and she could get there! She just had to hurry! Because every moment she wasted was going to be one that pulled her back down.  
  
Stubby and malformed legs kicked, ass dragging back and chest heaving forward, as she moved. Even worse that her ears now flopped aside her face, slapping her almost like the cocks of the monsters she’d sucked off, but without the sensation of pleasure. Now there was just humility, and it was growing. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP_ But not as much as the panic!  
  
She couldn’t hide, not when the Guardian could chase her. Her only hope was to continue forward, to _push_ herself, and get as close to the village as she could! If she got there, if she got _them_ to help, then she’d be okay! She’d just need to do something to compensate for her new body, but she’d manage, she’d have to.   
  
And just at the entrance to the village, she saw someone. Someone holding a large blue rod, staring at her with clear terror, and looking beyond her at the _true_ Nightmare.  
  
Zelda _screamed_ when she saw him. Screaming as loud as she could for assistance. She didn’t care about looking proper, not when she was so close to becoming something else. The man ran, back into the village, and her hope with it, but she didn’t despair. He was going somewhere that had to be safe, so she could go with him! She just… she just had to move!  
  
**_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-----BOOM_**!  
  
Move and… and find something. Something long and hard. Something ancient? No not ancient it was… Zelda wasn’t sure. Was Zelda her name? She felt like a Zelda. No, she _didn’t_ feel like a Zelda. Zelda sounded regal. Was she regal? No, she didn’t feel like a princess. A princess, that was funny.  
  
A bubbly laughter left her lips, legs still pushing her closer to the village, arms at her side. Her desperate run turning into an almost pathetic trot, nearly dragging her back to the Guardian that was so easily hovering behind her. Well that was scary, but only because it didn’t have what she needed. She needed something else, because it _was_ the reason, she started this journey in the first place.  
  
She needed to save Hyrule, and she couldn’t save it no matter how many monsters she took out of it. No, she needed to put something _into_ it. And for that to happen, something else needed to put something into her. She almost slapped herself with her big dopey ears as she realized it.  
  
She was supposed to help the Hylians regrow, and that would happen by having as _many children as possible_.  
  
“There she is!” “Din! You weren’t kidding!” “Get Purah’s cannon out_ now!_” “Gotta hurry! HURRY!” Someone was shouting, but she couldn’t tell who. Were they shouting at her? Her eyes, not Zelda, because she wasn’t Zelda, looked up to see a lot more villagers at the edge of the gate, aiming something at her. Was it at her? Maybe the Guardian.  
  
_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_ Oh! And the feel-good beam was coming! Zelda felt a grin coming, even if she wasn’t Zelda. She still wanted to feel good! And it was coming! Coming so fast that she was going to probably become something else! Would she get bigger arms? Bigger mouth? _OH! _Maybe she’d get a bigger cunt for fucking the _biggest dicks_. **BEEP BEEP-BANG!**  
  
But then the Guardian reeled back as something exploded. Something on it. What was that? Zelda didn’t know, it or where the feel-good beam went. Where did that go? She _wanted_ the feel-good beam but… was it for her to have? Where was she… oh… oh…  
  
Oh, she was… getting heavy.   
  
“Hurry! Grab her while its down!” “We’re running! We’re Running!” “Purah will help her, get there fast!” “Keep the women back and _keep the damn circlets on!”_  
  
She didn’t know what was happening. She wasn’t Zelda, but… oh, it felt good when they grabbed her, even if her mouth felt too heavy to close. Maybe they could put a cock in there instead. Maybe she could just… fall asleep… and let them do whatever they wanted… yeah… yeah that was good… good…  
  
She felt great…  


* * *

  
She fell asleep in a haze, and she woke up to one as well. One where the princess was having difficulty telling up from down, and pushing away at a heavy weight that rested over her. Heavy, but far from dense. Like a cloud that had descended from the sky, wrapping her in its texture and warming her to the point of sweat. Heated breaths left her, through a shaky jaw. It was her own whine that finally broke through the curtain of Zelda’s rest.  
  
Her eyes opened to a wooden ceiling high above her, a spire at that, filled up the cannels with scrolls and texts she didn’t recognize. Her head shook left and right, rolling on something far softer than anything else she’d had a chance to rest on. Putting a hand to it, she found it forming a hand print into an amazingly soft pillow. That also explained the heavy comforter draped over her body, more like five layers of fur than just a blanket alone.  
  
Another sigh left her lips as she pushed the blanket off, swinging her legs over and letting her feet touch the bare wood beneath her. She was unperturbed by her nakedness, far past used to it. However, her clothes were a gift, and ones that used to be hers, so she was glad to see them nearby, neatly folded on a chair. That at least assured her she was no one’s prisoner, not that anyone, let alone a monster, would treat an enemy to such comforts. Especially with the Shiekah Slate so close to her.  
  
She wasn’t in a hurry to dress herself, but Zelda _was_ curious who’s house she was in. After so much of her had… changed yesterday, she couldn’t be sure what was her own mind or the thoughts that were being put into her. Perhaps that was why her mind was strengthened more than anything else. She certainly endured far worse than she thought.  
  
It took her little time to put her clothes back on, snapping the leggings up as they reached over her ass, thankfully far smaller than when that _thing_ had hit it. Her beasts as well, still managing to fit beneath the white under shirt and textured blue jacket she wore. Her cunt was still visible to see, but she hoped it was less insulting now that she had clothes… less inviting at least. Especially once she met whoever saved her.  
  
“_Oh!_ You’re awake!” The sudden call demanded her attention. And the receiver was not who Zelda expected.  
  
She did not expect a young girl to call her name, eagerly looking up at her as she walked up a flight of stairs, eyes behind large red rimmed glasses, alabaster hair tied at her back, and walking with almost pudgy legs. She was adorable, in all truth, but again, not who Zelda expected.  
  
“Oh? Can’t remember me?” The girl responded. Zelda didn’t, and she said as much. Was she the one who helped her? If she had, she was not only thankful, but impressed. It only made the girl laugh. “Ha-ha! Well, I _did_ help you. Do that a lot nowadays. Guess it’s my new expertise. But I was more looking for if you recognized me _before _that.” She wore a grin more appropriate for a wily elder than a young child. Zelda answered the same, even if she was unnerved by the gaze. “Ah, well, can’t say I’m too surprised. I did theorize that with the decay of your body, the Resurrection Chamber would prioritize health and future survivability over previous memories or experiences. Kind of the one defect to the machine, life at all costs.”  
  
The Resurrection Chamber… Zelda had only mentioned that to Impa in Kakariko Village so far, and no one could have beaten her here. And this child was speaking not only of it, but of _using_ it. Her mind raced, realizing that if she _had_ been using it then… the girl was over a hundred years old? Her head shook at the idea. That was _impossible_.  
  
“Think I’m looking good for my age?” The girl responded again, flashing her fingers in front of her gaze with a bright smile. “Why don’t you take a _Snappy?” _Her smile was all the brighter… and face flushed with it. Well… if the girl had saved her then, it was likely the least Zelda had to do.  
  
The Shiekah Slate was in front of her quickly, aimed at the girl with her wily expression gazing back out of the glowing glass. Tapping the screen, the image still, revealing the girl behind it, looking just as bubbly and excited holding still as she did sway in front of her.  
  
“Did you do it? _Oh!_ Let me see! It’s been _soo_oo_ long _since I could play with that!” The girl bounced more than walked over to Zelda, reaching up for the Slate in her hands. She quickly caught onto Zelda’s hesitation, the woman holding the slate back uncertainly, making the white-haired child pout. “Hey! I know I may not look like it but I _am_ older than you. Way older actually, seeing as I’m Impa’s big sister.”  
  
In neither age, height, or maturity could Zelda reasonably see that. She said as much, thinking she was going to have to scold a child for lies.   
  
_WUMP!_ Instead, she was bouncing one boot, holding her thigh through her black leggings, nursing a nasty bump that had already started to form where the girl had kicked her. The princess seethed out a breath, waiting for the pain to pass, looking down at the _child_ over the valley of her chests, wrapped up neatly still in the blue overshirt of her royal attire. Well, royal_ travel_ attire as Impa implied it to be.  
  
“Ah! I do look good! Younger and younger each day!” The girl giggled at the words, fingers tapping across the screen as she spoke. Zelda was quick to recover, reaching out and grabbing the Slate from her. She was still a child, so she didn’t have much in strength to over power her. “Hey! C’mon! I was just trying to play with it a little. Besides, I was already up all night getting it fixed up for you. I think I’m entitled to a bit of playtime now.” Dainty hands on her thin hips, popped out like she was far older than she looked.  
  
But… she did something to the slate? Zelda started to look it over, moving it around her eyes to look for anything wrong. Seeing nothing, she tapped the screen, seeing all the runes still in place. And again, she looked through the logs at a hastened pace, but nothing was added or subtracted. Her curious gaze returned to the child, who only rolled her eyes.  
  
“You know, you can just _ask_ what I did. You don’t need to act like I broke something.” Zelda blushed, apologizing for it. She knelt down, still far above the girl’s height, but at least easier to talk to than before. The girl sighed herself, putting on a smirk more than a grin. “It’s alright. Can’t say I’ve ever experienced completely memory loss through my experiments, but you’re acting about what I’d expect. Nervous and careful.” Well… she was, Zelda would admit.  
  
The girl, however, had already started tapping on her Slate, bringing up her map. It was the same map of Hyrule gifted to her by the All-Sight, tower, showing the many ranges and plains of the land. She looked at it, squinting, but saw nothing different than before. She looked up at the child again, asking what she was supposed to see.  
  
“Not so much what you can see, but what it can do,” she started. “See, the Shiekah Slate was originally designed for transportation and commerce. You know, storing information, recalling images, showing desired items, stuff like that. It just went high-scale when it allowed select teleportation to registered areas.” Zelda was sure she heard that wrong. “You didn’t hear me wrong. _Selective Teleportation._”  
  
Now the princess shook her head, especially when the girl waved her head around, spinning her body with the same motion.  
  
“Thanks to my _breath-taking_ amount of research, I knew that your Shiekah Slate was capable of it, and let it recall the traveled path as positive connotations of mand-lass and altitude, ensuring safe travel.” Her words made sense, but not where they were going. “Vacant as your mind just became, I’ll make it simpler. I got your map to let you warp to wherever you’ve already been.”   
  
That was… incredible, actually. The idea of not having to worry about back tracking or treading old ground. Zelda had not thought of it before, but realizing she’d save hours, if not days, with this was not a small thing. She gave her earnest thanks to the girl, curious how someone as young as her was capable of doing so much. That earned _more_ laughter from the child.  
  
“_HAHAHAHA!_ Ah~, sorry, but it _never_ gets old, seeing newcomers gawk and awe at Purah, the little child genius, fixing their problems and defending Hateno from the vile monsters of the Calamity!” What began as a cheer suddenly had her spinning around until she had her fingers extended like ‘V’s, eyes peaking out from between them and her glasses, grin as slight as before. “Take a _snappy!_” It was only because she lost the pose so quickly that Zelda didn’t have the time to take one.  
  
But Purah… Purah was her name. She clearly knew her from before she was sealed away, _somehow_. It must have been like Impa, and why she looked so young now. Zelda must have mumbled it, because it got the other girl, _woman(?)_, to jump with excitement.  
  
“_Oh~!_ Did Impa finally use that Rune? _AHAH!_ I knew she would!” The girl jumped high into the air. “I _knew_ experimenting with the Reversal Rune would be beneficial! Now it has that strict sister of mine back into that prime and proper body of hers! Maybe she can still kick my ass, especially now, but I’d prefer that over a hag running Kakariko.” Zelda was floundering for a response now. She was only getting tidbits of answers from the words.   
  
But Reversal Rune, Impa’s young body, and Purah’s _very_ young form… Zelda was at least starting to pick up on what happened, or at least why someone who looked as young as he was capable of knowing so much about her. It seemed unlikely, but little else was possible. She really was over a hundred years old.  
  
“Finally get it~?” The young Shiekah girl finally asked. “Yup! I can tell you did! Old Purah here got her youth back with the Reversal Rune, and… now ages in reverse. But at least I got my sis that body of hers back! Wonder what it was that made her consider using it.” Was she ever against using it? “Of course! After all the rest of the Shiekah technologies got corrupted, like those Guardians, she was almost completely against using them at all.”  
  
Guardians… Zelda’s eyes widened. _Those_ Guardians! She remembered their name from the slate, but not that they were Shiekah Technology. Were they crafted by the Shiekah? If they were, that was a… _horrifying_ thing for them to make, even as a slight or a joke.  
  
“Calm down there Princess, I can tell you’re thinking of too much,” the girl wagged her finger up at Zelda, even as the princess looked down at her. “Lost your memories cause of that chamber, and you still have the same look on your face when you get a bad idea.” Zelda felt her features, unsure if she’d find her sporting something unethical or odd.  
  
But even if it was clear that the girl knew her… that Purah knew her, how? She was over a hundred years old, and she hadn’t introduced herself. Impa was her guardian, but could another woman seemingly recognize her. Or more worrying… was she about to tell the rest of the villagers? Blurry as her mind was, she at least recalled other hands holding her when the Guardian was pushed away.  
  
“Don’t worry, I know you’re Princess Zelda,” Purah spoke, wearing a grin better suited for a young teen than a clear child. “It wasn’t just the Shiekah Slate you were towing around. It may have been a hundred years, but I’m not about to forget the face of the girl that was always wide eyed and excited around my lab.” The Princess blinked at the admission. “What? You thought floppier ears and a thicker ass was going to make me mistake you for someone else?”   
  
The child laughed at the joke she cast, though it made Zelda put hands to her rear at the memory of it. A memory that was honestly foggy at best, though far superior to the majority of her confused past. She could recall the lasers hitting her, several times, and each time something changing. First it was her ass getting bigger, then her breasts, then it was harder to run, then her ears… she probably lost track around five.  
  
“Five huh? That’s above average,” the small Shiekah ‘child’ spoke. “Those Guardians were corrupted by Calamity Ganon, probably the biggest reason why the Calamity happened as harsh as it did. Turning our own weapons against us.” For a moment, Zelda couldn’t even believe those things were possible allies. “Well of course they were! They’re Shiekah technology! Granted, _very_ old tech, so old I’m still researching it two hundred years gone, but still ours. Heck, you should have recognized it with that Slate as well.”  
  
Zelda rubbed her finger over the backside of the Slate at he words, drawing it up. She looked at the back of it now, at the eye that stared back at her. She suspected that was where the camera was… but now she realized that the actual shape of the closely matched the eye the lasers were shooting out of. Though obviously far smaller and, thankfully, not of the same red hue.  
  
“Don’t worry, _that_ the most reliable piece of tech we ever found. Well, actually, _you_ found,” Purah’s correction surprised Zelda, but it made her ask how it was hers. “Yeah, you really don’t remember, what a shame. Well, long story short as it can be, you were out doing some exploring with me and my sis when you stumbled into one of the open ruins. Impa freaked, Link with her, but you crawled your way out in a few seconds holding that thing. Kept talking about how it was right at your feet.”  
  
The Princess looked at the Shiekah Slate over again, admiring it as if for the first time. Was such a thing truly such a miraculous find for her? So random, and yet to beneficial. IT was surprising to hear she had obtained it in a… admittedly, anticlimactic fashion. The snort of a chuckle drew Zelda’s attention away from the device, and back to the small child balancing on the foot stool.   
  
“Sorry, sorry, ‘bout that,” she dismissed. “You just had the same look on your face when that thing lit up for the first time. I swear that even though Impa was trying to keep you safe from it, you clung to it so hard she thought she’d break your fingers trying to get your hands off of it. Then _you_ said you’d still hold onto it.” The comment made her flush, hotly, at that. She didn’t mean to sound so brattish, even if it was from a time with memories that were no longer her own. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. No point in apologizing for something that happened _literally_ a hundred years ago.”   
  
Well, that was true, but Zelda thanked her nonetheless. It felt good to be able to breath again, without the fear of suddenly falling over and _balancing _on her chest. With how large she had gotten; she didn’t think it would have been possible to run. Even now, she bit her lip, reaching back and tapping her ass to make sure it wasn’t the extra _head_ sizes larger like it was yesterday.  
  
“Don’t worry, paranoia over that stuff happening is normal,” the Shiekah technician spoke up, drawing Zelda’s attention once more. “Most of the women unlucky enough to get hit by that end up wandering back into the village months later doing the same thing, if they’re lucky. Usually so out of it that they have to be nursed for months longer. Men aren’t much better, just more violent.” Zelda wasn’t sure _what_ it was doing.  
  
Transforming her… but how, _why_? Why was a device of Shiekah design doing that? Even if it was the Calamity’s fault, it didn’t explain how it suddenly got those new powers.  
  
“Hey, we’re _all_ just as confused by it!” Purah put up her arm at the statement. “The Guardians were supposed to _blast_ things away, not transform them. When the Calamity got them though, they started transforming people into monsters. Well, _anyone_ actually. Zora into Octoroks, Hylians into Bokoblins, Gerudo into Moblins, so on and on.” That was still a terrifying thing to think. “It is, thankfully it temporary. Why _that_ is, don’t exactly have a way to test it out. Not with a population size this small and better of keeping everyone happy and healthy.”  
  
The Shiekah rolled her head as she walked away from Zelda, jumping up onto a table’s chair, standing on the edge of her feet to organize the papers. Zelda rose and followed behind her.   
  
“Does what you experienced, least to completion. Only good news about it is that it _is_ temporary.” That was good news. “Plenty of theories as to why, but I haven’t had a lot of time to pursue them. Mostly playing catch up with about everything else going on.” It made sense; the Hylian Princess thanked her regardless. “Heh, don’t thank me yet. I don’t know why people change back, but I _do_ know what happens when you transform.”  
  
From the top of a rather unassuming stack, she pulled down a couple of slips of parchment. Paper maybe, thing and smooth as it was, but it was usually what was on it that was most gratifying. That wasn’t the case for this moment. Far from it. Zelda had to gasp when she saw Bokoblins painted across the pages.  
  
Female Bokoblins, giving birth surrounded by _tribes_ of others.  
  
“The machines turn Hylians into Bokoblins, and it drastically increases the sex drive because of it.” Purah noted it as if it were common sense. “Used to be a Blood Moon to restore the monsters, but for the past fifty years or so, _this_ happens. And really, given how many travelers there are in the world it just happens and goes.” This didn’t _just happen._  
  
Just_ transforming_ into a monster and… and getting impregnated like that? Zelda knew the modifications made her selectively sterile, so a single fuck wouldn’t ruin the quest to save Hyrule. But if she were a monster, would that even stick? Putting that aside, how often _would_ she get stuck like this? Would she give birth to one? _A dozen?_  
  
“Curious about how long it lasts?” The chuckle was _not_ appreciated, no matter what Purah was saying. “Can’t say how many monsters someone pops out, but it’s gotta be a lot. Enough that you’re down for weeks, and come back without a memory of it. Closest I got to getting a hard number showed me at least six, but that was only over two weeks.” That was an _incredibly_ short gestation period. No, even more than that… that meant she would be fucked constantly. “And you got it now. Basically, women become the broodmares for those little parties, and the men, when they get shot, usually start grabbing women for it. Sucks either way.”  
  
Horrifying as it was… she did say they transform back to normal. Zelda listened to that _held onto it_. Why was that? Were they just looking to repopulate themselves? They _were_ monsters, but there had to be a reason.  
  
“Like I said, plenty of theories, but nothing hard set. All I got for certain is what those Guardians do and what happens to those who get transformed all the way.” She blew a stray strand of alabaster hair out of her plump face before speaking on. “Maybe the Guardians are smart enough to know that we _kill_ monsters, so letting Hylians and others transform back and forth gives them a constant supply of egg sacks without the fear of them being ‘mercy killed’. You can make that face, but I’ll tell you if _I_ get permanently transformed into a fuck pillow, put me out of my misery.”  
  
Crude, _very_ crude, worse than anything she could ever imagine from the others in Kakariko, but Purah had a point. At least, it made sense. She would _have_ to think twice about killing any female Bokoblins she saw… even the males. Wait, hold on.  
  
“Ah, thought of it didn’t you,” she cracked a grin. “Most males are one pump chumps, going up as they get stronger. But if you get fucked up by a _Hylian_ who was turned into a Bokoblin… well… let’s just say you’re going to be in for a long night.” Zelda blushed at that. She was fortunate then that her ploys for seduction hadn’t been compromised yet… even if that meant there was a chance for the future now.  
  
So, the Guardians transformed men and women into monster progenitors, and made sure they could transform back and forth. If she were to put a theory to it… it was like a rabbit coming out to eat and hiding away. It couldn’t be hunted or stopped if it was in its burrow, and they couldn’t stop the monster supply if it kept hiding… and making more.  
  
Zelda gulped; _very_ sure she’d avoid those Guardians from now on. A brood monster she did _not_ wish to be.  
  
“Yeah, pretty scary, isn’t it?” In so many words, it was. Zelda was _immensely_ thankful she had not transformed all the way. The idea of her being half-way corrupted into a Bokoblin, willing letting herself be… impregnated like that, and then spawning _new_ monsters. The idea made her covered pussy _clench_, and far from pleasure at that. “Don’t worry, you’re safe here. And now that you know what they are, I have plenty of faith you’ll avoid them. How much faith? Well, at _least_ half as much as my smarts, which is way beyond what anyone else has.”  
  
The comment was able to draw a giggle out of Zelda, temporarily dispelling the horrific illusions in her mind. Purah’s laughter was just as loud in return, complete with her clapping her hands as if trying to garner attention.  
  
“Well, that said, I think you’ve already got what you came for.” The sudden shift altered Zelda’s mood almost as much as the joke. “Hey, like I said, I got _a lot_ to do around here, and you’re a busy princess on a long trip. I know you came out here for some help, and I got you a warping pad in the palm of your hand, for _free_ at that. I’m pretty sure that covers the ‘I helped’ base.” It certainly did, and Zelda forced herself to apologize.   
  
Purah was right. She had endured much, but she had slept the night away, assumingly, and was back to normal again. She had been given a boon with her Scroll, and now had to go on her way. Afterall, there was evil to slay.  
  
“Any idea where you’re heading off to now?” The princess shook her head, not having a destination in mind. Options were available to her, but none of them were more enticing than the other. “Huh, that many to chose from huh? Here, how about I help you narrow them down. Gotta be able to at least send you off in the right direction, or else I just wasted my time.”  
  
It was a rather crude way of asking for help, but the Hylian Princess thanked her nonetheless, earning a smug grin from Purah. She waved it off.  
  
“No issues, no problem. Wouldn’t be much of an ally to Hyrule if I sent the last best hope on a wild goose chase, especially if you fell into a Guardian’s home and turned into a monster yourself.” She laughed, but Zelda was horrified enough that it nearly happened. The fact that _she_ of all people could possibly remember it happening, and then giving birth to more monsters… the idea very nearly repulsed her. “Well hold on for a second, just have to get this out.”  
  
The stubby limbed girl, truly and ancient woman, pulled at a sheet from her pile of papers. It nearly made the stack topple, forcing Zelda to put a hand out to steady it. Purah grinned up at her with the usual expression, stopped only by her getting the paper out, laying it out for Zelda to see.  
  
“Here we have my suggestions for what you can do next,” the Shiekah girl stated. “A combination of ongoing research projects I have, ruins to explore, or existing issues that have been ongoing since the Calamity.” Those were major areas for Zelda to look into. She said as much, getting the excited research to nod in approval. “Of course! I knew you’d need it when you got out, and you’re in luck that I have everything you need to make it a _Snappy!_” Zelda wasn’t sure if that qualified.  
  
The girl’s hand, however, slapped on a silvery grey section of the map, prompting Zelda to bring out her own map on the Shiekah Slate, staring at it.  
  
“This is Mt. Hylia. Hasn’t been much up there for the past few decades, except for the rumors of a Shrine and its guarding dragon.” Zelda had to confirm what she said. “Yup! A dragon! Ancient thing so powerful it was named after one of the goddesses. If you can appease it, it’ll let you into the shrine _and_ probably something else. Either way, can’t see satisfying a dragon as a bad thing.”  
  
Neither could the princess, and she tapped on the map to put a small marker where she said. She didn’t want to forget where a dragon was, just in case she needed to avoid it… or needed to find it. Either could be possible with her fantastical journey. Her eyes returned to the map when Purah slapped it again.  
  
“Far over to the east, there’s a cove where I think a monster is lurking.” They were everywhere. “No, no, no, a _special_ monster. Not a Bokoblin, or Moblin, or Lizalfos, but a _rock monster_.” Then a Guardian. “_No!_ Not that either. A _Talus_… a monster that apparently disguises itself with the earth and is capable of enduring almost _anything_. They are also said to have cores of diamonds. So, if you snag one of those… you could easily pay for half of my research, for the year.” That was… an odd request.  
  
Zelda still made note of it. Not typical for what she believed she should be doing, but a monster like that likely would appear elsewhere in Hyrule, and she’d be foolish to think that avoiding it now would save her for the future. Purah, however, had one more destination in mind.  
  
“However, if you _want_ to get started on your journey, then I think your best bet would be to raid Hyrule Castle.” Zelda blinked, _completely_ confused. She thought the Divine Beasts were the priority. “They are, they are, _but_ the castle has _way_ more information on them. Because its where _you_ stored all your notes. Not only that, there are also a lot of precious tools in there. Heck, the last raid party brought out Royal Guard Weapons so sharp they cut through a Bokoblin’s club like butter! Just imagine if you got arrows or a bow to match.”  
  
That was… also a fine point. More information and weaponries could suit her well, and she had the teleportation of the Shiekah Slate now, so it would hardly be the most treacherous task to get there. It was only going to be daunting.  
  
In which case the question was obvious. Did she climb a mountain, explore a cove, or raid a castle?


	10. Naydra's Wisdom

Purah had said there was a dragon on Mount Hylia. Zelda wasn’t sure what she imagined that would be.  
  
She was wise enough to ask just what before she made her way up the mountain, through the snow-covered trails and peaks, but the Shiekah woman, or child depending on how she was seen, answered only that it was a shadow that hovered out of sight of those who had seen it, but was still strong enough to blow the wind of the air about like a great fan. That did not bode well for her, if she was to be blown away while on a mountain.  
  
But the threat of danger was not enough to instill fear in Zelda, not the princess who was already braving a land filled with monsters and demons that had cocks to compensate for their lack of minds, and a body that was adapted for them all the same. Ironic that the people who lived in this time had already changed to match as well. It was unimportant, but still noted.  
  
What Zelda cared for more now though was her trek up the mountain. She had decided against letting the monsters fuck her, sure that if the dragon had heard of danger, it would fly away. And she could not be sure that the monsters she saw wouldn’t be hiding backup in the snow. She had already seen one Bokoblin bounce its way through, and she was not content to let another pop out of the snow.  
  
That said, she was thankful that the snow didn’t hinder her, that or the cold. Zelda was aware that her body was strengthened thanks to the Shrine of Resurrection and Rebirth, but only now it was obvious just how much. To the point where even snow started to fill the path around her, and she was sensing the chill across the little of her skin exposed, she did not seem to mind. Not in the slightest.  
  
Even if she could feel her sharp nipples now dragging at her chest, bouncing up and down and making a bit more than hot and bothered, it was only a boon next to the cold. A pleasant drift if anything. It also kept her aware of what was around her, sensitive to the sights before her.  
  
_TWACK!_ The death gurgle of the Bokoblin was proof of that.  
  
Zelda didn’t speak a word as she notched another arrow. A normal arrow this time. She had already used a couple of the elemental arrows now, namely those from the Shiekah Village. There were… extremely effective. To the point where she wanted to save them for more appropriate targets.  
  
The Bokoblins bursting into flames and dust with a single arrow was impressive, but likely would be better served in a crowd, rather than as lone prey.  
  
Her boots crunched the snow as she continued her trek forward, the visibility dropping as she marched on, looking for what she wanted. Thought not even she was entirely sure. A dragon, but with little more to go on than it was big. The more of Mount Hylia she climbed, the less chance she believed of seeing it. A dragon, even to her off memories, believed they were mythical things. Purah had even framed it as such. So, to find one… it was unlikely, but searching for it could still show her a lot about the land she didn’t know.  
  
She had learned, or at least observed, the large crystals that were glowing from the land. They were almost like the etched stone, though without the stone portion. Nearly transparent, but opaque enough to make them suitable cover. The dense clouds hid the approaching mountaintop, but not so much to have her distracted with the ascent. No, Zelda was aware at least of where she was going.  
  
Boots pushing through the snow, long sharp ears peeking out through her hair and listening through the wind, covered by her royal attire and assisted by her bodily modifications. No fewer than a dozen or two Bokoblins on the trail behind her, not including the two she immolated with the flame arrows. With her gear, this was becoming a far easier trek than she thought it would be.  
  
Until she birched a hill, and realized how easy it was to hide large things behind small objects. Because just over the snow-covered mound atop the mountain, shown by the pillar of large glass spires comparable to the All-Sight Tower she had ascended before.  
  
It, and the mighty dragon that ensnared them.  
  
That was very much what it was doing, and that was _very_ much what the beast was. A dragon.  
  
A dragon that was curling around it, looking like a snake with its long serpentine body, of some royal blue hue hidden beneath a dark and malicious goop. It appeared long enough to sleep on all of Kakariko Village with nary any trouble, and with a maw that could swallow her whole. The creature’s eyes, large and dull, looked at her as she stood there. Large enough for her for her to rest on it and not even grasp at one of its lids, but still lazy as she stood.  
  
She licked her lips as she considered it, this behemoth of a dragon simply laying atop the mountain, curling around the glass spires, and doing little else. Why was it doing nothing? Was it tired? Apathetic? Unthreatened by her? She was not about to wish strength enough to be a threat to it… but she imagined this would be different.  
  
That, and the black goop that held to it, looking as if it were about to slide off at any moment, confused her. It was not a part of its blue scales, scales that were large enough to be the size of her entire body. It was just a mess of black purplish material thrown over it… but where and why, she couldn’t say.  
  
Zelda could only conclude the dragon was staring at her… waiting for something… watching…  
  
An idea popped into Zelda’s head, as she watched the large beast languish on the mountaintop. Carefully, her hand released her bow and reached for the Shiekah Slate, never letting her eyes move from the great dragon. She pulled it out with a simple motion, holding the Camera Rune up as she aimed it at the beast. Standing as far as she was, she was still only able to get so much of the dragon on screen, but it had to be enough, however little it was.  
  
_CLICK!_ With a tap, the image of the dragon appeared on screen, the same was the Bokoblin and pair of Guardians before. She waited for the text to follow, hoping to gain something new from him.  
  


_Naydra: Royal Dragon of the Goddess of Wisdom_

  


_A spirit of ice and snow, serving as the guardian for the Spring of Wisdom. It is usually too dangerous to approach, as it is prone to live in solitude. It is said that if one offers the dragon a favor, it will return the gesture by allowing one to drink from the Spring of Wisdom_. 

  
A favor… and it was a mighty dragon. Naydra, the dragon of a goddess at that. It was not hard to believe. Zelda wasn’t focusing on that part. If it was letting her approach, that meant something was either wrong, or it sensed truly no ill will from or towards her. But if it did want something… then what? Her blue eyes looked at the dragon again.  
  
_BONG!_ As three giant eyes appeared along its back, from the black sludge that sat on its blue scales.  
  
Zelda had her bow raised and pulled in a moment, staring at the eyes with great trepidation and warning. They stared back at her, red-cracked and gold as the sun, but emanating an aura that made her skin crawl, shiver where the wind and cold could not. Those eyes… they were not the eyes of what she believed a dragon could have, not something belonging to a goddess’s charge. Maybe… maybe the eyes were something else.  
  
Maybe those eyes were the corruption, maybe they were like what happened with the Guardian… maybe they were part of the Calamity. The possibility was high, and too great to ignore.  
  
Zelda dared herself to act, and was committed to doing something more than merely watching. That something began with her aiming her bow at the giant stalks, staring out with lids larger than Naydra’s own gaze. Carefully aligning what little she needed to, and her legs preparing to run just in case.  
  
_TWANG!_ An arrow released itself, sailing and hitting one of the misplaced eyes. _BONG!_ The eye shimmered with the impact, moving about as if it had been struck a lethal blow. Zelda knew herself strengthened, but not enough to make something move so drastically, or so she believed. Belief or not, what she could put her faith in were things she saw. And she saw her arrow make the eye quiver.  
  
Before it basically poofed and fell off Naydra’s back. Just the one eye, just the one she hit, but enough to make it release the dragon it clung to.  
  
A clearly euphoric sound left the dragon’s maw, a rumble that made the snow shimmer as if preparing to tumble down the mountain. Zelda was sure it wouldn’t, if only because the dragon would not shake free the ice and snow it was made out of. What did happen aside from that was what the princess was most focused on.  
  
Namely that the eye stalk may have poofed… but the eye itself surely didn’t. Not completely.  
  
No, instead, it floated down to her.  
  
Like a bird from a tree, it glided down from where Zelda had struck it, the large ball staring at her as it approached. The eye swooped down around her, hovering as lavender hued mist swirled around it. Zelda eyed it cautiously, arrow aimed at it and prepared to fire the moment it made motion towards her. It was just an eye, not a hand or lance or cock, but the eye of the Guardian’s had done much to her before, and this was one that came from a _corrupted dragon_. Hesitation was not a good thing to have.  
  
The eye loomed around her more, even with the low groan of Naydra shaking the mountaintop around her. She focused on the eye, until she had confirmation that it wasn’t there to do more than annoy her. Like bugs in the forest, the dew in the morning. Nothing more than that…  
  
Nothing… nothing….  


* * *

_Nothing like the cock that was beating into her cunt as she was bent over a stable’s fence, gripping the edge of the poles as her body was fucked without a care for her emotions or well-being. Her breasts slapping back and forth, face gazing forward as she stared at the herd of horses and fallen Guardians, all while her cunt was being fucked with a cock hard as the stones in front of her._  
  
_Her hair was wild and crazy around her, far longer than she remembered, and waving almost like mist from a waterfall. Difficult to imagine when her face was red as the sun, and feeling nearly as hot. A heat that was reflected by the sweat that stained her skin, carried through her fingers nearly tearing into the wooden posts she gripped, and continued to fuck her relentlessly._  
  
_“_HUNG~ HUNG~ UNSCH~!_” The sounds left her lips involuntarily, the size of the cock beating into her leaving nothing to be desired, and taking all the thoughts of restraint. She could feel the handfuls of her juices falling out of her cunt and watering the grass beneath her, bare feet scraping and digging into the soil as she _barely _kept herself upright. It was all that she could _not _to fall over_. _It was either a testament to her own strength or the being fucking her that she was enjoying it so much_.  
  
_And Zelda had made no mistake. She _was _enjoying it._  
  
_Her lips were curled in a dopey smile as her cunt was plowed to the edge of her womb, fucking her so hard her stomach was nearly fit to burst. It was her womb being fucked, no longer just her pussy or cunt walls. All the way to the bed where babies could grow, and the cock in her was treating it like another warm slave. She knew her body, modified for the utmost pleasure, was the greatest _pocket_ the dick could have graced in its life._  
  
_For the princess as well, former as she was. The cock ruining her cunt was perhaps the greatest she could imagine. Even if every thrust forward made her mind shake and consciousness quiver, her grin twisted into different angles of bliss, all of them showing the stupidity that was being fucked into her mind, relentlessly at that._  
  
_Her intelligence, her hardened mind, being literally screwed out of sense and logic as her face contorted into pleasure, body doing all that it could to take in more of the cock pounding her. In and out, up and in, and making the most lurid sounds a cunt was capable of while it did it. If it slipped out now… Zelda knew she wouldn’t be capable of walking. If not just today, perhaps her life. The idea of closing her legs was a far-off dream now._  
  
SLAP!_ In the midst of another harsh thrust forward, enough to send her a few inches further over the fence, Zelda arched her back to stare up at the figure that was fucking her. She wanted to look, even with crossed, rolled, and hazy pink eyes, at the figure that was treating her like more of a toy than even Domidak or the Bokoblins had for the week’s worth of her new life so far. The cock that was fucking her hole in a way no other thing could match._  
  
_But she could not see a face. Only the broad underbelly of the stallion that was riding her._  
  
_A stallion colored the same as the one she had ridden into Hateno with, shaking back in forth in time with her breasts and the cock fucked into her cunt. A cock that was hitting the dead-end wall of her pussy with every slap, from first to last. Never deep enough for her, and from how its forces were getting stronger and stronger, not good enough for it either. The princess only grinned as she was fucked further forward over the fence, truly nothing more than an outlet for the beast, sane or not._  
  
_The horse above her neighed lowly as it grabbed the fence post she was clinging to, pulling itself forward. Zelda didn’t have a chance._  
  
_Her body was fucked forward and so clearly_ mounted _on the dick in her. There wasn’t a chance of it being anything else. Were it up her ass as she was used to monsters fucking her, she would have been fucked through nearly to her chest, comparable to the stone cocks from before. The feeling of them exploding out of her was just as great, just as strong!_  
  
_The musk, the _taste_ of the cock, even through her cunt, was just too much to bear. Her head was screwed, blonde hair waving, shaking as her screams of rapturous pleasure were overridden by the horse neighing and cheering above her._  
  
_Zelda being fucked by a stallion so similar to the one that had carried her to safety, and bending her back until its flat cock head was visible through her stomach. In and out as it fucked her, womb pushed beyond the point of recognition all the same, and she was grinning upwards with a twisted expression of euphoria and pleasure. She enjoyed it. She _wanted it.  
  
She loved it!!  


* * *

“GUH!” And Zelda came out of it with a heavy gasp of air, notched arrow shaking out of her bow, and the sparks on it dying at the same time they fired through her mind.  
  
Her eyes looked around herself rapidly, trying to understand what had just happened. She was not on a fence, she was not nude, her hair was tied into the shoulder-length about her face, and her cunt was not being ravaged by a horse as if it were the master and she the mare. None of that was happening, least of all while she stood on a snowy mountain top with the corrupted dragon moaning pathetically in front of her.  
  
A slow breath entered and left the princess, legs shifting together as the thoughts stuck with her as well as if they were real. They were not, and even a simple recounting of her short new life made that clear, but their vivid nature… and her body’s natural response, made it nearly impossible to ignore.  
  
The memories of it though… the horse fucking her… Zelda wasn’t sure if she wanted to retch… or ask for more. Because it wasn’t just a thought put in her head. She could tell. She could tell because she could _remember it_. Like climbing the mountain or lighting the monsters on fire with the arrows from Kakariko. It was as if she was there… and her cunt was clenching to go back.  
  
There wasn’t any reason to guess why or how. It was the eye. The eye that was still floating about her like the guilt of a past decision. Lurking over her head, staring silently with the hued purple mist. She looked up at it, biting her lips as her cunt continued to clench. What a _horrendous_ thing. But as deplorable as it was… it wasn’t what was concerning Zelda now.  
  
No, what was worse was that there were _two more._ Two more for her to shoot, and doubtlessly two more to send her into the depths of those thoughts again. Enough to remind her that she had to be swift about this.  
  
Yes… that made sense. Like hurrying a climb before a rainfall came. She had to shoot the eyes before it gave her more perverse thoughts, and _certainly_ before all of them ganged up on her. She just had to get them off, then Naydra would likely reward her with the Spring of Wisdom’s drink. It felt almost circular how she was imagining this going, but she wanted something with a rounded head in her as well~.  
  
Zelda let out a harsh breath of air, steadying her shaking legs as she aimed at the second eye. Just as large as the first and spinning on a stalk that clung to Naydra’s back. She watched it blink at her, slit gaze focused on her as she was to it. That was fine, as it would make this easier for her.  
  
_TWANK!_ The arrow hit with an odd sound, but the effect was all the same. The eye shutting and shivering, waving as if it were hit by a powerful force. Just in time as the first, it let out a poof as well, some of the Calamity vanishing from the back of Naydra, though still far from all of it. Zelda was glad to see it, but it wasn’t what the princess was focusing on.  
  
No, _that_ was reserved for the eye that was rolling through the air towards her. Rolling as if on a low incline, making its way towards her as if pulled by a rope. She watched it, trying to steel her mind however, she could imagine how. It was a vain attempt, she knew, as this would be like letting the Bokoblins fuck her to make them vanish.  
  
Whichever it was, she still prepared herself, she was ready to _endure_. For freeing the dragon of the goddess… and making it so she could release herself from the lust building in her loins.  
  
The second eye floated around her as well, joining the first. Still just far enough away she knew she’d be prepared if it tried anything, but it was what she was expecting to happen now that had her on edge. More fake memories, doubtlessly, more ideas that weren’t her own preparing to implant her with… something.  
  
The unspoken promise of the orb said as much, unblinking with its slit pupil as it stared at her, free from Naydra’s back only to mock Zelda instead. She bit her lip as it continued to encircle her, the hue of its mist and flight path a mesmerizing thing, even as she trained her eyes on the last of the orbs, sitting up and swaying more than the others.  
  
Swaying… drifting… swinging…  


* * *

_Rocking back and forth as the cock in her cunt continued to beat her like the poor bitch that she was. Make use of the womb she had like a good captured maiden, fit only to be placed her and fucked by the beast that was just _so perfect _for capturing her. She knew that it was appropriate for her to be here, even if here was supposed to be horrifying._  
  
_And it wasn’t just that she was tied up in the Ka-Ju ropes, captured as she used them to ascend a shear wall and make her way towards a shortcut, it was that those ropes were used to bind her legs by her head, turning her into a pretzel of a cock-slut, bound just as tightly to the rocky bed beneath her. A piece of decoration even, but one that the cock in her was enjoying._  
  
_Her head shook back and forth with the clapping of her breasts, a sloven expression tearing through her face as she was contorted and writhing in pleasure, all by the force of the dick alone. Her blonde hair was a straggled mess, after having been pulled, clipped, and used as everything but admired for its beauty. Her body was little different with painted marks and rolling images down them that she didn’t recognize._  
  
_In fact, Zelda knew precious little of what was happening. She knew that she was being fucked by a cock that was making her back drag across the stone she was bound to. She knew that her cunt was clenching the dick with all the force she could muster. She even knew that her mind was sparking as the pleasure ripped through her with the fury of the heavens. And she knew she was _loving it_._  
  
_But she didn’t know why it was a Bokoblin that was holding her legs over her head as it fucked her. She didn’t know why it had painted those crude blue marks up and down her chest and face. She didn’t even know why it wasn’t just hurting her. No, that one she knew the answer to, and it was one of the reasons why she was enjoying this so much!_  
  
_She was loving it because the monster fucking her wasn’t the only one making use out of her. Not even close._  
  
_The orange skinned monster that was beating its cock into her, slapping her cunt until its balls were spanking her pulled ass, was perhaps the dozenth one to fuck her in the past hour. The twelfth to slobber over her as its dick made use of her over and over again. The twelfth… and it wasn’t even the last._  
  
_Between the harsh fuckings, her face was able to contort enough to see the line behind the monster, moving out of the skull like dome she was trapped and tied in, set up as a display piece for their perverse pleasure. Monsters that were all Bokoblins all of them with cocks out, rigid as stone, and long as blades, pointing up as they were getting ready for their turn to fuck her._  
  
_A line was waiting to fuck her cunt, and the idea of it was making her pussy clench with anticipation, want, and perhaps even need. Because _this _was what she deserved! All of it! She deserved to get fucked like this!_  
  
_The Bokoblin deserved to grab her ankles and slap its dick and out of her, pulling more and more of the monster seed out as it fucked more of it in. Enough to stain the ground feet away from where she was tied, and painting her asshole so heavily with it she wouldn’t have been surprised if she had gotten pregnant from the other side!_  
  
_Pregnant… that was why they were doing this. Just like Purah said. They were trying to impregnate her. They didn’t want to kill her. They wanted Zelda, the last princess of Hyrule, to be their broodmare. To be tied up like a convenient womb to fuck and birth out their monster’s babies, to a be a dump and receptacle for their cum, to _clean_ their cocks with her body. She was painted up and down just for it._  
  
_Zelda knew all of it, she realized it as the dick in her grounded itself in her walls. As _another_ orgasm ripped through her, tearing off and away another precious piece of her sanity, she realized it like stars exploding in her head. She was being made not just an example of, but crafted into a tool for their convenience… and it was everything she could have ever hoped for._  
  
_Her tongue was lolled out of her grinning twisted mouth, even as _another_ spray of cum hit her. How fucked open her cunt was, she couldn’t even tell when the dick in her had left, not until she was sprayed from head to ass with cum again. Her toes, just above her head, curled as she felt the liquid slam into her, drenching her all over again._  
  
_She barely caught her breath before the monster fucking her let out a sound of satisfaction and walked away. Hardly that before another monster walked up in its place, beating its cock as it lined it up with her holes. Not her cunt, not that hole._  
  
_This monster grabbed her breasts like handlebars and started to push its dick into her ass, screaming as she joined in._  
  
Euphoria and pleasure surrounded her!!  


* * *

Zelda came out of it, breaching the surface of her sanity and consciousness, with her bow at her side and a hand nearly fisting into her cunt, drenching the tights she wore. Her eyes were skyward, and the pair of eyes from the corruption drifting around her almost curiously. The princess bit her lip, nearly to the point of bleeding, as she looked at them.  
  
_They_ were making her feel these things, giving her thoughts that… weren’t just thoughts. No, they were so clear and vivid they may as well have been memories. She could _remember being _impaled over and over again by the horse, a cock the largest she had seen and treating her pussy like a sock for pleasure. She could _remember _the Bokoblins running a line into her, fucking her over and over as she was tied down by her ropes and left in a sea of endless pleasure. Just _one more reason_, she had to be careful when wearing those ropes.  
  
And now… now she was staring at Naydra again, even as she reluctantly pulled her fist out of her cunt. Oh, and it was a reluctant act at that. She _wanted_ to keep going, but if she did, she couldn’t trust those eyes to not leave her trapped in fake memories, cuming endlessly on a rooftop. Then again, perhaps that wouldn’t happen.  
  
They had to let her cum in the first place.  
  
Right now, Zelda was wearing her royal attire and wishing she was on a cock right now. That was something she _knew_ wasn’t normal, but when the perversion of her memories were all that she could think of, it made her desires shift with them. How horrible this Corruption was then… that was a fine term for it. Not just the Demise or Calamity, but the _Corruption._ It only gave her more reason and incentive to help Naydra, as if the want to free her and receive a blessing weren’t enough.  
  
Shivering breaths left Zelda as she notched another arrow, legs as unsteady as her hands. Her posture was horrendous, seeing as her thighs were pressed together and feet spread apart for her balance. She looked like a tree stalk, freshly watered at that, as she bit her lip, pushed out her ass, and tried to align herself. The second step was a mistake, as her mind almost _immediately_ thought of how much more pleasurable and easier this shot would be if a cock was in her.  
  
It wouldn’t be, she knew, but her twisted and falsely altered mind was making it difficult to think of anything else but monster dicks. That made a single terrified thought swim through her, about what would happen with the _third_ eye. Would that be the limit? Would that… end all of this? She couldn’t even be sure. Then again… she also couldn’t choose ignorance.  
  
She wanted to save Naydra… at least comparably to wanting a dick.  
  
Zelda _needed_ to save Hyrule though, and that was what she clung to.  
  
As the arrow aligned itself in the bow, the arrow balancing on her trembling hand, she pulled back the string and stared down the shaft for the third and final eye. She hoped she didn’t see another cock as she looked down the serpentine length of Naydra, the clumps of dark goo that covered her body, and looked at the giant shimmering golden eye that gazed back at her.  
  
She took calming breaths, even as the other eyes drifted around her. Took those breaths, took aim, then fired.  
  
_THUD!_ Like the two arrows before it, the arrow hit home. Unlike those two arrows, there was little time between the shot and the effect.  
  
The ball didn’t just roll in place and then fall out towards her. It didn’t slowly and malevolently make its way towards her. Not in the slightest. That would have given her time to prepare. Instead, it acted more like it was already straining to reach her, like the eye was desperate to do _something_ to her. And all that Zelda had done was cut away the bindings that held it.  
  
As soon as the arrow hit, the eye was in front of her. Large, intimidating, and glowing with the same light as the rest of them, hued in purple and slit malevolently. Staring at her without rotating, spinning, or anything else. Just staring at her and making he stare back at it. Stare up and into the void that was its eye, jaw trembling as she knew her heart was pounding.  
  
Pounding in preparation, pounding to prepare herself… pounding…  


* * *

_The pounding that was hitting the walls aside her room were loud. The screams of euphoric pleasure that rippled past the stone even louder. They were good sounds, loud sounds, sounds that meant they were all doing what they had to. They had to do this and they had to have fun doing it. Loud sounds meant they were working. Loud moans they were having fun._  
  
_Zelda knew that, even if she wasn’t the one moaning. She wasn’t, as she sat back on the bed of hay and pulled cotton. She leaned back into it as she listened to the sounds of orgasms and orgies echoing around her. Down halls she had seen a scant a few times, from rooms she had stayed and lived in for what had to be weeks now. Just staying there, and letting the recourse of time fall over her. It was a good thing to have._  
  
_It was a good thing that she could relax now, so that others did their work. If she did all the work, then the tribe would die, and that would be bad for all of them. The tribe couldn’t die, because they were Bokoblins. They were supposed to be large, scary, and in such number that the pathetic Hylians cowered and screamed at the sight of them, throwing their women to them eagerly._  
  
_Yes, she knew that was the way it was supposed to be._  
  
_She knew it as she ran a hand over her orange furred arms, enjoying the feeling that rolled past them. She enjoyed the feeling of her large floppy ears hanging beside her head, sitting there as she sat back as well, the large ring piercing in both of them easy for the men, _her betters_, to grab and pull them when they needed her. She loved her legs, shorter than most, but stubby enough to support her weight. She especially liked her breasts, so big and expansive that it felt great when she was pulled or fucked through them._  
  
_Her tongue, long and wet, flopped out as she let her appropriately large head fall back as well. Her hands continued to run over her fur, tickling the skin beneath. She enjoyed being a Bokoblin, wondering why any Hylian would want to be just that. As a Bokoblin, she was able to fuck so much more, fuck the others and not kill them when she was done. Fuck them endlessly, and enjoy it too. All the way up to and even including the insemination of her womb._  
  
_Oh yes, her _highly _fertile womb. The same womb that now bulged out of stomach as her hand ran across it, feeling the set of children growing in there now._  
  
_This had to be her fifth set, maybe sixth. She wasn’t sure. Thinking was for Hylians, but Bokoblins got to fuck and have fun. She had fun giving birth, as it meant more children to go fuck other Hylians, maybe even the fish people Zora. They were fun too. Maybe her children were the ones fucking and making the noises through the walls right now. If they were, she was proud of them. Fuck Hylians until they were as big as she was. All the better._  
  
_Zelda was sure there was a time when she wasn’t like this, but she didn’t care to think about it. It wasn’t now and that wasn’t fun. She had to focus on the now and how her new babies would be coming soon. When they did, she would probably sleep for a day, and then get fucked again. Fucking was fun, especially when she got to fuck those who wanted to impregnate her. And _all Bokoblin _wanted_ to impregnate_ her._  
  
_The monster that she was, smile larger than it had ever been before, grinned as it put its hands over her cunt, waiting for the feeling when she’d have another dick in there. Another cock to fuck her up. A penis… oh! A penis!_  
  
_Her eyes bulged like her belly when she saw it, sticking out as another Bokoblin put it in her face. Her features lit up with euphoria as she stared at it. So _eager _to see what it would taste like! Not the cock, but the Hylian juices on it. There were a lot, and she wanted to taste them._  
  
_So with her exaggerated features, Zelda put her mouth over the cock, lathering it with spit and care as she sucked it off. She couldn’t wait to have it beating her off instead._  
  
That would be perfect! Perfectly-  


* * *

**ROOAR!** The sound was what knocked her out of the euphoria this time. But it was the sights that made her react.  
  
Zelda came to when the ground shook, and with enough time to see a giant ball of ice flying at her. With how hot she was, it almost looked pleasant to her even on a mountaintop, but she knew that was not something she could survive. So, her trembling legs kicked to send her away from it, barreling out of its path.  
  
_WAM!_ Instead, it slammed into all three of the eyes that had been tormenting her, blowing them away in almost an instant. She knew it was so fast, because no sooner did she hit the snow and turn than did she see all three of those monstrous floating eyes gone. Not a thing in sight. Just the memories they had put in her, of being fucked and twisted _into a rape monster_, to scar her head. She grit her teeth as she stared at Naydra, discontent that her cunt was still unfucked.  
  
And the beautiful serpentine creature, free of any Malice or Corruption, rose up in front of her. The roar it had released and trembled the ground already signaling its ascent. And what a rise it was.  
  
Watching the body unhook itself from the glass spires that decorated Mount Hylia, uncurling and raising itself into the air with a speed that seemed unfounded, but with a strength she couldn’t imagine without witnessing. Watching it rise into the air, and the storm splitting as it did so. The dragon of the goddess, freeing itself of Corruption with her aid, and sending away all the troubles of the world as it left it, at least, that was what it felt like.  
  
Zelda would have appreciated it a lot more, if her cunt wasn’t sopping wet and hips shivering with the need to be fucked. That didn't help matters. Looking forward however, she remembered that she was promised to drink from the Spring of Wisdom if she did this. If she endured it… she’d gain something. Perhaps something to help her at that!  
  
When she looked where the dragon had nested, however, she didn’t see a spring, not that one could survive these cold temperatures. Though she felt molten in comparison, she knew that a spring wouldn’t make sense now.  
  
But the Shrine she saw, humming with blue lights and beckoning her for a reward, did. She was almost thankful to see it, almost. Her hand was still playing with her cunt through her pants, knowing that masturbating now would be a cry for monsters to come fuck her. And with those false memories still jostled in her mind… she may just let them.  
  
The princess grit her teeth as she stood, taking measured steps with slicked thighs. Every step made the liquid around the inside of her pants churn, and each one brought her closer to the shrine. When she was close enough, her mind barely recognized through the haze of lust with how similar it was to the last one. Similar enough that she put the Shiekah Slate in the desired slot.  
  
The doors opened up in front of her, another raised platform for her to stand on inside of it, and Zelda grit her teeth as her boots dragged into it.  
  
Whatever was down here… she _hoped_ it was worth it…  


* * *

Zelda sagged as the elevator descended into the shrine, completely unsure of what she would find. Last time was a trial that had left her literally in knots, and at the mercy of the woman who had found her. After enduring the imaginations that she had, she wasn't sure if she’d be capable of even being _flicked_ on the clit, let alone tied and fucked again.  
  
But the shrine was guarded by the dragon Naydra, and to not try and enter this would be foolish. There had to be something in here to help her, and she was determined to get to it. If only to justify her wanton lust she was suffering from. Enough that if a Bokoblin fucked her on the way out of here now… she’d suck him off as thanks.  
  
_BOOM_. The dull thud of the elevator bottoming out rang, and Zelda looked up to see where she was. She expected another expansive room like before, perhaps with screens that showed her what she was to expect, or perhaps more ideas to torture herself with. They were all just as likely to appear.  
  
What she did _not_ expect, however, was to have the screen and pillar sitting in a small, but admittedly decorative, room.  
  
A room that was no larger than the house Purah had lived in, or even her old guardian Impa. Full of blue etched stone, marked with the same ethereal glow and runes, but little more than that. A pond of water around the screen and pillar, but that really was it.  
  
She took cautious steps forward, wary of how her legs were trembling, mind still swimming with the lust of imagining herself turned into a monster and fucked for the fun of it, unable to twist with her belly so full of monstrous children. Zelda bit her lip as the thought pervaded her again, but she continued forward, steeling her already hardened mind.  
  
Her hands gripped the edges of the screen, because she wanted to focus and certainly _not_ because she was edged to the point of orgasm. Not at all. No, this was to focus on what would be said to her, and nothing else.  
  
_Biiiiiiing!_ And the screen let out a noise like the Shiekah Slate, in time with the text, and unspoken words, drifted through the air and luminescent screen. She read as she listened.  
  


_To you who has cured the dragon, thanks are given; _

  


_To you who wishes for Hyrule to be saved, blessings are offered;_

  


_To you who fights the demise of all, gifts are bestowed; _

  
Gifts… gifts were good. But the last set of memories were bad. Given that she was just gifted more sexual memories and circumstances that she could have recalled in her prior life, and in positions she knew weren’t feasible if she wished to save anyone in this one, Zelda was more than a little nervous about what would be bestowed this time. Memories were given last time, but the memories of Naydra’s corruption were making her cunt sopping wet, staining the black leggings she wore, making her lips pronounced.  
  
Still, with a sigh as she stared at the screen, speaking with a voice that hummed in time with the ethereal letters, she knew better than to spite it. Even if the Ka-Ju ropes were a curse as well as a blessing, she recognized that they would, or could, assist her if she knew a better means to use them. That is if the memories she had were not of being tied up when climbing, and more about protecting herself.  
  
Zelda had to calm herself. This was a gift, and she had cured a dragon of the filth that had plagued it to get here. Even if it was not what she was expecting, and a major part of her was sure it would not be, she decided to go along with it. It was all that she had left. That, and the _major_ need to have her ass or cunt plowed. She refused to think that the possibility of that happening was a reason why she was going forward with this.  
  
She stepped closer to the pillar, letting the hue of the light shine over her as she was bathed underneath it. It was the same warm sensation as before, but with the memories of horses fucking her cunt until she was a sleeve, being impregnated by a line of Bokoblins as she was tied down in a hut, or for the being hit with enough of the Guardian’s lasers, assumingly, until she was turned into some furred monster herself, pregnant to burst and slavering over a cock in her face as its owner slept.  
  
Her thighs squished together as the memories wouldn’t leave her. The corruption of demise… truly an evil thing.  
  


_Receive this blessing from the goddess on high, watching with care and devotion. _

  


_Receive the Wisdom of those housed within these walls, to see all there is to the land. _

  


_Realize the connection of this world, and feel where life is strongest. _

  


_Become not one with life, but one who recognizes the ties within it. _

  


_Bear now True Wisdom._

  
The light began to blind her, and Zelda felt her breath start to leave her again.  
  
Her arms were stiff as she stood up with the motion of it all, trying to right herself as she felt what could only be described as a warm, comforting tendril worm its way through her soul and into her mind. Not the invasive members she imagined would be attached to the more aquatic monsters, as Purah had spoken of, but one that felt like another soul reaching into her. It did nothing for her simmering lust.  
  
It did much to bring forth memories she did not know she had.  
  
Zelda saw _a tall pillar like a fish, a carved statue so grand that the mountains around it were competition to its size. Fountains and waterfalls ran from it and around it, cascading like it was drawn from the ocean. Amphibians walked and swam around it, jumping with grace and arcs like released arrows onto the platforms, smooth scaled bodies walking about effortlessly._  
  
_She could see them adorned in ornate chains and garbs, the men housed in silk that appeared to never be wet, armor that kept their groins and shoulders protected, and moved with the opening of their gills. But the women, endowed with far more than she suspected a fish normally would. But it did not end there. They had chains wrapped around their body, nude forms that had breasts to show and cunts easy to see, so many of them pierced with barbs and chains running to and fro. Some were plugged with large pillars, others opened all the same, inviting or threatening._  
  
_Still not enough to keep many monsters from grabbing them and pulling them towards the water’s edge, only for men to face them off and keep them safe. Safe so they could be presented and shown like a fine dance, entertaining the masses in the public halls and then even more so behind closed doors. Jumping up and down, fins flopping as their asses smacked, cocks filling them over and over._  
  
A long whine left Zelda as _another_ lewd memory pushed into her head, seeing it as Zora’s Domain. But _how_? It was a place she had not been to, and had only the All-Sight tower’s memories and notes that kept her knowledgeable in any small manner. Not nearly enough for this. But that was not all. Now she was given memories as if seen through their eyes.  
  
Memories like those _who rolled around on boiling rocks, cooked in lava and steaming water. Creatures that unrolled into burly figures of might and endurance, standing on the edge of a mountain that burned with no fuel, spewing magma that had the intensity to cook the hair of those that approached. The creatures walked through there, tools on their shoulders and offering good mornings to those who passed._  
  
_And for many of them, they walked with either women on their cocks or sitting in the walls nearby. Men sitting nearby with potions in hand or rupees in purse. Women that were either grasping at the cocks that were easily more comparable to their own legs than a proper dick. Bodies wrapped around them, keeping them warm as their mouths drooled over the oddly mixed rocky yet smooth dicks that jutted from their groins. They were the least offensive. For far more than that were the women who were _impaled on the dicks, _nearly lifeless as they were paraded about like socks and coverings, common place among these things_.  
  
_But those burly creatures were strong enough to beat away the monsters that approached, so many of those creatures unable to endure the heat. But so quickly did they also tire, only to move back to fucking the women nearby. Like a charging station for their acts, beating then fucking. Those that were attached to their cocks, Hylians, Shiekah, and many others she didn’t recognize, reaping the benefits._  
  
Zelda came back from that memory humping nothing but her hand, and hating that she had pants on in the first place. What should have been abhorrent to her seeing as she was literally witnessing women and others being used as convenient outlets, only made her skin red with envy. What a thing to feel, seeing as her mind had made her experience getting fucked in a multitude of ways now… and _none_ of them had happened to her yet. Even if those Gorons were something else, she knew that being fucked like that would be a hard thing to come back from.  
  
Perhaps not as hard as _the market that she saw beneath a large pillar that pierced the sky. A pillar that was being surrounded by a giant beast that seemingly flew around it, without beating its wings, yet looking down on the huts and walkways that were etched into the tall pillar nevertheless. Not a mountain, but certainly no hill, it stood like a monument that the creatures around it were living on._  
  
_Creatures with feathers as long and luxurious as the clothes they wore. Clothing that did not hide the clawed feet extending from puffy feathered bodies, nor the beaks that were in place of their mouths. If not made of some great design and fabric, then certainly cared for as if they were. Feathers upon feathers, and silk to aid them. And those that weren’t wearing the finest of clothing were wearing working attires. Working attire behind the stalls of the market, many of them advertising things as necessary as food and arrows and other weapons to carts and traveling attire between. The talk and barter shared with them all._  
  
_Then there were those who wore signs around their necks, leaning back and showing off their body with the promise of purchasing them, for the morning, the week, or the rest of their lives. The prices increased invariably, but the number of rupees exchanged was constant. And Zelda saw many of the Zora being taken away to be fucked behind a fence, coming back only when the rupees were in their hand, or Gerudo being put into chains and led away, as they grinned at the display and put fingers into their own cunts as they walked off. And even still the bird people bartered, as well as putting themselves on display, usually in holes with slots beside them, all to the cheer of those who attended._  
  
And now Zelda was reminded of the last Rito she had seen, and just what Domidak and Prissan were likely to find if they went there. Prissan had even _told_ her about such a place, and how she knew her cup size from there, though Zelda couldn’t recall her own, it being just a letter. A letter early on in the alphabet, and a seemingly low priority to the memories now of women being fucked for payment or being sold off like a tool. She would have hated it more if she wasn’t choking on her own drool at imagining herself being locked into one of those devices and fucked with by a merchant.  
  
Fucked over and over _like the women who were walking about a desert town, sun beating down on their darkened skin. Skin that was more visible than nearly any other race, save for those who lacked it. Clothing they wore was colored bright and exuberant, all to reflect the harsh sun from around their tall walls, not that the ladies who walked through the town found it any different a day. Ladies, and ladies alone._  
  
_Women, however, that had others walking above them in stature, with muscles that bulged and legs that swayed, with a package like a man between them as well. While the other women wore clothing to hide themselves, the women who had cocks that fell to the mid-point of their thighs let them be seen, grinning as they looked around. When one of them saw a woman who was pleasing, a woman with fair hair and distinctly not of the desert, she picked her up with one hand, tore of her clothing with the other, and started to ream her ass._  
  
_Cries of euphoric pleasure echoed through the city, but earned only a glance from those at their stalls, or currently in the process of fucking each other. Being fucked and carried around as the woman with dicks did their work, before they were taken off and dropped to the ground like used rags, cum flowing from them. Thanks were given from the fucked over women, the ones with cocks wiping their dicks with either the clothing they wore or hair they had grabbed. There was no love lost, only other women to fuck as they waved and walked around the town._  
  
Now Zelda saw what had to be the last, and she realized it as she had her fingers in her pants. She pulled out her hand to see it slick and damp, as if it had been pushed into a river’s edge. She bit her lip as she imagined being fucked just like that, by a Gerudo tribe leader with a cock comparable to the Gorons, but with the desire to fuck behind the safety of their walls over working. She had no idea why that idea was so… appetizing to her. Not until she remembered that all she had gotten in the past few hours _were_ imaginings, false memories.  
  
The ideas that stuck with her until they felt real. Real enough that she could make decisions based off of them. Zelda had not been to _any_ of those towns, but she felt as if she had. And she now had their cocks, activities, and clothing in her mind as if she had tried them on the minute before, all while she preferred to have their cocks in her until she was finished. Blessed that she didn’t have the Ka-Ju rope, but now once more she was being reminded of the negative side to her body modifications. The endurance from the cold _hardly_ seemed a fair justification for the unbridled heat in her loins.  
  
Zelda stopped to think of her growing lust, for a moment at least, when the screen started to flash again in front of her, words and runes appearing before her. She squirmed her tights together, sending her liquid down her tight pants, as she read the spoken words.  
  


_The memories that shape a land flow through you; the wisdom to decide is there. _

  


_See what others endure and make of this world; decide best what you can do with it. _

  


_Wisdom is eternal; _

  


_Wisdom can create eternity;_

  
And then it was done. Done and leaving Zelda panting with the need to fuck. She would _not_ have minded if a rock cock flung itself from the ground and fucked her again. She would have _loved it_. But she had to steel her mind, the _one_ modification to her body that had yet to betray her. She had a better understanding of the cultures and their sexual habits, but that couldn’t be it.  
  
She grabbed the Shiekah Slate, pulling it up and bringing forth the map. She wanted to look at one of the towns she had seen, one of them that she had a strong memory of. Maybe if she focused on them now, she’d have a better idea of… something. She honestly wasn’t sure, but Zelda wasn’t about to do nothing while her cunt wanted to be plowed _by_ something.  
  
Shaking hands trembled over the red spot of Death Mountain, accidently tapping it as she tried to squeeze her hand into a fist, for self-control.  
  
_BING!_ And instead of nothing, a dot appeared across the screen, making her blink.  
  


_Do you wish to return to Goron Village_? 

  
Zelda blinked again. She had _never_ been to Goron Village, despite what the Shiekah Slate was telling her. She had not been north of Kakariko, and yet she was being offered to… return? How?  
  
It took her lust-addled mind a moment to remember that she was being offered a place to warp to. She couldn’t remember the word that Purah used, but it was _Purah_ who told her this would work. Anywhere her mind recognized the Shiekah Slate could take her. But she had never been to the Goron Village. Not nearly.  
  
But in her mind… she had. How odd it was to see it.  
  
So, it was true then… the shrine had gifted her with the knowledge of those places.  
  
It was likely more than that, she knew by the mere necessity of these blessings, but for now it was what she was offered. The ability to see those places she had not trekked, and being capable of warping there with the unlocked features of the Shiekah Slate, courtesy of the inventive woman.  
  
Zelda sighed slowly again, convincing herself this was a just gift. As she had already thought, _there would be more to it_, but this was all she needed for now. Another means of transportation, and perhaps means and motive to see more of the other residents of this land beyond the Shiekah and Hylians. She had those doors open to her now, and far earlier than she suspected she otherwise would have.  
  
Her eyes traced over the map on the Shiekah Slate again, legs still squirming with her cunt slicking beneath her tights. Her lust was momentarily pushed away as she thought of what to do now. Or, more appropriately, _where_ to go now.  
  
To let herself be taken a bit north, to where the mouth of the ocean opened and the Zora resided?  
  
To risk being dropped on a mountain, to where the volcano dwelled and the Gorons rested?  
  
To the far-off plains and pillars in the east, where the Rito flew and nested at the edge of Hyrule?  
  
To the burning desert far south and east, where the Gerudo carved stone from sand and stood tall?  
  
The options were there… and now she need only to decide.


	11. Goron Village

Zelda was unsure when she first decided to choose the Goron Village as the first place for her to go to. One of the last memories the Wisdom of Naydra had instilled in her, and one that was, if she was being perfectly honest, one of the more terrifying to look at. It was not that there was anything inherently venomous or bad regarding the Gorons, as they were quite adorable in the images and memories she had been given. Large, round, and with eyes that seemed to light up. It was their sexual habits that appeared discerning to her.  
  
The Zora had a beauty about their decorations and deeds, acting like walking honey traps and clearly using their amphibious, long-lived, and tall nature to their advantage. The Gerudo were not much different, establishing a power hierarchy and making use of the isolated land to defend against threat or tyranny, though even more so for those who lacked cocks. The Rito, one of the few other tribes she had met after awakening, was a market. A market that sold far more than the couple of others she had seen thus far, including the bodies of others to fuck, but still just a market, no matter how extravagant.  
  
But the Gorons? They were apparently kind to put others on their cocks and walk them around, to use them as a sort of sleeve to keep the cocks that stuck out from their loins warm. A sort of objectification that was beyond anything she believed she could have reasonably heard before. Put together as well the idea of what would happen if she ended up in a wall… and she wasn’t sure if creatures with bodies of rock would be able to sense a Hylian made of flesh and blood being fucked too hard.  
  
Remembering that, however, did prove to be a benefit, even if it was one that doubtlessly required the Wisdom of Naydra to see. The wisdom to see that she had memories of where she had been, by recalling the collective conscious of those who had come before. As far as Zelda could figure its meaning, a memory that was constant in the minds of others was a constant now in hers. Not everyone has experienced love, pain, or epiphanies, so she didn’t have memories of those. But villages? The last havens in a dying land? That was common amongst them all.  
  
And Zelda focused on _Goron Village_ as she used those memories, letting herself be teleported for the first time by the Shiekah Slate and being whisked off into the ether by its power. She wasn’t scared as she touched the confirmation on the pad, though she was nervous. Anything new should be taken with precaution, and this was no different.  
  
That said, the Hylian Princess found herself surrounded by a blue glow that was softer than the lights around the snow of Mount Hylia, blinding her as that light coalesced, before fading away. She felt her body lighten with it, feeling as if it was one of air at the same time, lifting her gently off the ground. It was too bright to see, and it blinded her too greatly. The sensation didn’t last long.  
  
In almost as quick a time, the light began to fade and her weight returned to her. Enough that her boots touched the ground beneath her, tight black pants running down her legs, bouncing with her ass, and shirt still taut around her torso and arms, emphasizing her large bust. Zelda looked around when it was gone, breathing deeply to calm herself. It was only too obvious that it had worked..  
  
When she went from a cold snow-capped mountain top to a magma red and lava-spewing volcano, it was obvious that the magic of the Shiekah Slate had committed itself to its task, and had taken her away. Not only that, but the blue snow to red fires, from covered ground to red-cracked earth, and from the pillars of crystals and hued magic to rock people walking around her, each one lumbering with large steps on stubby legs.  
  
Zelda swallowed deeply, recognizing that it had worked, and in a way that made her mind spin beneath her blonde hair. She was in the heart of _Goron Village_, and she was sucking it all in.  
  
Well… as much as she could. The air was hot, _incredibly_ so. Enough that she feared it causing a flash-over of her clothes and skin, perhaps even robbing her of her air. Her eyes were on her Shiekah Slate in a moment, looking it over for advice or information. Much like sleeping in the snow was a bad idea, _this_ wouldn’t have fared much better.  


_Temperature: 323 Degrees Celsius._

  
She was correctly, _incredibly _hot. She let out a breath of air, pulling at her collar and hoping she didn’t see steam rising from it. If it did, then this would have been a _very_ poor first choice indeed, requiring immediate leave! Yet, despite how hot it was, and she felt, Zelda’s hardened mind realized she wasn’t in danger, not as much as before at least.  
  
It was too similar to Mount Hylia. Cold, shivering so, enough for her to recognize it and wonder if she should have dressed warmer, yet she felt little different now than the request for something cooler to wear. Her mind was unaffected and her body was only a bit uncomfortable, a far cry from what she suspected was normal given the air’s skin boiling temperature.  
  
It didn’t take long for the Hylian Princess to remember it was her modified body again, working for her once more.  
  
It took just as long for her to recall that she would need its help again, if she was to placate and ask for the aid of the Gorons as she had the Shiekah. And given the warnings of the Shiekah Slate… there was a lot that could be done about that. For starters, finding out where to go.  
  
That start began with observing the people in the village, or more accurately dubbed the residence. Unlike the Shiekah she had watched in Kakariko Village, the few she had before she had been whisked away to find Purah, they were lounging or working in fields or shops. The Gorons could debatably be said to be doing the same, though it was different between seeing them in person and observing them through memories.  
  
Though she could see they were all, indeed, round, large, and made of stone hard as the ground she walked on, they all had eyes that looked like off colored pebbles, looking out from above their oddly large mouths. Mouths that were turned upwards as nearly everyone she saw was grinning and cheerful. It certainly helped they had arms longer than her legs, and as big as her hips were wide. _Their_ legs were just the opposite, stubby things that made them waddle more than walk around the village.  
  
Perhaps that was why all the buildings she saw were so close together, though that was being generous. Buildings and homes in Hateno and Kakariko were constructed from the ground up of other materials. These were large boulders that were hollowed out, holes punched out for walkways and windows, and all facing inwards towards the same crisscrossing path of the Goron Village center.  
  
There were no doors, or glass, or anything of the sort. That made sense, seeing as any rain would doubtlessly evaporate before it ever touched the ground. That did, however, leave a minor question as towards the layout of the village, or more precisely what everything was made for. Everything had a purpose, and a village that was made to survive the Calamity had to have an order to it as well.  
  
Her blue eyes looked around the space, boots digging into the packed dirt as she observed what she could. A smile pulled at Zelda’s lips, her mind racing as she took stock of what she could, loving that she was learning through observation, not just the words of another. Discovery… it was such an uplifting feeling. One that drove her to walk forward, entering one of the nearest buildings, with a doorway far larger than she was tall or wide.  
  
She walked into a shop, and obviously one at that, seeing as it had signs etched into the stone above objects laid out on tables. Similar to the one in Kakariko, though lacking the paper and wood for obvious reasons. Rather instead, rocks. Rocks used to denote the price and rocks used to trade. Rocks… Zelda floated the idea they were paying with their body, bringing an unsure smile to her face. It felt inappropriate to even imagine, yet somehow tragically accurate.  
  
“Hey there Sister!” A surprisingly high voice called to her. High, but still filled with a rumble. Zelda turned to see a Goron waving to her, a large arm over his head as he sat behind a desk. “See something you like? Goron’s trading post has got goods for visitors, too! Got a fresh supply of fire-proof potion for ya. Sisters and Brothers need it if they ain’t a True Brother.” There was a lot to unpack in that one opening.  
  
To begin, cautiously, Zelda told the Goron she was not trying to buy, but was new to town and was looking around. He didn’t appear upset, the overly large smile still present on his face. She followed up by asking about the fire-proof potions, as it seemed important. Important enough to say that he sold them for brothers and sisters…  
  
“Wha-_You’re not wearing any?!_” Zelda’s legs bent and prepared to run, especially when the Goron almost jumped up from the table he sat at. “How aren’t you burnin’ up right now! No one who lacks the stone skin of a True Brother can stand Death Mountain’s heat! You gotta be wearing it by accident or somethin’, right? You help out True Brother on the way up here?” More questions, but first answers.  
  
Answering that he was the first Goron she had actually met, though it didn’t get his surprised expression to fall. But then showing that she was hot, but didn’t appear to be lighting aflame. She was aware of the danger, but emphasized that her clothes were made for traveling, a truth Impa had told her. It didn’t feel appropriate to say she had been modified as well, at least not important.  
  
“No kidding? Huh, guess that makes sense. Must have been a great clothes designer to make that for you.” A large breath of air left the Goron. Large and hot enough to blow off some of the ash that was settled on the table. There was… a lot of it. “Here I was afraid I was going to be sweeping you out of the store. That’s never a good thing.” She could agree.  
  
That did also bring up what he meant by Brother and Sister, as she was not related to him. The mere suggestion of it made the rock man laugh, waving his large palm. Just the size of it reminded Zelda she could easily be picked up by it, carried around with the strength the settlers of this village doubtlessly possessed.  
  
That didn’t bring up that she was still well and aware of how other people were fucked by these Gorons, and it had to be an easy act for them. Then again, she was _also_ short on seeing the size of their cocks, as of yet. Compared to the rest of the beings in Hyrule thus far… she had an idea.  
  
Zelda was also suspicious of where the rock pillars that had fucked her through in the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth were modeled off of.  
  
“Well, we’ve figured that anyone who comes into the village and offers ta help or pay is a brother or sister. Better than the monsters who run in and try and eat our special crops.” Crops… they did cook food then? The Goron waved at something sitting on the edge of a table, and though it wasn’t a crop, Zelda did recognize it. She was more surprised it was just sitting there over anything else. “Goron’s Special Crop, the bomb flower. We got enough of them to level a mountain. Course, no point in that. Better to roll them down hills ta make way for travel.” That was… a rather clever way of ensuring a path.  
  
It did also explain that they considered all life, intelligent at least, to be brother and sister. That was something. There was more to ask, such as what helping a Goron could do for fire-proofing. She was about to ask it, but stopped when something came in behind her. Zelda turned to meet whomever had followed her in.  
  
And she was looking up, high up. Higher than she thought was normal. Normal that was equally pushed away by the woman towering over her with tanned skin, red flaming hair, a large nose, and with eyes as shining gold as the details in her attire. Loose, baggy, and very promiscuous attire. Enough for Zelda to look the woman up and down and trace out her very figure. A… _well­_-muscled and defined figure. Masculine… but with hips that jutted out and a chest that pushed at her bra, because it was not a shirt, just enough to show her true sex.  
  
Zelda knew she wasn’t a Goron, and was quite she had just met her first Gerudo.  
  
“Hello? Tanko, you here?” The woman spoke, and though her voice was an octave lower than Zelda’s, it still had the feminine pitch to it. Such an oddity to hear, almost as if it were designed to be scrupulous… then again, her ‘betters’ as was decided by Gerudo Village law had cocks. Then _again_, she was wearing baggy pants. “I was hoping I could get some more fire-proof potion. Not gonna last another hour or two.” Oh, that was bad.  
  
“Ha! No issue Ramella! Sisters from any tribe are allowed to have the potion.” The Goron’s grin shifted back to Zelda, and he watched her for a moment. “Sorry sister, but I have ta help out Ramella. You got more to ask, try the chieftain on the side of the circle. Otherwise, come back in if ya want to show. Plenty of bobs and arrows to sell!” Arrows… perhaps she would come back.  
  
“Don’t… feel rushed though,” the Gerudo spoke, getting her attention. Just before her large palm was settled on Zelda’s sleeve. She looked back up at the foreign woman. She had an odd look on her face. Not disgusted or disgruntled, but… _nervous?_ Perhaps. “It’ll take me some time to get cleaned off, and… I’m not exactly big on having other women see me.” Ah, Zelda understood.  
  
Perhaps she was a Gerudo with a cock, and that would make other women nervous. In a world where monsters were always trying to fuck them, and often to disastrous or debilitating results, a woman with one was just as dangerous, or at least worthy of some paranoia. She had been fucked up by a man with a large dick and larger ego.  
  
Zelda nodded, thanking both the store owner, a Goron named Tanko, and the Gerudo shopper, a tanned woman named Ramella. Perhaps she would meet them later, after she had spoken to the village chief.  
  
She left the store and back into the square, or circle. Looking for the chieftain’s house now was a bit easier, seeing as it was the most separate structure, but not the largest in size. It was surrounded by small rivers of magma, trailing down from the volcano high above the head of the village, and appeared well cared for. It also had an older Goron standing in front of it, with a critical eye looking over the rest of the stone buildings.  
  
Zelda approached as she judged, boots pushing at the dirt and clothes tight against her flushed skin. She was not in danger of combusting, but it was certainly sweat worthy. But judging the Goron more as she approached, she had to notice that he was hunched over far more than the others, with a beard of stone and rubble that reached his chest. A chest protruding and appearing almost soft, more like gravel than granite. A cane was even held in one hand, supporting him as he stood still.  
  
Or course, his eye was on her as well, watching her as she made her way closer to him, ever observant as a village head should be. Zelda had no reason to shy away from the gaze, and instead approached him with a greeting. He appeared to appreciate it.  
  
“Hello to you as well, little Sister,” how odd to hear from such an old being, but Zelda took it nonetheless. She was able to take everything else. “New here, I can tell. Tell a lot when the houses are younger than you. Name’s Bludo, and I’ve been the True Brother watching this village thrive for over fifty years now.” He looked the part, and that was something else to note. “What’s your name?”  
  
Zelda introduced herself, bowing her head slightly and folding her hands as she did so. He was a chief, so she had to practice high decorum. When she raised her head, he was grinning at her.  
  
“Ha! Gotta a kind little Sister this time. Good ta hear, better to see, best to appreciate.” A fine motto, as she said. “That it is. But I can’t help but feel I’ve seen ya before, if ya don’t mind me sayin’.” The sudden change in conversation came as he leaned closer to her.  
  
Close enough that she had to take a step back and let him peer at her, large face right into her chest, staring at her covered breasts and then trailing up her collar to her face. He wasn’t judging her sexually, she supposed, or rather thought. More like he was trying to take in every detail. A grumble left his lips, head swaying left and right, before he spoke again.  
  
“Eh, could be here, could not be. Hard ta say with all those clothes on.” She needed to be naked to be recognized? Why was that? “Cause ya can’t prospect a mine without digging past the surface. And because that old statue over yonder is of some naked Hylian Princess.” A statue… of her naked… Zelda had to inquire where that was, without saying it was her, of course. “Ya didn’t see it? Figured the guards would point it out to you comin’ into the village the first time. It was made up by one of our travelin’ True Brothers, after he saw one of them old Champions in Zora’s Domain. Figured he should make one up for the princess for tryin ta get us involved with Hyrule. Prospected diamonds, gave us quartz. Not perfect, but better than rubble.”  
  
Zelda nodded her head, enraptured with the short tale. A tale about _her_ at that. That would be something she would need to hear about in greater detail. About how she had apparently been responsible for… effectively pulling the Gorons into trade. It had to be decades ago, if not the full century, but that was a question for later.  
  
Bigger question was why she was naked still. She asked the question.  
  
“It’s cause it’s on top of the Bordello. Ya know, the place were the brothers and sisters go ta pay for entry or drink up the fire-proof potions from a True Brother.” She regretted asking the question. “Course, mostly Sisters just go there. Not many Brothers can handle taking the fire-proof potion from a True Brother. Walking around like you are, just figured you got an extra big dose of it. You got a rear big enough for it.” She heavily regretted asking the question.  
  
The Bordello… she had to ask about it. Not because she was required, but she heard whispers of it now, and she had a suspicion of what she’d find there. She had to at least ask, before she regretted another surprise that came her way. The question, however, made Bludo twist his head, curiously staring at her.  
  
“You didn’t hear ‘bout it? Those lazy boulder-hitched guards must’ve forgotten to show it to ya. Figures you paid and they forgot.” Paid? Zelda had done no such thing. Admitting that felt right, and it made the Chieftain blink at her. “Got in ‘ithout payin’? Huh, those blind-eyed rocks are as useful as the Zoras in a volcano then. Just leaves me ta show you then.” He started to walk forward, just passing her. “Well c’mon. You’re gonna have to follow me, seeing as you came into the village ‘ithout paying the toll or givin’ some help.” She was… surprised to hear that.  
  
She did indeed follow him, a sense of dread slowly boiling inside of Zelda as she did so. Zelda followed him as they moved past the carved homes and boulders around them, past the hot water that boiled like magma, and even some streams of the lava itself. Far separated from one another, but enough to remind her that she was truly blessed with her new body, modified for the environment. Otherwise, it was likely her skin would fry. Fire-proof potion indeed…  
  
“Can’t figure how you got in the village ‘ithout seein’ the guards, but I can explain it, seeing as you didn’t have bad intentions.” She did not, and she thanked the Goron Chief for understanding. His laugh was as dry as the air. “Not a problem, Sister. Just figured you should know where we get the fire-proof potion from, and how we keep the village running. Can’t help us grow if you take without give.”  
  
Zelda wasn’t sure she understood, even as they walked over a few metal bridges. She could feel the heat through her boots, but she largely ignored it. It wasn’t painful yet, at least. Again, _yet_.  
  
“Same as any other village or tribe in Hyrule. Gotta pay up to go in, so they’s can afford ta keep the guards up. ‘Portant as it is, can’t have the young pebbles standing at the gate without ensuring they can eat when they’re done.” That made a large amount of sense, and the princess was a bit ashamed she hadn’t thought of it. “Course, not everyone’s rich ‘nough to come in, so we got a way to help out making the fire-proof potion, seeing as most of the Brothers and Sisters in Hyrule need it to visit us.”  
  
They turned around a large structure then, opening up into what Zelda thought at first could be a run-off of magma from the volcano. That was, until, she saw the building that was carved into it. That is, the boulder they just passed. It, and the holes dug into it, the large doorway between them, and the statue on top of it.  
  
Much like she was told before, it was a statue of _her_.  
  
Princess Zelda, before she was put in the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth, with a more modest chest and ass, but still clear to see. Large with her hands behind her head, posing with a surprising lurid expression, matched only by the way steam poured out from the top of her ‘head’. If she weren’t so sure of her position right now, she might have even guessed that the statue was shivering.  
  
“Here’s the bordello,” Bludo spoke with a wave of his cane. “Volcon runs it, but it’s the best play for Sister to go to earn entry. Also doubles as giving you a fresh splash of fire-proof potion.” Zelda, after weeks of not venturing, was wise enough to assume the potion did not come as payment for her service. The laughter of the elder was answer enough. “Coure not! Fire-proof potion, same stuff that runs in a Goron’s blood, comes from our loins! Gotta fuck it out of us to get it, and nothing’s easier for that then a Sister willing to put their ass in the wall and get fucked for it!” And there it was.  
  
All the promises she had heard, delivered by a Goron who spoke of sex as casually as the rest of the land. Zelda only sighed, content to know she came here for something like this. It was also just as obvious why she was brought here. Without any money to spend, she asked as much, making the Goron nod.  
  
“You got it Little Sister,” he nodded. “You just gotta spend a couple of sessions in there and you’ll be good to go! May need a few hours ta walk again, but it’ll be worth it.” She wasn’t sure it was, even if she followed him into the building.  
  
It was surprisingly lackluster, compared to the intricate and detailed rooms of the Shiekah, including Purah in Hateno, but it was still rustic, sparse even. Some signs, a front desk, a Goron aged like the chieftain, all made of stone and carved in their own ways. Then of course there were the holes that lined the walls, facing outwards towards the Village she had walked from, with tables put out beneath them. She shivered at the sight, already expecting what was to come.  
  
“Volcon!” Bludo let out with a yell. “Gotta Sister here who needs ta earn her keep!” _SMACK!_ Zelda let out a yelp as the strong stone hand of the Goron smacked her ass. She jumped forward with it. “Think you can handle it?”  
  
“As I ever do, Brother!” The other Goron returned. “Just get her stripped and in Hole #2 and I’ll put out the notice!” Notice… great… _SMACK! _But the hit at her rear end again, making her rub it as she walked forward, was notice enough for her, especially as she saw the hole. Guess that meant it was time to strip.  
  
Effortlessly, Zelda pulled her clothes off of herself, folding them up as she discarded them. She didn’t want them to collect the ash that was scattered around the rest of the stone, and knew that folded up would be easier to collect and clean. So, in no time, she was naked again, boots and all, and standing next to the window-like hole.  
  
“Don’t be shy now, _slip in!_” Volcon spoke as he came up behind her. He looked unsurprised by her nakedness, and Bludo was already gone. “Don’t worry, that old Chieftain is back in the village already. He’s shooting more ash than spit nowadays, leaving the younger folk to treat our Sisters well!” The implication was clear, and Zelda only sighed again. She wasn’t sure why she was going along with this, but just as sure was what she would do if she did not.  
  
Resigning herself to it, Zelda got onto the table, turning around until she was laying her stomach across it, then scooted herself back until her legs started to peek out of the hole. The heat from it was clearly different from inside, and she hoped it didn’t make her cunt wet, not more than she knew it already could be. She stopped moving when her ass was able to bend, letting her legs swing down and feet touch the ground outside.  
  
Then there she was, the Princess of Hyrule, bent over with her ass exposed in a wall.  
  
_CLINK!_ Then locked into it by a resounding sound of metal clicking together. She looked over at Volcon when she saw it.  
  
“Don’t worry, don’t worry,” he seemed to dismiss. “Just ta keep the youngins from pulling you out and fucking you on the way home.” That was good at least. “They gotta pay extra for that.” That was less good. “Now just hold tight to the table if it gets too hard, and know that you’ll be helpin’ out us Brothers with this. Thanks again Sister!” The man smiled down at her as if she wasn’t naked and presenting her ass for reaming. He waddled away all the same, back towards the front desk.  
  
Laying down in the wall was… awkward, to say the very least. Zelda felt her bare ass exposed to the hot air of the village, even while everything from her naval up was resting inside of the carved out building and boulder. She was the only other non-Goron here, but she was also more exposed than the Gorons. Stripped naked, laying down with half her body in the building, and the other half exposed for the rest of the Gorons to see.  
  
Her exposed ass and cunt with a sign doubtlessly hung above it, offering any of the ‘True Brothers’ to fuck her ass as hard as they wanted to, all with the promise that if she was fucked for an hour, or offered herself for so long, she’d be allowed to enter. She was starting to realize just what kind of role she had played in the initial ‘opening’ of the village, and how many women were willing to come, let alone how much the men had to pay.  
  
Zelda’s musings were put aside as she felt something grab her ass. Something large and _very_ rough. Like stone even, even if she could feel what felt like smoothed sections of it. Still, it grasped her ass hard enough to lift her feet off of the ground a bit, effortlessly playing around with her. A finger went to her mouth as she was starting to be played with, and playfully at that. A hand that was fondling her ass cheeks like the curious Bokoblin that had found her frozen from the stasis rune.  
  
Her hands almost scratched on the bed of rock her torso lay across, best she could with her bust and size. Her nails didn’t break, but she quickly found something to hold onto as she felt the fondling grow stronger. She wasn’t confused or curious what it was or what was happening, it was rather obvious. She was being _looked at_ before she was _used_. It should have been a humiliating experience, but she couldn’t find it in herself to let it get to her. She had a hardened mind.  
  
_WUMP!_ But the feeling of a hard cock slamming over her ass did a lot to break that mind, the train of thoughts at least.  
  
It wasn’t in her, not yet, but it was laying across it, balancing itself between her ass cheeks. Large enough to reach the small of her back, and thick enough to… well… she grabbed her wrist as she tried to imagine it. Even as the pair of hands of the anonymous Goron played with her, pulling and pushing at the fat of her ass, she felt his cock. Rock hard was meant to be an expression, but she couldn’t think of it as anything else.  
  
A smooth, polished, _heavy_ cock was sitting on her back, and it was also dragging over it.  
  
Zelda felt the small humps of the Goron moving back and forth. The motion was limited, hardly reaching as far as the Bokoblins would have, doubtlessly due to the short legs the Gorons all had. But what the man lacked in reach, he made up for in size. The Hylian princess grit her as her nails ran down the stone. It was a small blessing that the Gorons in the room, debatable as that term was, were occupied with other work. Her voice was starting to leak out.  
  
It only got worse as the cock began a journey down her. Her back, her ass… and soon the rounded head pushing at her cheeks, at the same time she felt a pair of those massive hands grab her ass, and spread them. Zelda grit her teeth, already prepared for what was coming.  
  
**_WUMP!_** But all the preparation in the world wasn’t enough.  
  
A soundless and heated breath of air was literally fucked from her throat as the cock entered her, pushing far enough into her to make her jaw slam open, back undecided if it wanted to bend like a bow or curl like a ball. The stone she was lain across kept her from curling, and the mass ramming itself up her ass was keeping her from bending.  
  
So instead, Zelda just crossed her eyes and stared up at the red rock ceiling, feeling her nipples harden to diamonds sharp enough to scratch the Gorons, even as the literally rock-hard dick made a pleasant sleeve out of her ass. A sleeve like all the monsters had before, but now she was being paid to do so, with entry and exit into Goron Village. She wasn’t sure if that was worth it or not.  
  
Especially when the Goron began to rock in and out of her, hard enough that the hands gripping her ass almost felt as if they were about to pull her straight out of the wall, being shoving her back in so hard she thought she’d fall off the table. Back and forth, over and over, her head swung with the fucking, feeling the dick reshaping her guts the same way the other ass breaking dicks had.  
  
It still stood that the girth on the Goron was larger than any other, even if it lacked in length. Lacked as in it was only a foot, reaching into her guts, rather than the near throat fucking dicks she had seen or been threatened with. It was hardly a comforting thought or feeling, as the cock was _beyond_ harder than anything else before. Her body was literally bending to its whim, having her gush out fluids to keep her ass lubricated while the dick reamed her.  
  
Her head was almost slapping at the table as the ass-fucking continued her, her tongue lolled out and tasted the ash and rock, slobber dripping from her all the same. Her eyes crossed and started to see double in the room, two tables, two desks, two ceilings, and two giant cocks hovering over her face as she was being reamed. One of those scared her more than the others.  
  
And that she realized, as the Goron fucking her ass from behind the wall slowly started to stop, choosing instead to grind her over pumping her, was the Goron standing _in front of her_. The Goron on this side of the wall with a dick hanging over her that could literally beat her to death. It was hard enough for it and she’d seen the clubs the Bokoblins wielding looking limper than this one. One so long, and smooth, and so curved as it reached an almost bulbous end, a bit of hot liquid dripping from it, splashing over her face and dripping into her slacken jaw.  
  
Zelda assured herself her jaw was lax because of the reaming she was getting and _not_ because she was staring at a dick that would easily be able to carry her, if she was able to sit on it. **_WHAM!_** If she was ever able to sit again!  
  
“It’s always great to see Hylian Sisters comin’ up to see Goron Village!” The Goron in front of her commented. Zelda had no response, breasts shaking as she managed to push herself to her elbows, with everything below her waist being used behind the wall. It was still impossible to breathe properly, especially with a dick like… _that_ in front of her. “Can’t afford to roll on down to the Zoras and rolling rocks pay too much for me. Always feels good to get someone who can trade their body for it.” There was still nothing she could say.  
  
Especially not as the cock of the Goron was roughly shoved against her face. It was what she imagined it to be, a rock. A long, hard, rigid, and _hot_ rock cock being shoved against her. Its girth made it easily cover half of her face, possibly even more, making her bury her face into the sack of the Goron’s balls. And yes, he had them, she was surprised she hadn’t seen them before.  
  
**_WHAM! WHAM! _**But not as surprised as when her face started to get fucked into them, pushing her nostrils into the sack and her open jaw shooting out her tongue to lick them. Rocky, dusty, ashen, all the qualities of a rock… and yet _tasty_.  
  
Suddenly the term rock candy made a lot more sense.  
  
“Don’t know the True Brother giving you the full treatment, but I can tell he’s a Goron through and through!” Even without seeing him, Zelda knew she could as well. The cock that size and _hard_, it was impossible to imagine anything but a rock being able to do that! Especially as it started to reach a _bit_ deeper and deeper into her, at the same time the rough hands pulling at her ass spread her cheeks until her cunt was dripping past her legs and to the ground. It was only the Goron’s large body that kept her knees from bending and folding up through the fucking. “But if he’s enjoying himself out there, I gotta keep up in here.”  
  
An equally rough hand grabbed Zelda’s face, pulling her back, then holding her up. It was a hand large enough to let her face almost rest _comfortably_ in his grip, but it was still a grip and she was still being fucked, reamed, and made a sleeve over. And as below, so above, it appeared. As Zelda’s slacken jaw, shaking face, and panting breath were all the invitation the Goron in front of her needed to line his cock up with her mouth.  
  
_“GLRACH!!_” It was the only sound Zelda was able to make as the cock was fucked into her mouth, just as fast but _far_ harder than anything she’d endured so far. Enough that she felt her throat almost blow out as her neck straightened and head craned for the dick. Its girth was going to torture her.  
  
Her jaw as almost cracked open as she was staring up at the belly of the Goron, unable to see his face past the round front, but to focus, in truth, on the dick that was keeping her body honest. Honest as she cried hot tears with the lack of air, the cock easily pushing in deeper and deeper into her throat, and then beyond.  
  
The Goron didn’t speak, and Zelda _still_ couldn’t see him, especially as she was feeling the cock reaming up her ass at the same moment another was fucking its way down her throat. A hand under her chin rolling like an avalanche until it was gripping the top of her hair. Her long blonde hair, being matted and ground by an ashen fist, all while her throat was fucked all the way through by the cock.  
  
Slobber, drool, and tears ran down her face, at the same time her juices and femcum painted her loins. The lubricant, if the Goron in her ass had used any, was already punctured deep enough in her gut to feel like it was going to stain her stomach. It already did.  
  
She was being _lifted_ off of the table as she was spit roasted, her breasts barely hanging down enough to have her sensitive nipples scrape back and forth over the hard surface, arms swinging uselessly at her sides and legs just as lifeless on the other side of the wall, clenched together just enough to give the Goron reaming her a bit more room. Because she was already tighter, from the modifications to her body, but she wasn’t sure how much more she could take.  
  
“Ah, Truly a fine addition to the Bordello!” The Goron cheered above her, even as he continued to ream her throat with all the care one did the earth they walked on. That was made evident by how he was humping at her face until his ball sack was hitting her chin, making her feel the weighty sack hit her hard enough to massage the cock in her throat. “I am glad that the Chieftain was able to make you join! It has been sometime since a new Sister, a Hylian at that, was able to join. Too many Gerudo Sisters and Rito Sisters, but Hylian Sisters are excellent!”  
  
**_WUMP! WUMP!_** The comment came in time with him humping at her harder, making his rocky smooth dick reach from the edge of her lips to the depths of her throat, and pulling out slobber and liquid with her. Her tears were still acting as a great lubricant for him, and she still wondered what the Goron behind her was using. **_SLAM! SLAM! _** Not that her mind was active enough to guess.  
  
Not while her body was being drawn in and out of the hole her ass stuck from like she was about to be sucked into some unnamed void, held back only by the _other_ Goron using her mouth as an efficient hole. She could hear him sigh above her, even as she grunted and moaned against her will, air being fucked out of her as efficiently as he shoved into her. And her breasts hadn’t stopped shaking and vibrating through it all. Shaking… vibrating… rousing… _cumming! Cumming!_  
  
_CAME!_  
  
It hit her almost out of nowhere, so hard and fast that she was writhing on the cocks as she was suspended in the air. Probably _because_ they were rocks that she was able to keep herself from being fucked right off of them. That, and that she was still being hung out between the two of them, the two _brothers_ fucking her on opposite sides of a wall.  
  
_SLAM!_ That was, until, she remembered that they still had to cum. And that hit her harder than her own orgasm. That became more evident as she was fucked through her orgasm, hit up on her ass as the wall she was buried between started to shake, as the Goron in front of her, too bulbous a gut above her to see, began to moan. She felt them both getting close, the rocky cocks in her throat and ass feeling as if they were ready to spill something hot and boiling, making her already sweat drenched and ruined body go even further towards disaster!  
  
They came then, and she came with them, _again!_  
  
The sensation that hit her was like thick boiling water, and just as electric as all the other beasts that had fucked her and cum inside her. Enough to make her guts feel heavy, her stomach full, and blow even more of the cum out of her nostrils. It painted her face as the Goron in front of her _ground_ himself against her, making her taste the liquid even as it bounced off of the cock she was sucking and fucking.  
  
It had a taste she couldn’t describe pleasantly. Like oil and water, only thicker. Thicker, heavier, and seemingly seeping into her skin like it was designed to. She didn’t even know if it was a matter of the fire-proof potion she was told so much of… or if it was her modified body doing it. Either way, another more damning fact was evident to Zelda.  
  
She came again. Not even twice. _Thrice_.  
  
“Ah… a fine time indeed.” The Goron in front of her spoke, even as he withdrew his cock. _SchlooOOOOop!_ It popped out of her jaw with an audible noise, likely her jaw trying to reset itself. That didn’t stop the cum from spilling out of her mouth, past her lips that wouldn’t shut. “Don’t waste that now! Half the reason why you’re here!” The Goron said as he put a bucket just underneath her. She did as implied, and let the cum spill off into it.  
  
She watched her body vomit it by the handfuls, filling the stone bucket as it poured from her like a faucet. Dripping and splashing, and doubtlessly doing the same out of her ass. She could feel a bucket put between her legs as well, though the Goron who had been fucking her had already gone. She didn’t care, not while she was trying to recover. She knew it wouldn’t take long, even shorter if she had the Ka-Ju ropes… but she was still bound to the wall, and waiting for… something.  
  
“You know, that was a fine release you gave me. A Sister like you has talent for this.” The Goron complimented, at least she supposed it was a compliment, even as he grinned down at her. “You’d probably help get a lot of good out of the wall-butt, but I need to go for a walk, and I think a Sister like you can help me.” Zelda wasn’t sure how, and she couldn’t speak past the cum in her mouth to ask how. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it. You make sure to let all that out and I’ll speak to Brother Volcon about renting you.” Renting her?  
  
Zelda didn’t have time to ask him what he meant, not before he lumbered away, cock swinging between his legs. How it went from soft to hard and back again was a mystery, as was what she was currently expelling from her body. The volume of it didn’t bother her, not when she remembered the size of the balls that had been slapping at her.  
  
She shivered, body recovering from her third orgasm, and wondering if she could request to be tied with the Ka-Ju Ropes. It was still a risk she could be taken advantage of, at least before she was able to speak to the Great Fairy about working around them, but for now… it would be better than being fucked senseless by the thick Goron cocks. What they lacked in length… made her body their bitch. She loathed to admit it was true, even more so to realize she was being treated lower than even _that_.  
  
“I have returned!” The Goron who fucked her cheered. _SLAM!_ Even as he grabbed the lock holding her in place, freeing her from the wall. “And I have new permission to wear you for some time.” Wear her? “Don’t worry, I will not go outside the village.” Her unspoken question wasn’t answered, not even when the Goron grabbed her.  
  
Grabbed her, lifted her, easily turned her around until she was facing the hole her ass had been set through, giving her a _fine_ view of the cum that was sprayed across the walls as well, before she felt the same cock she had throat-fucked setting into the hole in her ass. She didn’t have time to moan or scream.  
  
It settled into her even easier than the first one, doubtlessly because her ass had been gaped by the fucking. Rather than a heated moan, she heard a pleased sigh come from the Goron as she was pulled back on the cock. Inch by inch, and forcing her legs to cross to make room for it. Even as she hung from it, above the ground and unable to so much as drag her feet. It was… painful… and pleasurable.  
  
“A fine warmer, a fine one indeed.” The Goron spoke as… he let her go. But not before _petting_ her head. Not even Domidak had treated her so objectively. Now she was… still spitting out some cum, wiping more of it off of her face, as the Goron picked her up, carrying her, on his dick. “Now let us walk! I have a feeling a Sister like you will be great to wear and show the others!”  
  
She had no say in the matter. None. Not when the Goron walked out of the building she had walked into, without an ability to stop what was happening.  
  
Zelda was bounced on the cock as the Goron moved through the village, rounding back into the ‘circle’ as it had been called, with her body exposed and mouth open from the fucking. And it was a fucking she focused on. Feeling that rock-hard shaft push up into her gut and keeping her rooted into it. She imagined that even if she had the strength to push, she wouldn’t be able to free herself from the length of the cock. Shorter than the others, but thicker to match. Thick, hard, and all but _knotted_ into her.  
  
Other Gorons were walking around them as she was fucked, and Zelda wasn’t sure if it was the Wisdom of Naydra that kept her from being embarrassed, or her strengthened mind. Instead, all she felt was odd subjugation as the Gorons greeted one another, waving to each other, and her given not even a speck of notice.  
  
_Even as she came, again_.  
  
It was hard not to when it was only a dick up her ass that kept her from falling to the molten ground. Slobber fell from her as the Goron fucking her moved, his rumbling laughter feeling like a heavy vibration into her deepest guts. She was being fucked from the inside out, and was more of a sleeve than anything else, just like she was told she would be.  
  
Zelda, speared on the cock and walked around like a sleeve, watched another Goron approached with another woman in the same situation. She was not incorrect. But beyond the sight, she recognized who it was, even with her short time in the village.  
  
She recognized Tanko, the Goron shop owner who had spoken kindly to her and explained enough of the village, walking with stubby legs and swinging arms. She also recognized Ramella, the tanned Gerudo who was now naked as Zelda was, legs and arms useless at her side and bouncing on the cock that was doubtlessly shoved up her ass. Her red hair bounced with the rest of her body, and Zelda had to wonder if she looked so pathetic.  
  
Held up in the most embarrassing and humiliating of positions, unable to control anything beneath her _chest_ line, seeing as the cock up her ass was controlling everything it touched, and given not even a glance by those around her. Her cunt had still yet to stop spasming, making her jaw hold itself open with every step the nameless Goron fucking her took.  
  
Ramella was in the same position. The Gerudo woman, doubtlessly _not_ a futanari at this point, drooling as she practically swayed back and forth, matching the odd gait of the Gerudo she was mounted on. Zelda wondered for only a second, all that her mind could spare, why a Gerudo who was well known enough to call a store-owner by name would be in such a situation. That was until her mind, still fucked and cumming as it was, put the pieces together. The puzzle, not her brain.  
  
That the ingredient for the fire-proof potion was from Goron cum, and the Gerudo presumably spent a great deal of time here. So she spent a great deal of time collecting the potion parts… inside of her body and likely in enough volume to drown it. With her eyes crossed, it was clear she was already drowning in pleasure. And sooner than she thought, Zelda was already getting a close-up of it.  
  
Namely when she was shoved face-to-face with the Gerudo, both of them slacken, pleasure-enslaved, and barely cognizant of the world around them. Not even her hardened mind could keep her sane, not with Ka-Ju ropes…  
  
“Hello Tanko!” The Goron mounted in Zelda’s asshole spoke. She bobbed as he righted himself, forcing her face to rise and fall against Ramella’s. The Gerudo woman didn’t respond or look offended, even as Zelda’s face was painted with her slobber, mixing with the cum she was stained in. “I see you helping Ramella again! Such a kind brother, a _True Brother_ to a needing Sister.”  
  
“And you are helping a Sister as well!” Tanko replied, pointing at Zelda. An action that made the tanned Gerudo woman shove herself over Zelda, pushing the Hylian princess _deeper_ onto the cock of the Goron. What little air was left in her lungs came out as a heated moan. “Good on you to volunteer! Your strength and hardness in the Sister shows you are a True Brother of the mountain!” Zelda could not deny the hardness.”  
  
“Of course! It would be dishonorable to Goron blood to not help out our Brothers and Sisters!” _BOOM!_ The sound of the Goron hitting his fist to his chest shook the air, and made the cock rumble through Zelda at the same moment. Enough for her eyes to cross as the sensation ran through her.  
  
She came, again. Her toes couldn’t even curl anymore. She was a _fool_ to not tie herself in the Ka-Ju rope. Next time… for sure.  
  
“This Sister is an excellent wall-butt!” The Goron _wearing_ her spoke, as if it was a compliment. _GRIP!_ At the same moment his massive hand surrounded her back, or enough of it for her to feel his rocky fingers grip around her. “She was able to make another True Brother come in minutes, and myself as well! Enough to fill three bottles of fire-proof potion!” Zelda wasn’t sure if that was or wasn’t a lot.  
  
“HA! Enough for two days travel! A very fine Sister indeed!” That was a yes, even if the Goron who she had gotten to cum, one of them at least, had made her cum _far_ more than that now. “I saw her earlier today actually. I didn’t recognize her without her clothes and currently fucking you. I am glad to see she was willing to help us out!” The Goron spoke cheerfully.  
  
Spoke to each other, about her, as one was fucking her, yet as if she wasn’t even there. They weren’t talking to her _at all_. About her, around her, but not to her. For them… she was just… a thing… first a wall-butt, now a… a…  
  
“She’s like Ramella then? Another Sister who is their best without clothes or words?” The Goron fucking her _finally_ addressed one of them, through Ramella. And the Gerudo, tanned and letting out a long moan as she suddenly jerked, didn’t respond to. “I wouldn’t mind fucking this Sister everyday like you do Ramella, she is tight and a True Brother _loves_ the challenge of plundering a deep mine!” She was not a mine! She was… she was…  
  
Twisted around, _spun_ on the cock reamed up her ass, and fast enough to make her legs whip. Legs, arms, and hair, useless to resist as she was spun around on the rocky Goron cock, and forced to look up at the Goron who was reaming her. Her head was on Ramella’s shoulder, the other woman not even responding as she was relaxed on her like a carried table. And Zelda… she didn’t have the air to respond either, not while she was shaking.  
  
_Because she was cumming. Again._  
  
“She looks to be enjoying it, too. A fine Sister indeed. Perhaps good enough for Chief Bludo to make another fixture in the Bordello!” Another… fixture? “Would that not be a good idea, Brother?”  
  
“A great idea indeed!” Zelda heard another heated moan, and she couldn’t tell if it was her or Ramella. Not even when her arms curled up what little they could, pleasure spiking through her as her guts still struggled with the dick reamed up her ass past the small of her back. “But after the Rito Sister had difficulty flying, Bludo said all wall-butts need breaks. So, I am sorry to say the Sister will not stay there forever.” They… they wanted her to be an ass on the wall? To fuck… forever?  
  
“That’s a shame Brother, but not all Sisters can stay. Be happy with her and be sure to fuck her hard!” He already was! Zelda knew it and it was something she had to deal with. The breath being fucked out of her. And twisted around she couldn’t even tell how fucked over Ramella was, only that she was getting close to another orgasm herself. “Ah! Speaking of, I am about to unleash more!” The comment came in time with something else.  
  
Heavy grunting and moaning from Ramella. That, and the whish of red hair up and down Zelda’s face. She was only just able to turn her head to the side and see some of the tan woman’s face bobbing in and out of her vision. Enough to tell that whatever was happening, she was either enjoying it or too literally stuffed to feel it. That was, until she felt the hand along her back squeeze harder.  
  
“An excellent idea brother!” The Goron fucking her commented. “Let me join you! We can empty the sleeves when we return to the Bordello! There I can help you carry the fire-proof potions!” the comment was made as Zelda felt her world bob again, as the Goron turned and adjusted her. Enough so that she was side by side with the Gerudo, still hanging in the air, but facing up into the sky while the other woman was facing the molten earth. In no time, that was the only difference they had.  
  
Because the Goron started to lift her up and down, fucking her asshole without her approval. He was fucking himself, _masturbating_. And Zelda was just a sleeve to let it happen. Her arms and legs couldn’t shut _nearly_ enough to stop him. Only let it go on and on as it had been for hours before.  
  
“This was an excellent idea brother!” One of the Gorons spoke. Zelda couldn’t tell which one, not while her mind was shaking left and right with her body, feeling the explosion of energy and heat that made magma seem cool. Her own voice was deafening her, legs unable to shut and ass feeling as if it was being reamed permanently agape. “I am close to filling her up. How about you?” Grunting was the reply she heard. And she was still bobbing up and down on the cock without a muscle of her own to control the pace.  
  
But it was a pace that was increasing, faster and faster. Enough to make her breasts slap up and down on her chest, matched by the clapping of her ass against the balls of the cock she was being fucked with, and her head rocking without a way to control it. Out in the open of the village, side by side with another woman, she as being used as a sleeve to fuck a cock, and she had _agreed to it_. They _both had_.  
  
And the Gorons were laughing and cheering.  
  
“Almost there brother!” One of them spoke again, Zelda still couldn't tell which. “Let us fill our sisters with more of the ingredient!” The cheers between the two of them were dulled by the pounding in her head, and in her ass. A sensation that made lightning seem dim and the air molten. Enough that Zelda wasn’t sure her body could take it.  
  
The fucking, the reaming, the screaming, the _orgasms_! All of them were rocking her body harder and harder to the point where she wasn’t sure if she was going to survive this! If this was what her body was strengthened for… she still wasn’t sure it was enough! What part of her didn’t feel pleasure felt fatigue, and those that weren’t tired were in pain, and it was matched only by the abuse and off-handed nature she was being treated!  
  
And she was still getting close! So close _again_ that… that…  
  
“_AAAAGH!!”_ That her senses failed in time with the Gorons cumming, one into Ramella and another into her. Hard enough, and with enough volume, that she felt her insides _gush_. It was a feeling that traveled up her entire body, drowning her mind in the pleasure and heat, and making her already slacked limbs feel as if they were melting.  
  
It was in that euphoric state, mouth agape and tongue hanging out, that Zelda saw spots collect in her eyes. And she slowly passed from the world.

* * *

_SPLASH! _She awoke to water hitting her, hard. Hard enough to make her flail.  
  
“Easy Sister! Easy there!” The voice reached her, and Zelda twisted to see Bludo standing next to her, a bucket in hand. “You had a nasty first trip in the Bordello, probably cause the youngins’ can’t keep their rocks soft while a new mine is prospected. You got the full treatment in that regard.” She looked at herself, naked and drenched, and cum covered at that. Well, covered and filled.  
  
She could still taste some of it, even as she saw her gut was not distended as she imagined it would be. She shivered a bit, wiping at her jaw and feeling it slowly reset. She was thankful her body was helping her return to normal, or at least as far as normal after that kind of a session. The Goron elder next to her just hummed.  
  
“Ain’t a normal Sister, that’s for sure,” he mumbled as well. “Whatever you are though, you did as promise, and I ain’t gonna be a piece of gravel to ya, so I figured I should put you up ‘stead of having you sleep in the wall. Least after ya took on the sleeve duty.” Not sleeping in the wall was _far_ more preferred. Zelda thanked the elder for it, even as she tried to move her legs, feeling them unable to shut. She was wholly unsurprised, bow-legged and limp.  
  
Her clothes were nearby though, just over her shoulder and on a table. Another table of stone to match the bed she was on, drying quickly doubtlessly due to the high heat. Zelda made a quick vow to wear the Ka-Ju ropes if she _had_ to go back in the Bordello, but not quite yet. First… she supposed this would be a good time to make do with the elder’s promise, or at least presumed one. She immediately asked about what was in the area.  
  
“Still curious about us?” The old Goron laughed. “Heh, most Sisters get skittish after the wall-butt toll. Those that don’t ask for payment ‘east.” She could get paid? That was good to know. “Yup, paid. Sure, you could get a few rupees doin’ the more obvious stuff, mining and all, but wall-butts and sluts like you can make a fine number of Rupees doin’ nothin. Got a few Sisters who’ll be comin’ back in days’ time to get more, least after they spent their fortune in the Rito Market.  
  
Right, the Market… Zelda had almost forgotten about it. It also made sense that the Sisters… other women would spend money there over here, though she recalled there was whoring there as well. Curious then they would choose here, but she couldn’t assume why. Instead, it was better to ask what was around the village, as she would need to still search. There were things that needed to be done against the Calamity, and doing nothing would accomplish just as much.  
  
“What’s a bigger deal to us Gorons though is the Divine Beast.” Divine Beast… oh! Zelda almost jumped out of bed at the mention of it! “Recognize that now? Figured even a traveler would see ‘em, specially if you’ve been to the Rito.” She hadn’t, but she didn’t tell him that. This was important. “Yes… yes.. Divine Beast Vas Rudania.”  
  
The aged Goron walked a short distance, cane in hand, towards the doorway. Zelda looked up at him, but could not follow. She was naked, unable to bend her legs, and doubtlessly unable to walk. Fucked over and laid out to dry.  
  
“It was an ancient machine made by the Shiekah, and piloted by our village’s Guardian,” he spoke melancholy of the past, and Zelda listened intently. “Daruk, our ancient Goron Elder, a Brother to all and a Goron that could shake the earth with his claps. The very Goron all young pebbles strive to become. Such a great Goron, a True Brother to all.” Zelda was sure, if her luck held, that she had known him before the hundred years. But she could recall nothing now.  
  
“He piloted Vas Rudania with all the strength of a Champion, one of four chosen by the Princess of Hyrule.” Zelda nodded, even as she was sure of who the princess was. “He died… a century ago, but we keep a monument to him resurrected. One that you may visit if you wish. For one to help our Brothers, I am sure that Daruk would be pleased to meet a little Sister like you.”  
  
And she… would like to meet him, even if it was impossible. Especially if it was to see the Divine Beast as well. Perhaps she could see it first… or perhaps she would learn about it from somewhere else? If coming to this village without information wasn’t experience enough, she couldn’t run into a new threat or place unprepared. She _still_ couldn’t move her legs.  
  
But because Zelda was bed-ridden while her ass recovered, and her mouth as well, that gave her time to decide on her choices. That was a boon.  
  
So, Zelda had a few choices, and some more obvious than others. First and foremost, the Divine Beast… that was the reason she was woken up. Those were the things she had to investigate, to _defeat_, in order to help stem the Calamity. How… why… or anything else couldn’t yet be said. But if one was here… then it only made sense to find it.  
  
Yet to run off against it _without_ knowing anything would be foolhardy, even more so than her assumption, she’d be fine inside the wall and being fucked over by Gorons. If she could learn more about Daruk, and therefore herself, perhaps she could figure out _how_ to take care of the Divine Beast. Or, if nothing else, more about who she used to be. Those memories… she would like them back.  
  
But finally, there was the Bordello. It wasn’t a choice she wanted to make again, but more than a few times it had been said that she would earn Rupees there, something she was only too lucky for having not needed up until now. However… if other villages would need them for entry, or her to buy food, then it would make sense to earn some. And how much harder could another round in there be, after she had already undergone what was, as stated, the hardest part?  
  
The Divine Beast, her memories, or sex in the wall?  
  
She said it as such, but Zelda knew all three would lead to her either having sex… or getting fucked.  
  
“Little Sister, are you wet again?”


	12. Road to Respect in the Bordello

If she was being truly honest, Zelda wasn’t truly sure why she had chosen this option.    
  
Not out of the ones that were available to her. The others made far more sense in the perspective of the length of her journey and finishing the task of saving Hyrule. The issue of assisting the people of Hyrule, all people, were better assisted with the other options,  _opposite_ the choice she had made.   
  
Looking into Divine Beast Vas Rudania would have resulted in her learning something about the beast that was so close to threatening, and even destroying the Goron village. It was, after all, one of the major reasons she had finally woken up from the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth. To quell the beasts and destroy Ganon, still housed in Hyrule Castle. Looking into it may have cost her more action, but it would have taken the risk off of Goron Village, or at least those around it.   
  
Pursuing information or memories about Daruk would also be fruitful. They could remind Zelda of the past she had yet to fully remember, allow her to recall what decisions she had made,  _why_ she had made them, and what she could do differently. If nothing else, it could also remind her about a friend of hers, someone who had assisted her with dealing with the threats to Hyrule as a representative of the Gorons. That, and why he had a giant statue of her apparently made naked for all to see.   
  
But Zelda had chosen neither of those options. And again, she still wasn’t entirely sure why. They made sense, but this did not. It was an option given to her out of either her desire of the Gorons or the request by the chief, and it was one she had decided to choose. She could find some validity for it, but the other options always outweighed it.   
  
Choosing Daruk or Vas Rudania would lead to the safety of Gorons and preservation of Hyrule.   
  
Choosing to work in the Bordello again meant only a sorer ass, wider cunt, and some rupees this time to spare. More than she needed to enter, but still some. Not that she needed to buy many things, modified as her body was.   
  
Still, she was here again, standing in front of the hole she was about to enter, naked as before. The only major difference was that she was far more prepared than last time. Last time she had only been aware of what was happening around the village, but didn’t put much stock into the idea of her being put  _into _ stocks, or what amounted to one. She breathed slowly as she looked at it, another hole in the wall to stick her ass through and get fucked by.   
  
And she had chosen this, the only reason she could use to justify it being a need for money. It was difficult, if not impossible, for Zelda to look at the situation and  _not_ qualify herself as a whore.   
  
But if it was what was necessary, even in part to make some distance through Hyrule… then she would do it. Her body was nothing compared to the greater state of the kingdom. If she was fucked by everything from monsters to rocks, for reasons ranging from bait to Rupees, she would do it. Unlike last time, she was also a bit more prepared, even if she was aware that some of the Gorons would take the wrong message from it.   
  
The Ka-Ju rope tied around her body, knotted around her chest, binding her tits, and sashed between her legs, was impossible to miss, especially in her naked state. It would help her to keep her energy through the fucking, as that would be necessary to not out right faint again. She still didn’t know what would happen if she passed out, and questions for it only got grins and laughter from the Gorons she had asked.   
  
The largest annoyance of the rope was one of the reasons why she had entertained going to the Akkala region so early. Even if it was out of the way, as Purah had shown her, it was where the Great Fairy was located, who had blessed the ropes and could have likely done something about the prevailing problem of them. Not its ability, grand as it as, but it’s length.   
  
Zelda was, after all, standing with her arms bound behind her back, tied up in the rope. It was a necessary action, as the ropes would otherwise bind around her body to such a degree that it would make general motion a painful experience, like scraping rocks against one another. The extra length had to go somewhere other than her chest, and the final answer was her arms.   
  
She couldn’t walk if she had her legs bound together, tied up and bent. It would make it just as hard for the Gorons to fuck her, let alone slide and fit herself into the wall without heavy modification. She couldn’t bind her head beyond a single lasso or two, around her mouth as was done in her memories. It would work for a bit, but too much and it would be painful as a whole, and leaving her unable to react or respond.   
  
Her arms, however, were not necessary for her… whoring, as she knew she had to call it. She didn’t need her arms if she was going to just lay down and let the Gorons fuck her, and tied behind her back gave them ample room to play with her chest. She was confident they were going to be an object of abuse, as they so commonly were before. Well, every part of her actually, but if the last time she had been here was any clue, the abuse to her would be far more anal.   
  
Last time she was in the Chief’s hut with an ass that was still sore, making her hobble more than walk here. If she passed out again… she imagined she’d have an impossible time breathing for the rest of her journey. That was not something Zelda believed she could do and still be able to look convincing, especially to other residents of Hyrule.   
  
“You prepared now, Sister?” Volcon, the elder Goron, asked from behind her. Even if he was shorter than most of the other Gorons Zelda had seen, he still was easily larger than her, doubtlessly just as able to pick her up and move her around. If he had a hardness to his cock still… she was sure she’d be put on it by now. “Those ropes of yours are gonna be a fun handle for the Brothers to grab. Can’t say they’ll last long with how tough they can be.”   
  
Zelda wasn’t worried, and she told him as such. They were blessed by a Great Fairy, and given to her as a gift from an ancient Shrine. It wouldn’t break from the act of sex alone, not if it had survived everything else before this. Volcon shrugged at the comments, be it either admission or acceptance, Zelda couldn’t tell.   
  
“All works out for me. Still got a Sister’s ass in the wall and Brothers coming back from the mines soon. They’ll enjoy spending coin on you.” Ah, back from work and then relieving themselves. It made sense… even if Zelda was aware there was only  _one_ other supposed ‘Sister’ in the Bordello right now. Another Hylian woman who was just sitting against a wall, likely having just come in and paying the toll of the Village.   
  
That was obvious from how cum leaked out of her gaping mouth, heaving large breaths to try and inflate her chest. A shame, but Zelda had been modified to recover faster than she did. That was going to be a cursed boon at this point, the only ass and mouth for the Gorons to fuck.   
  
“Alright then, up and in ya go.” The comment was made as the Goron easily picked her up, just as Zelda suspected he could. Up by the waist, putting her on the stone slab and sliding her ass into the hole. She watched as the lock was put in place, keeping her basically tied into place. However… there was something that was different than last time. “Hope ya don’t mind I put ya upside down like this. Some of the Brothers comin’ wanna grab something when they release themselves, and I know it's easier for Sister to put their legs up then bend them back.”   
  
He wasn’t wrong, and Zelda admitted as such. Bending them the other way would literally break her, but this left them to fuck her cunt instead. Her ass was surely larger now, especially with more room to fuck into. She all but said she had been modified for it, but Volcon only laughed at the comment, before laying a hand on her bare stomach, where the hashed ropes crossed and knotted.   
  
“Just holler if it geets uncomfortable for you. Can’t treat you like a Sister if we’re making you do somethin’ ya don’t want.” Zelda was having a tough time recalling anyone that actually wanted to be here, but she could remember the Gerudo who volunteered to be ridden on a cock and the other Hylian still recovering in the room. And this was her second time here, possibly today if she could easily tell the time. “You need anything though, you let me know. The Brothers will be sure to tell me if ya get injured, but just give a signal if it gets too tough for you.”   
  
She wasn’t aware there was one, and asked as such. Even looking at Volcon upside down on the table, she hoped she could get an answer that could possibly help her, but he turned away from her as she asked. Pushing herself up with her arms, still bound together behind her back, crisscrossed form wrists to forearm, and she wasn’t able to do much.   
  
“Sorry Sister, but the other Sister is looking like she needs some potion soon. Can’t have her burn up.” He said the almost ominous words as he walked away from her. Zelda watched, blonde hair splayed out on the rock she lay on, as she tilted her head to watch. She was just able to see the Goron walk over to the Hylian woman who was laying in the corner, picking her up with one hand, as easily as she knew he would be able to.   
  
Instead of fucking her immediately, as she suspected he would, he twisted her around, until the woman’s arms were hanging down and legs were falling over. Cum spilled out of her mouth, falling over her forehead and mixing with her hair. The Goron elder didn’t seem to mind, especially when he raised his cock with one hand, the smooth material that was girthier than any other she had seen, and pushed it at the lips of the women.   
  
The woman didn’t say anything, nothing as she was shoved down the shaft of the Goron, quickly fucked through and her throat filled up. His cock didn’t push out of her anus, too short for that, but she could watch the cock literally trail down her throat, making the woman’s neck distend out. Volcon sighed as he held her there, and Zelda watched, wondering if there was anything she could do. She did want to help. It was half the reason why she was allowing herself to be put in these situations.   
  
But help right now was best focused on herself. Especially with the Gorons supposedly approaching.   
  
Zelda shifted against her self-imposed bonds, feeling the Ka-Ju ropes both excite her and prepare her. There was going to be a lot of this happening, she knew, but she did not want to pass out like last time. Especially if it put her in a state like the other girl. Instead, she’d wear the ropes, endure all the Gorons had to give her, and come out of it extremely turned on but energized to go.   
  
_GRIP!_ And judging from the hands that just grabbed her ankles, it was time to go now.   
  
A short breath of surprise left her lips as she felt her legs being lifted on the other side of the wall, her body adjusting on the slate she was lying in, ropes digging into her back and tightening around her breasts. Comfort for now wasn’t important, not when she knew what was coming next was going to be far more important. When she felt the head of the smoothed cock at her cunt lips, she bit her lip, preparing for it.   
  
_WHAM!_ It hit her with all the patience as the dicks before, and Zelda’s back arched with as much pleasure as she expected.   
  
Enough that her pussy lips felt as if they were dilating to make up for the size of the cock, trying to open themselves up as much as possible for the larger entry. Her cunt was supposed to be able to take this, but one swift thrust in and she was already feeling as if she were about to be knotted on rocks with how hard it had fucked her. She could even feel a bit of her juices running over the crack of her ass.   
  
Just as well as she felt the hands tightening on her ankles, holding her in place, even as they were bent upwards just like Volcon had warned her. Her legs were lifted until she felt her feet pushed up on the other side of the wall, just past where the Goron was fucking her. Even with her back arched, staring past the valley of her tied breasts, Zelda could only stare at the red wall keeping her from looking at the Goron fucking her.   
  
_WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!_ And fucking her he was. Because while she couldn’t see him, she could  _more_ than easily see his cock running its way up her cunt and stomach. A sloven expression across her face, blonde hair already matting with sweat, as she watched that cock moving past her abs, the head of the massive schlong running in and out of her, fucking her hard as she had been before. The wall was shaking from the force the Goron was slamming his hips against it, and for a moment, Zelda had to wonder how she felt nothing but pleasure from the act.   
  
It was a wonder that was swiftly being fucked right out of her brain, with the Ka-Ju Ropes making her more than aware of every painstaking moment that was occurring in her and through her. Enough that she was shivering as the cock started to pull fluid from her, the splashes of liquid barely heard as her body was dragged across the granite, as she had her jaw stuck open from the pleasure striking in her brain. Over and over, feeling the beast of a Goron using her to his own content.   
  
_SPLURT! SPLURT!_ And that contentless ended with his orgasm, enough to force Zelda into one as well.   
  
Her pussy walls clamped around the cock in her, head thrown back and nearly giving herself a concussion against the granite sheet. Slobber slipped past her lips as well as her moan of pleasure, barely consiousable enough to see the cum filling up her womb, making her gut fill out a bit more than before. Never as much as what was actually being dumped into her, as she felt just as much of it spilling out. Likely into those buckets prepared just for her.   
  
A wet  _plop_ was the only sound and feeling she got that the Goron fucking her was done with her, matched by the sudden feeling of cool air sweeping into her gaping hole. It was far from truly cool, but compared to the almost magmic properties of the Goron’s cum, it made sense. Her head turned sideways as she felt more of the cum draining from her, legs falling down and her toes barely scratching the harsh stone outside. Her breasts heaved with the action.   
  
_SLAM!_ Only to suddenly raise as she felt another dick slide into her and take her for another ride, right where the last one left off. Her scream was breathless as the fucking continued, the lubrication from the previous Goron more than enough for the new one. Not as thick, but just as long, and every thrust pounding on the door to her womb.   
  
It was like a button of pleasure for her mind, smacking it and making her brain spark. Perhaps that was because of the heat of Death Mountain making her just as hot and bothered as ever, or perhaps it was because the girth of the cocks pleasured her far more than the depths she reached. She couldn’t know, and strengthened as her mind was or not, she didn’t have the cognitive ability to dedicate much thought to it. Not when her waking moments were spent being dragged back and forth on the granite sheet.   
  
Her nails dug into her back as she was fucked on it, squirming and arching in a futile fight to either escape or embrace the pleasure. She was at their mercy the moment she was put in the wall, and the ropes around her were ensuring she would be aware of every  _fucking_ moment that was happening.   
  
Every inch she felt her cunt walls being stretched was an inch that made her squirm and scream, trashing against the surface of the granite. This was the drawback of the ropes; no dulling her senses. Much like the first time she had worn it, with Domidak had made a cock sock out of her, she was just the same for the Gorons now, and this second one was doing an excellent job at showing her her new, albeit temporary, place.   
  
_SPURT!_ Especially when he came in her, and she came around his cock. Her walls clenching again, filling up her womb, and making her feel this time as if she were to burst. A massive amount of it, enough to have her feeling as if she needed to burp, and it wasn’t even delivered into her cunt. Once more she felt the Goron pull back, her ass drawing out with him and her hips butting against the wall.   
  
He  _popped_ out of her again, with the comparatively cool air washing over her cunt once more. Far from a truly relieving experience, but enough to have her shivering with ill-concealed delight. This was sex, after all, and if it wasn’t for the pleasure that came with it, there would be a lot fewer children in the world. It was impossible for her to be impregnated by a species that was clearly alien to her biology, no more than being inseminated by a horse, but that didn’t keep the pleasure of her walls being fucked and stretched away. No, if anything, it encouraged it.   
  
Her tongue was out of her panting mouth, draped over the side of her cheek and helping a trail of slobber drip towards the granite plate. Her sweat covered it as well, lubricating what was sure to be her fuckbed for the while. Not something she normally would like… but there was a reason that women enjoyed coming here, or at least did so willingly.   
  
Zelda shook her head for a moment, realizing that her mind  _was_ going. Probably a combination of the heat, orgasms, and the size of the cocks, rather than anyone. At least the Ka-Ju Ropes kept her energized. Even as she saw a Goron walk into the establishment, beady eyes looking at her, and then grin like the Bokoblins that had used her throat and ass like a cum receptacle for the past week.   
  
“Brother Volcon! I would like to use the Sister currently in the wall!” The Goron shouted his desire towards the elderly goron at the front. The Goron who still had a Hylian girl impaled on his cock, down her throat and leaving her body hanging limply, supported only by his hand.   
  
“You may use her. She has agreed to payment,” he replied, waving her off to be fucked by the younger rock creature. Zelda swallowed on nothing, preparing herself as she watched him approach. He already had his loincloth pulled away and… Zelda realized the Gorons were not without size as a universal trait. At least the cock that was between his legs was nothing to scoff at.   
  
Not even when it was hanging over her face, its massive smooth length easily covering the gaze of  _both_ of her eyes, seeing as it was so girthy. She felt his hips hit the edge of the table, shaking her already shivering body, and putting her face into the shadow of his dick. Drool continued to run down her lips as she stared up at it, feeling the balls hanging just out eye shot and the head of his dick easily reaching to her throat. Again, not as long as the monsters, but she was not walking after this.   
  
And as he put his hands on either side of the table she lay on, drawing his cock back, Zelda wondered how she was going to be able to breathe after this. The few breaths she took as he lined himself up, all without speaking to her, let her take in the musk of his cock. A hot, almost spicy, aroma, that had her cunt on the other side of the wall lightly shaking.   
  
Her lips suctioned themselves around the head of his dick when it was over her lips, and that was invitation enough for him.   
  
_WUMP! _ Zelda’s vision was overcome with the sight of his cock disappearing into her throat, right as her neck craned to give him passage, and then his heavy balls slapping against her eyes. She felt the musky, almost stank, material wiping itself over her features. Like a used rag, what she  _had_ to look like on the other side of the wall, being used to clean up the Goron that was fucking her. If he was speaking to her while he was doing so, she couldn’t hear him.   
  
The sound of his cock ramming into her throat, distending her neck and making her eyes water, was also making her ears ring, her already fucked mind going with the abuse. The Ka-Ju Ropes kept her away through it, so her wide gaze could watch the stony balls swing back and forth, slapping at her and spraying their slime and scum over her while the cock, with just as much cleanliness, was wiping itself off in her throat.   
  
It was only after the twelfth or so thrust, enough for her throat to open up enough to give the Goron a quick pace, that she realized that was what they got out of it. The women here were more than just sexual relief for them. They were like  _rags_ . After they finished up at the mines, they came here to fuck who was available, and clean their cocks off with it.   
  
It made a disturbing amount of sense. Almost as disturbing as the sight of the balls shivering in front of her hazy gaze, watching as the cock that was barreling into her throat started to take quicker, shorter thrusts. Just in the same time she felt the Goron’s massive hands move from the edge of the table and to her stomach, holding her and using her to fuck his cock. Much like Volcondid with the Hylian, she was being freely abused.   
  
_SPURT SPURT!_ The cum that shot into her was far from unexpected. By either volume or timing. Zelda had enough time to suck in a quick breath of air through her nose.  _SPURT!_ Just in time to see a spurt of cum shoot out of it, her stomach unable to take it all. She shut her eyes now, feeling that cum wash over her face and mix with the slime of the balls still grinding against her. Even more of his cum spilled out from her cheeks, the cock making her lips open up almost comically.   
  
_POP!_ Once more it was the cool air hitting her reamed hole that told her the cock was gone. She was too blind with cum in her face to see otherwise. Just the same way as her jaw was stretched too far open for her to do anything more than wheeze. Still, the ropes wrapped around her body kept her awake, agile, and experiencing the stretched insides because of the girthy cock. She was sure her cunt was ready for another fucking outside the wall.   
  
“Ah… she was a good Sister, Brother,” she faintly heard the Goron speak above her.  _CLAP!_ Followed by the sound of rock slapping rock. “You can empty her after your turn. I will go and use the other Sister Volcon has.” Then Zelda realized that there was another Goron.   
  
“Thank you, Brother!” That new Goron spoke. “He is finished with her. I spoke to him before I came over, just to get special permission!”  _CLANG! _ Hearing that sound, the whorish Princess had an idea what it was. Especially when she felt the lock that was put around her waist was undone, and a hand was latched around her waist. An impossibly large and strong hand. “Thank you for preparing her Brother!” The two Gorons laughed, even as Zelda felt herself turn upside down.   
  
Cum spilled out of her gullet as she was hung with her head facing down, mouth still wrenched open from the brutal reaming and fucking her face had undergone. That same cum dripped from over her eyes, still blinding her as she was behind held, bound and easy to use, in the air. She felt herself being lowered, and she had a heavy suspicion what was coming next.   
  
“ _GLAAARRCH~~~!_ ” When she was lowered onto the cock, it pointed straight up into the air and pushing through her throat, she knew she was right. She was about to be walked.   
  
And just like before, where she had a cock up her ass and was walked around Goron Village, her mouth traveled down the length of the shaft, stopping only when her nose as buried into the sack of the Goron that was fucking her, the taste of his dick reaching her depths and making her cunt shiver above her. Her legs were still bowed from the fucking, twisted up easy to grab. The Goron only held her tightly in his hand.   
  
Oddly enough though… he didn’t walk. Not far at least. She felt him walk, the smooth and girthy rock cock in her mouth shaking, making her lips tremble as they did their best to accommodate the length of it, but there wasn’t much she could do, not while tied up and at the Goron’s mercy. She was still confused why she wasn’t being walked around like before, quiet yet. However, her answer as to why became clear.   
  
When she felt the Goron turn around, and sit down.  _WHAM!_ The sound of his rear hitting a nearby chair, doubtlessly made of stone, sent a tremble through his cock, shaking Zelda’s body from mouth to gut, and making her loose and flailing legs tremble. The hand around her was still strong, even if the hum of the Goron traveled through her by the strength of his cock.   
  
Then she felt his other hand grab her, holding her just above her waist. Her eyes were too cum covered to widen, but she knew well what was going to happen. During the trail of the Dragon, she had an illusion not far from this.   
  
Feeling the Goron lift her up, pulling her off of his cock and feeling its length and slim trail past her tongue and lips, throat doing its best to close up the hole reamed into it. Only to be dropped back down, nose pile driving into his sack, and moving a bit deeper into her. Even as her breasts shook, and the impact forced a fair amount of the cum off of her face, she was still bound in his hands.   
  
Bound as she was picked up again, and held just at the head of his dick, before being pulled back down again. Up and down, up and down, she was being fucked on his cock like a toy. That was  _exactly_ what she was. The Goron was taking full use of its massive size against her far more petite frame, and flexible body to treat himself. Rather than just a hole in the wall to fuck like she had been for three other Goron, now she was a sleeve for his cock to fuck.   
  
While he sat back and relaxed, humming a gentle tune, she was picked up and dropped on his dick, the sounds of air escaping her lungs the only thing she could effectively hear. That, and the spurts of cum from the previous Goron escaping and splatting across the ground as well. She couldn’t see the mess that was behind, but she was sure it was extensive.   
  
It wasn’t for her to think of though, not while she counted the pumps the Goron made with her throat, wondering if this was the kind of effort  _all_ the ‘Sisters’ had to endure. If it was, then it was something truly incredible. She was surviving this alone because of her modified body, and staying awake through it thanks to the Ka-Ju rope. Even if her mind was starting to shake with the tremors of being dropped on the girthy cock.   
  
Tremors that were sending her cunt juices and remaining cum from the previous Gorons to spray down on her, down her chest and abs and filling out her body with the salty liquid. She was sure some of it was hitting the Goron that was fucking her, but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Instead, he only let out a heavier groan as she started to fuck her harder. Or, more accurately, fuck himself with her as the outlet.   
  
Her hair bobbed and shook as he gripped her a bit tougher, his rocky palms clamping down her skin as he started to lift and pump her with an increasing speed. She felt the cock start to distend her throat a bit further, reaching a bit farther, and making her eyes, shut behind cum, roll back as air was being kept from her. Deeper and harder, until instead of lifting her, he  _ground_ her.   
  
_SPURT!_ Ground her against his ball sack as he came in her throat. An inordinate amount of cum was shot out of her nose now, due to the gravity of being upside down and the additional amount already there. So much that she was sure her brain was being filled with it all the same. Not just her face, but her  _head_ felt full of it.   
  
_SPURT SPURT SPURT!_ He was firing even more of it, enough that it was flowing into her gut and filling it up, what didn’t cover her face and down his balls and ground. Zelda could hardly groan past it, knowing that all that mess was going to be in her hair, resulting in long baths to come. The Ka-Ju Ropes kept her painfully aware of it all.   
  
Even when the Goron finally released her, and her body began to sag. The natural weight of her lower body, hanging above her, and the cum pushed into her gut, pushing out her gut an amount she couldn’t even see, started to make her pull back on the cock. Bound as she was, she couldn’t stop herself as the cock slipped from her gullet bit by bit, her body arching and bowing until she was feeling the rocky dick scrape against the roof of her mouth, nearly popping out.   
  
“Oop! Nearly lost ya, Sister.” Until the Goron caught her, a massive hand on her ass holding her steady. She still shivered at the touch. “But I think yer good for now. How about a lay down.” He spoke it as he picked himself up and began walking again, carrying her and her creased form back towards the table, she assumed.   
  
_POP!_ Her mouth was freed from his cock a moment after he stood, jaw as predictably open as she knew it would be, and cum pouring from it.   
  
“Oh lava pits, fergot to drain ya.” The simple statement was punctuated by the Goron holding Zelda upside down by her ass, and out away from his body. Cum continued to pour from her mouth, even as she was hung upside down in the middle of the bordello. Blind from the cum in her face and too face-fucked to speak. She could do little else but wait with her bound arms.   
  
She hard stone scraping beneath her, and she could only assume it had to do with the bucket being pushed underneath her. She assumed correct, as she heard the dripping and splatter of cum draining from her gut hitting the bottom of the supposed barrel, collecting all the jizz and semen that had been shot into her, A rough finger wiped at her face as the hot liquid poured out of her nose, and maw, pushing it out of her gaze and flicking it into the stone basin.   
  
Blinking past the cum stains, she was able to see it was a pile of cum beneath her, and a lot of it. Even if she was feeling more like a toy being cleaned for another use than even a whore.  _Beneath_ a whore, and she couldn’t even deny it. She was cum-covered worlds than one, more appropriate to a sleeve. A small blessing then she didn’t have the Shiekah Slate with her to see the extent of the abuse to her body, even if the Ka-Ju ropes were keeping her able and awake through it all.   
  
“There ya go, nice and drained. Just like we need. Thank ya for the help, Sister!” The Goron seemingly genuinely thanked her. Just before he carried her, still upside down, back towards the table she had come from, and cum on. He said nothing else as he flipped her, putting her parallel to the ground, and letting her breasts smack down on the table she had been fucked on by no less than four Gorons.   
  
_SPLAT!_ And she was done.   
  
Finished just as she was dropped into a puddle of cum and sweat on the table of the Bordello, after she had been fucked by a trio of Gorons and then finally carried around like a nice sleeve for an overworked Goron. Her body twitched as she felt her legs bow to make up for the hole fucked up her ass, still not nearly as deep as many others, but girthy enough that she knew she’d have to lie here for a solid hour to make up for it. An hour she’d be awake for, the Ka-Ju ropes tied around her leaving her all the more aware for it.   
  
With no small amount of effort, she was able to flip herself over, rolling with her smothered breasts until she was laying down in the near boiling pool of cum and liquids. Her hair was matted and stained with the action, but she breathed up regardless, letting her cunt and mouth slowly readjust to all the abuse they had undergone. It would still take time… but it was time she now had.   
  
The Goron that had fucked her was leaving, or had gone, she couldn’t tell which. She was still breathing through her mouth, nose too clogged with cum and unable to drain. That would take just as much time to recover as her abused ass. Time and time and more time to go. The Ka-Ju Ropes, still bound tightly to her, still as much a curse as a blessing.    
  
“Sister! That was an amazing display!” Volcon spoke as he approached her. She tilted her head to see him, not disturbed by the idea of her overly fucked body being eyed by the old Goron. “Many other Sisters would pass out after that time, but you were able to endure so well! I can see now why you were able to volunteer for this work. I am confident that the pride of the Gorons must live within you!”   
  
Zelda didn’t understand what that meant, but she took the compliment. Her body was still active and energized with the Ka-Ju Ropes, and she was just able to pick herself up, straining at the bonds as she did so. Her breathing was deep to get past the pockets of cum that had filled her, looking down now and  _clearly_ able to see her gut was a size or two larger than before. She hadn’t been fucked through by the Gorons, but her endurance had sure left her cum-filled. She had to wonder how full she was before the Goron that had done her last drained her. Perhaps it would be comparable to a horse reaming her.    
  
“You know, I’m sure old Bolton didn’t tell you this, mind cooling like magma outside of Death Mountain’s core, but there’s a bit of a nasty circle most Little Sisters like you get into.” Zelda hadn’t heard of it, and looked at Volcon even as she adjusted herself, just able to sit up, even if her legs were bent out and revealing her used cunt and anus almost provocatively, cum still flowing out of them. “Most of the Little Sisters like you can’t take a Brother’s cock, probably because you are too small for it.” That made sense. “So your senses go, your mind cools off, and you’re just left like the Little Sister you saw before. The one in the corner now.” In the corner?   
  
Zelda turned to look at the corner, seeing the same Hylian Woman who had been fucked before. Now she was off of Volcon’s cock, from the last time she’d seen her, but sporting now a much more gaping jaw, cum covering her from chin to cunt, and a belly a size smaller than her own. Still unresponsive to the world. That was a normal reaction.   
  
“Not somethin’ we Brothers are proud of, and Bolton wants any Sister who gets put in that state taken care of, but Little Sisters need Fire-Proof Potion, but sense the purified stuff is hard ta get, we just end up fucking any Little Sisters like that to make sure they don’t burn. Once a day just fucking them where it feels appropriate.” That was almost a morbidly calm explanation, given as the older Goron was stroking his beard.   
  
But Zelda could see it, from an economic standpoint at least. The women, or ‘Sisters’ as they called them, was providing a service for the Gorons, but it was more than they could normally handle. So because of it, the Gorons were trying to keep them capable of remaining in the town, as taking them out in the traumatized and worn state would make them prey for the monsters. That was certainly not going to work.   
  
So after they were in the Bordello, and were fucked by the Gorons, they were basically turned into sex sleeves until their bodies were strong enough for them to walk again… how interesting. Zelda said as much, even as she tried to clench her cunt, watching the cum drain from her ass and front hole at the same time.   
  
“That all being said, I do have your payment for you. First round was entry, but ya did so well with the Brothers today that you got not just pay, but a bonus.” Old Volcon approached her, wobbling as she was almost used to watching him now, and producing a bag in his hand. It jingled as he walked, showing that there were either precious gems or something valuable in there. “About 500 Rupees. Bout as much as those Fire-Proof Potions are worth.”   
  
The bag was set down next to Zelda, and she eyed it. It was certainly larger than she expected, but that was a good thing. If she was going to be a… a whore, then it made sense she was going to be paid well for it. Princesses were not exactly common things to purchase, after all.   
  
“That should be ‘nough for reentry five times over. Can’t say the same for other towns, but I’m not seein’ anyone else charging what we do.” Zelda had to ask why that was. “Cause we offer the best protection of course! No monsters get up here, so long as you pay, and keep yourself lathered up, you’re gonna be all set!” He slapped his protruding belly with his laughter, not that Zelda could join him.   
  
She had been paid well, and was now just holding out for her guts to realign and her body to recover enough. Then the Ka-Ju ropes could come off, and she could do something else with the bag of Rupees of hers. Preferably something that didn’t involve her being so vulnerable as well. It was becoming a rather frequent problem at least, being that she had her anus run over and mouth worn the same way.   
  
“If ya want, you could look at buying some clothes.” Zelda already had clothes, but she could hardly wear them here. It just wouldn’t work out. “I got ya there, but I’m not sure how helpful that stuff will be everywhere. Then ‘gain, I’m no Sister. Maybe they really are built like a Goron’s hide.” He grinned at the statement, even as Zelda sighed. Just before spitting out a wad of cum that had found its way up her throat. “Yeah, that’s a lot of it. Filled up plenty enough of buckets with your work.”   
  
That she had. And now that she had Rupees to spend, even by a slightly more degrading act than she would have wished, now the question was where she was going to go with them. Obviously now that she was here, and had likely made a name for herself as a whore capable of handling Goron cock, she could make a lot more due with the Divine Beast. That hadn’t changed. It was also just as well a choice to try and find more out about Daruk. It would be disrespectful to his memory, and her own to not try and at least remember some of who he was.   
  
There had to be something else she could do though. Going to a shop to buy more arrows was a given, bombs as well if they were willing, but it wasn’t as necessary with her Runes from the Shiekah Slate. No, the bigger issue was trying to figure out how to deal with the Divine Beast. She had until her cunt and anus were recovered enough for her, then she could look into it.   
  
“If you do wanna see a Hylian Village, ‘stead of us Gorons, there’s one just over the Mountain in the Akkala region.” Zelda looked at Volcon, as he was picking up the Hylian girl in the corner of the room. She thought he was about to start fucking her again, but instead, he put her on a table, letting the cum drain from her mouth and into a bucket. “That village is really new. New enough that a couple of my nephews helped work on clearing the land. You can try going over there, looking around, if you want to see something other than magma and Goron Brothers.”   
  
A village in Akkala… the same region where not only Robby was, but also the Great Fairy. It was literally just past Death Mountain. So close now, and Volcon was speaking as if the trip was safe, or relative, Zelda supposed, to everything else she had been through. She had to ask as much as well, because she certainly wasn’t fit for a trip like this.   
  
“Long as you follow the trails, should be fine.” He shrugged, prodding the Hylian as more cum flowed out of her, it was almost like a faucet. “The Brothers do a fine job at keeping them safe, so long as you stay on them, you should hit that region in no time and no harm, so no foul.” That was an, admittedly, surprising option, but one that she didn’t see anything wrong with.   
  
Going to visit the Akkala region was an option to her before, and it was one now. She could possibly run into the Great Fairy, see Robbie about his experiments, and even find that village. Who knew what else was there she could find and use for her journey, especially now that she had money for it?   
  
Then again… it would be irresponsible for her to come this way and not do anything for the Gorons, even if they had fucked her like a cozy for what seemed like days. The Divine Beast didn’t appear to be doing much, but it had the key for defeating Ganon. So something had to be done. And if she was ill equipped for it, then finding out about Daruk could help her as well.   
  
The question was, what would be best?   
  
“Before you do anything else, you’re gonna want to wait an hour. Takes that long for you Sisters usually.”


	13. A Salesman near Skull Lake

Perhaps it would have been best for her to help the Gorons first, but Zelda was sure now it wasn’t as necessary a task as her mind made it out to be. It was not ignorance that led her down that path, but simple observation. Even if she had observed the bloated chests and steaming walls of the Goron Village more often with their cocks down her throat and up her ass, she was still very much in the mindset of an observer, what she had to be since she awoken a solid week ago.   
  
And at this moment, that meant recognizing that none of the Gorons were fearful or worried about the Divine Beast that was making its way about their mountaintop. Only passing notes that it was there was all she was able to hear, and through the rising heat of the magma and burning stone, she saw no sign of the monster herself. If it was there, it was staying out of sight, and therefore out of mind. Similar to Daruk himself.   
  
She let out a breath of air as she hopped over a boulder in the middle of the road, eye seeing it as one of the Gorons lain up in a ball, as many of them did when they were asleep. Daruk was one such Goron she had known, but had not forgone the chance to learn more about him. A former champion to her previous self, some hundred years ago, and she no longer knew who he was. Perhaps that was for the best, or at least it wasn’t a memory she had to sacrifice life and limb for. He was a champion and hero to their people, and that was the memory that mattered.   
  
If there was something more for her to learn and remember from him, it likely would only help Zelda remember parts of her past. Important, undoubtedly, but not so important as to learn about this new Hyrule she had been flung into. Her hands traced the red-rock wall of Death Mountain as she continued to walk the beaten path around it, pointed out by the Gorons before she had left. Volcon and Bludo were keen to point her where to go, happy to have visitors come and leave peacefully.   
  
She wished she could have spoken more to them, but Zelda was aware that timing was of the essence for any journey. After her ass, cunt, and mouth had recovered from the fucking she had received, it was time to go. Before she was put on another cock and used to keep it warm throughout the day. Pleasurable as that sounded, she had more important tasks to focus on.   
  
At the moment, that meant finding out about this village in Akkala, and all the other mysteries that lay there.   
  
Her blue eyes looked down the trail, the path carved into the side of the mountain and away from the flowing magma. The Gorons had made it safe for ‘Sister and Brothers’ to walk, as they had said, and was often cleaned of any monsters that could threaten her. She believed them.   
  
_TWING!_ Even as she loosened an arrow and let it fly.  _TANG!_ Listening to the steel portion of the arrow head slam into a Bokoblin, the creature freezing for a moment before falling over, turning to ash and dust on his way down the mountain. Zelda didn’t give him more thought. She had plenty of arrows, but even more steps she had to make.   
  
Akkala promised to be a new region to discover, and she had to keep her wits sharp. Next to the Hylian Village, she had  _not_ forgotten it was also where the Great Fairy that had blessed the Ka-Ju Ropes  _and_ her royal attire dwelled. It would be worth finding her. Not only her, but also the supposed Shiekah that was up here as well, Robbie if she recalled Purah’s name correctly.   
  
Yes… Akkala promised to have some mysteries for her to discover, and that meant also being vigilant. Though she  _could_ let herself be used by a few of the monsters and let them go, it would take far longer to have them fuck her throat or ass to exhaustion. Far faster to notch and loose and arrow. Such as towards the pair of Bokoblins that were looking over the ridge at her now.   
  
Oh, and one of them was blue. Much like the one that had fucked her before when she had misused the stasis rune.  _TWANG!_ She could consider this a moderate amount of revenge. She watched her fire arrow, one of the many the Shiekah had gifted her before she left. It would turn the monsters to ash.  _KLANG!_ Then again, the princess realized as she watched the trio of Bokoblins run around on fire, perhaps she should have taken a picture of it first, to fill more of the Shiekah slate with their information.   
  
Well… it certainly wasn’t the last one in the world, and Zelda was sure she would see more. She sighed past the dried and heated air, putting a hand to her blonde locks and pushing them over her shoulder. It was easier to manage when it was done, and didn’t feel as if it was cooking her scalp. If only now because the sweat her body bore from the heat didn’t just stain her outfit. It now emphasized her pussy and breasts, the water making her pert nipples and cameltoe more pronounced. A part of her wondered if that could perhaps be why so many of the monsters were after her, but she could not be sure. All that mattered is that it wouldn’t be such for much longer.   
  
_TWANG!_ She let loose another arrow, watching it stick into another monster that peeked out from the ground. Not a Bokoblin, she realized.  _Bwiiiiiii!_ Especially not when her arrow appeared to puncture a hole in it and send air flying out of it. The monster was flung through the air in the expanse of a moment, and was gone like the Bokoblins a moment later.   
  
Now she truly did wish she had taken a photograph of it, but it wasn’t a major concern at the moment. It was easy to dispose of, and barring it having some properties she could use later, it wasn’t of her concern. Akkala was nearby, and she had to move.   
  
The mountain opened up as she continued along the path, changing from a cliff-face with magmic properties to a cool plateau, containing small pockets and pools of water across it. Zelda suspected them to be springs and watched them curiously as she continued to walk down the marked path. She knew this wasn’t Akkala yet, but it was still good to note. Remembering what was here, in case she ever needed to come back.   
  
The path continued on, and the sky began to darken as it did so. The sun vanishing over the edge of Death Mountain as she had finally been able to circle it, staring up at the monolith of Hyrule as its shadow darkened the land she walked on. There was no quiver to her step, even as she continued on. She was near Akkala now, but she knew she had to find somewhere to stay. It wasn’t night yet, but the stars would be out soon.   
  
And her steps took her farther from Death Mountain, towards the only structure that looked to be safe. She had to stare at her Map on the Shiekah slate to be sure about it, but it did appear to be just that. Safe. At least lakes were less likely to have monsters in them to attack her.   
  
Even if this one was shaped as a skull. Approaching it, however, and Zelda soon discovered the true problem with the location. In this case, the illusion of topography.   
  
The lake appeared fully and large on her map. But before her eyes, it was  _leagues_ down, the water just visible at the bottom of the cliff. Far too far to be of any real measure to reach at the moment, and troubling at that. She sighed again, not sure what to do now. It didn’t help that it would be dark soon, and she knew better than to stay out and sleep at night, after having felled so many monsters nearby…   
  
"Is there something down there you seek to find?” A voice behind her nearly startled Zelda off of the cliff. She whirled, bow drawn back in a moment. “If it is something lost, you should first ask if it is worth being found.” She narrowed again.   
  
She stared at the man who had spoken to her. Him and his bright almost endless smile. A smile so large that it forced his eyes shut, the brim of his cheeks rising upwards. Even with that odd quirk observed, they seemed rather unable to hold still even. Hands folded atop one another, swaying back and forth with that cheerful grin, and balanced the large pack on his back as effortlessly as Zelda had pulled taut her bow. He didn’t appear curious or worried about the arrow aimed at him.   
  
“Forgive me if I have offended, or worse scared you. These are dangerous lands, and both can lead to such tragic ends. We wouldn’t wish for any of us to make such terrible mistakes. It could lead to just as horrendous a fate.” He laughed lightly at his own words, despite how ominous the meaning was. Zelda wasn’t sure if he could be trusted yet.   
  
But he was a Hylian, or something near it. Not a Gerudo, who were all women. Not a Zora, who were part fish. Not a Rito, who were birds. Not a Goron, who were rocks. Not a Shiekah, without white hair. So a Hylian… and she had met only rude ones before, not a malicious one.   
  
“Perhaps an exchange of names would set us at ease, hmm?” One of his hands unfolded towards her, offering nothing but words. “I have no name that will instantly have you recognize or be enamored with me, but if it makes for a conversation easier to carry, then I would be thrilled to have you simply refer to me as a Happy Mask Salesman.” That was not a name, but a title.   
  
Zelda said as much, even as she drew back her bow and continued to stare at the man. He took no offense to her observation, and only laughed jubilee.   
  
“So it is! So it is!” He repeated. “But when you venture the lands for months on end, you will find it easier to remember me for what I do than the name I’m called. It is true for most things, as Death Mountain will  _always_ be a mountain, but not everyone may recognize it as one of death.” He waved towards the monolith of Hyrule behind him. A difficult point, but Zelda could concede it was true. “So now if I may ask, to whom am I speaking with?” His smile never faltered.   
  
Zelda gave her name, introducing herself as an explorer, for that was what she was. She  _had been_ a princess, but until the kingdom was restored, she didn’t think it would be suited well to call herself one. Not while she was fucked by everything under the sun, and given rewards for it now.   
  
“Zelda, Zelda,  _Aaaah_ , as in  _Princess Zelda!_ ” Her blue eyes widened as he made a connection. “Your parents must have been informed with many texts or enamored with many stories, naming you after the princess who helped stave off true Calamity, and instead only gave us a Nightmare.” He laughed, even as she felt a pitfall in her stomach. That was  _not_ how she thinks anyone wanted to be remembered. “Do not take offense, I beg you do not. I speak honestly when I say she did much for us in the past, for we still have land to walk on and food to eat. If Ganon _ had _ succeeded, I’d think a burning sky a lot less pleasant to gaze on than this one.” He laughed again.   
  
This time, Zelda smiled with him. He was different, almost dangerously so, but he appeared kind. At least he had a view of the world that attracted her attention. That was better than prompting her to attack in some way. She told him as much, that she was happy to see a kind man here rather than another person looking for their own advantage.   
  
“Haha! I am disappointed to remind you we are all looking for our own interests. I am only wise enough to know my future will be brighter if I trade in smiles over blood.” An ominous warning, but one she couldn’t disagree with. Or rather, had no interest to. “In the sake of trading though, perhaps I should emphasize what it is I do for my continued living. I can assume you are a traveler of some skill, as you appear to have no issue drawing your bow.” His hand motioned towards the bow she held, and the arrow notched, and Zelda only nodded. No reason to emphasize anything different. “I, on the other hand, earn my way in this life with sales. For selling smiles and joy is just one of the few ways one can make a place touched by Calamity shine.”   
  
Zelda watched, intrigued, as the man twisted the large pack from his back, letting it hit the ground with a hard thud. It was certainly large, even if it was already covered with the contents. Literally. Contents were hanging from it by hooks and line, and doubtlessly stuffed with just as much inside. It was a fair guess on her part at least, though she assumed the title ‘Happy Mask Salesman’ made it clear what the man’s wares were.   
  
So she was wholly unsurprised, but pleasantly enthused to see him pull out a set of masks. Each one as colorful as the next and each one carved into a new and interesting shape.   
  
“Masks are what I aim to sell, because one can see the world through another’s eyes if you wear the face of another!” The Happy Mask Salesman noted as he held up one of the masks with one hand, placing it over his grinning features. His shut eyes looked through the holes of the painted wood, shaped with a red brimmed hat and a stout mustache beneath his nose. “These masks can have you believe you are the brave hero who is stomping down a mad beast, looking to conquer mountains.”   
  
He quickly brushed the mask off, watching it almost perfectly fly off of his face and land atop his bag, locking on a hook. Zelda’s admiration for the display was cut short by watching him wear another mask, one that was near opposite the one he had worn. Rather than stout and strong, it looked pudgy. In fact, it even had a snout to add to it, tusks coming out from the mouth line, and little holes seemingly punctured where the eyes were fit for.   
  
“Other masks let you pretend to be what you never could before! Be a wild animal that roams the lands ignorant of good or evil, looking for the next great meal to feast upon!” His laughter was almost contagious, and Zelda had to smile at the antics of the Salesman. If anything he was an excellent marketer. “A boar, a bird, a rabbit, or a fox. A mask can let you see through their eyes, and make others laugh as you join in on their antics!” And she truly could see it.   
  
Even as he flicked the mask off by its brim, once more flopping onto his bag with an almost intentional direction. The Princess hardly looked at it as she watched him put on another mask now, something different than the others. Because it was a lot less of a mask and more of a cap. A large red cap that rose above his head.   
  
“Sometimes it is not the person you will be or the animal you imitate, but the job you want to indulge! So carry the red cap of a mailman to and fro, bearing your station and bragging of the perils you face as you stick to your task. Then you can make yourself into more than you are, for all to recognize who you are and what you want to be.” He saluted with the hat on, grinning all the while.   
  
Zelda started to clap as he bowed, watching the cap flip over and off his head before hitting his pack once more. It was all a very impressive sales pitch, and one she was enjoying a great deal. His laughter as he rose back up, hands folded over one another as he looked at her was evidence enough he appreciated the attention. Even if it was doubtlessly meant for a larger crowd, the small entertaining value brightened Zelda’s day.   
  
“Thank you, I thank  _you_ . It is good to have cheer offered for a performance given.” She accepted the bow, as it was well deserved. “Now if you are inclined to enjoy my show, perhaps you would be just as eager to entertain a look at my wares? Though not all have been fit for a face as fair as yours, I can be sure there are few masks I would be thrilled to have sold to your person.”   
  
To buy them. He was offering for her to buy them. Zelda smiled as she realized she could do just that. She had the extra Rupees from her work at the Bordello, and she doubted strongly that she’d need all 400 Rupees for simple entry, and there would be other items to spend on later. She nodded after she thought it over, earning another jovial laughter from the man.   
  
“Excellent! Most excellent! Then please hold a moment!” The man dug through his pack as he spoke, bending at the waist until his rear was in the air. In the fine suit he wore, finer than Zelda realized was likely acceptable for walking in the woods, his hands began to move through the satchel. In little time, in spite of the large volume contained in it, he was able to pull out a pair of masks, both of them elegant to look at, and far from unattractive. “I do apologize if it appears I have more, but I feel that it is my duty to find what best fits you, and I can tell that one of these would be a mask suiting your skills.”   
  
The first mask in his hand was yellow, and a very bright yellow at that. With a long face and tall ears that ran up it, marked by black spots on the tips of the ears and edge of the nose. No mouth to speak off, and the eyes were also non-existent. She almost wondered how one would even look out of it.   
  
“This is the Keaton Mask, a rather elegant rendition of a famous being.” It was modeled after a living thing? “Not a thing living in this world we see. Beyond our eyes and with our minds more accurately. Like the stars above or the sun beyond, it is real… but it isn’t here. Perhaps it was here, but then left in a hurry for something greater. Is it a reminder of the strength we have, just beyond our reach? Or is it a warning of what we cannot ascertain, to keep us grounded between reality and dreams?” He put the mask over his brimming features, and it hid well near everything.   
  
Zelda couldn’t tell if the man was grinning, frowning, screaming, or doing anything from behind the mask, and she had just seen him put it on. Despite thinking of him as nothing but a Happy Mask Salesman, she couldn’t see him as anything else but a mask wearer now… what an odd power of that mask to perform.   
  
“Would you be wondering of what mystical powers this mask has? It is an old tale that all masks house some spirits, some forms of power, and these are no different from those tales.” Zelda was beyond curious at the words, blue eyes near sparkling as she leaned forward to learn more. The Happy Mask Salesman chuckled beyond the mask as he spoke on. The face of the fox suited him as he did so. “Curious and mischievous as these creatures are, Keatons are said to be able to know the questions to ask, and have multiple answers to all questions. If you ask of what direction to travel, you may think north, south, or east. If you ponder where you were the prior day, it may say in bed, on the road, or perhaps drifting in your own head.” That sounded… unorthodox.   
  
But her eyes were drawn to the other mask, one that was the oddest kind of mask. Not a mask, not a hood, rather more like an amalgamation of different things thrown together, and hastily patched into what could vaguely be worn on the face. It had eyes between its myriad of black stripes, piercing and bright, but the rest of its features were a dark and almost ominous black, despite the multitude of holes that were punctured through it.   
  
“And this is the All-Night Mask, a mask that makes blinking impossible, rest a distant illusion. Wearing this turns night into day, and leaves one unable to fall into their dreams.” That sounded rather terrifying actually. Though she knew the dangers of sleeping, especially around monsters that coveted her form, no dreams or sleep sounded like torture. The Happy Mask Salesman’s light laughter didn’t help. “An enigma, isn’t it? An illusion to keep one awake? Or the anchor to keep one from drifting away?”   
  
He put it on like the Keaton Mask, pulling the former off to show the latter. The latter hid nothing of his face but the faint lines of age, otherwise showing everything, from the broad grin to the eyes. No, actually, they weren’t his eyes. An illusion of the mask. The eyes were that of the mask, not of himself. How disturbing… yet it did have uses.   
  
She could recall the amount of aid having the inability to sleep would provide, so long as it meant she would not desire it. If that was true, then she could possibly be able to run for the duration of the land, and not need to rest. Perhaps  _it_ was the replacement for the Ka-Ju Ropes, without binding her. And at the cost of having to wear… that… what an odd trade.   
  
“Do either of these suit you?” The Happy Mask Salesman pondered. “I would be more than willing to part with them for a low 200, as it is grand to meet a customer so far out of the Hylian Village, and one willing to purchase at that.” Hylian Village, so he knew where it was. Zelda had almost completely forgotten the reason she had come out this way. “Curious about the town? No need to fret, it will not venture as we do. Just tell me if there is an item you wish to procure, then we can speak.” What a hard bargain, money for information. Hard, but not unreasonable.   
  
Zelda knew which one she wanted. The one that fit her and her curious nature, even with the gift of Nayadra’s wisdom put into her. She pointed towards the fox mask, no the  _Keaton_ mask, and the Happy Mask Salesman grinned back to her in turn.   
  
“An excellent choice! Then let us trade?” He dropped the All-Night Mask to his pack, the mask managing to slip through the folds of his bag and disappear into the voluminous crater. He otherwise outstretched his hand for both Rupees, and for her to grab the mask from him. It was not an unreasonable position. She fished through the bag of Rupees Volcon had given her, finding the two hundred inside, or so she believed.   
  
It was a bright orange thing, larger than her fists stacked together, but it made the man laugh as he saw it, and she knew it was a better trade than nothing at all. Handing it to him, he took it gratefully, letting her hand ghost over the mask he held.   
  
“Then do take care of this, as it is a treasure,” he spoke as mystically as before. “All masks are treasures to someone, and I am sure that this is going to be no different for you.” She nodded, thanking him for the warning. She grasped it and felt the wood in her hand, her palm running over its surface and just feeling it. It wasn’t anything uncomfortable, just… different.   
  
It was smoother than she expected, and it already looked like glass. The arrows she had fired could only wish they were so detailed, but she appreciated them even less now that she had this in her hands. It was the same yellow on the inside as out, and, even more surprisingly, with visible slits hidden in the bright color. Perhaps that was how he managed to see her. It was hers now, and though she was 200 Rupees shorter, that sounded like a reason to try it on.   
  
With only the tip of her forehead and hair to grasp on, the mask fit her like a glove, slipping over her features and hiding her from the world. It felt cool to wear, and it giddy inside as she wore it. Wondering about how others would see her now. Would monsters be more curious or wary of her now that they couldn’t see her face? Would she be asked to take it off at the next town? Perhaps it was the purpose of the Happy Mask Salesman to sell it to her for such a reason. So many questions, and those were just about where she was going.   
  
Looking up at the man, through the nearly invisible eye-slots in the mask, she had many more. And as she gazed at him, they practically  _flowed_ into her mind. As if they weren’t even her questions at all, but those of the world around her.   
  
She asked the first one that came to her mind, and one she was curious about.   
  
“The village? Yes yes, Tarrey Town.” Tarrey? “A town named after the carpenter’s son who made it. A strong man, someone who has strength in his heart as well as his body. Perhaps not his mind, but he does not need the mind to wonder about the world when he has the mind and heart to endure it.” He laughed at the words, and oddly enough, so did Zelda. It seemed so much more humorous now, as if it were a joke, a Hylian being able to endure the world~. “You will find that town a near half-day’s travel southeast of here. Follow this path, but stay on the forest’s edge, until you reach the ravine. Then follow it around.” Such an honest path from him~. Zelda thanked him appropriately. It made sense to thank a man helping her.   
  
But of course, her curiosity was then on the other places in Akkala she was curious to visit. There was supposed to be a Great Fairy in this region. But if that was too much for him, then perhaps the Shiekah inventor. He was a salesman, so an ancient man of an older tribe had to be someone he’d want to meet.   
  
“But of course I know them both!” He did? What a callous lie. Zelda knew he was fibbing, but the Keaton mask hid her disappointed frown. Her snout was sniffling at the thought of it, the man lying to her. How disgraceful for a Hylian to act. “The Shiekah I know to be east of here, just on the other side of the lake. Walk around, be careful at the edges, and you’ll find him on his own cliff above the shoreline.” But an honest sense of direction. Curiouser and curiouser ~.   
  
How would he be able to say where the Great Fairy was then? He was a smart man, clearly, and he knew well enough to not ignore her, a  _noble Keaton_ , but he had to be lost for this one.   
  
“Ah, you may think I do not know where she is, such a mysterious being as that, but I can say that rumors have put her  _far_ south of here.” Another lie, how cruel. But what was the lie~. “Near the otherside of the region! You would be best to find the stable nearest there and ask. Maybe they have seen her  _luxurious flower_ .” But then the truth~ How splendid~. “You will need to be careful if you head that way, young lady such as yourself. That path will lead you to truly monstrous enemies, such as the Lynels and that dreaded Hinox.” A Hinox? A Lynel?   
  
Actually, she had  _heard_ about a Lynel before, she believed. Perhaps it was her, or the memories she had absorbed, but she recognized the name. The man was unperturbed by her questioning it, even as she tilted her masked face to the side, making her blond hair billow over her shoulder, mixing at the edges of the equally yellow mask.   
  
“Lynels… such horrible monsters, such vicious ones. Only curious about two things, fucking or eating.” Zelda knew she should have been offset, or at least surprised, by the man’s small change in demeanor, but she wasn’t. She was too curious about the Lynel. Oh how she wished to know more, so that she may be able to best it in a game of wits~. “They are built with the body of a horse, stronger than any steed you may face or ride, but the way in which they wish to ride you may have you at your wits end, as they will reach from end to end.” And then he was laughing.   
  
And so was Zelda. The mask was keeping her face moving as she laughed at the idea, the dream of a sensation. Having a cock shoved so far up her ass and out her mouth that her body was used as a sleeve. Or perhaps he was referring to the monsters putting her on its cock and running, giving her a true marathon of an experience. Or perhaps it was just as brutish, attempting to beat her to mincemeat and then make use of her. Perhaps it was her more adventurous side, but she certainly preferred the middle of the three. Seeing the sights while surrounded by pleasure certainly had its allure to it.   
  
“But though they will be keen to make use of your body, and just as indeed with their cocks, they are just as often to fight. Surrender or die is a Lynel’s code, and they are strong enough to drag others into it.” Difficult, but it made sense then why they were dangerous creatures. “A Hinox is no easier a foe to ignore, and perhaps even more deadly.” Even more so?   
  
Now Zelda was curious~. Enough to have her sway back and forth on her feet. A new monster like the Lynel? A monster that was capable of fucking her through and through making her a puppet, but even worse? How could she not be interested about that~? It was something that begged for questions and she wanted her answers~.   
  
“A Hinox is a giant monster, giant in size, in height, in girth, and might! Stand on your shoulders five times over, and then you may match its height.” That was a big monster. “Though they are keen to sleep a lot, they eat just as much. Unlike the Lynels, they are not savage enough to torment and hunt, but I have never seen a soul encounter one then run away with their bodies intact.” A strong foe then, and likely too big for her to fuck even.  _Possibly~_ .   
  
The ideas ran into Zelda’s mind about how she could coax one to do just that. Fucking monsters was the go-to for the ones that were too tough, and if it was too dangerous to fight, then perhaps she could fuck it. Her mind was modified and her body enhanced, and she had just enough  _new_ ideas in her mind to make the possibilities sit well with her.   
  
“Thinking of what the beast may bare? A young woman such as yourself must have it written well beneath that mask. Hahaha,” he laughed, even as she joined him. It was a fun thought, and one she couldn’t deny. She was thinking about the monster’s cock and why shouldn’t she~? It had so many curiosities about it, and what would be the fun of being out here and exploring without exploring the depths of pleasure~?   
  
Perhaps she could try and spread her legs and whistle for it, letting the monster her fuck her like a sleeve~. Or per chance she could surprise it while it napped and get started herself. Would it last more than one blow, or would she need to drain it like a river~? She licked her lips behind the wooden mask, realizing her legs were running with ideas, and her  _foxy_ nature was loving every one that ran into her mind.   
  
But, the princess realized she was getting ahead of herself. She wasn’t meant to jump to fighting these monsters quite so quickly. She needed to get to Tarrey Town. Once she knew where it was safe, then she could be sure of where to run too. It didn’t make sense to goad a sleeping lion if you didn’t have a hole to jump in~. That was what a smart animal would do, and she was quite the bitch herself~.   
  
Although, if she was that much of an animal herself, noted by her swaying on her heels and looking at the man gazing back down at her, his face a full smile and shifting just as much, then perhaps he could answer why  _he_ wasn’t in a town. Or more accurately, so far off the beaten path? It didn’t make sense for him to be in such a dangerous place.   
  
“Hmm, quite the curiosity. You are a wise one to ask such questions. Perhaps it is a gift of yours, or a new outlook you have on life.” Zelda nodded, though still waiting for an answer. Not that she felt malicious intent from the man, but simple logic said he would be better off on main trails, rather than these monster infested ones. “Would you perchance believe I am aiming to sell monsters my wares? To see if they would enjoy to turn from imp to pig or boar to fox?” Zelda would not. “A pity, but you are an honest customer and it would be a scorn on me to lie in the face of such honesty.”   
  
He stood to his tallest with the words, hoisting his pack, now one mask lighter, onto his back. He adjusted it, Zelda watching him as he did so, with a bright smile and flat eyes looking her over. He never lost his grin as he started to speak on.   
  
“In truth, elegant and precious as the masks are, many of the ones  _I_ have most interest in are not found in any stalls or stores. No no no, I find them out here in the breath of the wild,” the Happy Mask Salesman put out his arms with the declaration, barely able to pass the width of his pack. “Because out here there are relics of the past that are still looking to be discovered. Inside of those tall shrines that now dot the land like arrows on a boars back, perhaps even in the ruins of the forgotten homes, there are relics that hold those powers and I aim to find them.”   
  
Relics and masks? Zelda understood how a mask could be a relic, but not how it could also be something of power. It sounded as if he were talking in circles, and the man only smiled as she pointed it out to him. His shifting stance altered only a little as he clasped his hands back together, grinning down at her with a shut tight gaze.   
  
“Oh my dear customer, my wise buyer, did you not remember my pitch and sell?” She had, but she did not see a connection between entertainment and exploration. Not in a business sense as he referred to it. “Why I said that masks can do more than make you pretend to be something, they can  _make you_ something!” Make her something?   
  
The way he held out his arms and nearly jumped at the idea was a concerning one, especially as she nearly saw the slit of his eyes as he made the comment. But what an idea that was~. Becoming something else. If that were true, what would it mean? Her questions kept bouncing through her head, and she wanted her answers. But answers began with a good question, and that question was  _how_ he could know.   
  
“Experience of course. All the greatest answers come with experience. Do you deny that’s true?” She wouldn’t, as she didn’t need a riddle to know that. Answers were great to hear, and questions necessary, but experience was important. She just wanted to be sure she got herself ready for the best experiences. “I cannot share all that I did to find the truth of the masks because I  _do_ wish to find them, but I can share a story of one that was found, some years ago.”   
  
Zelda straightened herself to listen, glad the mask she wore hid her excitement from his eyes, shut tight as they were. He was grinning just as broadly as he leaned back to speak, and she was tapping her feet with anticipation. There was so much to learn in a story~. What kind of  _Keaton_ would she be if she didn’t learn as much as she could from it.   
  
“On the other side of this land, across the mountains and in the trench of an ancient river, there sits a dormant temple. In this temple were many secrets, buried and drowned beneath time and waves. A salesman such as myself knows there is never such a thing as a tomb without treasure, and those masks are what I wish to trade, for laughter and smiles, I can understand that there would be much to show in a tomb such as this.” Of course there was~! People always were left behind with their greatest treasures, so it made sense they would have them.   
  
But for the mask salesman to venture into there, he was hiding something~. She knew a lie when she heard it. Sneaky sneaky man~.   
  
“In that tomb, which took me great effort to enter, I was able to find a statue unlike any other. So pristine, so clean, and showing a mask atop of it separate from the rest of the figure itself.” How honest, and how interesting~. “I had to have it, as a Salesman knows a good product when he sees it, and I was able to procure with a bit of help from a few colleagues of mine.” But another lie~. Oh, what was this Happy man hiding~?   
  
Zelda wondered as she swayed, watching the Salesman hold his hands in front of them, grinning downwards even as they cupped nothing at all. A mask, no doubt, but just what, she had no idea.   
  
“It was such an odd mask, but one that was fitted with rainbow hues and horns. It was sparkling in the dark and beckoned me with words on what to do! Hahahahah!” He was laughing, but so was Zelda! How could she not laugh at such a delightful truth as that~! What a wonderful man she was dealing with now. “A mask that spoke to me about power it had been sealed from, buried underneath that old temple. Freed from the statue that held it, it was able to awaken  _all_ the guardians in the stormy room, and let them give me passage to the surface once more!” But followed by a lie, how sad~. But once more, where was the lie.   
  
And what was the mask truly doing? Was it alive or was this Happy man simply happy in delusion? She knew Hylians were not unable to be stricken with such a mentality. Poor innocent creatures that they were. They lacked the fortitude of a Keaton like herself.   
  
“Can you tell my falsehoods from my truths?” the man asked, tilting his head towards Zelda. How sudden of a question.   
  
Unperturbed, she did the same, swaying with him and glad the yellow mask was hiding her grin. She was so happy to have this man on edge~. What a delightful experience~.   
  
“You also gain joy from my truths. A wonder, isn’t it! I cannot say who you are beneath that mask, but I have never known a woman to wear that face and not have such similar abilities. The million questions and a thousand answers, sifted through the millions of lies.”   
  
But she had always thought this way… hadn’t she? Zelda wasn’t so sure, even as her hand raised and put itself on the mask. She didn’t pull it off, because she knew it was there for a reason. But she did have some new question~. Would he tell the truth, she’d be able to tell? Couldn’t she?   
  
“Do not be alarm, nor discouraged. I did not mean to frighten you, as that is not why I became a Happy Mask Salesman, hahaha~!” He laughed, and Zelda did as well. How honest of him! Such a good  _Hylian_ to laugh with a Keaton like her~! “I only know my wares, and I know that a mask made of wood alone is nothing that brings joy. It needs a spirit to touch it to bring out something else, and that something is what can make you feel so much more~! I know you feel a sense of curiosity with that mask, and I know it makes you feel much better about yourself, doesn’t it?”   
  
She wouldn’t deny that it did. Zelda was thrilled about it! Just as thrilled as she realized that it had been so long since she had spoken to a  _Hylian_ that was like this mask salesman. An odd fellow, to be sure, but to give her such good questions and sneaky riddles, it was much better than merely asking them and waiting for the predictable answers~.   
  
“Do be careful though, as you would not wish to become the mask.” The Happy Mask Salesman warned, waving his finger. “You are who you are in the dark, and the mask hides yourself in shadows. You can always find a bit of happiness by pretending to be something else, but don’t let that keep you from being happy yourself. Hahaha~! Just be careful with how you use your new purchase, and do take my cautions seriously.”   
  
He spoke as he turned away, in the midst of a thousand more questions Zelda wanted to ask. How rude of him~. Here she was, a proud Keaton who hadn’t been seen for some thousand years, and this man was going to just casually leave her without ceremony! She made such a note to him, making his grinning face to turn towards her, spinning his body with his too-large pack blocking his view.   
  
“I am sorry, but the day is done and the night comes. And it is only customary for new meetings to end, and I have other places I must see. We will meet again, but we can continue to talk then. Until then, we can happily say goodbye to one another.” He bowed deeply with his words, faster than Zelda thought him capable. Such a truly  _capable Hylian~. “_ Be well Zelda, and do be careful with the Keaton mask. Do not forget that you are a princess.”   
  
Her mind whirled at the last line, and long enough to make her freeze.   
  
She did not laugh, or sway, or make a comment about continuing their conversation. She said nothing as he disappeared from her view, and her mind went inward. Her mind went inward as she remembered that she  _was_ Princess Zelda!   
  
She was not a Keaton, by a Hylian.  _But a Keaton as well_ ~. One who knew it would be fun to ask a few other strangers about their day and to play her game and see if they could entertain her like this man~. If they didn’t then she’d have to have her way with them~. But that would be too far! She was supposed to be a leader and a woman trying to save her kingdom, not… not…   
  
Her hands grasped the edges of the Keaton mask and pulled.   
  
With a gasp, Zelda tore off the mask. Her mischievous thoughts ripped away with it.   
  
She stared down at the mask for a moment, panting and breathing heavily as she gazed at it, realizing just how enamored she was with her thoughts as she wore it, and up to the Happy Mask Salesman leaving, just how eager she was to ask the most ridiculous of questions, and join in with his laughter. What was he said about this mask? There had been a warning. None so great as his final warning,   
  
Her breath left her in a great gasp, the mask slipping down and held, barely at the edge of her grasp. What a thing it was she was holding now. She swallowed on nothing, straightening her legs and posture with it. The mask was turned so she was looking at it, thinking of her face behind it.   
  
Curious as she normally was, she didn’t think the thoughts she had before… but what were all those thoughts? Mischievous? A bit raunchy? But at the same time, alluring. And not only that… she could recall she saw truth and lies between the Happy Mask Salesman’s words.  _That_ was a good thing, especially if she ran into other swindling men, but the thoughts of what she’d do?  _Wow._   
  
She thought  _differently_ with the mask on… and that only gave credence to the warning he gave her as well.   
  
There were other masks out there… and she had to be careful if she found them. But she’d find them another time. Zelda steeled herself for it. She had to right herself, because she had a new mask, a new set of problems to watch out for, and the night giving her one more to worry about. Where was she to go?   
  
The Salesman had told her of Tarrey Town, just southeast of here. But he also spoke of the Shiekah Research,  _Robbie_ , just to the direct east. If that wasn’t an option as well, she could try and find the Great Fairy still. Going south and risking monsters? They were all options for her.   
  
But night was approaching, and she had to choose,  _fast_ .


	14. Hinox Trouble

There appeared to be a great deal for her to pursue in the Akkala Region, that much was clear before, but it was only emphasized after her conversation with the Happy Mask Salesman.   
  
Zelda noted that as she walked down the open plain, eyes scanning the wide open area and marveling, as much as watching, the land around her. To her left, she could see the field of grass slowly decline, and show the far distant sea, stretching farther across the horizon than her eyes could carry. To her right, the mountain range that followed Death Mountain, acting like a wall as much as anything else. She could see a large tower ahead of her, further south on her map, and she had already walked down a steep incline as well, meaning that if she had walked in a circle, she would have gone from the top of a canyon to its bottom, and she could only guess what was down there.   
  
Compared to the other regions that she had seen, it was easily the most diverse. Perhaps that was why she was drawn to here, and even more so the reason why she chose to explore it now. Destinations existed in it, but here she was, searching through it instead.   
  
Although she could go look for Robbie, the Shiekah Scientist that both Hateno and Kakariko told her about, she didn’t think it would be a good idea to go looking for him quite yet. If only because she still needed to learn more about the land before she learned more about the ancient technology. If she didn’t understand how the world worked around her, how was she to make sense of the Divine Beasts or anything else that Robbie was able to explain to her? It would very likely go straight over her head.   
  
Tarrey Town also seemed appealing, but after just coming out of Goron Village, she wasn’t as enthused with entering another strange settlement, especially one that wasn’t appearing on her Map just yet. Why that was, she wished she could say, but all she could guess was that it wasn’t old enough to appear in the All-Sight Tower, or it was small enough that it was mistaken for another landmark. Either way, being that much of an unknown, she wouldn’t be surprised if they asked women to wear dildos in them at all times to keep the libido of the men under control.   
  
Not that she was against that idea~. There certainly was a lot to question about it~. Was she expected to not get turned on? Was she going to be asked to masturbate frequently? Perhaps it was the men who were more subjected there than the woman, or perhaps they took turns? Taking turns~.   
  
Once more, Zelda  _ripped_ the Keaton mask from her face.   
  
Even as she continued her strides forward, she couldn’t help but shake the mask back and forth. Such a plain thing, painted yellow and with the simplest shapes to make it, but every time she wore it, she felt like she was being overtaken by some grand force of inquisitiveness… and lecherous nature. The mixture was  _not_ a safe one, especially if it was her body on the line.   
  
No, she pocketed the mask again, making her way forward and looking at the Shiekah Slate. So far, she was taking a rather unassuming, yet open, path south. As the man had told her, it was fairly straight, but she had yet to see any of the mythical beasts he had named. No Lynels, which she could only imagine would  _roar_ at her before swooping in to attack her, and certainly no Hinoxes, as beasts so massive should have been plain to see.   
  
It was an odd region with odder things within it, Zelda finally summarized, noting everything she’d heard and seen so far. What else had to be done to explore could not yet be said, but that only meant she had to keep moving. No secrets would be found by wandering in only her mind.   
  
And the Former Princess of Hyrule knew there were  _quite_ a lot of secrets to find. Enough that she was beginning to suspect that the treasure of Hyrule wasn’t in the splendor that once covered the land, but the land itself. It was a curious idea, but one that began to root itself the more of the world she saw. The surviving Shiekah, Hylians, and Gorons were very impressive, but she saw them as only dots of civilization, across the otherwise expanse of the land. Walking through Akkala now, she had to remember that there was another city of Hylians hidden just east of her now, perhaps in that direction.   
  
But again, it was another secret, and until she found it, it was a secret to everyone.   
  
Zelda carried on, eyes searching the horizon as she sought for something that could resemble the Great Fairy’s dwellings. She wasn’t sure what it was, but if the nature of fairies were to be believed, it would be unique, inviting, but not so obvious. A flower perhaps, more brilliant than others, or a cave shaped perfectly for someone to enter. Both were ideas, and nothing more.   
  
Those ideas, however, were pushed aside as something else snuck on her in the horizon. Far from distant, as it was just over the crest of the hill, but enough that the closer she got, the further it climbed into the air. It was only after she began a brisk jog up the grassy ramp that she realized what it was.   
  
Another stable, much like the one beneath the mountain she acquired the Ka-Ju ropes at. Tall with an imposing horse figurehead, made of planks of wood, and just as many steeds fashioned around the dwelling as well. All of them nibbling on barrels of hay, shifting as she approached, but otherwise focused on their meal. Zelda ghosted past them, eyes on the array of colors that made up the curtains of the structure.   
  
If this was like the last one, she just had to round it. Walking around it, hand almost ghosting over the wall as she did so. Walking around and around until…  _there!_ Akkala natives!   
  
Two, in fact. A pair of women. Well, a woman, and a girl, as the younger of the two was barely taller than Zelda’s waist in height. The other was clearly caring for her, playing with flowers on the ground and giggling together. They spoke in hushed whispers, and Zelda smiled as she approached. She offered a greeting, in the hopes of not startling them. Thankfully, they did not jump at her, but they both did look momentarily surprised.   
  
“Well hello there!” The elder of the two spoke. “Fancy seeing someone like you. Didn’t expect anyone to be coming from Tarrey Town for the next couple of days.” They thought she was a native of the town. Zelda quickly explained that she wasn’t. “You’re not? Well then you’re going to have to tell me where you came from, cause walking from down north is like saying you rode in from the sea. You didn’t do that, did you?” The question could have been accusative, but the sharp smile she wore spoke otherwise.   
  
Zelda only smiled as she responded, explaining how she had gone around Death Mountain, meeting a man who spoke of something being south in Akkala for her to find. She omitted the important details, mostly for uncertainty of who she was speaking to. If Domidak and her sister taught Zelda anything, it was that they might be looking to fashion her with something else. Though that could be paranoia.   
  
“That far? Clearly you’re an adventurer then.” Her eyes turned from Zelda, looking at the younger girl. “You hear that Gleema? We got an adventurer here!” The girl’s bright eyes looked up with sheer excitement.   
  
“Wow! So cool!” the girl spoke joyfully. “You must have been all over Hyrule to be an adventurer! Have you seen the Rito? Are they really big enough to carry mountains? Can the Zora really swim up waterfalls? Oh! Oh! What’s the biggest bug you have seen?” Bugs? Zelda smiled down at her, uncertain of what to say.   
  
“Now Gleema, what did we say about frightening travelers?” the older girl butted in, getting the younger one to pout. She turned back to Zelda, even as she put a hand on the small girl’s head. “Sorry about that. We don’t get a lot of adventurers up here. Too dangerous. Tarrey Town is about all we have to worry about.” She brushed her hand off on her pants before holding it out towards Zelda. “The name’s Kaifa, and I’m Gleema’s elder sister. She ain’t here now, but we got a middle girl named Jana. She’s out looking for some meat for dinner.” A hunter then.   
  
Zelda shook her hand and introduced herself, thanking her for the warm welcome. When the introductions were done, she instead began to inquire about the region. The Happy Mask Salesman had spoken briefly of it, but she was sure this maternal sister would probably be more concise with her words. Additionally, she lived here.   
  
“Looking for where to go? Knew an explorer type like you would be eager to leave.” She grinned at Zelda otherwise look of fear. “Don’t worry, I’m not upset. Just making a small joke. But I do have to know what you’re looking for. Akkala’s got a lot, but it's one of those mining situations. Plenty of wealth under the earth, but just as ready to swallow you up.” Not a euphemism that Zelda had heard before.   
  
But with the options presented to her, she inquired about the monsters that the Salesman had told her about. She hadn’t seen them yet, but it would be good to know where they were at. Though she was sure she avoided the Lynel, as he had said it was more east, that still left the other beast, the  _Hinox_ she believed.   
  
“Oh yes, the Hinox,” the elder sister nodded sagely, but not in terror, as Zelda expected. “I have seen it, and I am fortunate to not have seen it so regularly. It rests so often that you are more likely to find it slumbering as well, as I did. If it were awake I fear what it would be able to do.” Truly was it so terrifying?   
  
Zelda inquired about it, asking about what made the monster so deadly? She had seen the Guardians and understood what made them great foes, especially compared to the other monsters in the land she could dispatch with a quick flight of an arrow. Her eyes looked towards the girl playing with the dragonflies, careful to not say how else she was able to dispose of them.   
  
“Jana and I saw it, and it can safely say that if it stood, it would be eye-level to look at the horse that towers over us.” Kaifa’s hand pointed up, and Zelda had to crane her neck, long blonde hair flowing, as she imagined it. Truly it was a giant then… so bestial. “You would do well to sneak past it if you can, otherwise pepper it with arrows from afar. I have no idea how anyone would be able to fight with the monster up close to one.” That was a fear, to be sure.   
  
The Former Princess thanked her, and the elder sister nodded her head. Next, she had to ask about any areas of interest. If there was something that was ethereal even. That was the more likely place to find a Great Fairy, she was sure. They wouldn’t be lounging in the grassy fields, at least she couldn’t imagine one doing so.   
  
“Ah, looking for the romantic spots?” She grinned again, but this time Zelda was prepared for the taunting. “Well, sorry to say that for romanticism, I can’t name much. There’s Tarrey Town, but you’ve had to have heard of that. Other than that, it’s more about place you  _shouldn’t_ go. Like the Akkala Tower.” She pointed behind Zelda, but the princess was confused.   
  
Kaifa was pointing at what Zelda believed to be a mountain. At least it was tall enough to be one, and was surrounded by unetched stone. It looked fit to climb, but certainly not a tower, at least comparable to the All-Sight Tower from before.   
  
“Place is dangerous, but all the beasties live high up in it,” Kaifa explained. “And by that, I mean the real bad ones. Namely those Guardians you’re good to be wary of.” Zelda whirled on her. “Oh yeah, they’re up there. And they can  _fly_ .” She waved her hands in the air, and Zelda hoped she was joking. “No jesting this time, sweetheart. They fly and look around for things to turn. So I’d stay away from there till you get something fit to fight them with.”   
  
That was fair advice, and Zelda made  _careful_ not to avoid that place. But that couldn’t be all there was to Akkala. Namely, she couldn’t imagine that a tower that big and imposing, with beasts and Guardians at the summit of it, could merely stand there and not attract so many other wonders, and horrors. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that if nothing was beneath it, then it would be just dangerous for Kaifa and her family to be here.   
  
“Wow, you _ are_ a sharp one,” the older sister agreed, grinning toothy. “I bet you got a bunch of  _wisdom_ knocking around in your head. Must have seen something great on your journey to realize that.”   
  
Yes, wisdom. The  _Wisdom Gift_ Zelda was given must have been working. Maybe she was interpreting the information given to her by another, or perhaps she was applying logic, it was difficult to say. She knew that was just as intentional. Wisdom, much like Courage or Power, were more subjective than definite in their definitions. She was thankful for that.   
  
“I can tell you that the Hinox you’re looking for is at the base of the tower, at the bottom of the ravine,” she pointed at the foot of the tall structure, and Zelda could see clearly now where it opened up. “There’s still plenty of treasures inside of it though. In fact, some years ago when my mom and dad established this place, a tone of other adventurers were coming here to try and raid it, thinking that there was Rupees and Arms in there worth Hyrule Castle. This  _was_ the last place to hold out from the Calamity.”   
  
Was it now? Zelda admitted that was something curious and amazing. If it was, then there was a good chance that there was something in there she could use, but Kaifa’s laughter got her attention. Hers and Gleema’s.   
  
“You got the look in your eye that you want to try and explore the place,” she observed. “Can’t say it wouldn’t be worth it, at least not if you  _succeed_ , but remember, there  _aren’t_ as many adventurers now who try it. Too few gains for the risk.” Other warriors not returning then. It made sense. “Last person I heard of was some Salesman walking by here, a few months ago. Funny, entertained Gleema, but kept commiserating that he couldn’t go into the tower with the monster in the way, and he knew better than to attack it. Pretty sure he knew something was inside there.”   
  
The Happy Mask Salesman? Zelda could recall her conversation with him well, not long ago as it was. If he wanted to go in, and was acting as if he knew what was in there… then perhaps there was one of those  _masks_ for her to find! Of course, the catch was surviving whatever was inside. That was still a risk she had to consider.   
  
“If you’re smart enough to avoid going in there, I could tell you to try going around the tower,” Kaifa suggested then. “There’s a small forest on the other side, big wooded area with lots of room to relax in. Not many monsters there, probably cause there’s nothing there but vegetation, and those guys need something to eat, not farm.” A forest clearing… that sounded promising.   
  
And a lack of monsters made it a safer bet for a Great Fairy to be there. Zelda had to remind herself not to obsess over what amounted to only a possibility, but the idea of finding one was, to her, likely a great boon. All she had to do was go around the tower. That would be a trip in itself.   
  
“Of course, I  _do_ suggest going north and finding Tarrey Town, maybe even old Robbie further north.” Zelda whirled on Kaifa. She knew Robbie? “Course I know him, so does Gleema. He needs some supplies too, and comes out enough to ask about any changes in the tower. He’s a curious old geezer about it, but damn if he’s not energetic about asking people to dress up in these suits of armor he makes. Decked out like the Guardians, so obviously everyone says now, but I’ve not seen him force anyone into it.” There was a lot to unpack in that statement.   
  
Zelda looked back from the plains she walked. Robbie was out there, and apparently someone who had some benefit in meeting. Perhaps because he knew more about these Guardians, enough to make suits of armor out of them, but it just as easily could have been related to trying to counter them. Perhaps even both. It was an idea to meet him then, so that she could avoid the fear of being transformed into a monster again.   
  
“Whatever you decide to do, I recommend doing it fast.” Was there a reason for it? “No reason, just figured that waiting around for life to happen is a fast way to see it all slip by. Besides, the faster you start something, the sooner you can get it done, right?” She had a fair point there.   
  
“Kaifa! Kaifa!” The little Gleema shouted, jumping up and down. “Is it time to eat? The chillbugs are eating each other, so that made me hungry!” Though perhaps Zelda didn’t understand children as well as she did the rest of the world. The older woman only smiled and laughed, clearly used to the antics.   
  
“I suppose that is my sign to bid you ado,” the woman waved her off with the comment. “Can’t keep the little chomper here waiting too long, or it’ll be my heels in her mouth.” Zelda hoped that was another joke, but she couldn’t be sure. “Remember though, if you do see that Hinox, best to let it lie.” With that, she took her little sister’s hand and entered the stable and disappearing behind the cavalcade of colors. Zelda watched them, curious about what her decision would be.   
  
Though looking down the path she had ventured from, and then the one leading towards the tower, her decision was already made. She had made it some hours ago.

* * *

The ravine wasn’t very deep. At least not as far as the description of a ravine would allocate for. Upon hearing the word, Zelda suspected it would be a pit of some kind, narrow and long, but instead, it appeared almost to be some ancient carved path, lain over with time and neglect.   
  
The stones beneath her were smooth, if a bit jostled by the actions of time and covered with a fair bit of moss, but far from the mountains regions she had seen climbing around Death Mountain. Further, it was even clearer now that Kaifa spoke no lies about the Tower. Zelda couldn’t verify the Guardians that supposedly swarmed it from on high, but she could tell it was a tower now, or perhaps a fortress.   
  
The walls were better etched the lower she was, like the rock and rubble had been beaten out of place to show the true chiseled stone beneath. And where that disappeared, she could see as well the broken windows and doors that were all but sealed shut with grim, stone, and age. She thought of trying to push some open, but knew that pushing a boulder was difficult, and these were crumbled steel. There was no chance.   
  
Besides, her eyes and mind were better spent thinking about what was down here. Kaifa had told her about it, the monster that lurked down here, so tall that it would dwarf her in size alone, and would have the strength to wipe her from the very face of Hyrule. It was down here… and she was looking for it. Wisdom told her to. Because if she knew what it was, and was able to study it, then she would be more prepared for the others horrors in the land. She could not defeat Ganon if she didn’t even know what monsters he commanded.   
  
Her feet clicked as she walked down the ravine, watching the way forward and studying it for the next major piece of the tower she’d see or the monster that might frighten her. Her breathing was the loudest thing so far, not even the wind bothering her. She found it odd, tunneled as the ravine was, but that only made her skin stand tall, wary of what was down here.   
  
This was a danger, and it felt like she was entering the monster’s home. Walking into it, raising her arms and nerves to prepare for it, all the while unsure of what was going to happen once she got here. Then, slowly, like the curtain was being pushed around her. She began to see it. She saw what she thought was on oddly colored outcropping of rock, before she recognized everything else. Once she recognized that it was not stone, but flesh, she knew what it was.   
  
Zelda saw the Hinox, and swallowed. They were right, everyone was. It was  _massive_ .   
  
Large enough that even as she slowly rounded the boulder, all she could see was one of its feet, and that foot was longer than she was tall. The only benefit to that was it was attached to stubby legs, but those legs led up to a blubbering body. Blubbering with lubber and a size that looked more akin to a frozen bubble of air than a living creature. Even with the large and prodigious belly button, it was like staring up at the crest of the hill. It was only that that reminded Zelda the creature was laying down.   
  
The Hinox, as she ventured further out, quiet as could be, was indeed laying down, because it was sleeping.   
  
Just like Kaifa said, it was resting as it so often did. Its snores were loud and boisterous, matched by the rumblings that shook its gut. A massive hand lay next to it, and Zelda knew she could easily be caught in the palm of said fixture, and it was not something she wanted to imagine. For all the enhancements of her body, that was not one she would be able to return from. Similarly, she didn’t know what to do with the creature.   
  
She was doubtful she’d be able to attack it swift enough to end its life before it awoke, so  _massive_ was its head she feared her arrows wouldn’t be able to even reach its brain. But the rest of the creature looked no easier to pierce, so much fat that it would require a sharp blade to cut through. No wonder it could rest so easily then, there was nothing it had to readily fear.   
  
Curious, and  _Wisdom_ working through her again, Zelda slowly pulled out her Shiekah Slate, aiming it at the beast. She was so far away from it, and she was only just able to fit it all on the camera. She did so, let the picture take, then pulled it back to stare.   


_Hinox_

_The largest monster to make its home in Hyrule, the Hinox lives primarily in forested areas. A keen awareness of your surroundings is paramount when facing one, as Hinox are known for tearing entire trees from the ground and using them as weapons. A deft hand can steal weapons off the necklaces they wear._

_Known to sleep for over 20 hours a day, they are still most vulnerable at this stage. While a deft hand and trained body can be able to kill them while they rest, it is suspected that if they were to undergo too much pleasure while asleep, they would pass quickly._

  
Pleasure… while they slept… Zelda swallowed slowly as she realized what the Shiekah Slate was suggesting to her. The idea of sex wasn’t disturbing to her, but despite all the sizes she’d endured, she was confident this beast would be something else.  
  
Not only that, but to approach it _and_ be able to fuck it without waking up? It was a risk, a large one at that.  
  
But the door to the fortress was, clearly now, right behind it. The only door that wasn’t welded shut with time and stone, the faintest whispers of light shining through the cracks. It was faint, almost unnoticeable, but it was there, just as evident as the beast of a monster lying in front of it. Zelda crept around the monster, eyeing it carefully, pocketing the Slate, and studying it from a distance. Large as it was, it was easy to see all the major parts of it. It’s head, its arms with three fingered hands, feet toed just the same, gut that protruded as if it had eaten a forest…  
  
And the loin cloth… that barely hid its cock.  
  
It was only when Zelda was standing between its legs, still far away far away from the monster, that she saw it. The cock that the Shiekah Slate was asking her to endure. She didn’t even think it was a cock at first. It looked more like… a third leg.  
  
Thicker than her arms put together, long as she was tall, _easily_, and colored a darker red than the rest of its body. It slowly rose and fell beneath the paltry cover of its cloth, bobbing as her blue eyes stared at it. A part of her was almost terrified if it would become larger when it was aroused, more massive than it already was, but the larger part of her mind was reminding her of another detail.  
  
Many fears for Lynel were put into her mind thus far, but now, she could see that this Hinox was the true threat to her safety and self going forward. _This_ thing had the cock that was similar to the stones from the Chamber before. _This_… was what was going to break her, if she wasn’t careful.  
  
She calmed herself as best she could, even as the former princess started to walk forward. She knew it wasn’t completely necessary, she could avoid this, but the Hinox was something to be feared, as Kaifa said, and if she could neutralize it now, by dealing with it while it was asleep, then that would do some good. She just had to be quiet, gentle… and yet intoxicating to it.  
  
Its labored rumblings were loud as she approached, and Zelda felt her body shake as she drew closer. She stopped when she was between its feet, looking _up_ to see the toes, and loathing how the air she breathed in was between putrid and musky, enough to keep her awake, but also enough to ask her to run. Her fingers flexed as she kept staring at the dick.  
  
There were two pillars in the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth that fucked her, one for her ass and cunt. This time there was only going to be one, but it was larger and _longer_ than either of the pillars from before. At least it was guaranteed to be softer than the dicks from the Gorons. Hopefully. She thought that, even as she put fingers to the bands of her pants, feeding around them and pulling her tights down.  
  
Zelda realized they were wet the moment they reached her knees, watching a bit of her cunt drool slip out and hit the ground beneath her. She said nothing as she grabbed the pants off of her body, dropping them to the side and stood as tall as she could, naked from the waist down and panting at the cock. Now… all she had to do… was mount it. To do that… it needed to be standing up. To do that… she had to entice it.  
  
Zelda put herself between the Hinox’s thighs, reaching out and cupping its balls carefully, ready to run if it was too much. She felt the monster _rumble_ underneath, as well as the cum churning inside, but it didn’t awaken. That was good, so next she stuck out her tongue, running it over the head of the dick. It was no small thing, but she did her best to treat it as such.  
  
The Hinox did not. As if it were a denied man for so long, Zelda rapidly saw the attention she gave the cock force it to rise up. Perhaps not so swift as a swung blade, but enough that with a few labored licks over the cock head, she could see the skin on its sheath tightening, force it to rise up taller and standing at full mast. Even if her tongue barely covered more than a _hundredth_ of its head… it was still enjoying it.  
  
The Shiekah Slate wasn’t wrong then. This was _her_ most credible way to slay the beast… and she just had to endure… that… she did her best not to gulp as she looked it over, realizing that its shadow was looming over her now, and soon it would be inside of her. There was nothing she could do to stop that, not if she wanted to enter the fortress as well.  
  
So, carefully and with the memories of the climbers in her, she mounted one of the thighs and raised herself. Zelda treated it like walking across ice, as a single bad move could have her being swung in its fist, but the Hinox didn’t stir. Instead, it opened its mouth and let its tongue roll out. A massive tongue that Zelda realized could easily cover her in drool if it were to wipe over her. So, she couldn’t let that happen.  
  
The cock, on the other hand, just _a bit_ shorter than she was, was standing up as she approached it. Her thighs were soaked the longer she looked at it, and Zelda realized that her modifications must have been doing this, because the idea of being this turned on by cock was… unreal. She doubted it was _Wisdom_, as it felt more like _Courage_. Yet, she had received no blessing of that yet. Maybe if she had, she could have gotten this monster subdued already.  
  
Regardless, the cock was at her chest when she stood in front of it, and her fingers gently reached out for it, massaging it as best she could. Like treating a back more than a cock of this size. The lumbering of the Hinox, however, told her just _what_ she was touching, as the princess almost made out a pleasured moan from the beast. She did her utmost to ignore it, focusing on the cock itself, and what she had to.  
  
Perhaps it was a benefit then that her loins were so wet, because she knew it wouldn’t go in dry.  
  
Short breaths entered and left her as she got herself ready, standing close to the cock and wrapping her arms around it. It forced her face against the shaft of the dick, smelling the musk that billowed off of it. Strong enough to nearly knock her out, and she was so fortunate that the Hinox didn’t wake up as she did it. Even as her shirt felt as if it was dampening from her sweat, Zelda persisted.  
  
Carefully, gently, she pulled the cock down, twisting it enough so that the head was lowered. She couldn’t mount the tall cock, far too high for her to reach, so she had to lower her. And the only way to lower a cock rigid as a tree was to be bend it, at the base. The princess’s blue gaze constantly flickered towards the Hinox’s head, looking to see if those giant eyes were peering at her, but she only ever saw it shut and a gleeful smile at its lips. Zelda swallowed in turn.  
  
Namely when the cock was twisted enough, assisted by the Hinox managing to turn his body a bit as well. A moment of panic alleviated by his long groan of pleasure. That was evidence enough she had reached the limit… and the rest was up to her.  
  
Zelda let out a long breath of air as she turned around, facing away from the cock and let its head rest up against her ass. It rested there, and was equal in size _to_ it. The Hylian Princess bit her lip as she realized this wasn’t going to be like the rock pillars from the Chamber… it was going to be _worse_. But she had to do it. Stopping now… that would all but ensure the beast would wake up.  
  
So, with careful movements, she planted her feet, grabbed the shaft of the Hinox, and pulled.  
  
And she went nowhere.  
  
Zelda huffed in frustration, panting as heat began to fill her body. She kept trying to force the cock to slide into her, but no matter how hard she pulled, there was no give. It was just… It wasn’t the greatest feeling for her to have. She was literally trying to force a cock into her, but it was too big to fit.  
  
The former princess swallowed on nothing, looking around to see what else she could manage to do. Perhaps she could run and hope to escape, for the creature was surely going to wake up when she let go. Then she’d have to leave her pants behind. She could try and fight it, but that may guarantee death, seeing as she had no sure means to slay the giant. Her options were few, and she was looking for them, otherwise-  
  
_GRIP!_ Panic flooded Zelda, fast enough that she nearly screamed.  
  
It was an appropriate reaction, she felt, when the massive hand of the Hinox wrapped around her.  
  
Wide eyes flew towards the beast’s head, looking to see if its eye was on her, preparing herself for an open maw that he was going to be quick to _feed_ her to! But her fear was replaced with unresolved confusion when its eye remained shut, and only an annoyed grimace was at its large maw. She didn’t understand, was the beast still asleep? Then was it going to… throw her away?  
  
Zelda soon found that to be the very _opposite_ of what the monster wanted.  
  
She felt it when the Hinox righted himself, left his cock sticking straight into the air and held her above it. Zelda was right before, he could effortlessly toy with her now. But she was wrong about the beast throwing her away. She was wrong about _pushing._ No, what the former princess found was that she was being pulled.  
  
Pulled straight onto the creature’s massive cock.  
  
“_GLACH~!_” Sounds of distress her mouth the moment the head of the dick managed to slip past the rings of her anus, and feel as if it were relocating her organs with it. Her legs were spread out what they could beneath the creature’s massive hand, and her stomach felt as if it were being filled in reverse. Her head flew back, mouth open in a pained sound of pleasure, eyes screwing as she felt the dick rising in her.  
  
It was quickly reaching past the end of her cunt, _easily_ entering her stomach, distending it enough that she felt her skin rub and _chafe_ against the creature’s hand, and then further up it climbed. Air stopped leaving her lungs, because there were no pockets of it left. No dead space to push out, nothing to vacate her chest, because it was all being pushed out by the cock. The giant Hinox cock that was already at the bottom of her throat… and still rising.  
  
Zelda couldn’t move, look, let alone scream as she felt her throat begin to swell. Tears spilling out of her as the dick that easily dwarfed all others continued to spear through her. Even if there wasn’t a hand holding her still like this, even if the Hinox wasn’t keeping her rooted in place, she wouldn’t be able to move. She was as stuck and forced to endure this cock that was _fucking_ through her with one long slow thrust!  
  
Inch by inch, climbing higher and higher. Her throat was swollen, her jaw wrenched open, tongue spilling out, and her head ringing as she finally was able to see it. Finally, with a harsh sound of relief and torment, Zelda bore sight to it.  
  
The head of a cock sticking out from her mouth.  
  
She was only just able to see it, eyes barely able to peer down the bridge of her nose to look at the head of monstrous red cock. Zelda could taste, feel, and _smell_ every portion of the cock now, her senses completely inundated with it. Her slobbering mouth, her own drool and _whatever_ other fluids made up her guts, painted across the shaft. Even though the head was in sight, it wasn’t done.  
  
Zelda was forced to watch, as the hand on her body pulled her further down, as the head of the cock pushed further and further from her. Her tongue was forced to trail up it, not given enough room to simply lay slack on her jaw. Her cheeks were suctioned around it, the slime of the dick spilling out through her nostrils as it kept fucking itself through. It seemed as if it was never going to end.  
  
_Wump_. Until, in a comparatively light end, her ass hit the chest of the Hinox, and she knew she was completely hilted on it. Or, more accurately, her body was pulled like a sleeve over it. That was true.  
  
She could look up and see the _foot_ of cock still speared through her and out her mouth. The portions of her nerves that weren’t frayed and screwed with lightning and heat was just _barely_ able to feel the gut of the Hinox she was sitting on. That, and that her legs were resting on what amounted to its balls. The thick heavy testicles that were _easily_ a match for her head in size, and her haunches were resting on them.  
  
That left Zelda completely impaled on a dick large enough to kill most people by falling on them. And the Hinox it belonged to wasn’t even awake to know she was _mounted_ on him. He just held her there, likely _snoring_ through his sleep, as the former Princess of Hyrule became an ornament on his member.  
  
Were he to stand up and walk about, would that be how she met others? Falling off or being ridden on the dick of a Hinox, to see her features bloated around the cock speared through her? Would she fall off and the many who found her be able to look at her down her throat, trying to get her to speak, only to see the ground on the other side of her ass? Zelda feared having to answer _any_ of those questions. But terrifying as they were, they were not what she feared the most.  
  
What she first feared was what she wanted to deny. That her cunt was _still_ wet. Even with her womb crushed against her stomach with the Hinox dick bloating through her rectum, Zelda couldn’t deny that she was still turned on by this. Be it a perversion created by the _many_ ludicrous situations she’d been put in or a result of the Chamber’s modification, she did not now. Alas, it was something she could not affect, not now.  
  
Her other fear, the stronger one, was the one she _had_ to act on.  
  
That was watching the dick head jutting from her mouth, the one a foot past the rim of her lips, slowly descending back into her throat, through her guts, and out her anus. She was barely able to watch it, but Princess Zelda was _more_ than able to feel it. Able to feel it drag through her with a mind debilitatingly slow speed. Bad as that was, it was what she _knew it meant_ that terrified her.  
  
The Hinox didn’t just _mount her_ on his cock in his sleep. The beast was intending to _fuck his dick_ with Zelda, _like a toy_.  
  
And the former princess of Hyrule could do nothing to stop it.  
  
Nothing as the hand wrapped around her chest slowly lifted her up, forcing the cock to vacate her in reverse. She felt it slide past her rectum, the slow groan of the monster a far cry from the high moan she wished to put out herself, but the utter lack of air kept her from even dreaming of. The few free limbs Zelda had were flexing and writhing as she felt her insides being used to massage the dick of the Hinox, enduring the taste, heat, and force of the beast as it used her.  
  
She was pushed up the dick, rising higher and higher, until her heels were ‘standing’ atop of its balls, and the dick head was at the rim of her mouth. Just when she believed it was going to push her off completely, she stopped. Zelda hung there again, for a terrifying moment where she wasn’t sure what was going to happen, though she could venture a guess.  
  
_WUMP!_ And the guess proved true as she was dropped back down. With far more force and speed than the first slow thrust into her ass. This time, it was hard enough to let her watch the beads of sex and slime _pop_ out of her mouth, some of it splattering on her face, others across her hair, and even more dripping past her distended chin and over her clothes. Oh her clothes, they were going to be _ruined_ after this. But the Hinox did not care.  
  
There was little care in the mind of a rumbling giant acting out a dream the princess had been inserted into. One of sexual gratification, and she was the tool to bring it.  
  
No high moans or restless grunts were punched from her mouth this time. Nothing like the many other times she had been fucked and used during her adventure thus far. This time… this time the cock that was through her entire body left nothing for her to do. Nothing but shake and writhe and endure the insane amount of pleasure that was all but corrupting her mind. It felt as such.  
  
The faster the monstrous dick head punched in and out of her mouth, the more of her mind felt like it was being pushed away. Zelda felt as if she were feeling levels of intelligence drop as the dick continued to use her, placating itself by using up everything she was worth. From a princess of Hyrule to a sexual sleeve for a giant, and the beast wouldn’t even be able to recognize her as it happened. She wondered if her own mind would.  
  
And the Hinox was going faster still! Faster and harder as it forced her ass to hit its stomach with each slam down its cock, then raise her up until her lips were vacuumed around the bulbous head of its dick. Her blonde hair rose and fell like beaten curtains as it happened, and the most she could do was bend her toes through the pleasure of it all.  
  
Pleasure that was far from one-sided. Pleasure that was doing its task when it came to the beast using her. The Hinox was finally groaning, and Zelda could _feel_ something in the dick changing. Changing, and in a way she had felt before, though never so intense.  
  
Feeling something rising up the body length shaft, feeling it force her guts and throat out even _further_, feeling it as it started to grind her against the base of its dick, hand squeezing _her_ body all the more tighter. Holding her there, panting, until finally-  
  
_**SPURT~ SPUUUUURT~!**_ It came like an explosion from Death Mountain.  
  
It was all Zelda could imagine it was, seeing as the cum that shot out of it completely filled her vision, matched only by the satisfied roar of the beast. She heard the Hinox’s growl of appreciation for only a moment, because her sense, ground on its dick and feeling the cum shoot completely through her, were overtaken when that cum came tumbling back down.  
  
Down and over her body, _painting_ her worse than anything the Gorons, Bokoblins, or Shiekah had done to her before.  
  
Zelda was blinded as the thick and dense material covered her face, so complete that there wasn’t a patch of skin untouched by it. Her nose was sealed just as tight, catching nothing but the musky thick scent of the material clinging to her. Zelda’s head felt heavier still as that monstrous amount of cum clung to her hair, pulling her back like the beast had a grip on it as well. And that was just the portion of her that wasn’t distended or stretched.  
  
She couldn’t imagine, and _barely_ feel, the amount of cum that was covering her legs, all with multiple coats. Her royal clothes, a gift from Impa from decades past, was being ruined in the same manner. So much cum and semen flowing over it, it would be impossible to tell the blues from whites or even blacks. It was all just one gelatinous form of cum at this point.  
  
With a speed comparable to the first thrust into her, the weight of the Hinox’s hand fell from her body. It made little difference, because despite it, Zelda still couldn’t breathe, let alone moan. Even as the Hinox had cum in her, it hadn’t pulled out of her, and she had no means to pull or free herself. She was stuck there… waiting for what she hoped would soon come to pass.  
  
She waited, coated and used like a cock sleeve, hoping that the Shiekah Slate had proved true to its words.  
  
_Bluumf_. With a muted explosion, it did.  
  
In a puff of smoke that encapsulated the Hinox, the beast’s entire form was suddenly pushed from existence. No different than the Bokoblins she had fucked before, fucked and sucked until they were the same wisps of smoke. The difference was, she wasn’t resting on them when it happened.  
  
So Zelda fell quickly.  
  
_SPLAT! _And landed in a pile of cum on the ground.  
  
The princess was only _barely_ able to keep herself on her knees, the fall to them dampened by the sheer amount of liquid she had landed in. It was a small blessing, especially as she started to take stock of her body. The immediate differences were impossible to ignore.  
  
Such as how Zelda couldn’t shut her jaw. Wrenched open so far from the brutal fucking that her mouth was left hanging open, tongue out, as cum flowed _out_ of it, despite feeling much more of it drip through her. Through her, because she had been coated inside and out with cum, and turned from a royal, if inexperienced, princess into a specially designed tool.  
  
Zelda coughed through the cum, wondering if it was the batch that was stuck in her while the cock fucked through her or the amount that splashed back on her face when the cock head came out of her throat. Whichever it was, Zelda was forced to wipe away the salty liquid that clung to her hair and clothes, thankful she was smart enough to remove her tights, even if it did leave her ass reamed and far larger than before. How the clothes would fit over her now was a guess. Her breasts even felt larger, even contained as they were in the blue overshirt she wore.  
  
Of course, that shirt was caked in just as much cum as her face, and looked more akin to a pale Bokoblin than anything else. She was pulling off enough cum from her body to throw like weapons at anyone else. She kept swallowing, and feeling the cum basically _drop_ through her. She dared to think that it was literally falling out of her ass.  
  
She didn’t dare lie down though, for fear that if she fell asleep in the _pool_ of Hinox cum, she’d wake up cemented to the floor of the ravine, and left like that for another monster to find and use. Or entirely forgotten. No, she had to stay upright and awake, even if she was pushing more than washing the remains of the monster’s sex from her. That, and letting her body recover from it.  
  
The modifications from the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth was clearly working hard for her, able to keep her _alive_ during that moment, treated as a cock sleeve for the lumbering beast…. And having it grab her while it was still slumbering. It if was a good thing it wasn’t awake, or else it may have been able to last much longer…  
  
Zelda finally managed to wipe enough cum from her eyes to look ahead, seeing the door to the Akkala Tower in front of her. With the beast dead, it was something she _may_ be able to enter, just not before her ass and fucked-through throat could handle. She still did have to look for the Great Fairy, if she was dedicated to finding it, but such could be said for heading further north again, as Kaifa had been clear that there was more to see up there. More like the Hinox… and she would need much more time. If too many monsters found her at once, she doubted she’d be able to continue her journey ever again.  
  
The Princess coughed some more, vomiting out more of the cum and listening to it splatter between her legs. There was more than a fair amount still to come, she could feel draining in, and _out_, of her. She whimpered again, shivering at the idea of being _worn_ by that giant and lumbering through Hyrule. Truly a metaphor for fucking the Royal Family off of the throne.  
  
But that was a curiosity and fear for another time. For this one moment, she needed to focus on what to do next. After her anus recovered, the cum was drained, and she could stand. The curiosity of where to go.  
  
Should she keep searching for the Great Fairy, likely to the east and just above the cliffs? Should she venture into the Akkala Tower, to see what was lurking inside that was worth so much vaunted strength and curiosity from other adventurers? Or should she head north, and seek out Robbie or Tarrey Town, whichever came first?  
  
Whatever the choice, she needed to clean off first… maybe in the _ocean_.


	15. Inside The Akkala Tower

The tower doors were easy to open. Zelda did not expect that. The winding passage that wrapped upwards was daunting. Zelda did expect that.  
  
She hesitated a little before she started to climb the stairs, a tentative hand on the wall with slow steps rising up the winding passage. The stone was harsh and jagged, and a bit damp. If she thought long on it, Zelda was sure she’d be able to imagine why. It was hard to think on why the stone was wet and eroded while her cunt was still draining of cum, however.  
  
The Princess had been able to recover much of her faculties after cumming, thankfully, and her throat had sealed itself up far enough for her to breathe, blessedly. Now she just had to walk, while the natural shape of her legs still desired to be a bow. That was the issue.  
  
It didn’t stop her though, not hardly. The only thing that gave her pause otherwise was the severe lack of light.  
  
Though she was far from rogue-like as the Shiekah, or innate as stone as the Gorons, Zelda believed she could at least feel through the winding corridor well enough. She could feel it was still just one winding stairwell, something she wouldn’t need the deft eyes of hard skin for. But it did confuse her as to what was in here. Kaifa had hinted there was something valuable inside, but she was still looking for the explorers that had managed to come here first.  
  
Just as cautiously, she was looking for where they could have gone. Zelda was not ignorant to think the dead simply vanished. Their armor, their bones, their tools would still be lying around. Then again, she would be unlikely to find them unless she stumbled on them.  
  
So instead, she continued her ascent up inside of the tower, straining her sharp ears to listen to anything about her. Whatever she heard would easily be a threat, and she had to be careful for what it could be.  
  
A slow hum left her throat as she continued her ascent, listening to it echo in the dark. It couldn’t be dark forever, she knew. Not when there were clearly windows in the tower above the cliff. It had to be dark merely because of the rocky exterior. Once she had breached that proverbial surface, Zelda was confident there would be much more lamination.  
  
It was only after ascending what felt like three more screws in the stairwell that her point was proven true. And the first obstacle of the tower presented itself as well.  
  
A myriad of windows were put out around the top of the set of stairs, winding sharply to turn into a short, but broad, hallway. One that likely had great decorations to it in the past, but currently lacked anything meaningful beyond the churn of dust. A breeze from the outside chilled her, even if she was in her Royal attire again. Zelda took in the breath of air eagerly, satisfied she could fill her lungs with it.  
  
Then she turned her attention to what lay at the end of the hallway.  
  
The large heavy metallic door.  
  
She knew it was heavy on sight alone. Easily four times her height and wide to match. The rings on the door looked more like decoration than the actual handles of a swinging lever. She would have to jump to reach it, alone be able to pull it. Though Zelda knew she was not the tallest or strongest of the kingdom, she didn’t think she was so drastically beneath average that others could commonly do this.  
  
And more proof to the impossibility of the task before her were the remains set out before her.  
  
The remains she had been looking for were here, almost stationed for her.  
  
The armor and skeletons of many dead men and women were around her. She only assumed their sex so much by the amount of attire skin that had to be shown. Nevertheless, they were sitting at the edge of walls, lying underneath ruined fabric, sitting about dry fires, and all of them clearly as dead as she assumed them to be. Not a soul remained in front of the door. It was a pitiful sight, but one she knew better than to reminisce upon.  
  
Instead, Zelda turned her attention to the door itself. Be it the mechanisms of it or the creatures beyond it, this was the trial than had ended so many of the lives around her.  
  
Zelda thought heavily on the door, letting her _Wisdom_ guide her.  
  
It was easy to see it was not meant to be opened conventionally. Despite the impressive carvings along it, there was nothing quite like a smaller door or entrance. There were also no clear markings or signs that there was a riddle to be solved. Her musings took her around the chamber, looking for perhaps another entrance beyond the one in and door itself. Zelda found none.  
  
Her foot tapped as she continued to explore, dissatisfied with the idea that she would have to leave empty-handed, or until she found a key she couldn’t even swore existed. There had to be a way in, and she needed only to find it.  
  
She stared at the walls again, surrounding the door, looking for anything that was beyond the norm. She focused her gaze, hummed, and thought of the _Wisdom_ of those who were here before. It took so long, Zelda almost believed there was nothing.  
  
Not until she dined on an alcove covered by a piece of fabric.  
  
Her fingers were quick to grasp and tear the rotten piece of cloth away, billowing dust into the air and into her lungs. Coughing through it, Zelda found herself staring at an alcove that was intently familiar to her. Namely because she had seen it before. _Twice_ in fact.  
  
In the All-Sight Tower, and in the Shrine on the Dual Peak Mountains.  
  
Zelda grinned.  
  
The Princess was quick to take out her Shiekah Slate, aligning it with the slot as she had several times before. The edge of it fit into the groove, sliding into place. She released it when she felt it pull.  
  
The hum of its power echoed about the room, and Zelda listened to it, breathing carefully to control herself, and temper her expectations. The last time she had done this, she had opened a Shrine. The time before that, she had summoned a tower. Now, she hoped it would do what she wished.  
  
_DOOOOONNNG~!_ The sound of something striking metal, verberating through the door, told Zelda she was not without hope.  
  
A sudden draft swept over her, matched by the ring of unlatched metal, and falling rungs. Her ears shook as her skin chilled, even with the protective outfit she wore. Zelda’s hand flew to her eyes to protect herself instinctively, trying to ensure that nothing hit her, or anything harmful fell on her. It was an undue fear, but one exacerbated by the many rotted corpses around her.  
  
But the sweep of air finished quickly, and Zelda was able to relax. Relax, and stare forward at the previously shut door. Shut no longer.  
  
Now, they bore into an open chamber that appeared to end at nothing. That didn’t mean it was empty. Rather the opposite.  
  
Zelda _bore_ into the room beyond the doors, and could see no fewer than three windows shining pale light down into the stony room itself. A room that was as high as the doors, and would feel like climbing a mountain to reach. Statues and platforms sat inside, rising like a staircase upwards. Even from as far away as she was, her neck had to crane to see all the way up, only to lose track of what was at the tip of the platforms. She could only imagine what.  
  
Because soon, she was to find out.  
  
Ensuring she left without forgetting anything, Zelda took back the Shiekah Slate, the ancient device sliding off the platform she had placed it in, back onto her belt, before she took steps forward. Her feet clicked across the stone as she moved, but she didn’t let it distract. She didn’t let it take over her. She just kept walking forward, preparing herself for whatever would come.  
  
The monolith of doors that she passed sent a chill down them as she went forward, but she pushed on. Zelda recalled what happened in the Shrine and Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth when she held still. She didn’t want that to happen again. So instead, she observed as she walked. And she was quickly walking up.  
  
The platforms took her up like a set of stairs, just as she expected them to. Marching up them with eyes skyward, letting the light wash over her. The statues around her didn’t make sense, and the former Princess had to wonder if it was because she had no memory, or if they were meant to represent something she’d recognize at all. It was impossible to tell.  
  
What she did know, thankfully, was that the stairs lead to a new chamber, and one that was a far shorter climb than the twisted and gnarly path she had taken before. This time… she was standing inside a new chamber, and one that made as much sense as the one beneath it.  
  
It still had a window, but only one. It still had statues, but only one. It still had stairs, but only one. It was everything the chamber beneath her was, just a step away, but reduced to only one element. And elements, Zelda found, she quickly recognized.  
  
Not because she’d seen them before, but because her _Wisdom_ told her she had heard them before.  
  
A statue in an ancient temple, surrounded by traps and adventurers, and holding something inside of it that spurred on a great journey. This was how the Salesman had described himself to her, and it was how Zelda had learned of the masks he was seeking, and the one he had sold her. The Keaton mask was still safe in her satchel, but now there was another mask in her eyes.  
  
A mask that was on the face of the statue in front of her, if she could even call it that.  
  
It was a blob of a statue that was taller than she was, with a base so thin she was surprised it could hold itself up for as long as it had. Much like if she made a fist, but with a thinner wrist and taller grasp, that was what the statue was. And just at the center of it, of the blob like structure, was a mask. She recognized it instantly.  
  
Not what it was, because Zelda didn’t even recognize the tower. Only that it was of a softer shade of blue than the sky, colored like something that looked freshly placed in the temple, and so unlike the statue it clung to. It had eyes _thrice_ as large as her own, looking in odd directions with yellow color, and a smile that looked as if a painter had sneezed while crafting it. It was the oddest mask she had ever witnessed, and she had seen only three thus far.  
  
But Zelda walked towards it regardless, curious why _this_ was in the chamber at all. Her feet brought her up to it, and her fingers stretched out for it. She hesitated for a moment, and only a moment at that.  
  
Looking around herself, studying the room, seeing nothing but dusty gray stones, a window that let light bloom through the room, and the statue itself. No obvious traps, no pillar waiting to fuck her, nothing. She made sure before she decided further.  
  
Before Zelda acted like the Happy Mask Salesman in his own story, and reached out for the mask.  
  
Taking it from the statue.  
  
Zelda nearly leapt back as she held it, afraid that the statue would attack her once she held it. But the pattering of her leather heels was the only thing she heard. Her blue eyes scanned, but saw just as much to be intently worried about. There was nothing attacking her… and that left her with time to observe what she had taken. Standing to her tallest, in the center of the upper room, Zelda observed it.  
  
A wooden mask, much like the Keaton one. With goofy eyes that were larger than the masks of the fox, with a smile more prominent, but without curved or carved features. All painted, all smooth, and still shaped as if to perfectly fit her face. The idea of it was odd, but there it was. The blue mask in her hand, found in this Akkala Tower yet explored.  
  
Slow breaths entered and left Zelda, looking over the device and wondering what to do with it. It was only the Salesman story that gave her hesitance to put it on.  
  
He had described masks capable of instilling power and granting abilities, and the placement of _this_ mask, requiring the Shiekah Slate to even have a chance to open the door to it, made it all the more difficult to imagine this was _not_ on the list of possible masks the man was looking for. If it was, she could return it to him, possibly _sell_ it to him.  
  
Or… she could put it on… and see what happened.  
  
Such a thought occurred to her as she looked at the inside of it, the portion yet unpainted. It wasn’t so much calling to her as her mind was merely curious what would happen to her. Curiosity that her _Wisdom_ didn’t have answers for. She swallowed as she thought about what to do with it.  
  
Ultimately, it wasn’t a question that needed to be focused on. Zelda already knew what she was going to do. The same thing she had already done before. Try it out.  
  
The princess let out a slow breath of air as the mask was set against her skin.  
  
Then, it _gripped_ her.  
  
Before she could scream in fright, she _howled_ in pain.  
  
A sudden ripping force that traveled throughout her body, like blades were flaying her skin and tearing through her mind. So far from the forced or pained pleasure of a hard fucking, and much more in line with the horror of what torture would feel like. And it was all focused along the mask.  
  
Her fingers clawed at it, only to find the edges having latched, or _melded_, to her skin. Zelda could do nothing for it, scratching at her skin as she tried to get the mask off. But all the while the pain continued to rip and tear through her. Nerves melting from the sheer heat and _intensity_ of the agony she was experiencing.  
  
Zelda’s vision was fading to white, and her screams drowned away as the air in her lungs bottomed out. Nothing to scream with or see with, and the agony was there, overtaking her and ruining her!  
  
Until… it was gone.  
  
The torture fled her as quickly as it was inflicted on her, and Zelda couldn’t even so much as feel a _throb_ of the pain remaining. So focused on the pain she knew that her body was reacting as if nothing had happened. No swelling, no throbbing, no dull ache, nothing… just… just something else.  
  
Something else, because even if her body wasn’t in pain, it felt different than _her_ body.  
  
For starters, Zelda couldn’t breathe.  
  
Not in a sense of panic, as she didn’t feel her lungs gasping for breath. She couldn’t even hum to see why. It just felt like there wasn’t a throat there at all.  
  
Zelda put her hands to her chest, trying to pat herself down. She felt a globules material there instead, far softer and _squishier _than her normal chest was. And even beyond that, her top was missing. Her hands were just padding large breast-like protrusions.  
  
She looked down at herself, confused.  
  
She almost regretted it.  
  
Zelda wasn’t just naked. Zelda wasn’t just different. Zelda, the princess, wasn’t even sure if she was looking at herself.  
  
Modified as the Chamber had made her and altered as her memories were, she _knew_ she was still a Hylian, with pink flesh and holes to match.  
  
Her body now, looking down at herself, had no flesh. No clothes, no flesh, and hardly a shape to it. If anything, it looked like she was a slimy creature, standing on wobbly legs.  
  
Blue translucent legs, that matched _every_ part of her body from top to bottom.  
  
Zelda held up her hands, her translucent and blue-tinted hands. Hands that she could clench together, but feeling far as strong or sure as her normal hands. More than that, she squeezed them together, and she saw her several digits come together into a single gelatinous blob. Her body instinctively relaxed, and she watched her fingers pull themselves out of the blobs, reshaping into dainty, thin limbs once more.  
  
Zelda tried to bite her lip to calm herself, but only succeeded in biting nearly through her lip. An action that brought her no pain or suffering. She tried to swallow at the same time, but found that couldn’t. Not any liquid in her throat or even air. It felt as if there wasn’t a throat to swallow with at all. What would have been worrying didn’t fill her with so much fright as curiosity.  
  
The slimy hands of hers, _her_ _blue hands_, reached up and patted her throat. It bent and indented as if she were grabbing cloth. Wet, damp, and clingy cloth. She brought her hands back swiftly, unsure if what was dripping from the dips of her fingers now was the fluid from her hand… or taken from her throat.  
  
Zelda couldn’t even sigh, let alone scream. There was no air to use for either. Instead, she tried to think rationally.  
  
Thinking rationally alone, her _Wisdom_ told her this wasn’t the same as the Guardians. Even if there were Guardians outside, they clearly protected something else, or nothing at all. Not only that, they had transformed her very nearly into a perverted Bokoblin for fucking. This Slime was… not the same. If not only because she didn’t feel like fucking, but because she could think at all. Only terror clouded her mind now, not lust.  
  
What even _was_ she? Zelda tried to reason that there had to be a way to figure out, without venturing forward and asking a Hylian or other race in some tongue what they saw. They would be more likely to attack her. No she… she needed to figure this out.  
  
And her _Wisdom_ shined through, as she remembered the perfect device for identifying new things.  
  
Carefully, Zelda grabbed her Shiekah Slate.  
  
It wasn’t damaged, despite having dropped her through her transformation. It wasn’t wet or destroyed, despite her new naturally wet hands. It was, however, very difficult to hold. Pick up even.  
  
Zelda realized just how weak she was now with her new body, but that didn’t stop her. Her wet see-through fingers traced through the screens on the scroll, turning it around once she had put it towards the picture mode. She aimed it at herself, looking at where she believed the eye to sit. Focusing on that, as if to hold her jelly like body together, Zelda tapped the screen.  
  
She heard it click, and was quick to turn it around.  
  
_SPLAT!_ Only for it to easily fall through her fingers. Terror overtook her for a moment, _watching_ the Slate fall through her open palms as if it were severing them. But she was able to see her fingers were okay, her hands were whole. Imagination or not, they were fine.  
  
And the Shiekah Slate showed Zelda just what she was now.  


_Chu Chu_

_This low-level, gel-based monster can be found all over Hyrule. It tends to spring its attacks on unsuspecting prey from the ground or from trees. It's strength varies by size, and the type of jelly it drops varies depending on whether the Chuchu was heated up, cooled down, or shocked._

  
Zelda read over the terms across the Shiekah Slate, all the while trying to pull her lighter colored ‘hair’ back. She succeeded only in getting it to reform with the rest of her skin. Her eyes, yellow and prism like as they were now, speedily read through the rest of the text.   


_This creature has not participated in sexual reproduction due to its compliant and easily torn nature. Other monsters tend to use it as a means to trap other races. However, in large numbers, or after taking in a sufficient amount of fluid, can begin to grow and multiply. For this reason, they tend to attack men more than women._

  
That was what this was then. A Chu Chu… a monster that survived off of the fluids of other races. Zelda had been through enough of Hyrule to know exactly what it was talking about. How any man could fall for a monster, however, was beyond her imaginings. All others she had seen relied upon rape, and if she was as weak as the Compendium said, that was unlikely.   
  
Zelda rose to her tallest again, standing away from the Slate for fear of ‘leaking’ onto it. Stare down at herself in the light, she could, perhaps partially, see the appeal of  _her_ body. Though she couldn’t be sure if that was the case for all Chu Chu’s, as she had yet to see one.   
  
She had seen no monster with a chest as broad and open as hers, the attire of her Royal Garments still gone. The wide hips that far outdid anything she had before, with what could only be described as a rear and loins  _designed_ to be complaint and easy to mold. Though husky was not a term she could use now, Zelda suspected that was only because she had not taken in many fluids. Or perhaps she was this large  _at all_ because of the Hinox.   
  
Her hands, if they could still be called that, roamed down her body, feeling the thin outer shell as she did so. Light touches only , as anything more would have her hands and body melding again, but enough to explore herself.   
  
Her skin was easy to manipulate, and it brought a heat as it did so. Like touching her jelly-like body as if it were skin, making her feel the heat run through her. Not a dull localized feeling either. More like, a heat that grew in her. But more than that, she realized that it didn’t matter  _where_ she pressed.   
  
Along the bare of her stomach, the outside of her arms, her moldable face, the tips of her fake breasts, or even the patch where her cunt should be, and she felt the same dull heat run through her. That meant either there were no erogenous zones on her anymore, or  _everything_ was one. Zelda wasn’t sure which was more surprising, between the two at least.   
  
What easily earned the top of her attention was that she had no cunt to speak of.   
  
Her fingers explored the inside of her thighs, the same heat all that she felt. No folds, no clit, no slit, nothing. Just the heat, that was, admittedly, a bit hotter with how much more attention she was giving herself.   
  
Zelda had to wonder, ponder even, just why it was she had no pussy or asshole anymore. The puffy surface for one, and the large rear to match, but no holes to fuck. If that was for the same reason as to why she had no throat beyond her mouth, she couldn’t say.   
  
Zelda could only say it was  _amazing_ . Amazingly weird to be like this now.   
  
Her hands played with her hair as she turned around, feeling them  _vanish_ into the jelly-like strands. Her strides were short, almost fearful that if she tripped and fell, she’d  _splatter_ across the ground. She still moved though, stopping only to pick up the Shiekah Slate. She had to hold it close, feeling as if she were holding a horse over her head, how weak her limbs were.   
  
Carefully, she twisted the slate around, staring at the screen. Blank as it was, light barely reflected from the window, she was able to make out her features a bit better.   
  
Zelda was able to see, thankfully. She still had her defined facial features, but tinted the same translucent blue as the rest of her body. But instead of the clear blue eyes she had been known for, it appeared that they had swapped hues with the color of her previously blonde hair.   
  
It was odd to see her long hair blue, thin and lighter, then her eyes yellow, deep and staring. It was just as unnerving to gaze on them and see them not as slits in her head, round and white, but perfect orbs stuck partially in her face. The horror of the thought of one falling out entered and left her much like she imagined any tool would.   
  
There was no way to breathe and calm herself, though Zelda had to wonder how to stop this transformation at all. Would the Happy Mask Salesman know? Perhaps he would, but he was on the other side of Akkala last she had seen him, and that left the further curiosity of what would happen when she left the tower.   
  
Zelda let the thoughts run through her as she started to walk, because her Wisdom told her she had to move. Waiting for something would be hoping for nothing.   
  
Her feet didn’t click or slap against the ground, they plopped. Like dropping and dragging wet rags, her feet almost losing shape as she did so. There was no pain associated with it, thankfully, but that didn’t keep her from her bemusement. This body was odd, and she had to wonder how other Chu-Chu’s functioned with it.   
  
Her curiosities for her new body heightened when she descended the long path of stairs and was at the bottom of the tall sealed room. The doors were still flung open, the room still glowing with the sun light, but now, she could see something else. Because it was something she recognized.   
  
Not so much an item or thing, but rather what it held. It wasn’t an alcove for the Shiekah Slate, and it wasn’t another Shrine to find. It was a circular door on the bottom of the rampart, and one that appeared to be clenched shut.   
  
Zelda recognized it, because she had seen it at the Chamber of Resurrection and Rebirth   
  
She had seen it both before and after she was fucked and reamed by stone pillars that made her body a warm sleeve more than a fuck partner.   
  
The princess couldn’t be sure if it was drool that fell from her mouth as she stared at it, but she could be sure she was shaking at the sight. Enough that her entire body was rippling with the force. Her hair lightly dragged at her back, thin as it was compared to the rest of her gooey flesh, and she could feel her breasts almost bouncing, all from just the mild tremors that ran through her.   
  
But she still continued to stare at it, wondering what she wanted to do with it, if anything at all.   
  
Zelda couldn’t forget. She had been fucked before as a test of her new body. The chamber would have done something if she couldn’t pass.   
  
The pillar here, now… had to be for something similar. A test of her new body, whether it knew she would be in possession of one or not.   
  
Would that be a wise action? Zelda wasn’t sure if being in a body of a monster was altering her perception of decision or not. She could only trace her logic to ensure it either way.   
  
She knew that for as almost literal mind-fucking as the cocks in the Chamber of Rebirth and Resurrection were, they were there for a purpose. To test and ensure she was prepared for the cocks and fuckery she would endure in the wilds. She realized that if she had not passed that test, then her state of being from the Bokoblins alone would have done egregious harm to her.   
  
The pillar here, or what she still assumed was just a pillar, had to be the same thing. She was walking around it, staring at it, and wondering what she was going to do. She  _could_ position her ass just above it and see what would happen, or she could just walk out. But what if she did, and then regretted  _not_ checking out a cock in her new gelatinous body?   
  
The Ka-Ju Ropes had their weakness put on her when Domidak and his sister fucked her as they did, before letting monsters ream her ass. If she walked out without knowing how her body worked in sex, this  _new_ body at least, she’d be in trouble.   
  
Worse, if she came here and got a tool that she never used, then it would be a waste of a trip, and something that would be more of a risk to carry.   
  
At least in this tower, surrounded as it was by Guardians and likely other monsters, she could experiment in a controlled environment. Rather than let a lucky monster or Hylian find her, or the rock pillar and the self-powered machinery here.   
  
Zelda bit her lip, feeling her ‘teeth’ meld with it. An odd feeling still, but one that she was able to pull away from. There wasn’t even a deep breath she could take. Instead, Zelda only kneeled down, letting her Shiekah Slate fall from her grasp and to the floor. Her body was still  _far_ too weak to hold it out with her hands.   
  
_CHUUUUUURR!_ And when she did, gears started to spin.   
  
Her yellow eyes looked up to see the circular shield in the floor opening up. Spinning open to reveal a chamber beneath. Zelda gazed into it, curious for a moment, though seeing little aside from a silo with an intimately familiar shape inside. A shape that was so thick, it was almost grazing at the walls of the circular tube.   
  
Thick as it was, she could tell that the rock cock was not lacking in length.   
  
_Burrr_ . The sound of stone hitting stone, locking into place, let the Chu-Chu transformed Zelda recognize the cock was prepared. Even the faint glow of light from within, inviting even, was as much of a sign.   
  
A small part of the monsterified princess was happy it wasn’t surprising her with the dick. The other part was thinking this was still going to be something difficult to stop once it started, if she didn’t like it. The lack of a hole for her cunt and ass was still a good point, raising the wonder of what the cock would do to her.   
  
Zelda’s curiosities were postponed as the rock cock rose out of the silo, a bit of its massive length and girth showing itself to her. Sealing off the edges with its massive size, and pushing forward until its head was above the floor. It stopped there, hiding just how ever much more there was to come out.   
  
The princess knew it was the same cock now, or at least the same design. The rock columns that had fucked her at the start of this crazy journey, now one before her, waiting for her to decide. She  _could_ just leave, but then… then she could be in trouble.   
  
Walk out with her Chu-Chu body and experiment in the Wilds? Or sit on the column and learn just what sex was going to feel like. And Zelda didn’t try to hide it from herself. She was going to be fucked again. Here at least, she could control the pace. At least somewhat. To the degree and purpose of experimentation. That was what this was.   
  
Just an experiment. Playing with her body. That had to be natural. At least, she couldn’t imagine herself  _not_ exploring her body now, even back when she was a true princess.   
  
Her blue face nodded, even as her legs squirmed. Squirmed as they  _slicked_ together, just before she spread them.   
  
Feet on either side of the silo, the rock cock resting just beneath her large translucent cunt, and her Shiekah Slate discarded to the side. Her breasts were so large now they should have obstructed her vision, but with how see-through she was, it was a non issue.   
  
It was still impossible to calm herself with breathing. So instead, Zelda relaxed herself what she could by just letting her limbs, slimy as they were, fall down. Perhaps that was a mistake.   
  
In no time, Zelda sat on the stone column. Little time after, she felt it rise.   
  
The first time she had been fucked by one of them, her legs were bowed and stomach distended to the point that she could only taste the rock and cum for hours after. The second time, she had the cock forced through, if she took the Hinox’s size as a fair comparison. Both of those times, Zelda had fleshy legs and a hole that, while able to widen, still had a limit. That limit made her position on the cock fixed, tight, and painfully arousing.   
  
This time, the cock fucked its way into her like she was water. It rose up through her ‘ass’, if it could be called that, and had the head of the smooth polished rock sitting at her breast line. She had no breath to catch, but looking down and seeing the cock  _literally_ inside of her was something awe-inspiring. More than that, it was the pleasure it brought. Not a firing of electricity that sent her off her nerves and consciousness, no.   
  
She just felt, warm… like rubbing her palms together, if she still had palms. A warm sensation that was stuck in her with the cock, and held in her with it. Her head slowly tilted back, the slimy exterior of her new body allowing her to easily move and sway even with the almost torso-matching thickness of the rock cock inside of her.   
  
Looking up at the pale light of the ceiling, Zelda grinned with a translucent blue face.   
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ Then the cock began to move.   
  
Zelda didn’t moan as it fucked her. She couldn’t. No air to do it with. But she did move, mostly because she was still being fucked by it. Though again, not as if she were bound to it and at its complete mercy.   
  
But more like she was a convenient bucket of water, and it was fucking her just as hard.   
  
She felt her body wave and flop as the cock bounced inside of her, retracting into the floor only to shoot back out and beat its way higher and higher into her gut and beyond. There were no guts to fuck, but Zelda felt the sensation and smiled through all of it. Feeling the cock beat inside of her and fuck her without anything to resist.   
  
_WUMP! WUMP! WUMP!_ The splattering of her body across the ground sounded like splashing water, and the heat inside of her growing in intensity the longer it continued. What began as a hot sensation, like a hand over a boiling pot, became more inline with the Goron Village and its magmic streams. A heat that was beating through her, because the cock was fucking through her.   
  
Zelda’s liquid blue body wasn’t bound to the cock, but it was reshaping itself  _entirely_ for it. She could feel her torso spread out every time it fucked into her, only to return when it pulled out. She felt a rush of her ‘body’ rise into her head, making her golden eyes feel like they were going to burst, only to feel like they were going to get pulled into her gut a moment later. And where pain was normally associated with such feelings, now she felt only pleasure.   
  
Pleasure as her legs rested comfortably on the stone, letting the equally hard cock ram itself into her. Her hand gripped and pulled at her knees, until she felt them becoming one again. She didn’t care, and wasn’t focused on that. Instead focusing on how the rock pillar was still fucking her, just  _relentlessly._   
  
_SPAT! SPAT!_ She could feel her body being fucked around on it now, her  _legs_ smacking against the ground with the speed the rock column was fucking her. Fucking like that, because she could tell they weren’t legs anymore. They were  _puddles_ .   
  
Maybe it was the heat, maybe it was the pleasure, maybe it was her new unconscious desire as a monster-girl, but her legs had literally melted away. She could feel them. Her arms were little different, having molded into them before they went. The Princess of Hyrule, former or not, was little more than a column of slime on a slightly smaller rock, being fucked into like a convenient sleeve for cleaning the devices.   
  
Zelda didn’t dare lower her head, for fear that it might fall off. Not that she felt her body would mind. She could feel as well as hear her equally gelatinous, if a fair bit lighter, hair bouncing and slapping at her back. Like a whip, hitting her body as the cock fucked her, making her bend and melt to its whims. She wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.   
  
There had certainly not been a great deal of dirty talk in her dealings, but her  _Wisdom_ told her a common euphemism was to  _melt from pleasure_ . Zelda was literally doing that, and she didn’t even mind.   
  
Not even when the bouncing increased in intensity. Not even when she started to feel the heat rise up her throat, turning her into a true  _blue_ sleeve of thin blue liquid.   
  
_SPURT SPURT!_ Not even when the Rock pillar finally finished.   
  
If Zelda didn’t feel it from the heat nearly boiling her liquidy body, then she certainly realized it when the cum shot out of her.   
  
No throat to breathe, but the liquid was strong enough to fire through her ‘solid’ body. It painted her like the Hinox, columns of the liquid landing on her and covering her blue self. The thick liquid felt heavier than her own equal parts, falling over her and mixing with her ‘flesh’. That was the only way she could describe it.   
  
It was hard to think of better ways when Zelda was trying to right her sense of sight, her eyes having rolled back as the closest thing to a Chu Chu’s orgasm hit her. It made her body truly lose shape, eyes going off in odd directions and falling around the cock until she was a puddle at the base of it. It almost felt like parts of her were bubbling from the heat, but she couldn’t tell what part of it was actually happening, and what was because of the hot cum being lathered onto her. It was hard to judge when her eyes couldn’t focus, seeing as one felt like it was at her ‘knees’, and the other still in her head.   
  
_CHUUUURrrrrrr_ ! The sound of the cock’s floor becoming undone shocked her though, mostly because Zelda was still a pool of ‘something’ at its base.   
  
As the floor slowly opened up, she nearly felt parts of herself falling in. Like a stream to the cliff’s edge, becoming a waterfall. Euphoric as she was, that was a bit too far for her. Much like crawling, Zelda’s liquid-like body rolled and waved away. Her eyes were seeing different things.   
  
One of her golden balls was able to look forward and watch her low-riding form squirm its way away from the hole, while the other watched her pull the remainder of her body from it. She momentarily appreciated that she had control over herself even like this, but the weight of the cum was something she was more focused on. Even more than the cock slowly vanishing back into its hole.   
  
When she was a Hylian, the cum felt great inside of her. Outside, it was quick to crust over and hard to wash away. Now? It was just the opposite.   
  
All this cum on her, and Zelda was sure that if she had a face, it would be twisted and bent into and expression of pleasure so great that the Gorons would be satisfied with fucking with her on the ground. No, even the Shiekah would offer strangers to screw her if they were to visit. It felt like a thousand and one fingers massaging her clit, and she had clits all over her. Her entire  _body_ felt like such a dense packet of nerves, wherever the cum stained her at least.   
  
In time, slow as it was to come, her eyes righted themselves again, the first sign that her face was reforming. She was just able to raise a hand to her face a moment later, unsure if it was attached to an arm or just pulling itself from the pool that was her body. She couldn’t tell that yet.   
  
What she  _could_ make out, through the haze of constant pleasure and heat from the cum soaked gelly body she had, was that her face had reformed. Enough for her head to be sticking out of the puddle of herself, mouth open in instinctual pleasure, and working itself as if trying to guzzle down and drink the semen. It was acting so much by the forces of her own body, Zelda didn’t even question it.   
  
No throat to swallow with, but she wanted to take that semen into her. Fake or real, from stone or giant, she  _wanted _ it. No, her body  _needed_ it.   
  
When her neck had reformed enough to let her raise her head from the puddle of blue jelly, she was that she already was. Not through her mouth, but through the shell of her skin.   
  
The white cum of the stone cock was literally sinking into her jelly body, and vanishing inside of it.   
  
Zelda, literally endowed with pleasure, watched as the cum was broken down inside of her, moved into thinner and thinner strips of itself. What began as almost opaque white blobs of cum and semen slowly drifted apart into the former translucent blue. She couldn’t breathe in awe, but she could watch and be amazed. Watched as her liquid-like body began to grow with the dispersed and digested fluid. Grow and harden.   
  
Her arms came out from her slime like body, reaching up into the air of the chamber. Her entire torso rose with it, a prodigious chest  _far_ larger than before, with nipples that pushed off of her glob-like breasts like needles floating in water. Her thin waist followed, only to expand out into wide hips, more comparable to her body before than her chest.   
  
Her legs grew from there, forming themselves again as she rose upwards. Rose up, easily, as if she were standing the whole time and was merely growing in quick succession. In so many words, she actually was.   
  
Until she was standing up again. Without a cunt, but an easily penetrable body. Without clothes, but hardly more lurid than naked. Without lungs to breathe, but without gasping for breath. And yet, despite all that, still more than she when she first put on the mask.   
  
A far larger bust, bit wider hips, and now, noticeably, much longer hair. Hair that was of the lighter gel that fell to nearly her knees. Her fingers, if she could still reliably call them that, attempted to comb it, only to remember it was all the same, and her fingers disappeared into her slimy hair. They came out dripping.   
  
The princess’s floating golden eyes, right in her head again, looked herself over in wonder. No large girth or bowed hips like with the Hinox, and made stronger for the lurid ordeal. The benefits of this, despite the size of the cock, were immense. Of, her  _wisdom_ reminded her, only so long as it was sex she had to endure, and likely only with monsters.   
  
The other races wouldn’t be so kind to her. She was hardly kind to herself, looking at her translucent body, seeing the mossy stone tile beneath her feet,  _through_ them. They would sooner attack her, and Chu-Chu’s, as the mask had made her to be, were weak. Perhaps that was why she hadn’t seen them before.   
  
But regardless of the reason, Zelda had her prize now.   
  
There was no reason to think long on it. If this was not the prize of the tower, Zelda suspected anything else would cost her far greater than she had to offer.  _Wisdom_ once more told her how she was underprepared, with only some specialty arrows, a questionably fuckable mask, and the Shiekah Slate. If not a companion, she’d something else to help her.   
  
It wouldn’t be hard to leave the tower again, back the way she came. Only skeletons and dreams were left back there. Her silent features morphed as she looked back, realizing only as she scrunched her face, how she could twist her lips until they were at her chin. It was almost humorous, how easily moldable her face was.  _A dirtier part of her mind couldn’t help but imagine someone taking advantage of her and fucking her like a moldable fuck puppet, little different than Domidak had wished for her_ .   
  
It was a thought quickly set aside, as Zelda had to think of what to do.   
  
Reformed, remade, and with a body that could entertain  _camps_ of monsters with the greatest of ease, Zelda had to figure out where to go next. Once outside the tower, there were only so many places to go. She had her prize here… but there were still other concerns to face now. With a new means to capably, and perhaps  _easily_ , deal with the fucking situations with monsters, the question then was where to go next?   
  
To the Great Fairy, to see if her powers could assist her? The forest hadn’t moved.   
  
To Robbie, to see if he knew about the Divine Beasts? They were her ultimate goal.   
  
To the Wilds again, to see if there was anything she could find? It was how she found shrines before, and exploring had served her well so far.   
  
The possibilities were all there. Zelda’s translucent blue and jelly like body  _jiggled_ with the ideas.

* * *

  
**Author's Note:**  
Speaking honestly, this may be the last chapter before I start to wonder if I should move over to a new CYOA or not. So lets hear how it goes...


	16. Great Fairy Fountain

It was of little surprise to Zelda to find that walking as a Chu-Chu was, simply, difficult.  
  
Her gelatinous legs flopped uneasily as she walked, no bones to support and maintained only by the slightly thick film that ran around her. Her tits, much larger than they were when she was a Hylian, also bounced with a force that made it feel like they were about to fall off. Add to that her ass waving with most steps, always avoiding having her thighs run together and join together, made for an awkward gait.  
  
One that she carried as she walked forward through the Akkala canyon. Her feet easily stepped over the stones of the floor beneath her, unperturbed by the ruggedness. She was more upset by how her hips had to wave left and right, almost melodically, to keep her legs from sticking together. Added to that, it was simply felt off to not breathe as she walked, looking down only to see the ground passing under her, and _through_ her. She couldn’t even swallow her unease.  
  
She was blessed by some goddess to know that there were no monsters who had spotted her, so far, but it was just as unfortunate that she had no means to assist herself in moving. The princess couldn’t warp with the Shiekah Slate, because she had not seen the Great Fairy before, and she could hardly run, not without her legs falling off. A casual walk through the canyon that once held a giant, it felt as if she were tempting fate.  
  
Zelda’s blue tinted hair waved with her head, trying to get her long bangs to unhitch from her back. Though she knew they were truly forming together, she couldn’t help the illusion that her hair was simply wet and sticking to her skin. She didn’t wish to run her fingers through the goop that was her hair though, not with the chance of losing her hand in it.  
  
Yellow eyes looked over the canyon walls as she continued to walk, wondering if it would be possible to climb it. She knew she was going to have to try something similar, or else walk around until the plateau above her was low enough to meet the canyon floor. There was no other way to get up, and the forest, by the definition of the farm hand, was above her.  
  
Zelda twisted her lips as she thought of it, the action making her shapely mouth rise far higher than normal, matched only by the cartoonish squint of her yellow eyes.  
  
She could try and climb the wall, and assumingly fall to a wet splat if she failed, or she could try and walk around, and leave behind a slimy trail that would consist of half her volume. Her head waved back and forth, but she had to stop, fearful it was about to fall off.  
  
Her mind returned to what happened to her body when the rock pillar was fucking her. How she had lost her legs, her arms, and eventually her head. How Zelda, Hylian Princess, was turned into a little puddle of goop and sperm, and how she had reformed from just that.  
  
She had lost everything before, and only minutes after she’d donned the mask. If she splattered, she’d be okay… likely. If not… well, it wasn’t as if there were many other options. Thankfully, she had the best solution possible.  
  
Her _Wisdom!_  
  
_Wisdom_ that reminded her of what she had already experienced. About how she clung to the rock cock even when the rest of her body was melting away. Weight and friction weighing on her, but she was still able to hold onto it. The same _Wisdom_ that brought back her thoughts, only _seconds_ old, of how she was losing her body the more she walked.  
  
She wouldn’t last enough to walk around, but she could possibly make it if she walked up. Zelda clapped her ‘hands’ at the idea.  
  
Then had to spend a second, biting her nonexistent lips with misshapen teeth, as she tried to pull them apart evenly. She didn’t try and flex them, fearful they would turn into blobs without shape.  
  
Zelda wondered if this was going to be the rest of her life… but only for a moment. For now, she had a cliff to climb!  
  
Her cheeks puffed out, like fists were in her mouth, as she looked up the sheer cliff. Jagged edges at the odd ends, the faint emerald line of a forest high above, but separated by what amounted to half the height of the Akkala Tower to climb altogether. Her puffed up cheeks deflated as she reached forward, slime trailing behind her bare feet.  
  
_SLAP!_ The sound of her hands hitting the stone was akin to a wet rag hitting the floor, and her juices, if they could be called that, splattered with it. Zelda bit what she believed to be her tongue as she focused her ‘hands’, trying to make fingers to climb up the jagged stone. Fingers did indeed protrude from her gelatinous ends, but it quickly became apparent they weren’t necessary.  
  
Before the new digits could try and claw their way up the surface, her palms were pushing their way up. Pushing in with the wait of her blue tinted gel, but forcing them to cling and climb up all on their own.  
  
Her golden eyes blinked as her hands squirmed up the wall without the assistance of fingers, feet, or rope. The grin that bore itself across Zelda’s features was near manic it was so large, but her joy was due. A surer means to climb, by using the ‘sticky’ nature of her body.  
  
With little time wasted, the gelatinous princess pushed her body against the stone wall, quite literally walking into it. Her body fell apart as she did so. Breasts squished into her torso before vanishing, arms shrinking as they retracted into her body, legs pulling up, and hair melding back into her face. With a schlicking sound of moving liquid, Zelda was once more a puddle of herself.  
  
This time one that was attached to the surface of the wall, and with the features of her face bearing upwards towards her goal. Willing her body to move, as she did inside the Akkala Tower, Zelda began to ascend.  
  
The same as her digitless smooth palms, she began to move. The feeling was indescribable, akin to having a deep massage running through her as her body moved, dragging rocks and stones over her, and her body accommodating their shape and texture for every inch she ascended. It was not as warm as touching herself, or the cock fucking her until she was a puddle of pleasure, but it felt enjoyable.  
  
The former princess focused on that joy as she continued to slowly climb the mountain. It was slower, far more so than when she climbed by herself, and far less efficient if she had the Ka-Ju rope tied about her, but it was working. She was climbing.  
  
Her translucent features looked around her body as she climbed, yellow eyes able to move from the top of her vertical pool of slime to the bottom, watching the ground slowly leave them, then observing the tower from different heights. There was little to see, but the excitement felt bubbling. Zelda had the quick nerve to make sure she wasn’t truly bubbling.  
  
Her excitement contained what little she could, the princess started her rise from the canyon!  


* * *

It was dusk when she reached the top, and Chu-Chu Zelda was a quite literal puddle of slime as she managed, finally, to breach the upper crest of the canyon wall.  
  
Her worn and featureless body flopping out onto the grassy top of the canyon wall, shaded from the setting sun by a line of trees that hung above her, several from many. A sound akin to popping bubbles left her as she relaxed, and Zelda wasn’t sure if she would be okay if she let go of ‘herself’. It didn’t stop her from trying, leaving her a goopy mess in the heavy grass.  
  
Her features had since melded into her body, tired and worn from the long ascent. It was not merely an hour, but a _day’s_ time to climb the wall. Perhaps her _Wisdom_ was lacking, or perhaps it was the most efficient means. Either option left her in the same condition.  
  
With the Chu-Chu Princess unable to grasp objects around her, moving around more like a living puddle than a living thing, and desperate for nutrients. She was aware she needed them. She was unaware what would be best for her.  
  
The goopy mind that had to be swirling somewhere in her mass tried to fathom what would be best for her. Meat? Liquids? Rocks? Fish? Cum? _Oh!_... that last one made her contorted form giggle like she was poked. A pile of cum sounded amazing~! Just imaging a stranger walking up and fucking her like a toy, spraying his load inside of her and giving her a means to reform herself! Just like the cum from the rock pillar she fucked in Akkala!  
  
Plus, if that did happen, then she could make legs and arms to let the man _keep_ fucking her. Maybe even breasts for him to suck on. She could fuck him more then. When he came again, then she could get bigger, and start to work herself! She could fuck him harder then. When he came _then_, _THEN_ she could start to add rigidity to her body, and start blowing him like she was a whore for him, draining every ounce of cum from his balls, then she could make herself bigger!  
  
Then she could quite possibly swallow all of him right…  
  
Zelda’s viscous puddle of a body shivered again, this time of dread over hunger. That was… not something she wanted to do. But she needed food. She needed to eat. Her yellow eyes swirled about in her body as she looked for something, anything, that would satiate her. Grass? Trees? Bushes? Birds? Maybe birds? Birds were high up, too far away. Far away as fire, but… not as high?  
  
Fire, there was a fire. A small fire in the middle of the forest. That was a good sign! But why was it there… who cared?  
  
She slowly moved towards it, crawling as well as she could, flowing more like it. Her ‘flopping’ over itself, swallowing the blades of grass as she slurred closer to the fire. She could see it, but it was difficult to feel it. That didn’t matter. It was bright against the darkening sky, and she was sure there would be something around it.  
  
She was right. Her golden eyes saw _exactly_ what she needed.  
  
A large slab of meat. A giant rind of porky flesh sitting atop the fire, spitroasted into a crispy brown. It didn’t look seasoned, it didn’t look cared for, but it looked cooked and ready to eat, dripping small rivulets of fat into the crackling flames of the fire. Zelda’s Chu-Chu body rumbled at the sight.  
  
It wasn’t as delectable as cum, she imagined, fresh squeezed semen from a man or monster’s cock, but it was something to give her strength. That was all the mattered.  
  
Her body rolled up under the meat, the fire glowing beneath her. It didn’t burn, bubble, or boil her, and why would it? She was hungry!  
  
Enough for her body to reform not with hands or a clear face, let alone something to match her eyes, but a large toothy jaw! One that reached up over the coals and flames, grabbing at the stick with a tactile tongue, they swallowing the large slab of nutrients with its body!  
  
Though the meat could be seen from inside the gelatinous body of Zelda’s Chu-Chu form, just as well could be seen the breakdown of the cooked beef. Watching it break apart into encapsulated fragments, further fragmenting into smaller and smaller bubbles that were each severing and unlinking the impressive size of the bestial meal. Smaller and smaller until undetectable bubbles remained.  
  
When that was done, Zelda’s extended Chu-Chu body flopped back down over the fire, rolling off of it with the giant slab of meat encapsulated inside of her. She felt the warmth of the meat more than she did sitting over the flames. Even more so as she broke it apart. By the time she was sitting on the grass again, twilight light staining her blue body, the meat had been broken down into such small fragments, Zelda was sure her translucent blue was more stained brown.  
  
The warmth that ran through her then was like sitting on a fire, when she had flesh and not jelly for a body, one that made her squirm in her squishy form, puttying around as the meat inside of her dissolved into indiscernible size, and then became nothing at all.  
  
Nothing that allowed her body to grow, slime to reform, and the rest of her body with it. As the flesh dissolved, Zelda’s body reformed from it. Rising on lithe legs, growing narrow hips, reforming short hair, and a more modest bust and ass than before. All of it with the same yellow eyes on her pseudo-head. She looked down at herself, acknowledging that she was far smaller than before. She could see her feet without peeking through her translucent breasts, for starters.  
  
On the other end, she also felt weaker. Her finger rose to her formed lips, pushing a bit too hard and connecting the slime exterior of her finger to her lips. She pulled it back with a small ‘pop’, jelly falling to the grass at her feet. If she had to guess, she was a bit shorter as well. How odd.  
  
Well, Zelda waved her light slimy stranded hair, the lighter blue gel waving and nearly disconnecting from her body. She was fortunate to be near the forest Kefla said the Great fairy was nearby. All she needed to do now was go see her, or find her, or look for her… what was important again?  
  
“GALAHAH!” The sound of a monstrous scream tore Zelda’s attention. Yellow eyes turned towards it, seeing a familiar sight.  
  
A Bokoblin pointing at her, club raised over its head and massive four-toothed jaw slobbering. That was the same, even the large cock that flopped around beneath its stubby legs. Zelda recalled sucking and fucking enough of them to know that was normal. But the color of its skin wasn’t normal.  
  
No, it was blue. And it wasn’t alone.  
  
There were two other blue Bokoblins by the one who screamed, and each of them were just as naked and hung as the former, arching their backs to yell, screaming into the twilight sky, and getting their cocks to rise with their voices. It took very little effort, her golden eyes observed, watching the meaty and girthy dicks rise up and point upwards. Not as impressive as the Hinox… but enough to make her bite her lips, which had her mouth disappear with the action.  
  
Still, she hadn’t fucked anything _living_ yet, and they were upset with her. Why? Maybe because she wasn’t as big as she was before? It had to be, because they couldn’t be upset with the meat she just ate. She saw it first! Cooked and all.  
  
Zelda knew that she could defeat them, as she had before… but how did she do it again? With arrows? She didn’t have a bow. With fucking? She didn’t have any holes. But they could still use her! Oh! They might be warm, too!  
  
Her mouth reformed to smile, even as the blue Bokoblins rushed at her, all three of them. Dicks flopping about as she spread her formed legs to invite them. She stood nary a hair taller than them, but that was all that was needed. She opened her arms to them, and the one that was closest to her reached out, grabbing at one of her hands.  
  
The monster grabbed, clamped, and wrenched.  
  
_POP!_ With a wet sound of slapped water, Zelda suddenly became much lighter. She looked sideways, wondering why that was.  
  
Oh, it tore her arm off. That was unfortunate. It hardly hurt, seeing as she could make another, once she had some _warm and milky semen in her_, but it was going to be hard to jerk them off without an arm. She made to form that arm, using her other as a reference. SMA-POP! Until she bore the same loss of weight.  
  
The gooey princess looked down at herself, seeing that she was presenting a less-than impressive chest, long lithe legs, and no arms at her sides. Her eyes looked left and right, trying to find where the missing pseudo-limbs went. The first was still firmly in the grasp of the first Bokoblin, and the other, perhaps unsurprisingly, been taken in by the other.  
  
What was slightly more surprising to her was what they were doing with them. They didn’t discard or smash them, or beat them as she had seen them do with other prey.  
  
No, they _molded_ them.  
  
As if they were experienced with a body like hers, the pair of Bokoblins had immediately taken to reshaping her arms. From the long lithe limbs her barely nutritionalized body had formed to smaller, but more rotund, monoliths of goop and slime. They squawked on either side of her, monstrous hands with three digits to each one, working the gel.  
  
Zelda knew it before they started to push and mold her detached limbs, because she could feel them. She _felt_ the slime parts of her body being reshaped by the surprisingly dexterous fingers of the beasts, turning them into tubes of larger girth than digitized hands. She felt it, like she felt the giant cock in her before, or similar to it.  
  
That feeling became more intense when the cocks on the Bokoblins, with little foreplay or thought, shoved themselves into her gelatinous limbs, pushing through them until the tips of their heads burst through the other side. And Zelda, for a reason she couldn’t care to think of, felt it _everything._  
  
Hot, warm, enticing, and enacting a desire in her to feel more.  
  
Standing between the beasts, Chu-Chu Zelda squirmed on her legs, already shaking as her mouth shaped itself once more into an expression of growing pleasure. A tongue forming itself from her top, falling out of her curvy lips as her eyes literally rolled in her head, all the while the Bokoblins put their dicks in her shaped arms, turning them from a hand-job to a fuck sleeve, using _every piece _of her.  
  
Zelda’s mouth, if it could still be called that, opened, and she drooled her own liquid out as she felt her repurposed arms being fucked like cunts. Thrashed and beaten as the monsters let out hard pleasured cries for using her. They were careless for her armless body, standing there and nearly melting from the fucking they were giving her, without actually _touching_ her. The pair of them were making her a thing to be _enjoyed!_  
  
Pair… two… her arms… wasn’t there a third Bokoblin? The one with the club?  
  
_WHAM!_ Zelda’s answer came with a lurching and eye twisting smack.  
  
Her vision literally rolled in two different directions, eyes falling over the trees and losing track of herself. She felt like a puddle again, but with the same frictional heat of her arms, or what used to be arms, being fucked by the pair of Bokoblins.  
  
With great difficulty, the Chu-Chu Zelda managed to force her eyes to roll around, staring at the same sight from two different directions. Were her body not literally being fucked in three different directions, it might have been disorienting. But she did count right, three.  
  
There were the two blue Bokoblins making use of her arms, still fucking them until they started to raise up with cum, but then there was her bottom half, or what was left of it. Her legs, the lither figure, but lacking her upper torso. She could see, strewn across the twilight stained grass, all her slime components spread out about the grass. That settled the curiosity of where her head went.  
  
But the rear, legs and all, were being held by the Bokoblin that had smacked her. Club dropped, grabbing her thighs with long greasy fingers, he was splitting her gooey body to present her inner thighs, where her cunt belonged.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ And she watched the cock piercing it. Piercing through it and out the other side, with her torso missing. Fucking her like the pillar had, but with her upper body remove from the rest of her.  
  
And what was worse? It felt _amazing!_  
  
Nothing but a literal pile of goop, and Zelda was jiggling on the ground, eyes rolling almost uncontrollably, as the trio of Bokoblins fucked her body parts with wild abandon. Her thicker outer coating swayed like water as they gripped it, fucking their cocks through her missing limbs until she started to leak out the warmed inside. Much like the first dick, she felt that too.  
  
She felt her body melting with the speed and frictional force of the cocks pistoning in her, matched only by the screeches and slobber they let out as they let loose on her. She could do nothing, a strewn out pile of slime and rolling eyes, as the little of her body that was left was fucked beyond reason. She only watched as they screamed, hollered, and fucked her to the base of their dicks.  
  
Feeling it all at once was indescribable. Like three cunts on different parts of her body, and all of them being reamed to the core at once. The idea even entered her lust addled gooey mind that if her eyes were on_ any_ of those limbs, she’d be the same size as the cocks fucking her, and then it would be like the Hinox all over again.  
  
The idea persisted, even as her scattered consciousness began to shiver and wane. Feeling the heat get hotter, her body more liquid like, and finally, bubbling.  
  
“_KRAAAAA~!” SPURT! SPURT! SPURT! SPURT!_ The Bokoblins almost all came at once.  
  
And they filled Zelda up completely. All three of her working body parts.  
  
Cum shot out of the one fuckin her dismembered rear, hitting the ground as her gelatinous legs curled up as the beat became to much, molding into a thicker blockier fuck toy for the beast. The pair screwing her misshapen arms pulled on them until the cum shot out of her like a geyser, only to fall back over her, mixing with her translucent surface.  
  
The heat was boiling her from the inside and out, and Zelda couldn’t even scream as the pleasure was overtaking her. The monster making an absolute toy out of her, shaping her into convenient fuck sleeves, and her golden eyes only rolled on the ground, unable to take a single rotation without jerking. Even as they rolled together, flopping over something as molten as she felt and… hold on…  
  
Zelda blinked, and the Chu-Chu princess realized there was more to work with. She realized that as she maneuvered her eyes to look down, seeing her body again. A body that had reformed, if not to its fullest. Limbs, torso, breasts, legs, hips, a cunt, it was all there, even the fingers and toes. But it was all… smaller. A lot smaller.  
  
As in Zelda wasn’t sure her arm could reach a foot, let alone the usual two. Her breasts were non-existent to add to that, and her cunt… even though it was _there_ now, she didn’t think a finger could go into it without making her scream. Her toes and fingers were shorter and… it all seemed so small.  
  
Looking up, confused, she saw the blue Bokoblins also looking at her. And they were _much_ bigger than before.  
  
Bigger, feral, and holding the cum-stained parts of her body they had fucked, the portions of her melting away as their cocks remained rigid and hard. They snarled at her, slobbering. She didn’t have a throat to gulp with, but it seemed appropriate.  
  
_“GRHAaAHAHIII~~!_” Especially when the one that had fucked her hips into a block screamed, stomping on her ruined cunt and legs as it lunged at her. The others were not far behind. Zelda turned to ran.  
  
It was useless.  
  
_WHAM!_ The Bokoblin was on her in a moment, and pinning her to the ground with now _massive_ hands against her shoulders. Her body was _squashed_ against the grass, and her yellow eyes could only look up at the monster as it howled over her. She was always a bit smaller than them before, but now… Zelda felt _minuscule_, and what was worse, _they had already cum!_  
  
Her eyes looked down her child-like body, seeing the cock hanging out beneath the Bokoblin. Watching it, as it sat high enough on her to reach the bottom of her throat. She didn’t have anything to gulp, but she didn’t have time to.  
  
“GRIAHAIIII~~!” With its usual howl, the Bokoblin raised its hips back, dragging the tip of its dick over her chest, smearing her jelly top, then placing the head of it between her thighs.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ It went in all at once, and the Chu-Chu Princess was surprised her head didn’t explode.  
  
The cock beat into her so fast that a great amount of her gelatinous insides were sent straight to her head. It _grew_ as the cock pushed its own way through, her eyes bulging for the effort. So close to it as it felt, she didn’t actually explode, as close as it was. But the repeated attempts didn’t help.  
  
_SCHLORP! SCHLORP! SCHLORP! _Not when she was all but holding perfectly still on his cock, while it pistoned in and out of her. Her insides were churned with the fucking, leaving her much tinier form to feel like it was bubbling over. Slobber fell over her, but Zelda couldn’t even tell, not with her eyes rolling around in her head. She was getting dizzy from how hard the fucking was continuing, dragging through her entire body almost as bad as the Hinox cock felt, but this Bokoblin was _moving_.  
  
Moving, and apparently picking her up.  
  
Chu-Chu Zelda didn’t even realize it was happening until she was hanging in the air, feet and arms dangling as she tried to reach the ground, but her eyes rolled in her ‘head’ to see she was far from it. The cock fucking her, however, didn’t stop. The bouncing made it harder.  
  
_GRASP! GROPE!_ It became even harder than that when the other two Bokoblins approached, grabbing at her gelatinous body and making putty out of it. Be it because they were cum soaked or she was tighter than usual, they didn’t deform her. Not with their meaty hands on her small body.  
  
But Zelda’s floating golden eyes could see their cocks hanging out, hovering over and under her. She knew that their hands wouldn’t be all that was in her soon.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ Heat _exploded_ up her ‘arm’ a moment later. The cock from one of the beasts running from the palm of her shortened hand to the literal intersection of her torso. It fucked through that, and through to her other arm. It was fucked through her dangerously close to the cock that reamed its way from her thighs, and it did so with an equal joyous growl from the monster.  
  
It left Zelda hanging on two cocks, speared through her in a way impossible in any other circumstance, and she was forced to endure with a body_ half_ of her normal size. But at least _they were going to cum soon!_ And the heat was just _so intense!_  
  
Hot enough that she was feeling herself being torn apart as she melted on the cocks, them fucking through her conveniently made body, treating every _surface_ as a hole to fuck. Her eyes rolled about in her head, unable to find a surface to stick out from.  
  
Until they settled on her side , eyeing the dick of the third Bokoblin, cock aimed up with where her ears might usually lay. She had no ability to speak confusion or denial.  
  
_SCHLORP!_ Only endure as the cock speared through her head, from ear to ear, and made the exaggerated features on her already swollen head practically balloon. The dick punctured through her head with obvious ease, treating her like a tube to fuck, less than even a sleeve. The Bokoblin cried out above her, hand gripping her face and ‘hair’, before slapping against her head, making her entire body shake and jiggle.  
  
From all angles she was being fucked. From her misformed cunt, up one arm and into the other, then straight out her head. _All_ of them were being used. She would have found the situation ridiculous if her body wasn’t trying to make a shape to accommodate all three of the monsters at once~!  
  
She shook, she writhed, she tried to find a balance to latch onto, but the heat and anticipation of _cum_ was just so much! She wanted it! Zelda _needed_ it!  
  
_Po-POP! _Then her eyes were fucked straight out of her head, both with one hard thrust.  
  
Her eyes fell out of her translucent body, giving her the perfect image of her ‘body’ being fucked by the three blue Bokoblins as both collected on the ground. It gave her a solid second to appreciate how her tiny body was being reamed, used, and likely disposed of by the monsters.  
  
But after that second… they began to roll. Down a hill she never paid attention to.  
  
Her eyes rolled down the hill, finally feeling the horror she was afraid she’d experience. Detached from herself, rolling along the forest hill, knocking on the trees, and all while the shell that was her gelatinous body was fucked to oblivion by the trio of blue Bokoblin. This was going to be it.  
  
Her _eyes_ were going to be the last thing of her, because the rest of Chu-Chu Zelda was fucked into complete oblivion, a boiling blue mess. And all because she couldn’t keep her eyes in her head, or on the prize. If there was a joke in there, she missed it.  
  
_PLOP-PLOP!_ Just like she missed the pool of liquid her eyes finally rolled into.  
  
The princess was thankful for it. Her eyes bobbed inside the liquid she had fallen into, a river or pond of some kind. It took a great amount of effort, not the _least_ of which because her body was still being fucked by the trio of Bokoblins up the hill, but because there was nothing to roll against. She was flopping about in the pool of water, bobbing and trying to find the shore.  
  
Like tadpoles, her eyes waddled to the edge of the reservoir, or whatever it was. Knocking lightly together, she spun her gaze, looking at where she landed. It was a pool, but one that had large flowery petals blooming all around it. Rising into the air and seemingly surrounding the pool like a tent. It would have been lovely, if Zelda had the means to leave.  
  
But her body was stuck up with the monsters being fucked in a messy orgy, ruined beyond any normal measures of belief. The idea of her getting back to it was impossible. She’d be stuck _floating_ in this pool forever, reaching up for the flowers but never able to… wait…  
  
Zelda’s Chu-Chu eyes _blinked_, before recognizing her hand. A hand formed from the water she was in.  
  
… Huh… she didn’t know she could do that.  
  
What she did know was that she wanted to leave, _now_. And that began with a mighty push. She wasn’t even aware of what she was pushing against, only that she had something to push against, and she was doing it.  
  
The flower petals were _heavy_, and probably not just because her liquid arms were doing the pushing. they felt like _trees!_ Thick, blanket like trees. Her eyes twisted in her reformed head, lips biting through her pseudo-lips, and trying to find perch on something.  
  
Zelda couldn’t cry or scream, but she tried with near all her might to break open the flowery petals, to _escape!_  
  
And with a slow roar, she did.  
  
Chu-Chu Zelda was rewarded with the sudden _birthing_ of twilight light flooding over her, the tree lines coming back to focus, and the petals blooming like she was the stigma of a flower. It felt surreal, especially because she felt… huge… for all of a second.  
  
_SPLAT!_ Then she fell out of the pooled cusp and splattered to pieces on the green growth. This time, thankfully, her eyes didn’t cascade into oblivion. They stuck together, Zelda doing her utmost to keep her head on straight, even if the rest of her ‘body’ went to pieces, or splashes. It still felt good to have something.  
  
And speaking of something, not that she could _speak_, the flower was… different. She turned to look at it, head morphing backwards in place of spinning, as she stared at it. Only three petals, but each one almost large enough to hold a Hinox, and all glowing over the center of the pool she had come out of. A spring maybe. She kind of wanted to go splashing in it again! That was fun!  
  
Zelda went to stand up to try it, only to realize she was small again. Small as when the Bokoblins had attacked her. That was disappointing.  
  
_“FWAAAAaaaaagh~!_” The sudden cry interrupted her thoughts. That, and the explosion of water from the pool she had just come from. Enough to create a rain storm falling down upon her. “_Oh my~_, free at last after _a hundred years_. How goooooood it feels to have the air again~.” With golden eyes that bobbed around in her head, Zelda stared at the figure.  
  
It was terrifying.  
  
It was _easily_ as large as the Hinox as, and hanging in the air with a body covered in grass and ivy, or maybe just ivy. But it was a figure that had breasts being held up by those leaves, with only its groin completely covered. Areolas were easily visible, but despite their size and darkened circles, they were hardly all that Chu-Chu Zelda could focus on.  
  
She could _not_ ignore the fact the figure was floating in the air, stretching back to show off that impressive rack of hers. _Or_ the fact that the figure, who was _most definitely_ a she, had pink hair longer than most bodies she’d seen. Three braids of it running down her back, and swaying in the wind.  
  
The figure twirled about in the air for a moment, almost as if to show off just what she could do. It showed off a lot more than that, from the large inner thighs, bouncing breasts that the ivy _fought_ to contain, and even the sweet scent of sex in the air, though Zelda didn’t know where it was coming from.  
  
“_Hmmm~_, fresh air in a hundred years. Frigging oneself for so long tends to make it stale~.” Her curiosity was settled. _But now she wanted to know what her cunt tasted like_. “Oh? And what do we have here?” The question came now as massive eyes looked down at her.  
  
Eyes as large as Zelda’s miniaturized head, looking into her own golden gaze.  
  
“Aren’t you a cute little thing. A Chu-Chu, are you? Are you the one that freed me?” The question came with the giant creature tapping her on the head. That was warm, and Zelda accepted it. “No then yes, or maybe a _maybe_ then yes. _Uahahahahah_a, such a final twist this is.” The figure rose up, floating rather than flying, only to lie down on nothing as it observed Zelda. “You don’t know who I am, do you?”  
  
With a translucent body that was already shrunken from fucking and beatings, and infinitely curious about how many fluids the figure had let out in a hundred years, Zelda couldn’t’ answer.  
  
“Well, let me fix that. I am, _not needing any real entry_, the oldest Fae in Hyrule, and the first to be sealed with Calamity struck!” Her hand rose into the air, as if to grab something. “I am the Great Fairy! And you, sweet little jelly, are lucky to see me!”  
  
This was the Great Fairy? This was who Zelda was looking for all this time?  
  
“Can’t speak? Short on breath?” The Fae spoke mirthfully, her smile just as poised. “That’s an awful shame. I’m used to Hylians who see me having all _sorts_ of compliments for me.” Zelda wasn’t sure she’d be able to speak them, even if she wasn’t a Chu-Chu. Something she still couldn’t get rid of.  
  
And that raised the question, the most important one of all. Was she going to know what the Great Fairy tasted like?  
  
“Oh sweetie, do you not know how to take that off?” The massive being asked, a simultaneously jarring, but tempting, smile at her painted lips. “You really should ask for help if you need it. I love my little women to be soft and malleable, but I don’t want to literally squish you~.” AS she spoke one of her long fingers drifted towards Zelda.  
  
The Chu-Chu woman looked up, more like a jelly child with a pudgy face, as the Great Fairy reached down and touched at her forehead, scratching her nail just over the pseudo-hairline she gave herself.  
  
Just the same as when she put the mask on, Zelda was overcome with a bright light.  
  
A light that felt like it was pulling her mind apart, ripping her body into a thousand pieces, but this time without the mouth to scream with. Her vision clouded, warped, drained, and her gelatinous body, scattered and separated felt like it was doing the same! Everything was either coming together or falling apart, and she couldn’t keep track of what-  
  
_SHIIII-_ With a ring she didn’t hear start, Zelda’s vision returned.  
  
She blinked, feeling her _skin_ move with it. Her hands rose to her face, _her_ hands, calloused yet thin fingers, pulling at her cheeks, the porcelain skin and smooth texture, _not_ goop that was falling apart at the touch. Her face, her hands.  
  
The princess looked down, and was only too grateful to see she was all there.  
  
What was better than that, she could _realize_ it was there and feel _relief!_ Not the dumbed senses that plagued her, not as if she were _literally _a mindless blob. She could think, feel, _realize_, and her joy only grew as she stared at the rest of her body.  
  
The rest of her body, _attached_ to her, and as a bonus, _fully clothed_. Her clothes, her legs, her feet, her toes, her arms, her hands, her fingers, _all of it_. Just for effort and assurance, she ran her hands through her blonde hair, pulling apart the knot and letting it fall out. It reached the floor while she was sitting. It felt… longer, but it was hers, and that was just fine with her.  
  
“There we go~,” the Great Fairy cooed once more. Zelda looked back up at her, seeing the massive Fae creature balancing _that_ mask on the tip of her digit. The princess resisted the urge to smack it away. “Now, now, I know that look, don’t want to throw away something so valuable, do you? This was something that a few Hylians some odd centuries ago put a fair amount of effort into crafting. It would be _awfully_ mean of their princess to just throw it away~.”  
  
She was teasing Zelda, and the princess knew it. If it wasn’t the smile, it was how she twirled the painted wooden _cursed_ mask. She really did want to get rid of it, considering how _odd_ it felt to be a Chu-Chu. No, more like _confusing!_  
  
“Still a little dizzy? That’s alright. Young Hylians like you can’t be used to changing that much so quickly.” The Great Fairy twirled the mask once more, before bending a finger and letting it fall into the palm of her hand, like a pebble over a table. “It must be hard gaining your mind back, but I must say you have a _magnificent_ home for it.” Sharp lavender eyes beat like fans down at her, as they combed her from top to bottom.  
  
Zelda’s thighs sealed together, remembering the last time something so large had taken an interest in her. Enough so that she was crawling before she was walking.  
  
“_Uhahahahahah!_” The unique laughter of the Fae bellowed out. “No need to be so nervous~. I’m just admiring the woman who freed me, and I believe I helped you in return, did I not? Please allow me the chance to _marvel_ at the Hylian that was able to process a thought while a Chu-Chu.” She was doing more than… process a thought?  
  
Zelda asked the fairy what she meant, and the enormous woman was quick to grin, rapping a finger at the side of her skull, right against her long pink hair.  
  
“Oh? Didn’t you know? Chu-chu monsters don’t have much to think about, if anything at all. For you to become one, and still think of what you should do, shows you have a good head on your shoulders.” Her grin went from mischievous to near feral. “It only helps that it comes with a great rack hanging from them as well~.” There it was.  
  
The princess had to ponder how odd it was, being used a fuck sleeve, reamed by monsters, put into an orgy of abuse, fucked for cash, and even discarded like trash, and yet she was blushing now at the lurid comments and observations of the Great Fairy. A part of her wished to know why, but she pushed the desire down.  
  
There were some things she didn’t have the _courage_ to know, and no strengthening of her mind could prepare her for it.  
  
“But never mind all that, _you_ have a mind to use, so I’m sure a pretty little thing like you can find a use for a tool like this.” With a great show of dexterity, the Great Fairy popped the mask out of her hand, catching it between her finger and thumb, holding it like a picture frame. Zelda stared at it like it was the remnants of a horrific nightmare. “Don’t be shy now~. You wouldn’t want to lose something so valuable~.”  
  
Was it actually valuable? Was it something she wanted? Zelda had to ask, standing to her tallest yet still far beneath the Fae, if it was something the woman could keep. The former princess had no use for it, not if it meant she had to return to the Great Fairy to have it taken off.  
  
“Oh sweet little thing, you don’t need _me_ to help you strip~.” And again, blushing. “All you need to do is grab hold of the edge of your face, dig your fingers in deep, and pull the mask right off~! Don’t tell me you’ve never taken off your clothes before?” It was more common for others to take them off, but Zelda didn’t say so much. She only noted that she couldn’t take it off with fingers like hers. “Trust me, a Fae as old as me wouldn’t lie, just as I wouldn’t offer you back what I am sure you will need. After all, this survived centuries in a sealed tower, after decades to seal its magic, so tossing it like an unfletched arrow head would be quite cruel~.”  
  
It was that old? No, of course it was, it made sense, but… but Zelda was still not sure. She focused on her _Wisdom_, the thing that had been her greatest gift in the Wilds so far. And difficult as it was to believe, she could see more benefit than failure.  
  
No need to breathe, falling from uncountable heights, splitting into multiple parts, and taking cocks large enough to spear through her… the last one came with the reminder that there were still monsters out there she hadn’t seen yet. That meant terrors she could face.  
  
Carefully, she took the mask back, holding it far from her face as she did so. The smile on the Great Fairy hardly shifted.  
  
“Good choice~. Little Chu-Chu’s aren’t so bright, no matter how colorful they are~,” the Great Fairy spoke on, watching as Zelda pocketed the mask away. She triple ensured it was there, unwilling to drop or misplace it now. “Though the Bokoblins and Moblins may not be the pride of intelligence among monsters, a Chu-Chu can hardly move without a dedicated thought. I would wager another decade sealed away that if anyone else donned that mask, they’d be a wet blob to push around~.”  
  
Her finger lowered itself and pushed at Zelda’s chest. Unsurprising with the size of the Fae woman, it was enough to make her stumble back, nearly head over heels. The high laughter of the woman echoed in the air again.  
  
“Oh such a _cute_ little Hylian you are~. Were you a few millenia younger, I would just _love_ to fly around and watch you work. Alas, time has done no favors to my figure.” For emphasis the floating ivy-colored woman tilted sideways in the air, lounging on nothing and keeping her head up with a propped arm.  
  
It gave Zelda an unmitigated view of the woman’s long legs, easily as long as Zelda was tall, bared and smooth as untouched water. They met at her crotch, covered by vines and ivy that roamed up the remainder of her torso, parting only once to expose her midriff. Her breasts fared little better, accented by the long ethereal pink hair that flowed in triple braids. She was a figure… just not one that Zelda was attracted to. She wondered if that was because of the Chu-Chu in her head…  
  
“Don’t be too nervous now, you have _so much further_ to go, I can imagine. It would be an _awful_ shame if you got too nervous to keep your head on straight~. You might just turn to mush~, _Uhahahahahahah!”_ It wasn’t funny. But Zelda could only sigh with a deep breath. It wasn’t as if there was anything she could to Great Fairy.  
  
No, the Fae had given her the mask she had adorned and instructions, soft as her previously gelatinous body, on how to remove it. It wasn’t perfect, but it was far preferred to wearing the mask and nearly losing herself again. Being fucked by monsters as they tore her arms and legs off, finally using her entire body as a sort of pseudo-cock sleeve.  
  
Weak as she was with a body of slime, she wouldn’t be able to do anything if something as massive as a Hinox found her, or even a Goron she lacked the ability to speak to. If the latter didn’t attempt to destroy her, it could walk around and use her like a gel for its rocky cock for all of Death Mountain, cuming and passing her around like a shoddily used wet rag.  
  
If a Hinox found her like that, she would likely be forced to be worn on its dick for the duration of its rest, perhaps even _crushed_ if the beast ever slipped sideways, leaving her as a literal mark on the ground between the giant monster and the earth. And all the while, she’d be unable to scream, likely melting, and enjoying the feeling of cock and cum rushing through her, filling her up over and over, and to such a degree, she’d never want to go anywhere else.  
  
Zelda shuddered again, _extremely_ thankful that had not come to pass.  
  
“Collected? All set? Have your head on straight~?” The coo of the Great Fairy called out to Zelda. Flirtatious as she was, Zelda nodded at the immense Fae, the ivy-coated woman grinning back down to her. “How wonderful! Then perhaps I can give you a small present before you go. Truly small, but something I could not be forgiven for forgetting to give you~.”  
  
Her hand lowered until it was hovering over Zelda’s head, making the newly reformed princess shirk her shoulders in mild fear. The long fingers, comparable to her wrist in size, reached out around her, making almost a cage of digits about the royally garbed woman. Blue eyes looked through the cage, wondering what was happening.  
  
Then, she started to glow.  
  
A slow pink Aura that flowed around her, falling over her like a foggy morning. Foggy, but still warm. Perhaps like slow rays of light from the sun, colored to match the Twilight light as it descended over the horizon. It was an inviting sensation, one that was peaceful, calming, enough for her eyes to slowly drift shut, enjoying the sensation to wash over her. A pleasured sigh followed, matched by her swaying form.  
  
If the Great Fairy was saying something, Zelda was missing it. Her mind was overcome with thoughts of relaxing atop a mountain, enjoying the warmth of the sun, or drifting through a lazy river, letting herself float over the swaying surface. All calm things that made her breathe a long, practiced sigh of relief.  
  
“Better~?” The Great Fairy’s question pulled Zelda from the reverie. She blinked away her confusion, looking up at the tall Fae as she hovered above the unfurled flower, tapping her cheek with the lecherous grin. “I am glad you received my blessing. It is important for the last member of the Hylian race to be adept at receiving such. Let alone the first person to speak to me in a hundred years~.”  
  
Zelda thanked her, regardless of the confusing sentiment. She iterated how she did feel calm, relaxed, poised even. She thought it had to do with the removal of stress, a blessing of the mind, like Wisdom, but the chortling laughter of the Fae drowned that idea quickly.  
  
“_UAhahahahah!_ Oh no sweet princess, I didn’t relieve your stress~. I’m sure I could, but with the kind of stress you are suffering from, I believe the only way to truly undo _those_ knots would be to find a kind man who has a sparkle in his eye for you, then taking him up on his offer to see his home.” Zelda blushed at the words, even as she groaned. “What? Your very body was fucked by Bokoblins on your way here, and I am aware of the monster that guarded the tower~. Do you truly blush at the idea of sex?”  
  
No, she didn’t. She thought of it as a tactic. Zelda said as much, before throwing her theory into the ring, short as it was.  
  
The woman who looked like the wet dream of many men, and sounded such as one, offering and enticing her to fuck, was far different than merely performing the act for survival. The pink-haired nymph smiled brightly.  
  
“How true~,” she agreed. “But you shouldn’t be placing all the blame on me just yet. I have, after all, blessed you with fertility~.”  
  
Zelda blinked upwards at the Fae.  
  
“Oh don’t look so surprised now, it was _hardly_ a complicated task.” One of her fingers drifted slowly down Zelda’s front, to lightly poke her at her stomach. “Those Shiekah Machines, powerful as they are, telling you to wait to have little ones. I’m sorry to say that the Hylian Royal Family is _due_ for an heir, a century over in fact. It only makes sense if hurry it along~.”  
  
Zelda looked down at herself, doubting what the Fae was saying. More accurately, she _wanted_ to doubt it. But even with the finger at her stomach, she could tell something was different. She felt wet, at the idea of course, but also… _heavier_? Her fingers put themselves of her stomach, right where she believed her womb sat.  
  
“I’m not sure how careful you are, but I don’t think you can _feel_ a difference like that,” the Great Fairy continued to speak. “I did bless your womb, fertility and life. For a Fae such as I, living in the forest for millennia before this, I know how important it is for life to grow. Shame on those Shiekah, thinking that you could restore the kingdom without putting life in it.”  
  
So stunned was Zelda, she didn’t react when the fairy lifted her finger from her stomach, then slightly bopped her on the head. Large as she was and small as Zelda is, she fell down on her rump, looking up, surprised. Surprised with her legs spread, presenting her clothed, but clearly wet, cunt.  
  
“That’s a fine position to take~,” The Great Fairy mirthfully congratulated, convincing Zelda to shut her thighs. “Now don’t be too frightened. I _also_ recognize that you can hardly be expected to spend the next ten years filling up a village. The land is close enough to the end as is~, _but_! That’s why I blessed you with fertility. So not only could you conceive easily, but give birth quickly.” That sounded painful. “I would assume, for one blessed before with Golden Power, you could have a child in a few days! Of course, that depends on the _kind_ of child~.”  
  
Kind? Zelda swallowed on nothing, imagining just what those _kinds_ could be. A Goron? That would feel like a kidney stone. A Bokoblin? The villagers would think her cursed! A Hinox…she wouldn’t make it.  
  
“If you’re so curious about it, why don’t you jump on over to that Hylian Village? I bet the head there will love to give you some~?``she hummed the word. “Or if you’re being more daring try out the Zora to the south, I haven’t seen them in _ages_, but I hear that they live for nearly as long as I do. Your children would be amazing~.” Zelda had yet to even lay eyes on them. “Or, if I melted your _mind~_, perhaps you can search out a pack of Bokoblins. If you don’t like them, I’m sure the stallions they ride will give you a treat, _uhahahahahah~!_”  
  
Her laughter rang above Zelda, like the conclusion of some long story or tale, with the princess entrapped and the hero defeated. It felt… very similar.  
  
“But if you _ever_ find yourself weary, feel free to come back to me~. Sweet _dreams_, your highness~!”  
  
And with that, she flipped through the air and dove.  
  
Zelda blinked, and missed the Fae cascading across the water’s surface and disappearing from sight. She was left sitting on the flower bed of her throne, looking at the water, and feeling her cunt drip with want. And now, for the first time, she was afraid of what would happen if someone _did_ cum in her.  
  
Afraid… and yet _horribly_ aroused. Zelda ignored it, even as her hands dove into her pants, frigging her cunt.  
  
She ignored how much she wanted to feel knocked up~.


End file.
